Fabienne! Der Tragödie zweiter Teil!
by Fabienne
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Fabienne"! Legolas kämpft in Gondor in den entscheidenden Schlachten und Fabienne stattet Thranduil einen Besuch ab! Legolas hat keinen blassen Schimmer davon...was er wohl beim Wiedersehen dazu sagt?
1. Default Chapter

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. :-)  
  
On it goes...  
  
Hóla, nach einer viel zu langen Pause melde ich mich wieder und starte mit neuer Kraft den zweiten Teil der Trilogie! Darum eine Bitte an alle, die mit diesen Zeilen noch absolut gar nichts anfangen können: Das hier ist eine Fortsetzung! Darum lest zuvor den ersten Teil( „Fabienne" *g*), sonst macht das hier kaum einen Sinn für euch.  
  
Für alle anderen lieben Leser und Reviewer...amüsiert euch und genießt es!!! ;-) Eure Fabienne!  
  
FA...bienne! Der Tragödie zweiter Teil!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Rötlich flackernder Schein des Feuers warf bizarre Schatten auf das schmale, eingefallene Gesicht der Frau. Gedankenversunken stocherte sie mit einem langen Ast in den Flammen, umschlang mit einem Arm ihre Knie, stützte ihr Kinn darauf und ihre Lider wurden langsam schwer.  
  
„Noch drei Tage, Fabienne!"  
  
„Mmh..,was?!"blinzelte sie ihren Begleiter geistesabwesend an. „Ich sagte, wir sind nur noch drei Tage von den Grenzen Düsterwalds entfernt. Dann hast du es geschafft."wiederholte er sanft. Fabienne warf Thoralf ein schmales Lächeln zu, doch wandte ihren Blick gleich wieder in die Glut. Eine kleine Weile beobachtete er sie noch, dann stand er seufzend auf und ging ein paar Schritte vom Feuer weg. „Ich werde mir nur die Beine vertreten und noch etwas Holz sammeln, ja?"Doch ohne irgendeine Antwort zu erwarten lief er weg. Thoralf wusste, sie hatte ihn gar nicht gehört...so wie jeden Abend.  
  
Die Waldläuferin stocherte noch etwas weiter im Feuer, doch dann sank der Stock zu Boden und sie schloss langsam die Augen. „317 Stunden! 317 Stunden ohne dich, Legolas..."wisperte sie. In solchen stillen Minuten, des Nachts, wenn sie ihre Wache absaß oder auch nur einen Augenblick für sich hatte, zählte sie die verstrichenen Stunden. Und vergaß keine einzigste davon! In solchen Momenten holte sie auch seine goldenen Haare hervor, rieb sie sacht zwischen ihren Fingern, roch daran. Viel war an Substanz nicht mehr davon übrig und längst hatten sie auch schon an Duft und Glanz verloren. Doch die Waldläuferin hütete sie weiterhin wie ihren größten Schatz.  
  
Genau wie seinen silbernen Ring! Diesen hatte sie kurz nach dem Verlassen Edoras vom Finger abgenommen und trug ihn nun an ihrem Lederband um den Hals, sicher unter ihrem Hemd versteckt. Es war ihr einfach zu gefährlich am Finger...sie hatte panische Angst, das Zeichen ihres Bündnisses für immer zu verlieren. Denn nicht nur das raue Leben in der Wildnis könnte zum Verlust des Reifs führen. Auch Diebsgesindel und Orkbanden begeisterten sich an weltlichen Schätzen...genau wie am Fleisch ihrer Besitzer!  
  
Thoralf schüttelte betrübt seinen Kopf und stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften. Er stand nur wenige Meter hinter ihr im Dunkeln und beobachtete ihre Gestalt schon eine ganze Weile. Wäre er der Feind, Fabienne läge schon dreimal tot am Boden. Sie war einfach nicht bei der Sache, hatte ihre Umgebung nicht im Auge, war nur gefangen in ihrer Welt voller Erinnerungen und Bilder! Als Waldläuferin viel zu naiv und absolut unbrauchbar...wie soll das nur gut gehen, wenn er sie in den, neben Fangorn, gefährlichsten Wald Mittelerdes alleine losschickte?  
  
Sie würde es niemals bis zu den Hallen des Elbenkönigs schaffen, dessen war er sich sicher!  
  
Tagsüber, ja, da war sie wachsam, hellhörig, immer angespannt und wortkarg. Viel hatte er nicht aus ihr herausbekommen. Nur, dass sie auf dem Weg zum See Düsterwalds war. Da, wo der König der Tawarwaith, der Waldelben residierte. Und das es ihr ungeheuer wichtig war. `Eine Audienz bei Thranduil, pah!` dachte er sarkastisch. `Warum nicht gleich noch Sauron einen Besuch abstatten?! Das ist ungefähr genauso leicht!`  
  
Doch nachts, wenn das Feuer brannte und sie ihre müden Glieder ausruhten, da war sie dann ganz still. Fummelte an irgendwas Hellem herum, umklammerte ihre Knie und manchmal hielt sie auch einfach nur ihre Augen geschlossen. So wie jetzt! Und wenn sie schlief und er Wache hielt, da war es noch schlimmer. Als Schlaf konnte man das eh nicht bezeichnen. Eher ein Kampf gegen den Fellschlafsack, unterbrochen von leisem Gemurmel, Aufseufzen und manchmal flossen sogar Tränen, dessen war sich der Quacksalber sicher.  
  
Er ließ absichtlich ein paar Zweige unter seinen Stiefeln knacken, so dass sie nicht erschrak, während er wieder in den hellen Kreis trat. „Ich glaube, wir müssen mal miteinander reden."begann er leise, als er sich ihr gegenüber niederließ.  
  
Fabienne steckte verwundert Legolas Haare wieder unter ihr Hemd und sah Thoralf ausdruckslos an. „Reden wir."antwortete sie tonlos.  
  
„Weißt du, wie lange ich schon wieder hier bin?"Fabienne zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah kurz nach hinten. „Du bist gerade erst gekom...?" Doch als sie sein Kopfschütteln sah, verstummte sie. „Ich stehe seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten hinter dir."sprach er trocken und Fabienne runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Ist das irgendein Spiel, Thoralf?"flüsterte sie nach einer ganzen Weile düster. Wieder erntete sie nur Kopfschütteln von ihm. „Ich will dir damit nur etwas sagen, Fabienne. Du bist nicht bei der Sache. Du bist...in irgendeiner Welt gefangen, denkst nur daran, lässt dich blenden. Doch was um dich herum geschieht siehst du nicht."  
  
Fabienne verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und warf ihrem Gegenüber bitterböse Blicke zu. „Ich bin was?"flüsterte sie eisigst. „Du bist gar keine Waldläuferin, Fabienne!"entfuhr es ihm laut und augenblicklich bereute er es.  
  
Die Angesprochene schnappte hörbar nach Luft und ihr Gesicht nahm eine eisenharte Miene an. „Dich beschäftigt irgendetwas, ich sehe es dir an, du denkst an irgendetwas, nachts kannst du nicht schlafen, abends starrst du ins Feuer, gedankenversunken, siehst nichts mehr um dich herum und...und du vergisst die Gefahren, Fabienne!"warf er hastig ein. Das Gespräch lief ihm aus dem Ruder und Thoralf gefiel diese Wendung gar nicht.  
  
„Nur tagsüber, wenn wir laufen...da bist du die erfahrene Waldläuferin. Da bist du voll anwesend. Da kann man sich auf dich verlassen!"Da entspannte sich ihre Mimik wieder etwas und Fabienne nickte leicht. „Wolltest du mir nur das sagen, Thoralf?"Schon wieder Kopfschütteln und innerlich verdrehte sie die Augen. Für sie machte dieses Gespräch einfach keinen Sinn.  
  
„Hör zu, ich weiß nicht, was dich beschäftigt...ich will es auch gar nicht wissen! Ich will nur von dir wissen, ob du weißt, wohin dich dein Weg führt, mehr nicht!"Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah die junge Frau abwartend an. Diese setzte sich aufrecht hin und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.  
  
„Wir gehen in den Düsterwald."Eine ungeduldige Handbewegung seinerseits ließ sie ausführlicher werden. „Dort gehe ich auf dem schnellsten Wege zum See des Waldflusses. Du sagtest, die alten Elbenpfade seien sehr schwer zu finden, also muss ich mich bis zur alten Waldstraße durchschlagen. Von dort ist es dann nicht mehr weit zu Düsterwalds Bergen, welche mich dann zur verzauberten Straße führen, diese wiederum mich zum See des Waldflusses bringen wird. Dort ist mein Ziel, aber das weißt du ja!"  
  
Die Frau verschränkte stolz die Arme vor der Brust und sah Thoralf herausfordernd an. Der solle ja nochmal behaupten, sie sei keine Waldläuferin!  
  
„Und weißt du auch noch, was ich dir kurz nach Edoras gesagt habe, Fabienne? Im Scherz?!"„Ja, das es dort Spinnen gäbe. Ganz große, uhuuuuhuhhhu!"Die Waldläuferin machte Kulleraugen und mimte auf übertrieben ängstlich.  
  
„Das war die Wahrheit."kam es trocken zurück.  
  
Fabienne hörte sofort auf, angstvolle Gebärden zu machen und sah Thoralf jetzt wirklich erschrocken an. „Die Wahrheit?"  
  
„Die Spinnen sind nur eines deiner Probleme, Fabienne! Dort lebt noch ganz anderes...großes...Ungeziefer. Welches nicht nur nachts jagt!"  
  
Das Schlucken, was man daraufhin von der Waldläuferin hörte, übertönte sogar das leise Knacken des Feuers. „Du hast keine Ahnung, nicht wahr?" flüsterte er nach einer geraumen Weile, als sie ihren ersten Schock überstanden hatte. Ihr zaghaftes Kopfschütteln bestätigte ihn in seiner Vermutung und in ihren schreckgeweiteten Augen las er wie in einem Buch.  
  
Er wusste es: seine Worte nahmen jetzt erst so richtig Gestalt in ihrem Kopf an, ihre Stirn war stark gerunzelt, ihre Augen hetzten hin und her, als füge sie Teile eines Bildes zusammen, welches jedoch niemals zusammenpassen kann!  
  
„Was willst du dort, Fabienne?"Seine Stimme war jetzt sanft und leise. Er wollte sie auf keinen Fall nochmals vor den Kopf stoßen. „Was willst du nur an diesem Ort?"  
  
Langsam hob die Waldläuferin ihren Kopf und sah Thoralf nur ruhig und prüfend an. `Wehe du machst auch nur eine falsche Bewegung! Wehe, ich kann dir nicht vertrauen...` gab sie ihm damit zu verstehen. Und er verstand!  
  
Da griff sie an ihren Hals, holte behutsam die Kette hervor, stülpte sie über ihren Kopf und ließ das Silber des Ringes rötlich im Feuerschein glänzen. Lange wurde kein Wort gesprochen und zwei Augenpaare ruhten gebannt auf dem meisterlich gefertigten Schmuckstück, welches sich nun langsam um seine eigene Achse drehte.  
  
„Der Sohn des Elbenfürsten?"flüsterte Thoralf äußerst vorsichtig. „Der Ring ist von ihm?"Nun war er der Überraschte, als sie nickte.  
  
„Kurz bevor die Armeen aus Edoras abzogen, erhielt ich diesen Ring von ihm. Kurz, bevor er mich verließ...steckte er mir den Ring an den Finger." begann sie. Ihre Stimme ging schwer, während sie die Kette wieder anlegte und Thoralf schwieg. Er wusste, jetzt würde sie alles erzählen. Seine Fragerei hatte also ein Ende...  
  
„Den...Bund...sind wir schon eingegangen, das wisst ihr ja. Er sandte einen Boten aus, um seinen Vater von der Hochzeit zu unterrichten. Nun, es kam nicht dazu, das...muss ich euch ja nicht noch einmal berichten."Fabienne holte tief Luft, suchte nach Worten. „Legolas wollte mich in Edoras nur in Sicherheit haben! Sicherheit!!" schnaubte sie durch die Nase. „Er weiß doch genau, dass ich hinter diesen Mauern auf ihn wartend, nur verrückt werden kann."schloss sie, doch gleich wieder leiser werdend.  
  
„Er versprach mir, mich aus Edoras zu holen und mit mir in den Düsterwald zu gehen. Doch ich...kann nicht solange warten. Es...gibt ein paar Ungereimtheiten, etwas, was nur sein Vater klären kann, versteht ihr?"Doch Thoralf schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich verstehe nicht. Das klang doch bis jetzt alles...ganz logisch!"  
  
„Nein, das ist es eben nicht!"entgegnete Fabienne etwas aufgebracht. „Die Ehe ist nicht...nicht legitim, solange Thranduil nicht seinen Segen gab. In Edoras halte ich das Warten auf seine Entscheidung nicht aus! Von dem Boten habe ich nichts mehr gehört. Deshalb gehe ich in den Düsterwald. Um endlich in vollkommener Sicherheit zu sein! Ob ich Legolas Frau werde...oder nicht."  
  
Der Mann kratzte sich nachdenklich am Bart und wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. Ab und zu sah er auf, doch dann gleich wieder weg. Fabienne ließ ihm geraume Zeit und beobachtete ihn angespannt. Doch als dann einige schwere Seufzer von der anderen Seite des Feuers drangen, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. „Was?!? Was ist denn nun?"  
  
„Er hatte einen Boten losgeschickt, sagtet ihr?"Kopfnicken. „Und er ist nicht zurückgekommen?"Kopfschütteln. „Nun, dass lässt zwei Möglichkeiten offen. Entweder, er fand den Weg nicht zurück, oder er ist..."  
  
„...niemals an seinem Ziel angekommen!"schloss sie mit finsterer Stimme. Nachdenkliches Kopfnicken nun auf beiden Seiten des Feuers.  
  
„Wenn der Bote nicht angekommen ist, dann weiß Thranduil nicht, dass es mich gibt. Ich werde eine vollkommen Fremde für ihn sein."wisperte sie nachdenklich.  
  
„Wollt ihr...dennoch...weitermachen? Auch auf die Gefahr hin, sich vollkommen bloß zu stellen?"kam es vorsichtig von der anderen Seite. Fabienne presste die Lippen aufeinander, atmete tief durch die Nase ein und nickte entschlossen. „Jetzt bin ich schon so weit gegangen...es wäre töricht, wieder umzukehren!"  
  
„Bravo! Das ist die Waldläuferin, wie ich sie kenne!!"rief Thoralf und klatschte kurz in die Hände.  
  
„Ihr kennt mich nicht, Thoralf!"antwortete sie jedoch, als sie langsam aufstand und ihren Platz zum Wachehalten einnahm. „Ihr...kennt mich nicht." flüsterte sie noch einmal in die Finsternis, auf die sie nun ihr Augenmerk legte. „Naja, zumindestens hoffe ich für euch, dass der Bote sein Ziel erreicht hat,..."murmelte Thoralf etwas beleidigt, während er sich zwischen seine Felldecken kuschelte. `...sonst könnt ihr euch jetzt schon mal auf einen äußerst...warmen und herzlichen Empfang freuen.`  
  
***  
  
„Was haltet ihr eigentlich davon, wenn ich euch noch ein Stückchen länger begleite, mmh?"Fabienne blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und drehte sich amüsiert herum. „Wie bitte? Ich meine, es ist zwar nicht so, dass ich keinen Wert auf eure Gesellschaft lege, aber...sagtet ihr mir nicht noch vor einer Woche, eher würdet ihr einen Besen verschlingen, als auch nur einen Fuß in den Düsterwald zu setzen?"  
  
Thoralf joggte die letzten Meter zu ihr heran und bedeckte mit einer Hand seine Augen, um nicht gegen die gleißende Mittagssonne blinzeln zu müssen. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich in den Düsterwald gehe? Ich habe mir nur letzte Nacht Gedanken gemacht. Über unseren Weg und so...also, eure Sicherheit geht vor, Fabienne! Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir anstatt durch den Düsterwald zu gehen einfach drumherum laufen?"  
  
Fabienne zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte Thoralf skeptisch an. „Drumherum? Aber da mache ich ja einen Umweg!"rief sie im Losgehen laut.  
  
„Ja, aber hört mir doch erstmal zu. Es gibt da einen Pfad, der zwischen dem Düsterwald und dem großen Fluss von Wilderland verläuft. Ein Boot zu nehmen wäre unsinnig, die Gegenströmung würde uns zuviel Zeit und Kraft kosten. Jedoch, mit etwas Gespür und Erfahrung bringt uns eben jener Pfad zum versteckten Waldtor, also der Eingang zum Düsterwald...wo man auf den Elbenpfad gelangt! Jener wiederum kreuzt den verzauberten Weg...und ihr seid im Handumdrehen an den unterirdischen Hallen Thranduils. Wie klingt das?"  
  
„Das klingt ziemlich logisch, Thoralf."bestätigte ihn Fabienne und ihre Miene hellte sich etwas auf. „Je weniger ich mit Spinnen und was weiß ich noch so zu tun habe, desto besser!"rief sie aus und beschleunigte ihren Schritt. „Kommt schon, sputet euch, mein Freund! Wenn wir schon einen Umweg machen, dann lasst uns wenigstens nicht soviel Zeit damit verplempern." Sprach´s und rannte ziemlich schnell einen steilen Hügel hinauf.  
  
Thoralf zog eine Grimasse, musste aber trotz alledem gleich wieder lächeln. Er raffte seinen Umhang und folgte so schnell es ging der jungen Frau. Als die Beiden dann endlich heftig atmend auf der Hügelspitze ankamen, ließen sie sich vom Wind die erhitzten Gesichter kühlen und genossen stillschweigend den Anblick des Landstriches, der sich ihnen nun bot.  
  
Zu ihren Füßen erstreckte sich eine saftig grüne Auenlandschaft, nur unterbrochen von kleineren Wäldchen. Zu ihrer Linken glitzerte silbrig ein mächtiger Strom. Plötzlich streckte Fabienne ihren Arm aus und wies auf den Horizont. „Ist das etwa...?"  
  
„Ja, genau, das ist er. Der Düsterwald! Unser Ziel!"sprach Thoralf und ein feierlicher Unterton schwang mit. Fabiennes Lächeln reichte nun von einem Ohr zum Anderen, als sie ihre Augen über den entfernten dunklen Streifen wandern ließ. „Danke. Danke, Thoralf!"flüsterte sie bewegt, drückte fest seine Hand und rannte schon wieder den Hügel hinab. Der ältere Mann lächelte nun noch mehr, holte tief Luft und beeilte sich auch die Anhöhe hinab, ihren wild flatternden schwarzen Haaren folgend.  
  
***  
  
Weitere ungestörte fünf Tage war das Pärchen unterwegs, bevor an einem verregneten, stürmischen Nachmittag Thoralf nochmals auf den Reisegrund zu sprechen kam. Er lief hinter ihr her und beide hatten ihre Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen und sich eng ihre Mäntel umschlungen. Trotzdem entging dem Manne nicht, dass Fabienne leise zu sich flüsterte und immer mal wieder den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Was beschäftigt euch, mmh? Was bedrückt euch schon wieder, Fabienne?" sprach er sie leise an, während er nun neben ihr her lief. „Was wisst ihr über Thranduil, Thoralf?"Ohne große Umschweife platzte sie mit der Frage heraus, als läge sie ihr schon sehr lange auf der Zunge. „Und ich habe mich schon gewundert, wann ihr endlich danach fragt."Ein leiser belustigter Nasenschnauber ihrerseits unterbrach ihn kurz, dann fuhr er fort.  
  
„Thranduils Vater hieß Oropher, ein Elbenfürst, welcher im letzten Bündnis von Elben und Menschen zusammen gegen Sauron kämpfte. Ihr wisst von der Legende mit Isildur?"Fabienne nickte leicht und murmelte: „Es ranken sich Geschichten drumherum, Mythen entstanden, einen Erben gibt es und..."  
  
„Und in jedem Mythos steckt auch ein Fünkchen Wahrheit. Euer...Verlobter...ist ein Teil davon, aber um ihn geht es jetzt nicht." Thoralf ließ Fabienne ein paar Sekunden Zeit, darüber nachzudenken und erzählte dann leise weiter. „Oropher fiel in dieser Schlacht. Thranduil baute sich unterirdische Hallen, nachdem Sauron den zuvor grünen Wald besetzt hatte und sich allerlei Ungetier nun in diesem einstmals wunderschönen und lichten Wald ansiedelte. Die Elben zogen sich in diese letzte Zuflucht zurück und schützten sich so gut es ging gegen den dunklen Schrecken, der sie in ihrer Heimat nun bedrohte. Das ist aber auch schon alles, was ich über den Düsterwald weiß."Fabienne schüttelte wieder stumm den Kopf, als überlege sie wieder.  
  
„Die Waldelben sind ein eigensinniges, zurückgezogenes Volk, welches sich nicht soviel aus großen Festivitäten, Bällen und Feierlichkeiten macht. Dafür sind sie meisterhafte Könner im Langbogenbau und ausgezeichnete Bogenschützen. Wahrscheinlich die besten Mittelerdes!"fuhr Thoralf weiter fort. „Oh ja, das sind sie. Das sind sie wirklich..."murmelte verträumt Fabienne leise vor sich hin und er musste schmunzeln. „Von Thranduil weiß ich leider nicht so viel. Es gab da mal eine Geschichte mit einem Hobbit und auch mit Zwergen, doch ob die stimmt, das kann ich nicht bezeugen. Er soll ein weiser, gerechter, zugleich aber auch strenger Regent sein. Und sein Faible für edle Steine ist auch noch erwähnenswert. Doch mehr kann ich euch wahrlich nicht sagen!"  
  
„Ihr habt mir einen großen Gefallen getan, ich danke euch, Thoralf. Zumindestens habe ich einen kleinen Einblick erhalten und weiß, was so ungefähr auf mich zukommen wird." „Seit trotzdem auf alles gefasst, Fabienne! Versprecht mir, weder leichtfertig, noch zu offenherzig an die Sache heranzugehen. Alles was ich weiß, habe ich euch gesagt. Doch war ich selber noch nie am Hofe Thranduils. Ich weiß nicht im Geringsten, was euch dort erwarten wird!"gab der Mann offen zu und Fabienne hörte seine Sorge um sie heraus.  
  
„Und auch deshalb gehe ich ja dahin. Um endlich herauszufinden, wie es dort ist. Wie es dort ist, wo er..." „Wo er herkommt, nicht wahr? Wie seine Heimat ist, wo seine Wurzeln liegen. Wie seine...Kinderstube war, nicht?"Fabienne blieb stehen und sah Thoralf lächelnd an. „Genau das. Das will ich auch wissen! Und noch viel mehr. Am besten alles! Drum lasst uns endlich das Waldtor finden."Ihre Augen glänzten verräterisch auf und sie sah auf einmal wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen aus, welches sich auf einen langersehnten Moment freut, der endlich gekommen war.  
  
„Nun, weit dürfte es nicht mehr sein."entgegnete er ihr und ließ sofort seine Augen über die dunklen Bäume wandern, welche die Grenze zum Düsterwald darstellten. „Die Bucht von Carrock liegt schon hinter uns und die Gabelung des Wilderlandflusses passierten wir heute morgen. Irgendwo hier muss es sein. Also, ab sofort: Augen aufhalten!"  
  
„Es wird nicht wie ein Tor aussehen, stimmts?"  
  
„Nein! Eher wie ein etwas weiterer Abstand der Bäume zueinander, mehr nicht. Die Elben verstehen es, ihre Pfade gut zu tarnen."  
  
„Woher wisst ihr das eigentlich alles, Thoralf?"Da musste ihr Begleiter schmunzeln und blieb stehen, weiterhin jedoch mit den Augen die Baumgrenze absuchend. „Ich lernte meine Kunst als Wunderheiler und Pulvermischer nicht im guten Stübchen zuhause, meine Liebe. Ich habe sie an den verschiedensten Orten Mittelerdes gesehen, gelernt und angewandt. Und nebenbei noch die Kunst des Spurenlesens, ein bisschen Waffenkunst hier, etwas Hokuspokus da und dazu die Angewohnheiten der verschiedenen Völker Ennoraths genau unter die Lupe genommen."Fabienne sah ihn verblüfft an und Thoralf wurde wieder etwas ernster.  
  
„Ich bin schon viel länger als ihr in den Wäldern unterwegs, Fabienne. Ich kenne Mittelerde und seine Bewohner zur Genüge!" „Ihr habt es gut, Thoralf."seufzte sie auf. „Ihr kennt die Zusammenhänge, seit erfahren. Ich dagegen lebte Zeit meines Lebens in Rohan, nur die letzten fünf Jahre nicht. Doch gerade diese Jahre in der Wildnis brachten mir mehr an Wissen und Erfahrung, als mein vorheriges Leben. Sie waren hart und entbehrungsreich, doch möchte ich sie um nichts missen!"  
  
Da richtete Thoralf auf einmal seine Augen auf sie und hob ihre Kapuze sogar ein Stück an, um sie direkt anzuschauen. „Rohan, sagtet ihr?" Fabienne verengte die Augenbrauen und nickte leicht. Da ließ er ihre Kapuze los und schnaubte belustigt durch die Nase. „Ihr stammt niemals aus Rohan!" „Natürlich komme ich aus Rohan!"zischte sie empört zurück. Als würde sie hier Lügenmärchen erzählen...  
  
„So? Na, dann gebt mir doch mal bitte jemanden aus Edoras an. Irgendjemanden!"  
  
„Eowyn!"kam es prompt zurück. „Schön, Frau Eowyn! Beschreibt sie mir! Wie ist sie so, wie sieht sie aus?"  
  
„Reserviert und kühl, zierliche Gestalt, graue Augen, blasse Haut, langes blondes Haar, zielstrebig, hart im Nehmen, und so weiter und so fort! Wollt ihr noch mehr hören?"gab sie ihm entnervt zur Antwort. Was wollte der nur von ihr? Sie suchten hier ein äußerst wichtiges Portal und er erfragte hier das Aussehen der Schildmaid Rohans! Mittlerweile war auch der Regen abgeebbt und so konnten sie die Kapuzen wieder abnehmen.  
  
„Sind alle Frauen Rohans so?"blinzelte Thoralf in die ersten zarten Sonnenstrahlen. Fabienne verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, natürlich nicht alle! Doch im Großen und Ganzen schon."  
  
„Gut. Und jetzt schaut euch mal an!"Immer noch dieser ruhige, abwartende Tonfall. Verschränkte Arme, selbstsichere Miene. Fabienne wurde immer überreizter. Sie hatte jetzt echt andere Sorgen.  
  
„Was? Was ist denn mit mir?" Da trat er einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm eine nasse Haarsträhne von ihr in seine Hand. „Pechschwarzes Haar, feurig dunkle Glut in den Augen, groß von Statur, sonnenverwöhnte Haut und Temperament eines jungen Pferdes! Nennt mir auch nur eine Person aus Rohan, die dieser Beschreibung entspricht...und ich fresse einen zweiten Besen!"  
  
Damit ließ er ihre Haare los und lief ein paar Schritte weiter. Nach einer Weile blieb er stehen und lächelte zu sich. Ohne sich umzudrehen konnte er ihre verblüffte Miene genauestens vor sich sehen. „Was denn? Ich höre ja gar nichts?"rief er belustigt über seine Schulter zurück. Kurze Zeit später stand sie neben ihm und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Ihr habt Recht. Da gibt es niemanden..."flüsterte sie. Thoralf schenkte ihr ein warmes Lächeln und nickte leicht.  
  
„Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ihr jetzt deswegen traurig sein müsst, Fabienne. Es war für mich von Anfang an klar, dass ihr keine Rohirrim sein könnt. Ihr seht eher aus, wie eine...eine Gondorianerin. Vielleicht sogar eine Harradrim, oder..."  
  
„EINE BITTE WAS?"schrie sie wütend. „Ich bin garantiert KEINE Harradrim! Südländer sind unsere Feinde!!!"  
  
„Nana, es war ja auch nur eine Mutmaßung!"Er trat einen schnellen Schritt zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Arme. „Am besten, ich sage jetzt gar nichts mehr. Euer momentanes Gemüt bringt euch garantiert noch dazu, etwas sehr Dummes zu tun, sollte ich auch noch einmal etwas Derartiges sagen! Das wäre sehr unangenehm für mich..."murmelte er dann noch und griff sich geistesabwesend an den Hals. Fabienne lächelte kalt und schon hatte er eine scharfe Messerspitze vor seinen Augen.  
  
„Und was sollte mich davon abhalten, hmm? Denn ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch mehr Wert auf eure Gesellschaft lege. Zumindestens finde ich keine Nutzen mehr in ihr."flüsterte sie eisigst und Thoralf musste schlucken. Doch so plötzlich wie er das Messer vor sich hatte, so plötzlich war es auch wieder weg. Eine belustigte Waldläuferin grinste breit von einem Ohr zum anderen und Thoralf entfuhr erleichtert ein Stoßseufzer. „Und ich dachte schon, ihr wolltet..."  
  
„...mich von euch verabschieden, ja, das wollte ich!"beendet Fabienne seinen Gedankengang. Überrascht sah er sie an, doch Fabienne wies mit einem Kopfnicken nur hinter seinen Rücken. Der Mann drehte sich langsam um und ihm blieb vor lauter Staunen der Mund offen stehen.  
  
„Nun sieh sich das Einer an,"fand er nach geraumer Weile seine Sprache wieder. „...mich dünkt, die Wildnis war für euch wirklich ein hervorragender Lehrmeister." „Der beste überhaupt..."flüsterte Fabienne nah an seinem Ohr und schlüpfte behände an ihm vorbei.  
  
Wabernder Bodennebel, der sich plötzlich gebildet hatte umspielte ihre grazile Gestalt, als sie zielstrebig auf die Baumgrenze zusteuerte. Fabienne hatte ihn gefunden...den unauffälligen Eingang. Zwei gewaltige Baumstämme waren oval gewachsen und ihre Kronen bildeten ein gemeinsames Dach! Für das ungeübte Auge nur ein schöner Anblick...für den erfahrenen Waldgänger eine typische Spur. Denn dazwischen war der Strauchbereich kurz unterbrochen, um einen moosbewachsenen schmalen Trampelpfad Platz zu machen.  
  
„Das war es dann wohl, hmm?"sprach Thoralf leise. „Ja, sieht wohl so aus." seufzte Fabienne und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Danke, dass du mich bis hierher gebracht hast, Thoralf. Du bist ein guter Mensch! Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns irgendwann einmal wieder."flüsterte sie bewegt und drückte kräftig zu.  
  
„Solltest du irgendwann mal wieder in Rohan sein...du weißt ja, wo meine Hütte ist. Ich hoffe nur, du kommst das nächste Mal aus einem anderen Grund! Also...ich meine...ich war schon lange nicht mehr auf einer Hochzeit und...naja..."stammelte er etwas verlegen und wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. Da musste Fabienne lachen und sah ihn vergnügt an. „Ganz bestimmt! Das verspreche ich dir! Wir sehen uns wieder...spätestens auf der Hochzeit!"Damit wandte sie sich um und trat langsam zwischen den großen Bäumen in die Dunkelheit hinein. Dort drehte sie sich nochmals um und zwinkerte seiner nun etwas verloren wirkenden Gestalt aufmunternd zu. Dann war sie verschwunden...  
  
„Mögen dich die Valar sicher bis zum See geleiten...und mögest du auf deiner Mission erfolgreich sein! Komme, was wolle..."flüsterte er zu sich selbst und trat nun selbst seinen langen Heimweg an.  
  
***  
  
Na, ob die Fabienne noch sehr lange alleine und ungestört durch den „lauschigen"Düsterwald wandeln kann? *grins* Über eure Meinungen, Anregungen und Kritiken würde sich eine reviewausgehungerte Schreiberin wie verrückt freuen! :-) 


	2. Chappy 2

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. :-)  
  
On it goes...  
  
Tristesse: Hallo, willkommen an Bord! *ggg* Gell, war gar nicht so schwer mit dem blauen button da unten, richtig? :-)  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
„Also schön..."murmelte sie vor sich hin, „...also schön. Sieht aus wie jeder andere Wald! Nur...etwas größere Bäume...und etwas größere Tiere. Warum muss denn hier auch alles nur so groß sein?!"witzelte sie herum und versuchte damit, ihrer aufsteigenden Nervosität Herr zu werden.  
  
Denn kaum hatte sie sich auch nur ein paar Meter in den Wald hineingewagt, wurde es schlagartig dämmerig. Die Bäume wuchsen hier schon so dicht, dass Sonnenstrahlen kaum noch durch ihre Kronen dringen konnten.  
  
Es war nicht richtig dunkel! Doch Zwielicht und zarte Nebelschwaden machten das Sehen auch nicht unbedingt leichter.  
  
„Was hatte Thoralf nochmal gesagt? Ach ja...Saurons Macht konzentriert sich mehr im Süden des Waldes. Gut, dass wir den schon umgangen sind!" versicherte sie sich und lief entschlossen weiter. Dabei musste sie sich nicht nur auf ihre Umgebung konzentrieren, sondern auch auf ihre Füße. Denn als Weg konnte man den elbischen Pfad überhaupt nicht bezeichnen...eher als etwas niedergetretenes Gras.  
  
Als plötzlich ein paar Vögel mit lautem Gekreisch gen Himmel stoben, packte Fabienne sofort ihren Schwertknauf und riss ihre Waffe ein Stück aus der ledernen Scheide. „Nur für alle Fälle..."flüsterte sie. „Nur für alle Fälle!"  
  
Doch nach geraumer Weile, in der nichts geschah, ließ sie den Schwertknauf wieder los. Langsam wurde sie ruhiger, ihre Augen hatten sich an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt und ihre Ohren an die Stille. Denn nur ein ganz zartes Rascheln der Blätter war zu hören. Jedoch keinerlei Tier- oder Vogelstimmen.  
  
Dafür spürte Fabienne etwas anderes, was immer deutlicher wurde, je tiefer sie in den Wald kam: das Dunkel, welches sich dem zuvor grünen Wald bemächtigt hatte, berührte jetzt auch ihre Seele.  
  
Wenn sie früher lockeren Gemüts durch selbst dichte Wälder ritt und den Geräuschen lauschte, fühlte sie sich wohl. Doch hier wollte ihr das nicht gelingen. Fabienne hatte das Gefühl, der Schatten Saurons war nicht mehr nur im Süden konzentriert...er hatte sich auf den gesamten Düsterwald ausgebreitet.  
  
Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht anders erklären: die Luft war dick, kein Windhauch regte sich, selbst die Bäume wirkten eher drohend, als natürlich...und eine immer stärker nagende Frage machte sich in ihr bemerkbar. `Wie kannst du dich hier nur wohlfühlen, Legolas?`  
  
Doch auf einmal blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. `Wie könnte ICH mich hier nur jemals wohlfühlen? HIER...kann ich niemals leben!` erkannte sie voll Bestürzung. „Oh Valar!"seufzte sie laut auf und ließ sich ins weiche Gras plumpsen. „Wenn Edoras schon gegen uns ist...aber jetzt auch noch der Düsterwald? WIE soll ich denn bitteschön HIER nur leben, Legolas??!!" sprach sie laut entnervt ins Nichts.  
  
Ratlosigkeit machte sich in ihr breit. Schon die ganze Zeit stimmte irgendetwas nicht...Thranduil solle edelsteinsüchtig sein und kein besonders gutes Verhältnis nach Lorien und Bruchtal halten. Und der Düsterwald machte seinem Namen alle Ehre...das alles passte so gar nicht zu Legolas! Legolas...bei dem Gedanken an ihn musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Doch diesmal nicht wehmütig...diesmal sonnigeren Gemüts.  
  
„Naja, vielleicht ist König Thranduil ja gar nicht so schlimm!"rief sie nun schon etwas munterer und sprang auf ihre Füße. „Schließlich ist er der Vater des wohl liebevollsten Geschöpfes Ennoraths."redete sie sich ein und setzte ihren Weg fort.  
  
Doch ihre Fröhlichkeit weilte nur kurz...  
  
Fauliger Gestank verrottender Körper schlug ihr entgegen und im Handumdrehen hielt sie mit der einen Hand ihr Schwert...und mit der anderen ihre Nase. Fabienne brauchte nicht lange zu suchen. Ihr drehte es den Magen um, als sie wenig später vor einem Haufen massakrierter Orkleichen stand.  
  
Doch empfand sie kein Mitleid für diese Kreaturen...höhnisch grinsend ließ sie ihre Augen über die blutigen, schwarzen Körper wandern und erkannte sofort, dass der Gegner sein „Handwerk"verstanden hatte. Abgebrochene oder zerborstene Pfeile steckten tief in dicken Hälsen oder Augenhöhlen. Abgeschlagene Köpfe und Gliedmassen bildeten abstruse, neue Gestalten. Eindeutig die Handschrift erfahrener Elben...denn Fabienne fand keinen einzigsten Pfeil, der noch unversehrt war. „Müffen fie wohl wieder mitgenommen haben."seufzte sie, während sie um das Schlachtfeld herumlief. `Zu dumm...doch ich habe ja eh keinen Köcher, den ich mit Pfeilen füllen könnte.` schmunzelte sie weiterhin.  
  
Ihr Blick blieb an einem Pfeil hängen, der etwas weiter herausragte. Er kam ihr sehr, sehr bekannt vor und sie kniete sich hin, um ihn genauer zu untersuchen. `Grünliche Gansfedern...und der Pfeil selber mit Hirschgeweih verstärkt. Solche Pfeile benutzt auch du, melamin. Und hast mir damit meinen Köcher in Helms Klamm gefüllt...also waren das hier die Elben deines Volkes!`  
  
Doch gleichzeitig packte sie ihr Schwert etwas fester und erhob sich langsam. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich beobachtet. Bedächtig drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse und ihre Augen flogen von einem Baum zum anderen. Sie sah natürlich niemanden...das komische Gefühl blieb aber bestehen.  
  
`Denk nach, Fabienne!` zwang sie sich zur Ruhe, als sie rückwärts einen Baumstamm ansteuerte. `Orks können es nicht sein, die hättest du gehört und die hätten dich schon längst angegriffen. Spinnen...jagen nur nachts. Na hoffentlich hast du da Recht, Thoralf!`  
  
Sie schmiegte sich so nah wie möglich an den Baumstamm und suchte aber weiter vergeblich mit den Augen. Alles blieb unverändert und ihr Puls beruhigte sich etwas. Sie ließ ihr Schwert sinken und atmete kurz aus. `Wie an dem See, mit dem Nebel, bevor d...` kam es ihr in den Sinn, doch plötzlich wurde sie kreidebleich und ihr Blick wanderte sofort nach oben, zur Baumkrone.  
  
...und sah sich zwei straffgespannten Bögen mit extrem spitzen Pfeilen gegenüber.  
  
`Wie blöd kann man eigentlich nur sein.` dachte sie, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle. Sie wusste, sie hatte keine Chance zu fliehen...sie wäre innerhalb von Sekunden tot, würde sie auch noch so schnell rennen. Also ließ sie ihr Schwert zu Boden fallen und hob die Arme. Viel mehr konnte sie nicht tun...  
  
Sekunden später landeten zwei hochgewachsene Elben vor ihren Füssen und sahen sie missbilligend an. Der eine bückte sich sofort und nahm ihr Schwert an sich, dann richtete auch er wieder seinen Bogen auf sie...Fabienne schluckte und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf. Welches keinerlei Regung in ihren Waldfarbengekleideten Gegenübern erzeugte.  
  
„Man naelle?*"(„Wer seit ihr?*), ziemlich laut. Fabienne hatte natürlich kein Wort verstanden...erkannten die denn nicht, dass sie keine Elbin war?  
  
„Man nae..." „Ich bin ja nicht taub!"herrschte sie den Fragenden an und dieser zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Fabienne verfluchte sich wegen ihrem Mundwerk und setzte eine beschwichtigente Miene auf. „Verzeiht...ich spreche nur Westron."sprach sie so ruhig wie nur möglich.  
  
Da entspannten sich die Bogensehnen etwas, doch die ausdruckslosen Gesichter blieben. „Wer seit ihr und was macht ihr hier?"sprach nun der Eine, der ihr Schwert in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Mein Name ist Fabienne Lae..., und ich...ersuche Audienz bei König Thranduil."  
  
Die beiden Elben sahen sich kurz an und richteten gleich wieder ihren bohrenden Blick auf Fabienne, deren Arme vom Hochhalten langsam schwer wurden.  
  
„Nehmt die Arme runter und haltet sie so, dass man sie sehen kann!"befahl ihr der erste Elb und Fabienne tat, wie ihr geheißen. „Niemand, vor allem keine Sterbliche, spaziert in den Düsterwald, betritt die geheimen Pfade im Hoheitsgebiet und will den König sprechen. Nur ein Narr würde..."  
  
„Mit Verlaub..."unterbrach sie vorsichtig, während sie ihre Oberarme massierte, „...ich bin eine Botin...aus Rohan...und ich habe eine Nachricht an den König."Was Besseres war ihr einfach nicht so schnell eingefallen - Fabienne hoffte nur inständig, dass die Wächter ihren „Köder"auch annahmen. „Eine Botin, sagt ihr? Seit wann hat Rohan weibliche Nachrichtenüberbringer?"kam die argwöhnische Gegenfrage. „Und seit wann gehen Boten zu Fuß?"  
  
`Schnell, eine Antwort!!` schrie es in ihr. „Ähm, also,...alle Männer mussten in den Krieg, also ins Heereslager Dunharg. Und...und ich besitze ein...besaß ein Pferd...es lief mir davon... `Oh Valar, das fressen die nie!` ,als leise spöttische Nasenrümpfer kamen, „...und deshalb bin ich zu Fuß unterwegs."endete sie leise und unterstrich alles noch mit einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag.  
  
Fabienne glaubte, bei dem Elben, der ihr Schwert hielt, den Anflug eines Lächelns gesehen zu haben, welches aber gleich wieder verschwand, als sich sein Nachbar zu ihm rüberbeugte und etwas auf elbisch sagte.  
  
„Und von wem ist die Nachricht?"Wieder dieser arrogante Ton. Wieder dieses ausdruckslose Gesicht und Fabienne wurde langsam ungeduldig.  
  
„Von seinem Sohn, Prinz Legolas!"konterte sie ruhig und sah ihre Gegenüber herausfordernd an, welche wieder die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zogen.  
  
„Vorzeigen!"  
  
„Bitte was?"  
  
„Zeigt den Brief vor!"  
  
„Nein."flüsterte sie. „Soweit ich weiß, war der Adressat König Thranduil, nicht...äh...wie war euer Name gleich nochmal?"  
  
„Thorondir ist mein Name..."entgegnete der Schwerthalter. „...und das hier ist Findaráto. Wir sind die Grenzpatrouille Taur – na – Fuins*." („Düsterwalds*")  
  
Da musste jetzt Fabienne durch die Nase schnauben und konnte sich ein belustigtes Kichern nicht erwehren. „Zu zweit? Mit Verlaub, ich glaube nicht, das..."  
  
Doch da drehte sich Findaráto um und gab drei Handzeichen in die Luft. Plötzlich sprangen aus fast allen Bäumen Elben herab und landeten behände auf dem Waldboden. Fabienne fielen bald die Augen aus dem Kopf und ungläubig blinzelte sie mindestens 20 Elben an, die nun langsam einen Kreis um sie schlossen.  
  
„Zeigt ihr uns jetzt bitte den Brief vor? Nachdem wir schon die Güte hatten, uns vorzustellen?"  
  
Fabienne blickte unschlüssig zu Boden, holte tief Luft und griff in ihren Hemdsärmel hinein, um Legolas` Brief hervorzuziehen. Wenn die Wachen jetzt auch noch diesen Brief lesen wollten, dann war alles vorbei. Flugs entfaltete sie den Zettel so, dass nur die Unterschrift zu sehen war, mit seinem Namen und dem Datum.  
  
„Mehr seht ihr nicht."verkündete sie und hielt Thorondir den Brief so geschickt vor die Nase, dass dieser wirklich nur Legolas Handschrift erkennen konnte. „Nur der König darf den Brief lesen."Damit riss sie den Brief nach unten und schob ihn behutsam wieder in ihren Hemdsärmel hinein.  
  
Thorondir und Findaráto sahen sich kurz an, dann befahlen sie Fabienne, sich auf den Waldboden hinzusetzen und sich ruhig zu verhalten. Dann scharrten sie die Wachsoldaten um sich und beratschlagten kurz, was nun zu tun wäre. Währenddessen befingerte Fabienne nervös den Saum ihres Hemdes und beobachtete angespannt die Elben, von denen sie ab und zu einen geringschätzigen Blick bekam. Die Waldläuferin war so nervös, dass sie sogar den Gestank der Orkleichen vergessen konnte.  
  
Nach einer geraumen Weile kam Findaráto, welchen Fabienne aus irgendeinem Grunde nicht sonderlich leiden konnte, wieder auf sie zu und die Waldläuferin stand geschwind auf.  
  
„Ihr werdet uns jetzt folgen. Wir bringen euch zu den Hallen unseres Königs. Es liegt jetzt an ihm, zu entscheiden, was mit euch geschieht!" sprach er kühl. Fabienne machte innerlich einen kleinen Luftsprung und angestrengt versuchte sie nun, ihre Freude nicht allzu offenkundig zu machen.  
  
Thorondir stand plötzlich neben ihr und hielt ihr den Handknauf ihres Schwertes hin. „Das werdet ihr noch brauchen."flüsterte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sein Kumpan hatte sich schon wieder zu den anderen gesellt und gab derweil präzise Befehle. Gleich darauf verteilten sich die übrigen Elben und erklommen, zur maßlosen Bewunderung Fabiennes, wieder behände die hohen Bäume.  
  
„Was...gehen die nicht mit?"wunderte sie sich. „Nein!"kam es scharf von Findaráto zurück und damit stapfte er an ihr vorbei und ging schon ein gutes Stück voraus. Fabienne warf Thorondir einen vielsagenden Blick zu und dieser musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Dann setzten sie sich auch in Bewegung und folgten dem unfreundlichem Elben.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden stummen Nebenherlaufens wurde es nun richtig dunkel im Wald und Fabienne hatte immer mehr Mühe, noch etwas zu erkennen. Sie hatte versucht, sich genauestens den Weg einzuprägen, um auch wieder zurückzugelangen, doch Findaráto schlug so viele Haken und legte solch ein Tempo dabei vor, dass sie schon nach kurzer Zeit ihr Vorhaben aufgab. `Naja, wenigstens komme ich erstmal in die Elbenstadt. Wie ich wieder zurückkomme ist ein neues Problem, welches jetzt noch nicht wichtig ist.` beruhigte sie sich.  
  
„Wie weit ist es noch, Thoron...Thorondir?"flüsterte sie. „Nicht mehr weit. Wir treffen bald auf den Waldfluss...ich schätze, in wenigen Stunden sind wir da!" `In wenigen Stunden, na wunderbar!` dachte Fabienne sarkastisch. `Ich werde doch schon in wenigen Minuten nichts mehr sehen!`  
  
„Ich dachte immer, getötete Orks werden verbrannt? Warum diese nicht?" „Das ist seltsam, nicht wahr?"erwiderte ihr Begleiter und sah sie kurz von der Seite an. „Ja, ich meine, damit lockt man doch allerlei Getier an, Spinnen, und so..."  
  
„Und damit habt ihr auch schon die Antwort auf eure Frage. Denkt nicht, dass wir nur euretwegen auf den Bäumen saßen. Wir versuchen, gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen. Orkangriffe sind, seit der Krieg ausbrach, immer häufiger im Düsterwald zu verzeichnen."erzählte er traurig. „Wir verbrennen sie nicht, um eine Falle für die Untiere des Waldes zu stellen. Nicht sehr originell, ich weiß..."fügte er dann noch etwas belustigt hinzu.  
  
Fabienne schmunzelte und sah eine Zeitlang stumm auf den Rücken ihres Vorgängers. Ihre Begleiter waren Elben von großer Statur und in ihrem Aussehen bildschön und makellos. Unter ihren grünlichen Tunikas zeichneten sich kräftige Körper ab, ihr langes, hellbraunes Haar fiel ihnen sanft über die Schultern und beide trugen ebenholzartige Langbögen bei sich. Nur in der Augenfarbe unterschieden sie sich. Thorondir hatte warme, braune Augen, Findaráto hingegen hellgrüne, die äußerst wachsam immer hin- und herhuschten. Unter ihren Tunikas trugen sie einfache, schwarze Hemden...und Fabienne dachte unwillkürlich an das silberne Hemd von Legolas.  
  
„...aber immer noch besser als eure Schau vorhin."  
  
„Wie bitte?"wurde sie jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Ihr seit niemals eine Botin aus Rohan."flüsterte Thorondir, dabei immer starr geradeaussehend. „Und wie kommt ihr bitte darauf?"flüsterte Fabienne schnell zurück. „Es war schonmal ein Bote aus Rohan hier, vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. Und Briefe an den König...sind immer versiegelt, merkt euch das fürs nächste Mal, Fabienne!"  
  
Fabienne blieb buchstäblich der Mund offen stehen und sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Einerseits freute sie sich wie verrückt, dass Thranduil den Brief von Legolas erhalten hatte, andererseits klopfte ihr Herz so wild, weil die Wachsoldaten hinter ihre Fassade blicken konnten!  
  
„Aber...warum...warum bringt ihr mich dann vor euren König?"zischte sie, als sie wieder neben den bereits wartenden Thorondir gerannt kam. „Na, das sagten wir doch schon...er entscheidet jetzt, was mit euch geschieht! Und außerdem...war das nicht euer ureigener Wunsch gewesen?"gab er ihr knapp zur Antwort und lief entschlossen weiter.  
  
Dabei blieb eine junge Waldläuferin zurück, deren Knie zu zittern begannen. `Welche Strafen es wohl hier für Aufschneider und Defraudanten gibt?` dachte sie beklommen und setzte dann mechanisch ihre Schritte voreinander, den beiden Elben folgend. Auf einmal hatte sie es gar nicht mehr sooo eilig, in die Elbenstadt zu gelangen...  
  
*** Na, gefallen? :-) *aufblauenbuttonuntendrunterzeigundganzdollwink* 


	3. Chappy 3

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. :-)  
  
On it goes...  
  
HIIIIIILFE, ich ersticke zuhause in Arbeit...Tristesse, zählst du auch schon die Wochen bis zu den Sommerferien? Ich glaube, ich zähle mittlerweile jeden einzelnen Tag...gods, I´m in great need of a break! Aber trotzdem braucht der Mensch etwas Zeit für sich...hier kommt ein neues Kapitel der Waldläuferin! :-) Vielen lieben Dank an alle fleißigen Leser und Reviewer für eure bisherige Treue, Standhaftigkeit und Unterstützung. Durch Euch weiß man, warum man Spaß am Schreiben hat! DAAAAANKEEEEEE!!!!!!! IHR SEID SPITZE!!!! Antworten auf reviews gibt es heute mal erst nach dem Chappy, oki? Hab euch alle lieb, die Fabi!!!  
  
Ab diesem Kapitel baue ich schrittweise zwei neue Personen mit ein, die aber auch sehr wichtig für die Trilogie sind. Zum einen wäre das Seni und zum anderen Ledian! Diese zwei Figuren habe ich mir von seniwallenstein „ausgeborgt", ggg und wer mehr über diese faszinierenden Charaktere in Erfahrung bringen möchte, sollte unbedingt die „Tagebücher der Nanny von Eryn Lasgalen"lesen...aber nicht nur deswegen! Es lohnt sich wirklich, vor allem, wenn man mal so richtig in der Kinderstube des „Blättchens" herumstöbern will! Seni, du bist der Wahnsinn!!! Danke dir nochmal!!! bigumarm  
  
So, jetzt geht's aber los hier!  
  
3. Kapitel  
  
Mittlerweile war es so finster, dass Fabienne nicht mal mehr die Hand vor Augen erkannte und am liebsten an Ort und Stelle Halt machen würde, um ein Feuer zu entzünden. Findarato hatte sie schon längst verloren und krampfhaft versuchte sie, ihre Augen auf den schwarzen Rücken von Thorondir zu halten, welcher sich zumindestens noch etwas von der Umgebung abhob.  
  
Ihn anzusprechen wagte sie nicht...seit er ihr verkündet hatte, dass ihre Lügereien erkannt worden waren, kam sie sich klein und lächerlich vor. Sie war in einem für sie fremden Teil Mittelerdes, deren Bewohner auch noch Elben waren und Fabienne wusste nichts über ihre Gepflogenheiten, Riten und Gesetze. Sie wusste nur eines: jede für sie normale Geste, jedes kleinste Wort, jede Tat ihrerseits könnte für die Elben ein Affront sein...was sie unbedingt vermeiden musste!  
  
Wenn sie nicht seinen Ring unter ihrem Hemd spüren würde und wüsste, dass sie durch sein Vertrauen und seiner Liebe zu ihr zumindestens eine minimale Chance hatte, erhört zu werden, vielleicht wäre ihr alter Hass und Feindseligkeit gegen Elben wieder entflammt! Doch sie hatte sich auch verändert...Fabienne ließ es einfach nicht mehr zu, dass ihre Vergangenheit sie einholte.  
  
Neue Stege und Pforten mussten betreten werden...denn jede stellte eine andere Möglichkeit dar, für die sie alles gäbe, nur um den dunklen Geschehnissen zu entfliehen, welche Teil ihres Lebens waren...und es für immer bleiben würden!  
  
Also lief sie nur stumm hinter Thorondir her und versuchte, dabei nicht all zuviel zu stolpern und täppisch zu wirken. Wenn sie schon vermochten, hinter ihre Fassade zu blicken, dann wollte sie dabei wenigstens Haltung bewahren!  
  
Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan...denn als der kleine Trupp an die Ufer des Waldsees trat, stockte der Waldläuferin buchstäblich der Atem und ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
  
Verschwunden waren Düsternis und Angst...im Nachtschwarzen, klaren Blau des Sees spiegelten sich und glitzerten Hunderte von warmen, hellen Lichtern der Elbenfleets, welche sich hoch in den Baumkronen befanden. Lauer Wind trug sanfte Melodien von Harfen und leisen Gesang an ihre Ohren und unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Ihr war es unbegreiflich, dass sie sich immer noch im Düsterwald befanden, während sie ihren Weg am Ufer des Sees fortsetzten.  
  
Immer wieder wanderte ihr Blick an das andere Ufer, um sich satt zu sehen und mehr als einmal musste Thorondir stehen bleiben, um auf sie zu warten.  
  
Nichts war mehr von der Bedrohung und Knechtschaft Mittelerdes durch Sauron zu spüren...hier herrschte einzigst und allein Friede. Vollkommener Friede!  
  
Schmunzelnd beobachtete er die schöne Frau, die in den Klängen und dem Glanz der Lichter der Anbauten rund um den unterirdischen Palast, gefangen war. Seine Augen glitten auch zum anderen Ufer zu einem bestimmten Fleet... und versuchte, sich die sanfte Stimme seiner Frau ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die gerade zusammen mit den Anderen sang.  
  
Denn während sie nun über die filigrane Holzbrücke liefen, um die Bereiche des Palastes zu betreten, endeten langsam die Lieder, mit denen die Elblinge jeden Abend in den Schlaf gesungen wurden...wie auch sein Sohn.  
  
„Ist das Tor noch passierbar?"fragte er Findarato, der schon ungeduldig am anderen Ende der Brücke stand. Dieser nickte nur knapp und warf Fabienne einen mitleidlosen Blick zu, welche noch immer die Szenerie genoss. Er begriff nicht, warum ihn Thorondir auf Westron angesprochen hatte...etwa aus Höflichkeit ihr gegenüber?  
  
„Schluss jetzt mit Träumereien, Fabienne!"herrschte er sie an, als er scharf um Thorondir bog, sie am Arm packte und ein Stück hinter sich herzog. „Ihr seid hier nicht zu Besuch...ihr wolltet doch dem König noch etwas abliefern, nicht wahr?"endete er zuckersüß beißend. Fabienne war so überrascht, dass sie willenlos hinter ihm herstolperte und es erst dann schaffte, sich freizumachen. „Loslassen! Ich kann alleine gehen!"funkelte sie ihn an und wedelte ungeduldig mit ihrem Arm, dass er vorzugehen hätte. So schritten sie endlich durch das mächtige Tor, welches den fackelbeleuchteten, riesengroßen inneren Burghof vom Außenbereich trennte.  
  
Doch anstatt eine Feste oder gar eine prunkvolle Anlage zu erblicken, schritten sie danach nur ein paar Stufen empor und standen wieder vor einem Tor...welches den Eingang zu einem Berg darstellte.  
  
Ihre beiden Begleiter wechselten ein paar knappe Worte mit den zuständigen Wachsoldaten, die Fabienne keines Blickes würdigten. Jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor...dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie sie die ganze Zeit von ihnen gemustert wurde. Nur halt nicht so offensichtlich!  
  
„Ihr werdet jetzt hier warten... König Thranduil wird soeben informiert." klärte sie Thorondir gelassen auf, während Findarato schon im Dunkel des Ganges verschwand. Fabiennes Herz begann mit einem Male schneller zu schlagen...in den nächsten Augenblicke würde sie wirklich SEINEM VATER gegenüberstehen.  
  
Sie hatte es also geschafft...sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft! Doch gleichzeitig ergriff sie Nervosität...ihr stand immer noch die Sache mit der Lügerei im Nacken. Nicht besonders gut für den allerersten Eindruck!  
  
Hilfesuchend blickte sie auf und schickte flehentlich stumme Botschaften in die braunen Augen ihres Gegenübers...doch dieser lächelte nur und zwinkerte aufmunternd. Er spürte ihre Befangenheit ganz genau...und wusste, wie verloren sie sich fühlte. Da schaffte auch Fabienne den Anflug eines Lächelns, besann sich auf die Gepflogenheiten, legte ihre Hand über ihr Herz und verbeugte sich leicht.  
  
Thorondir zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch und tat es ihr gleich. Niemals zuvor kannte er eine Sterbliche, der elbische Sitten bekannt waren. „Und vergesst nicht... der König spricht als Erster! Viel Glück."raunte er ihr noch leise ins Ohr, bevor er sich abrupt umdrehte, wehenden Umhangs den Hof überquerte und durch das Tor ins Dunkel trat.  
  
Der König spricht zuerst? Na toll! Das weiß ich selber! Sag mir mal was Neues!!! lachte sie innerlich bitter auf, doch war ihr eigentlich gar nicht zum Scherzen zumute. Vorsichtig beäugte sie die Wachsoldaten, die nun wieder wie Statuen vor dem Tore standen und mit keiner Wimper zuckten. Fabienne holte tief Luft und hatte schon den Drang, sich auf die oberste Stufe zu setzen, aber schnell besann sie sich eines besseren! Wenn sie hier schon als Lügnerin galt musste sie nicht auch noch flegelhaft wirken.  
  
Also versuchte sie unbeholfen, den Staub auf ihrer Kleidung abzuklopfen und mit ihrem fünfzinkigen Kamm, sprich, ihren Fingern, die Haare zu glätten. Plötzlich grummelte es in ihrem Magen und da wurde ihr erstmals bewusst, wie hungrig sie eigentlich war. Doch jetzt war absolut keine Zeit dafür, also verdrängte sie es. Gerade rieb sie noch die Oberfläche ihrer Stiefel an den Waden ab, als sich das Eingangsportal öffnete und zwei Elben heraustraten. Findarato war nicht unter ihnen.  
  
Doch anstatt sie anzusprechen winkten sie ihr einfach nur, in den Gang zu folgen. Na, zumindestens lässt man mich ein. dachte sie hoffnungsvoll, während sie flankiert von den beiden Elben den langen Gang hinunterlief. Glitzernd feuchte Wände, einstweilen diffus erhellt von Fackeln, führten sie tief in das Innere des Berges und es wurde zunehmend kühler.  
  
Gerade als Fabienne verstohlen ihren Umhang etwas fester um sich hüllen wollte, verbreitete sich dieser Gang und veränderte sich zu einer großen Halle, deren Decke offen war. Erstaunt drehte sie sich um sich selber und blinzelte nach oben, zu den Sternen. Die Halle war etwas wärmer und bestand aus hellem Stein. Doch was sie noch mehr erstaunte...es wuchsen Pflanzen hier. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch je tiefer sie in die Halle ging, desto mehr wurden es, bis ihr Umfeld eher schon einem kleinen Wald glich. Oder wirkte die Architektur nur so täuschend echt? Selbst die Luft war so rein wie es nur in einem Wald sein konnte.  
  
Die Waldläuferin lief sprachlos hinter den Elben her, die sich ab und zu nach ihr umschauten und direkt freundlich ansahen. Längst hatte Fabienne sämtliche Orientierung verloren, so sehr war sie in dieser unbeschreiblichen Schönheit und Natürlichkeit gefangen. Dies hier glich keineswegs einem Palast...eher eines unberührten Haines, den die Valar nur persönlich erschaffen hatten können. Selbst der steinerne Fussboden wirkte wie weicher Waldboden... oder spielten schon ihre Sinne verrückt?  
  
„Kommt morgen nochmal hierher...,"flüsterte auf einmal einer der Elben zu ihr, „...dann singen auch die Vögel."  
  
Nun verstand die Waldläuferin, wie man als Elb in einem Berg hausen konnte...die Waldelben hatten ihr Terrain, ihren Düsterwald nicht aufgegeben. Sie hatten ihn hierher, zu sich, unter die Erde geholt! Angesichts solch meisterhaften Kopierens verschlug es Fabienne wieder einmal die Sprache und sie konnte nur stumm nicken. Wer weiß, was morgen ist. dachte sie aber gleich wieder sorgenvoll.  
  
Dann ging es Wendeltreppen hoch, durch weitere Gänge mit wiederum vielen Pflanzen, welche auch den Blick auf hohe Fenster freigaben oder gar selber mal ein Fenster darstellten, wodurch man in einer Art Innenhof schauen konnte. Alles wurde von einem Licht erhellt, dessen Quelle Fabienne einfach nicht ausmachen konnte. Doch ab und zu sah sie Fackeln, die ihre Umgebung in warmes Licht tauchten. Hier, in dieser Umgebung konnte man nur ruhig werden und sich entspannen.. wo könnte man ein Land besser regieren?  
  
Ab und zu kamen ihr einzelne Elben entgegen, die sie auch immer mit einem Kopfnicken grüßten und weiter ihres Weges gingen. Niemand sah sie unverhohlen oder gar höhnisch an und Fabienne lächelte und grüßte sie genauso zurück. Findarato muss wirklich mal an seinem Benehmen arbeiten. schmunzelte sie innerlich, als wieder ein fremder Elb ihren Weg kreuzte und sie stumm grüßte. Doch da fiel es Fabienne auf...sie hatte bislang noch keine einzigste Elbin gesehen.  
  
Dies weckte ihre Neugierde und sie besah sich die entgegenkommenden Elben vorsichtig etwas länger. Aber die wenigen Passanten, die zu dieser Stunde im Palast noch unterwegs waren, waren allesamt männlichen Geschlechts.  
  
Doch etwas bemerkte die Waldläuferin nicht...das sich die Elben jedes Mal, wenn sie an ihr vorbeiwaren, wieder nach ihr umdrehten und sie neugierig musterten. Schließlich war es lange her, dass eine menschliche Frau den unterirdischen Palast betreten hatte. Und noch dazu in solch merkwürdig grober Kleidung.  
  
Plötzlich blieben ihre wortkargen Führer vor einer gewaltigen Eichentür stehen und wiesen auf eine niedrige Steinbank, auf welcher die Waldläuferin Platz zu nehmen hatte. Diese tat wie ihr geheißen und sah den Elben hinterher, die an das Portal klopften und eintraten.  
  
Kaum war die Tür verschlossen, sprang Fabienne wieder auf ihre Füße und betrachtete fasziniert das riesige eingeschnitzte Ornament, welches sich genau in der Mitte, zwischen den beiden Türhälften, zusammenfügte. Das Symbol des Königreiches Düsterwald! Sie kannte es....sie hatte es schon einmal gesehen. Langsam wanderte ihre Hand zu ihrem Hals, um die Kette mit dem Ring hervorzuholen, als sich plötzlich die beiden Torhälften auftaten und langsam nach innen schwangen.  
  
Erschrocken ließ sie ihre Hand nach unten sinken, wartete noch einen Moment, holte tief Luft und begann dann mechanisch, einen Schritt vor den anderen zu setzen. Fabienne war irgendwie sehr interessiert an ihren Füssen, denn sie schaffte es nicht, ihren Blick zu heben, bis das dumpfe Einrasten des Schlosses hinter ihr sie zusammenfahren ließ und sie aufblickte.  
  
Zahlreiche Kerzen erhellten einen Saal, der vor Bücherregalen nur so strotzte. Ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin spendete wohlige Wärme und ein riesiger Schreibtisch war bedeckt mit Schriftrollen, Büchern und Schreibgeräten. Thranduils Arbeitszimmer!  
  
Doch all das nahm Fabienne gar nicht wahr, zu sehr war sie durch die Gestalt des Elben gebannt, der sich nun vom Kamin löste und langsam auf sie zuging.  
  
Die Waldläuferin konnte nicht mehr atmen, nicht mehr klar denken, nichts mehr wahrnehmen. Derselbe Gang... dieselben Bewegungen... die... dieselben goldenen Haare...und... dieselben Augen!! Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, ihr Verstand setzte aus und alles um sie herum begann zu verschwimmen. Nur er kam klar und deutlich auf sie zu.  
  
ER! Ihr... „Legolas!"entfuhr es ihr laut unter Schock.  
  
Augenblicklich blieb der hochgewachsene Elb stehen und nur diese Geste war nötig, um die Frau zur Besinnung zu bringen. Der Waldläuferin wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht, sie fiel sofort auf ein Knie, senkte tief ihren Kopf und wagte nicht mehr zu atmen.  
  
„Ihr...dürft euch erheben."erklang seine Stimme nach einer geraumen Weile. Die Worte verklangen sanft und dunkel im Raum und Fabienne schaffte es, etwas geschmeidiger, als der Kniefall es gewesen war, sich langsam zu erheben.  
  
Ihre Augen glitten dabei über seine dunkelgrüne samtige Robe nach oben, die durch den dämmerigen Zustand des Zimmers fast schwarz wirkte. Schnell erkannte sie, dass Legolas´ Vater wesentlich stärker gebaut war als sein Sohn, doch in Höhe des Kragens blieben ihre Blicke hängen. Fabienne schaffte es nicht, Thranduil in die Augen zu sehen. Sie fühlte sich einfach noch nicht gewappnet dafür...  
  
Nur das leise Knacken des Holzes im Feuer unterbrach die lähmende Stille, die sich immer mehr ausdehnte, während die einfache Waldläuferin mit gesenktem Blick vorm König der Waldelben stand.  
  
Soweit zum guten Eindruck, Fabienne! schalt sie sich erbost. Während sie noch mit sich selber haderte, spürte sie plötzlich zwei Finger unter ihrem Kinn, welche sie zwangen, ihren Kopf zu heben.  
  
Fabienne versuchte immer noch, seine Augen zu vermeiden, doch es war einfach unmöglich und sie wollte nicht noch mehr Zorn auf sich laden. Also holte sie nochmals tief Luft, blickte Thranduil in die Augen... und verlor sich augenblicklich darin.  
  
Weisheit sowie Güte, aber auch unglaubliche Macht und Stärke spiegelte sich in ihnen wider. Fabiennes Hände wurden kalt und ihr Mund immer trockener, während sie seinem Blick standhielt. Legolas als König...vor mir steht Legolas als König! hallten diese Worte immer wieder in ihrem Kopf. Thranduil sah seinem Sohn in der Tat sehr ähnlich. Dieselben hohen Wangenknochen, das gleiche goldene, glatte Haar und dieselben klaren Augen... doch je länger sie ihn musterte, desto mehr entdeckte sie feinere Unterschiede.  
  
Thranduil wirkte irgendwie...älter! Gereifter! Wenn sie ganz genau hinsah, fielen ihr sogar feine Fältchen auf...unter den Augen und an den Mundwinkeln. Und die Pupillen enthielten eine Nuance Grün. Doch was bei Legolas schmal und grazil, fast noch knabenhaft wirkte, war bei Thranduil muskulös,... irgendwie kampfgestählt. Und dazu immer mit der Aura des absolut Königlichem umgeben... Fabienne fühlte sich augenblicklich selbst schrumpfen.  
  
„Habt ihr euch sattgesehen?"durchschnitt seine tiefe Stimme den Raum. „Verzeiht! Es war ungehörig."flüsterte sie schnell zurück und verwünschte sich dabei noch mehr. Hier wollte sie die starke Waldläuferin sein und was war sie? Eine kleine, kindische Gör! Reiß dich endlich zusammen, Fabienne!  
  
Thranduil hielt immer noch ihr Kinn hoch und Fabienne setzte genau da an. Langsam drehte sie ihr Gesicht zur Seite und trat einen minimalen Schritt zurück, blickte Thranduil aber immer noch fest in die Augen. Thranduils Augenbraue rutschte etwas in die Höhe, doch er ließ es dabei beruhen. Sekundenlang bohrte jeder seine Augen in des Anderen, dann wandte er sich ab.  
  
„Ich habe...vor nicht allzu langer Zeit... einen Brief von meinem Sohn erhalten."begann der hohe Elb langsam, während er gemessenen Schrittes durch den Raum zu seinem Schreibtisch lief und sie hielt den Atem, unter seinen kühlen Worten, an. Ohoh, jetzt geht es los...  
  
Doch gleichzeitig begann sich wieder ihr Körper zu melden. Fabienne hatte seit dem frühen Morgen nichts mehr zu sich genommen, weder an Nahrung noch an Wasser. Durch die neuen Eindrücke der Umgebung, des Palastes und ihre Angespanntheit hatte sie es komplett verdrängen können... bis jetzt!  
  
Abermals knurrte ihr Magen und die Waldläuferin hoffte, das Thranduil es nicht wahrnahm. Doch noch schlimmer waren die Kopfschmerzen, die nun immer stärker hinter ihren Schläfen pochten, aufgrund des Flüssigkeitsmangels. Fabiennes Zunge klebte am Gaumen und ausgerechnet jetzt hatte sie Haltung zu bewahren.  
  
„Wisst ihr, was in diesem Brief stand?"kam es jetzt noch leiser. Fabienne schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte immer mehr Mühe, ihn akustisch zu verstehen. Lass ihn nur erzählen, solange du nicht reden musst..."  
  
„Eine Menschenfrau! Er ist verliebt...in eine STERBLICHE!"Bei diesem Wort knallte Thranduil eine schwere Weinflasche auf die steinerne Platte des Schreibtisches und Fabienne machte einen Satz nach hinten. Explosionsartig hämmerte ihr Kopf los und die Waldläuferin kniff die Augen zusammen, denn der Krach war ohrenbetäubend laut. Valar! Ich brauche was zu trinken...", während sich ihre Augen auf den dunklen Inhalt der Weinflasche richteten. Nur ein Schluck, nur ein winziger...  
  
„Und ich...muss...ich muss das akzeptieren! Ich muss akzeptieren das mein Sohn sich gegen alle Regeln wendet."kam es ganz leise von Thranduil. Dann wandte er ihr seinen Rücken zu und starrte in das Feuer. Fabienne stand eine gute Distanz hinter ihm und wartete ab. Doch es geschah nichts weiter...Thranduil stand einfach nur unbeweglich da und sah in die nun sterbenden Flammen.  
  
Da fasste sie Mut und ging zwei Schritte nach vorn, war aber immer noch respektabel genug von ihm entfernt. „Ihr wisst... wer ich bin?"flüsterte sie vorsichtig. Ihre Stimme klang krächzend und die Waldläuferin versuchte vergeblich, ihren Mund zu befeuchten. Doch keine Reaktion Thranduils.  
  
„Ihr wisst, wer ich bin, nicht wahr?!"sprach Fabienne, nun etwas lauter werdend. Da wurden die Knöchel der Hand, welche den Hals der Weinflasche umklammerte, schlohweiß. Fabienne verharrte in ihrem Schritt und überlegte rasch ihre nächsten Worte. „Ich...bin gekommen, um mit euch zu sprechen. Über... die Zukunft!"Langsam gewann sie an Sicherheit und wenn er nicht reden wollte, dann würde sie es eben tun. Auch wenn sie klang wie ein Reibeisen.  
  
„Mein unerlaubtes Eindringen in eure Lande bitte ich untertänigst zu entschuldigen, König Thranduil. Auch meine Lüge, ich sei eine Botin. Ich bin keine Botin, ihr... wisst, wer ich bin, nicht wahr? Nicht wahr?!"Immer noch keine Reaktion und sie wurde langsam ungeduldig. Eisige Stille war schlimmer als der heftigste Streit! „König Thranduil?"probierte sie es noch einmal und ging zwei Schritte weiter.  
  
„Wir wissen sehr wohl, wer ihr seid."kam es plötzlich hinter ihr und Fabienne wirbelte herum. Vor ihr stand eine bildschöne Elbin in einem bodenlangen, hellen Kleid. Blonde lange Haare umrahmten ein nicht zu mageres Gesicht, aus welchen zwei gütige Augen sie offen anblickten. Fabienne verbeugte sich schnell und dies wurde mit einem silberhellen Lachen quittiert. „Ich bin nicht die Königin, Frau Fabienne!"sprach die Frau, gesellte sich aber sogleich an Thranduils Seite, der sich nun wieder umgedreht hatte.  
  
Zärtlich legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter und sah den König innig an. Fabienne beobachtete, wie sie seine Schulter leicht drückte, doch ihr Blick wechselte dabei von liebevoll auf prüfend. Nun begriff sie gar nichts mehr...Legolas Mutter war weggesegelt, dass hatte er ihr doch erzählt. Oder war das etwa eine Lüge? Nein, die Elbin hatte ja gesagt, sie war NICHT die Königin. Doch was war sie dann?  
  
„Um euch eure Fragen zu beantworten, die in eurer Seele brennen...mein Name ist Seni. Ich bin die Ziehmutter von Legolas. Doch er selbst ernannte mich zu seiner leiblichen Mutter, nachdem er alt genug war, diese Entscheidung zu treffen."  
  
Da begriff Fabienne! Schon wollte sie sagen, dass Legolas ihren Namen niemals in ihrer Gegenwart erwähnt hatte, doch besann sich gleich. Sie wollte es sich nicht auch noch mit dieser Elbin verscherzen...denn eigenartigerweise fühlte sich Fabienne in ihrer Gegenwart wohler, als in der bloßen Anwesenheit des Königs. Welcher nach langer Zeit wieder einmal das Wort ergriff.  
  
„Ihr müsst verstehen, dass es nicht sehr... einfach ist, auf einem schmierigen Stück Pergament zwischen Beratungen, Planungen und Regierungsgeschäften zu erfahren, dass der einzigste Sohn den BUND mit einer...einer..."  
  
„Thranduil, le senda."(„...,beruhige dich.") sprach die Elbin sanft und trat einen Schritt zwischen Fabienne und Thranduil. „Sie trägt doch schon sein Kind unter ihrem Herzen."flüsterte sie weiter.  
  
Da wurden seine Augen etwas sanfter und beschwichtigt sah er in die Verständnisvollen seiner geliebten Partnerin. Schwierigste politische Entscheidungen und strategisch bis ins Detail geplante Schachzüge der Kriegskunst waren sein Metier und dahingehend war der König unter Buchen und Eichen einfach unschlagbar. Doch wenn es an psychologische Dinge ging, Dinge die Seele und Herz betrafen, da nahm er gern die Hilfe seiner Seelenpartnerin, abends vorm prasselnden Kaminfeuer, entgegen. „Ich glaubte schon, zu vergessen..."flüsterte Thranduil zu Seni, doch wurde von erstickten Schluchzern hinter ihrem Rücken unterbrochen.  
  
Langsam wandten sich die zwei Elben zu der Geräuschquelle um und blickten auf eine Waldläuferin, deren stumm Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen. Sie war kreidebleich und ihre Hand umklammerte zitternd etwas an einem ledernen Band.  
  
„Ich...ich habe es...habe es verloren."presste Fabienne leise hervor.  
  
Alarmiert sahen sich die beiden Elben sekundenlang an, als begriffen sie das eben Gesagte nicht. Thranduils Miene versteinerte sich, als unbegreiflicher Kummer das schöne Antlitz seiner Gattin trübte. Da formten sich auch in seinem Kopf die letzten, im Raum gesprochenen Worte zu diesem entsetzlichen Bild zusammen. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, während er hastig nach ihren Händen griff. Sekundenlang starrte sie auf ihre verschlungenen Hände, dann drehte sie sich als Erste wieder zu Fabienne um und sah voller Anteilnahme auf die bebende junge Frau, deren Atem mittlerweile stoßweise ging.  
  
Sie trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und begann, sich selber Mut machend, voller Hoffnung zu flüstern. „Ihr seid erschöpft, die lange Reise tat euch nicht gut, wenn man guter Hoffnung ist muss man sich doch schonen und..." Doch dann verstummte sie, denn Fabienne schüttelte immer wieder ihren Kopf und heißer gepresste Worte entdrangen ihrer Kehle. „Nein...ihr versteht nicht...es ist..."  
  
Plötzlich stieg Übelkeit in ihr hoch, sie presste die Hand mit der Kette vor ihren Mund und ihre Knie begannen zu zittern. Fabienne konnte nicht mehr...seit dem frühen Morgen nichts gegessen, durstig, übermüdet, schmutzig, die Nerven bis aufs Allerletzte angespannt... und nun auch noch das zutage gebracht, was niemals hätte passieren dürfen...und alles vor dem König! Von dessen Entscheidung ihre Zukunft abhing! Einen Augenblick später krampfte ihr Magen und Fabienne krümmte sich unter den Schmerzen zusammen. Es war entschieden zuviel für sie!  
  
Die Waldläuferin schwankte und ihre Hände suchten reflexartig nach Halt...doch griffen nur ins Leere. Aus den Augenwinkeln gewahrte sie noch etwas Helles, das schnell auf sie zukam, dann umfing finstere Schwärze ihr Bewusstsein.  
  
Thranduil fing ihren geschwächten Körper ab und lehnte sie an sich heran, so dass sie gesichert war. „Ich denke, sie ist dehydriert. Ruhe und ein Heiltrank bringen ihre Kräfte wieder."Seni nickte knapp und betrachtete sorgenvoll den leblosen Körper in den Armen ihres Mannes. Hier steckt noch viel mehr dahinter, etwas, was wir noch gar nicht ahnen. Stumm schüttelte sie ihre blonden Locken und verließ gemeinsam mit Thranduil das Arbeitszimmer, um zu den Gemächern der Heilung zu gelangen.  
  
Als man den König gewahrte, der eine bewusstlose Frau trug, wurde er sofort von hilfsbereiten Elben umringt, aber Thranduil verneinte jedes Angebot und schritt weiter mit seiner Last. Seni lief vor und öffnete ihm jede Tür, doch dabei umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Lippen. Denn während sie durch den ruhigeren Trakt des Krankenflügels liefen, konnte sie aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen, wie Thranduil Fabienne verstohlen von oben bis unten ansah.  
  
„Er hatte schon immer das richtige... Gespür..., das weißt du."flüsterte sie, als er ihre leblose Form auf eines der breiten Betten gleiten ließ. „Ja, aber ob seine Entscheidung auch weise genug war, wird sich herausstellen."seufzte Thranduil gedankenversunken und verließ leise den Raum, um den herbeieilenden Heilern Kunde zu tun.  
  
Seni beugte sich über das Bett, legte sanft ihre Hand auf Fabiennes Bauchdecke und schloss für eine Weile die Augen. Doch kein Zeichen beginnenden Lebens empfingen die sensiblen Hände der Elbin und ernüchtert erhob sie sich wieder, hatte sie doch bis zum Schluss die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben.  
  
„Laortho, ca eledh egor aphadon..., alúmarth na hin nauc ebed."( „Egal, ob Elb oder Mensch... kein Schicksal ist schwerer, als ein Kind zu verlieren.")  
  
Dabei gewahrte sie noch einmal die Kette und behutsam zog sie das lederne Band mit dem silbernen Ring hervor. Ein kurzer Blick genügte ihr, Fabiennes linke Hand hochzunehmen und den Ring auf den Ringfinger zu schieben.  
  
An der Tür drehte sie sich nochmals um und betrachtete die nun friedliche Form der Waldläuferin.  
  
„Celeb na gwaith..., a mithril na vestale, enya ionn."(„Silber zur Verlobung..., und Mithril zur Hochzeit, mein Sohn.") flüsterte sie, dann war sie verschwunden.  
  
Eine sanfte Brise bewegte Fabiennes Haare und durch das Kitzeln über ihre Nase wachte sie auf. Völlig orientierungslos starrte sie erstmal sekundenlang die Decke an und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Nach etlicher Zeit schaffte sie dann sogar, sich aufzurichten und umzusehen. Fabienne saß auf einem niedrigen, äußerst weichen Bett, welches in einem hohen, hellen Saal stand. Langsam dämmerte ihr, was passiert war und erschöpft rieb sie sich die Augen. Sofort fiel ihr auch ihr Durst wieder ein und froh griff sie nach der bereitgestellten Karaffe, welche sich herausstellte, überaus klares, erfrischendes Wasser zu enthalten.  
  
Mit einem Stück Lembasbrot in der Hand stand sie langsam auf und lief um den Wandschirm herum, welche ihr Bett isolierte. Doch was sie sah, waren nur enttäuschende weitere, weiße Stoffvorhänge, die andere Betten abschirmten. Also schlenderte sie langsam an den einzelnen Betten vorbei, welche aber alle leer waren.  
  
„Wer hat euch Erlaubnis erteilt, aufzustehen?"  
  
Fabienne fuhr herum und hustete sich die Seele aus dem Leib, hatte sie sich doch am Lembasbrot verschluckt. „Ich...verzeiht...hust... ich wusste nicht...hust...mir geht es schon viel besser.", beeilte sie sich zu sagen, während sie zu dem hochgewachsenen Elb zurücklief, der ein Tablett mit einem bauchigen Krug trug.  
  
„Nun, ihr solltet euch trotzdem nicht all zuviel zumuten."orderte er ihr zu und schob sie bestimmt wieder zum Bett hin. „Trinkt das."Seine Stimme hatte etwas gebieterisches, doch nichts herablassendes oder gar abfälliges und so tat Fabienne widerspruchslos, wie ihr geheißen.  
  
„Fühlt ihr euch wirklich kräftig genug, aufzustehen?"Nein, ich will hier lieber noch den ganzen Tag in diesem mausestillen Saal liegen und vor mich hinsinnieren. NATÜRLICH!´  
  
„Ich danke euch für eure Mühe und Fürsorge, sie hat mir meine Kraft wieder zurückgegeben. Ein paar Schritte werden dann noch dem Kreislauf gut tun. Wenn ich eure Erlaubnis...dazu... bekomme?"bat sie ihn unter ihrem süßesten Lächeln und der Heiler nickte grinsend.  
  
„Eure Schritte werden euch erstmal in ein warmes Bad führen...", bei diesen Worten leuchteten Fabiennes Augen auf, „...und dann vor den König." Glücklicherweise war der Heiler schon vorrausgegangen, so konnte er ihren raschen Gesichtswandel nicht wahrnehmen. Naja, besser als schnurstracks in den Kerker. machte sie sich Mut, als sie in die Badestube traten.  
  
„Ich schicke euch jemanden,...zur Unterstützung."  
  
„Danke, nein, ich...", doch der ältere Elb war schon wieder verschwunden. Augenrollend sah sich die Waldläuferin in dem wunderschönen Raum um. Pflanzen, wohin das Auge reicht. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn..., ha, ich wusste es doch!!  
  
Zufrieden grinsend stand sie vor der sogenannten „Badewanne"...welche sich herausstellte, ein klarer, dampfender, tiefer See, umrangt von wildwachsenden Schlingpflanzen, zu sein. „Einfach perfekt...sogar Vogelgezwitscher. Wie im richtigen Wald."freute sie sich und atmete erleichtert auf, während sie sich in das wohltemperierte, duftende Wasser gleiten ließ. Selbst beim Ausziehen bemerkte sie nicht einmal, dass sie Legolas Ring am Finger trug.  
  
„Rohans Badezuber sind eine absolute Schande gegen das hier. Ich denke, von den hiesigen Elben kann man noch so einiges lernen."flüsterte sie, als sie lässig eine Bahn schwamm.  
  
„Na, das hoffe ich doch, dass ihr hier noch so einiges erlernen könnt, Frau Fabienne."vernahm sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr. „Sucht mich nicht, ihr werdet mich nicht finden. Dafür sind die Pflanzen da...um abzuschirmen."lachte Seni weiterhin und Fabienne entspannte sich wieder.  
  
„Ich beende mein Bad auf der Stelle, Herrin."rief Fabienne in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. „Nicht doch. Der König empfängt gerade seine Gewährsmänner. Sie beratschlagen, wie man weiterhin mit den steigenden Orkangriffen zu verfahren hat."  
  
„Aber die Strategie mit dem Nichtverbrennen der Orks, um Spinnen abzufangen ist wirklich klug." sprach Fabienne, während sie aus dem Wasser stieg und sich in das weiche Tuch hüllte, welches ihr die Elbin reichte. Seni musste schmunzeln und wandte sich ab, damit sich die Waldläuferin nicht unwohl fühlte. „Not macht erfinderisch, Frau Fabienne."Da musste Fabienne lächeln, erinnerte es sie doch sehr stark an sich selbst.  
  
„Ach bitte, nennt mich doch Fa..."doch mitten im Satz brach sie ab und Seni drehte sich fragend nach ihr um. Vor ihr stand die Menschenfrau, in all ihrer nackten Schönheit, welche ungläubig auf die Hand mit dem Ring starrte. Seni trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und legte sacht um ihre Hand um Fabiennes. „Manche Dinge gehören offenbart, Fabienne. Sonst könnten Missverständnisse auftreten."sprach sie sanft.  
  
Dankbar blinzelte die junge Frau der erfahrenen, Jahrtausendealten Elbin in die gütigen Augen und fühlte sich seit langem wieder so richtig geborgen. „Danke,...Seni."flüsterte sie und ihr Atem ging schwer. Da legte die Elbin eine Hand auf Fabiennes Wange. „Er ist nicht immer so, Fabienne. Thranduil ist der liebenswürdigste Vater, den man sich nur vorstellen kann. Und jeder Vater will nur das Beste für sein... Kind. Du verstehst? Er ist hin- und hergerissen, als Vater... und als Regent!"Die Waldläuferin war von diesen Worten sehr ergriffen und konnte nur stumm der klugen Elbin beipflichten. Für sie entstammten diese Worte tiefster Seele!  
  
Doch erst da bemerkte sie, dass Fabienne leicht zitterte und jetzt wurde sie hektisch. „Valar! Du holst dir noch eine Erkältung. Hier, zieh dir das über."Damit drückte sie Fabienne einen weichen Stoff in die Hand und machte sich in einer Ecke des Raumes zu schaffen. Etwas verwirrt schlüpfte Fabienne in das bodenlange, olivgrüne Kleid und verschloss langsam die vorderen Verschlüsse. Viel lieber würde sie in ihre derbe Waldläuferkleidung schlüpfen, doch wie war das? Wollte sie nicht alles dafür geben, um neue Pfade zu betreten?  
  
„Verzeih, dass mir entfiel, wie leicht Menschen auf unterschiedliche Temperaturen reagieren,..."kam Seni wieder auf Fabienne zu, als die Waldläuferin fertig war, „...doch wenn man dich so sieht, vergisst man sehr leicht, dass du sterblichen Blutes bist."Bewundernd wanderten ihre Augen über das Kleid von Fabienne, der das aber nicht im Geringsten unangenehm war. Tief in ihrem Innersten freute sie sich sogar darüber.  
  
„Fehlen nur noch die spitzen Ohren?!"gab sie Seni zur Antwort, worauf diese wieder in ein wunderbares Gelächter fiel.  
  
„Nun, was man nicht hat..."begann die Elbin, doch Fabienne beendete ihren Gedankengang, „...muss man auch nicht zeigen.",und Seni nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Lass mich deine Haare machen,...wollen doch mal sehen, wie weit man runde Ohren vertuschen kann?"Fabienne grinste breit und ließ sich bereitwillig von Seni ihre langen Haare frisieren. So langsam begann sie sich, immer wohler zu fühlen. Seni gab ihr zumindestens ein Gefühl, dass doch noch alles irgendwie gut gehen konnte.  
  
Sie war zwar nicht als gewünschter Gast erschienen, doch das ließ sich jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern. „Wirst du anwesend sein, wenn der König und ich..."  
  
„Nein, das werde ich nicht! Ihr werdet alleine miteinander reden. Und ich denke, tief in deinem Innersten weißt du, dass das die richtige Entscheidung ist, Fabienne, nicht wahr? Dafür bist du doch gekommen. Dafür bist du hier!"  
  
Fabienne konnte wieder nur stumm nicken und folgte nun der schlanken Elbin, die bereits zielstrebig durch das Wirrwarr der Gänge lief, in Richtung Thranduils Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Vor der Tür, welche Düsterwalds Symbol aufgeschlagen hatte, blieb sie stehen und fasste Fabienne sacht an den Schultern. „Dein Magen ist gefüllt und der Durst ist gestillt?"Fabienne lächelte und Seni zwinkerte ihr zu. „Nicht, dass du dem König abermals in die Arme fällst."  
  
Damit drückte sie einer fassungslosen Waldläuferin nochmals kurz die Schultern und ließ sie einfach stehen. Nach ein paar Schrecksekunden hatte diese sich wieder gefangen und holte tief Luft. „Naja, schlimmer kann es ja nun nicht mehr werden, Fabienne.",sprach sie leise zu sich selbst, klopfte hart an die dicke Eichenholztüre und wartete gespannt auf Thranduils Ruf, dass sie sein Heiligtum betreten dürfte.  
  
Seni: Meine Sonne!!! Danke für´ s Betalesen!!! Bin stolz, dass dir deine Seni und Thruli gefällt! Ohne dem hätte es einfach nicht gefunzt. hihi Email bekommste noch! Mach mich gleich dran! Bis dahin, bigdrücki  
  
Lissy: Danke, dass du dich durch Teil 1 durchgeboxt hast. g Nun, an den dreißig Kapiteln habe ich ein halbes Jahr gesessen, muss aber dazu sagen, dass ich auch schulbedingt immer mal längere Pausen einlegen musste. Manchmal kommt man zum schreiben, und manchmal eben nicht! :-) Was mich aber nicht hindern wird, weiterzumachen... schließlich will ich ja irgendwann auch mal Teil 3 abgeschlossen haben! Danke für dein feedback! knuddel  
  
Lara: Ja, meine Sommerferien gehen halt schon jetzt los. Nee, dass ist natürlich quatsch, aber ich wünschte, es wäre so! Bei mir ist einfach das Schreibfieber ausgebrochen...unheilbare Krankheit... nur linderungsfähig durch emsiges Kreativsein und Tastaturquälen. 1x wöchentlich, jedes WE einzunehmen. Und, was soll ich sagen, es hilft! ggg Danke für deine review!!!  
  
Tristesse: Hey hey, im dunkeln lesen, tsts! Habe da mal sowas gehört, dass man sich die Augen dabei verderben kann... und es besteht auch immer die Gefahr des Einschlafens, z. B., wenn gewisse Chappies langweilig werden...hüstel :-) Aber von mir aus kannste auch auf dem Klo lesen, Hauptsache dir gefällt, was du liest! :-) Danke und bigknuddl für deine reviews!  
  
Lilo: Wo wir gerade beim Stichwort Langeweile wären... sorry, das Chappy 2 nicht so ganz mitreißend war. Schätze, das dann Kapitel 3 schon das Prädikat „Gefährlich nah am Weggrunzen"verdient hat? lol  
  
Takaya: Nicht mehr lange, dann sind die Beiden wieder zusammen... ich will ja auch endlich wieder mal was von Leggy schreiben. Noch 1 bis zwei Kapitel, dann dürfte der Krieg vorbei sein. Habe mich mal belesen und herausgefunden, das die Zeitspanne zwischen dem Verlassen Edoras und der finalen Schlacht vor dem schwarzen Tor gar nicht mal so lang war... Aber wir HdR - Fans sind ja in Geduld geübt... ich sage nur, pro Film ein ganzes Jahr warten! zwinker Dein revi war wirklich schön, vielen lieben Dank auch dir nochmal! :-)  
  
Alle anderen, die ich jetzt schändlicherweise vergessen haben sollte, oder die mir halt keine expliziten Fragen gestellt haben, fühlen sich jetzt mal bitte von mir ganz doll geknuddelt! lol  
  
Nicht mehr lang, dann wird es für Fabi ernst... dann ist der Krieg endgültig vorbei! Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, ob sie es auch noch vor Leggy wieder nach Edoras zurückschafft? :-) In diesem Sinne, freu mich auf feedbacks, also betrachtet mal den kleinen blauen Button da unten als euren guten Freund und schenkt ihm auch mal etwas Aufmerksamkeit! ;-)  
  
Merci beaucoup! 


	4. Chappy 4

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. :-)  
  
On it goes...  
  
Hallo Ihr Lieben, so, dass Schlimmste der Schule ist hinter mir und ich habe endlich etwas mehr Zeit zum schreibseln! :-) Also, freut Euch auf kommende Kapitel, die...hoffentlich...etwas schneller on sind, als die letzten! Vielen Dank an alle lieben Leser und besonders Reviewer, die mir Ihre Zeit opfern um zu lesen, sich darüber zu freuen und manchmal ein Komi hinterlassen! °knuddel° Antworten auf alle feedbacks nach dem Kapitel! Ihr wisst ja, dass Beste kommt zum Schluss...:-)  
  
Achtung: Heute mache ich mal einen kleinen Zeitsprung...in die Vergangenheit! Wir befinden uns in den 2 Wochen, als Fabienne noch mit Thoralf auf der Suche nach dem Waldtor der Elben war...doch heute sind wir nicht im Düsterwald! Heute befinden wir uns im Heereslager Dunharg!  
  
°  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
„HO...HO! Ruhig, mein Guter! Brrrrrrrrrrr...beruhige dich doch."  
  
Immer wieder sprach der Rohirrim auf den dunklen Hengst ein. Das Pferd stieg, bockte, verdrehte die Augen und zerrte an den Seilen. Erst, als ein zweiter und dritter Mann hinzutraten und ebenfalls beruhigend sprachen, hatte der Rohirrim Erfolg.  
  
„Die Pferde sind nervös...", wandte sich Legolas alarmiert zu Aragorn um, nachdem das Schauspiel vorbei war, „...sie spüren die Nähe der Toten!"  
  
„Der Toten?!"Gimli blickte skeptisch in den Felsengang und hielt seine Axt unbewusst noch etwas fester. „ Das dort ist der Pfad der Toten, Gimli.", sprach Aragorn ruhig. „Söldner und Diebe, die an ihr Schicksal gebunden sind...und niemals frei kommen werden. Es sei denn..."  
  
„Es sei was?", schnitt ihm Gimli das Wort ab und sah Aragorn aufgeregt an, doch Legolas bemerkte auch den Funken Furcht, welcher plötzlich in Gimlis Augen getreten war.  
  
„Ach, nichts...", winkte Aragorn ab und zwinkerte den Zwergenkrieger an. „...auf Legenden sollte man nicht unbedingt soviel geben, wie es immer heißt. Du bist hier sicher, Gimli!"  
  
Dessen Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich plötzlich und ein leichtes Rosa stieg in seine Wangen. Offensichtlich war es Aragorn auch aufgefallen, dass dem Zwerg, bei dem Gedanken an herumlaufende Untote, nicht besonders behaglich war.  
  
„Hmpfh!",schnaubte er. „Als ob ein Zwerg vor ein paar herumwankenden Gestalten Angst hat!"Doch unvermittelt sog er scharf die Luft ein und seine Augen begannen zu glänzen. „Ich habe doch was viel besseres zu tun...", und schon setzte er sich in Bewegung...in Richtung Essensduft.  
  
„Auch Hunger?", lachte Aragorn seinen Elbenfreund an, doch der schüttelte nur leicht seinen Kopf. „Meine Vorräte an Lembas sind noch nicht aufgebraucht."Dann wandte er sich nochmals dem Eingang des verbotenen Pfades zu und sorgsame Wachsamkeit überschattete seine klaren Augen. Der Waldläufer trat neben den Elben und einen Moment blickten sie nur, in ihren eigenen Gedanken gefangen, auf den unheimlichen Pfad. Nebelschwaden traten aus dem engen Felsengang hervor und ohne es zu wollen krochen leichte Schauer ihre Arme empor.  
  
„Na vedui im isto, erya di Edoras. Ta na varnarya."( „Wenigstens weiß ich, dass sie in Edoras ist. Das sie in Sicherheit ist."), flüsterte der Elbenkrieger und holte tief Luft.  
  
„Woher?"Aragorn sah ihn verwundert an und rieb sich unbewusst die Arme. Legolas wies mit der Hand auf den Eingang und lächelte leicht. „Es war Horas, den die Männer beruhigen mussten. Ihr Pferd!"  
  
Aragorn blickte wieder geradeaus, dann begann er leise zu lachen. Oje! „Du musst aber noch einiges über uns Waldläufer lernen, mellon. Vor allem über die weiblichen, deren Anzahl zwar gering ist, welche aber weitaus zäher sind, als ihre männlichen Vertreter. Glaubst du im Ernst, dass, auch wenn ihr Pferd fehlt, sie das aufhalten sollte irgendwohin zu gehen?"Damit klopfte er Legolas leicht auf die Schulter und wandte sich schmunzelnd von dem überraschten Elben ab.  
  
Aber sie wartet doch auf mich...in Edoras? begann der Elb zu grübeln, während er langsam auf seine Unterkunft zuging. Sie wird doch nicht....?  
  
Doch plötzlich lief Eowyn an ihm vorbei, zwei Schwerter in den Armen tragend. Sie lächelte ihn flüchtig an und schlug den Weg zur improvisierten Schmiede ein. Legolas blieb stehen und folgte unmerklich mit den Augen ihren Weg.  
  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ging die Schildmaid an vier Männern vorbei, die sich vergeblich bemühten, im Schweiße ihres Angesichts einen störrischen Hengst zu beschlagen. Seelenruhig legte sie ihre Schwerter ab und begann, den Schleifstein in Schwung zu bringen. Offensichtlich brauchte sie den Schmiedgesellen nicht, denn sie begann sofort mit der Arbeit.  
  
Der Elb wandte sich verwundert ab...und sah sich im nächsten Augenblick Eomer gegenüberstehen. Dieser starrte auf den Elbenprinzen, doch dann glitten seine Augen über dessen Schulter und seine Gesichtszüge wurden noch härter.  
  
„Genügt euch nicht nur eine Frau, Elb?",flüsterte der Marschall provokativ und sah ihn verächtlich an. „Gefällt euch jetzt auch noch meine Schwester?"  
  
Legolas biss die Zähne aufeinander. Der Marschall hatte in diesem Moment eindeutig die Oberhand, es wäre töricht, mitten im Zentrum des Lagers der Rohirrim ihr zweites Oberhaupt anzugreifen.  
  
„Schlangenzunge war schon hinter ihr her. Doch zu einer Elbenhure lasse ich Eowyn nicht machen!",spie Eomer nach einer Weile, in der nichts geschah, voller Hass und wandte sich abrupt zum Gehen.  
  
„Also wart ihr nicht in der Lage, eure Schwester vor Grima zu beschützen, Marschall? Oder habt ihr es zu spät bemerkt...oder gar verdrängt? "sprach Legolas ruhig, verschränkte die Arme und sah Eomer fest an.  
  
Diesem verschlug es die Sprache und er baute sich enragiert vor dem Elben auf. Schon hielt er sein Messer in der Hand, doch dann verharrte er. Der Elb hatte den Spieß herumgedreht...jetzt hatte er die Oberhand. Und hatte Legolas nicht auch Recht?  
  
Legolas ließ Eomer nicht aus den Augen, als dessen Zorn langsam erstarb, seine Augen nun zu seiner Schwester wanderten und sie beobachteten, wie sie sachkundig die Klingen schärfte.  
  
„Ihr wisst nichts über uns, Elb. Gar nichts.", flüsterte er. Seine Worte sollten noch immer erbost klingen, doch es gelang ihm nicht mehr.  
  
„Und ihr ebenso wenig über mich, Marschall. Also urteilt niemals zu schnell.",erwiderte Legolas ruhig, um die Situation zu entspannen. Neugierige Blicke musterten schon verstohlen die beiden Männer, die viel zu eng zusammenstanden und Legolas nahm unbemerkt etwas Abstand.  
  
„Eure Schwester besitzt eine Schönheit, Anmut und Stärke, die kaum eine andere menschliche Frau Ardas übertreffen kann, Eomer. Nur eine Einzigste kann das: und diese ist schon vergeben!", sprach Legolas mit maßvollen Worten und hielt dem Marschall dabei seine rechte Hand vor. Hell funkelte das Silber des Ringes und warf ein glänzendes Licht in die verdutzten dunklen Augen Eomers.  
  
Dieser musste schlucken und nickte, kaum merklich. Tief holte er Luft und steckte langsam das Messer wieder weg. „Schach matt...", wisperte er, dann ließ er den Elben stehen, welcher sich zufrieden auf den Weg in sein Zelt begab.  
  
Gimlis Axt lehnte an seiner Bettstatt und selbiger lag satt, zufrieden und entseelt in seinen Kissen, tief eingeschlafen. Doch heute ließ kein Schnarchen die dünnen Zeltwände erzittern, heute entrannen wieder leise Worte auf zwergisch seinen Lippen. Legolas bemühte sich, nicht hinzuhören....doch einem Elben, dem zudem auch noch zwergisch geläufig war, war dieses Vorhaben schlichtweg unmöglich.  
  
Legolas hatte schon viel von Gimli über seine Liebe zu einem besonderen Zwergenmädchen erfahren. Die Gefährten hatten es niemals mitbekommen, doch wenn Gimli mal nicht schnarchte, dann sprach er. Legolas hatte ihn jedoch niemals darauf angesprochen. Wenn sein Freund darüber reden wollte, dann würde schon von selbst auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kommen.  
  
Unschlüssig starrte er auf das weiße Pergament, dass auf einem Brett auf seinen Knien ruhte, da er keinen Schreibtisch hatte. Sollte er ihr einen Brief schreiben? Er wusste, eine Antwort zu erhalten wäre schlichtweg unmöglich. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt befände er sich schon auf den Kriegsschauplätzen. Doch was Aragorn gesagt hatte, brachte ihn nicht mehr zur Ruhe. Er musste es einfach versuchen  
  
Es war nicht einfach gewesen, Fabienne dazu zu bewegen, in Edoras auf ihn zu warten. Und wieder kam Eowyn in sein Gedächtnis... die beiden Frauen waren sich nur äußerlich unähnlich. Im Inneren loderte das gleiche Feuer nach Freiheit und Selbstverwirklichung!  
  
Schwungvoll kratzte die Feder über das Pergament. Wenn er auch nur eine kleine Nachricht von ihr erhalten würde, dass es ihr gut ging und sie immer noch in der Stadt der Menschen auf ihn wartete, dann ...  
  
„Gimli!", zischte der Elb laut und gab dem Zwerg einen sanften Stoß. Dieser grummelte etwas, ließ sich aber nicht davon abbringen, von....romantischeren...intimeren...Sachen zu berichten. „GIMLI!"  
  
Legolas schaffte es nicht, den Zwerg so zu wecken, doch zumindest drehte er sich auf die Seite... und begann inbrünstig zu schnarchen.  
  
Seufzend wandte sich der Elb wieder seinem Brief zu. Ob sie schon meine versteckte Nachricht in dem Kästchen gefunden hat?, fragte er sich und schloss seine Botschaft mit eben dieser Frage ab.  
  
Suchend blickte er sich nach einem geeigneten Boten um, der den Brief nach Edoras bringen sollte. Da sah er einen jungen Mann, der soeben sein Pferd sattelte, aber keine Rüstung trug.  
  
„Willst du wirklich einen Krieger mit deinem...Überbringen von Liebesnachrichten... belasten? Du weißt, wir brauchen jeden Mann!", hielt ihn Aragorn mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick auf und wies dabei auf den Zettel in Legolas Hand.  
  
„Willst du vielleicht, dass ICH nach Edoras reite? Ja?", antwortete Legolas etwas gereizt. Er wusste, dass Aragorn Recht hatte, doch sah er sich gleichermaßen im Recht. „Natürlich nicht, Legolas. Du zählst doch für zehn Krieger. Doch nimm nicht diesen jungen Mann. Wie wäre es mit...", suchend blickte sich der Waldläufer um, bis er jemand geeigneten fand, „...dem?"  
  
„Ein Junge? Du willst einen Jungen auf einen langen Ritt schicken?" Zweifelnd sah Legolas Aragorn an.  
  
„Willst du ihn auf die Schlachtfelder schicken?", kam die trockene Antwort.  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht...", gab Legolas leise zu. „Doch ich hoffe auch auf Nachricht von ihr...deine Worte von vorhin beunruhigen mich. Ich muss einfach sicher sein!" Aragorn nickte und schenkte dem elbischen Prinzen ein verständigen Lächeln. „Und das sollst du auch, mellon. Sonst bist du ja eh nicht zu gebrauchen...im Kampf. AUA!"  
  
Bei diesen Worten hatte ihm Legolas einen, für die Umstehenden unbemerkten, harten Knuff in den Oberarm versetzt und der Waldläufer rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. „ Das war ein Scherz, Legolas. Ein SCHERZ!"  
  
„Ja, ich weiß. Das...", damit wies er auf Aragorns Oberarm, „...war doch auch nur ein SCHERZ!"  
  
Die Augen des Jungen glänzten auf, als ihm der Elb mitteilte, dass er ihn für einen Botenritt in seine Heimatstadt benötigte. Die Aussicht, seine Mutter und jüngeren Geschwister in Edoras kurzzeitig zu sehen, brachte ihn dazu, ohne Einwände diesen Auftrag anzunehmen.  
  
Wie der Wind holte er seinen Sattel und Aragorn sattelte ihm seine Stute, während Legolas sich um Proviant für den Jungen kümmerte. Er füllte seinen Wasserschlauch und gab ihm seinen gesamten Vorrat an Lembasbrot mit. Von irgendwoher beschaffte er auch noch einen dicken, wollenen Umhang – plötzlich beschlich ihn Sorge um den Jungen. Er mochte nicht älter als 15, 16 Jahre sein. Was, wenn ihm etwas zustieße? Was, wenn er nicht zurückkäme? Dann tröge er am Tod des Jungen Schuld! Legolas dachte an den ersten Boten, den er in den Düsterwald gesandt hatte. Dieser war ein erwachsener Soldat gewesen...doch hatte er ihn seitdem jemals wiedergesehen? Hatte ihm sein Vater geantwortet?  
  
„Bitte warte, bis sie dir einen Brief mitgibt, ja? Den bringst du dann zu mir. Dann bist du aus deinen Diensten entlassen.", bat Legolas den Jungen zuletzt und half ihm aufzusitzen. „Ja, Herr!", nickte der Junge eifrig und ritt los. An seinen Bewegungen konnten Aragorn und Legolas erkennen, dass er den Umgang mit einem Pferd gewohnt war und seine Stute unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
„Ich habe ihm noch ein Kurzschwert unter den Sattel gesteckt. Nur für alle Fälle.", flüsterte Aragorn und sah trotzdem leicht besorgt dem Pferd hinterher. „Und ich gab ihm einen Sold...seine Mutter wird es gewiss freuen.", erwiderte Legolas und verfolgte ebenfalls die Stute, die mittlerweile galoppierte und alsbald in der Ferne verschwand.  
  
„Sie wird es freuen...aber ob sie ihren Jungen auch wieder zurückkehren lässt?", wunderte sich Aragorn laut und sah Legolas schmunzelnd an. „Er hat einen Auftrag, Aragorn!"  
  
„Ich weiß doch, mellon.", beruhigte er Legolas und legte kameradschaftlich den Arm über seine Schulter. „Und er wird ihn gewissenhaft ausführen, da bin ich mir sicher!"  
  
„Ja, seine Freude war nicht zu übersehen.", schmunzelte jetzt auch Legolas und ließ sich vom Waldläufer wegführen... zu den großen Feuern.  
  
„Hunger?"  
  
Legolas strich sich über seinen Bauch und lachte leise auf. „Wenn Gimli tatsächlich noch etwas übriggelassen haben sollte, würde ich zu einem Mahl jetzt wirklich nicht Nein sagen."  
  
„Ja, vor allem mit dem Bewusstsein, dein ganzes Lembas weggegeben zu haben, stimmt´s?"  
  
„Woher weißt du...?"  
  
„Ach, ist doch egal...ich habe Augen im Kopf, Legolas. Dir muss wahrlich viel an der Überbringung dieser Nachricht liegen, nicht wahr?"  
  
„Nicht an der Nachricht, mein Freund. An der Antwort! An der Antwort..."  
  
°  
  
Sorry, es war diesmal ein relativ kurzes Kapitel, ich weiß, aber das Nächste wird wieder lang, ich verspreche es! :-)  
  
Tishean: Schön, dass dir meine zwei ff´s gut gefallen. Ich freue mich sehr, deinen Geschmack getroffen zu haben...aber während der Arbeitszeit lesen? °grins°....machen wir doch alle gern, oder? °lach°  
  
Gummibaerchen: Hmmm, lecker, esse ich sehr gerne, vor allem die weißen und.... Oh Verzeihung, he, nicht gleich wegrennen. Bin auch ganz lieb! Fein, brav, kommst ja wieder! Schön, dich im Kreis der ff- Verrückten zu begrüßen und ich hoffe, weiter von Dir zu hören...wenn dir meine ff gefällt! :-)  
  
Amicelli: Also, wirklich mal, ich glaube, ich bin grade mitten in einem Süßwarenladen gelandet! Leute, dass ist ja so gemein von euch...ich muss doch auf die Linie achten!!! Und jetzt ist es Mitternacht und ich bekomme Hunger auf Schokolade! °heul° Aber ich freue mich trotzdem sehr über dein revi....das zerging auf der Zunge wie Schokolade! Danke!!!  
  
Lara: Sorry, wegen der spannendsten Stelle! Aber du kennst mich ja und meinen Schreibstil... ich finde Cliffhanger auch Sch..., aber nur als Leser! °lach° Dieses Mal war ich ja brav, gelle?  
  
JustSarah: Danke dir auch herzlich für dein review! War dieses Kapi auch gut gelungen....wenn auch kurz? :-)  
  
Lilo: Hy, schön auch von dir wieder ein review! Isses schlimm, dass ich mal nach Dunharg gezappt habe? Ich wollte auch mal wieder was vom Leggy schreiben, so wie es aussieht, dauert dass noch 1-2 Kapitel mehr, ehe die Beiden dann wieder aufeinandertreffen werden. Aber du bleibst doch trotzdem dran, oder? Vielen lieben Dank für deine feedbacks bis hierher!  
  
Morgenstern: Ja, im Palast Düsterwalds möchte ich auch gerne mal wohnen....um dann gleich dort zu bleiben. °lach° Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es mehr Zimmer und Details vom Düsterwälder Palast...zum Bleistift das Gemach von Legs persönlich! Na, wie klingt das? :-) Danke für dein liebes Review! °knuddel°  
  
Takaya.JD: Ja, die Seni nimmt nun ein bisschen die Mutterrolle für Fabienne ein. Und ich könnte mir auch nur so jemanden an Trullis Seite vorstellen! Man kann sie einfach nur lieb haben...siehe kommendes Kapitel! Darfst also schonmal gespannt sein...es wird nicht mehr lange dauern! :-) Danke für dein liebes Kommi!  
  
Vicky23: Meine Liebe, hast du meine eMail erhalten? Ich glaube, du kannst Gedanken lesen, aber ich wollte sowieso das 4. Kapitel in Dunharg sein. Und es wird auch nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, die Beziehung Eomer - Legolas ist einfach zu interessant, gelle? Am Ende werden sie noch sogar Freunde...isses im Film nicht auch so? Oder soll ich das Verhältnis lieber unter Spannung lassen? :-) Vielen herzlichen Dank für deine Komis, einfach schön!  
  
Sindarinwa: Wow, du hast einen wunderschönen Namen! Sindarin allein klingt ja schon schön...:-) Fein, dass dich meine ff´s „gefesselt"haben. Wie geht es denn deinen Augen jetzt? °schmunzel° Vielen lieben Dank für deine Ausdauer und für dein review! :-)  
  
Seni: Meine oberliebe Leserin, Reviewerin und Autorin! Du bist doch echt das Beste, was einer Autorin passieren kann! Bekommst auch bald ein revi von mir, versprochen! Wie hat die Bratwurst geschmeckt? °lach° Das Video mit E. Bana war ja voll lustig, ich muss auch mal wieder in den Tiefen meines PC´ s kramen, ob ich was Schönes für dich finde! Naja, habe halt mal wieder ein Kapi gepostet, ist ja auch nicht schlecht, oda? :-) Danke für dein tolles review....das ist immer wieder ein Hammer!!! Sei ganz doll geknuddelt und gebusselt dafür! °schmatz°  
  
Sollte ich tatsächlich jemanden vergessen haben, so fühle sich derjenige jetzt bitte ganz doll geknuddelt und umarmt....Verzeihung, das nächste Mal, ja? Hinterlasst mir doch einfach ne Nachricht, ob ich euch vergessen habe, ja? Danke!!!  
  
°  
  
Nächstes Kapitel ist wieder im Düsterwald! :-) Unterhaltung mit „Traumschwiegerpapa"...°Händereibundfreu° 


	5. Chappy 5

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. :-)  
  
On it goes...  
  
Hallo, ehrenwert erlauchte Leserschaft und Reviewer, I´m back und mit mir ein neues Kapitel! Und ich kann nur sagen: nächste Woche ist Zensurenstop...und mehr brauche ich auch gar nicht zu sagen! Denn ihr wisst, was das bedeutet: endlich geht´ s schneller voran mit der Fabi2! :-)  
  
Freut euch auf kommende Kapitel... denn der Ringkrieg neigt sich dem Ende zu und das Wiedersehen rückt immer näher. Fabienne verbringt nun schon ihre letzten Tage im Düsterwald, während sich die drei Gefährten zusammen mit Gandalf und Pippin gerade von der Schlacht auf den Pelenorfeldern erholen! Ja, ich mache mal wieder einen Zeitsprung...nun sind wir wieder im Düsterwald, also seht bitte Kapitel 5 als Fortsetzung von Kapitel 3 an! Später richte ich nochmals meine Aufmerksamkeit nach Gondor, doch dies soll dann der wirklich allerletzte geographische Sprung in Mittelerde und in meiner Geschichte gewesen sein! °lächel°  
  
Nun denn: so lenket erneut euren Geist nach Eryn Lasgalen und mögen meine Worte es hoffentlich schaffen, euch zu verzaubern! Ini, dieses Chappy ist für dich...ich hoffe, du feierst schön deinen Geburtstag?! Mein „richtig" eingepacktes Geschenk bekommst du aber noch, versprochen! lach Ich knuddel dich, bis Montag! Deine Fabi  
  
Antworten auf alle reviews wieder am Ende des Kapitels! Jetzt ist erstmal ein gewisser Elbenkönig dran...:-)  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
„Wie ist das möglich?", flüsterte Thranduil, während sich Fabienne von ihrer Verbeugung langsam erhob. „Für die Sekunde eines Augenblicks dachte ich, eine Elbin kniete vor mir."  
  
Dabei musste sie lächeln und dankbar sah sie auf. „Und doch muss ich euch enttäuschen. Ich bin nicht elbischen Blutes...obwohl ich es gerne wäre." Bei diesen Worten sah er ihr direkt in die Augen und es lag weder Indolenz noch gefühllose Kälte darin. „Darin höre ich bei euch die Sehnsucht nach etwas Unerreichbaren heraus, Fabienne. Doch die Valar haben einen Grund, wie sie wen erschaffen. Eure Bestimmung liegt darin, ein Mensch zu sein. Jagt nicht nach Luftschlössern...nehmt euer Schicksal an." Fabienne nickte verstehend...auch wenn es andere Worte waren, welche sie hören wollte, brachten sie ihr dennoch Trost!  
  
Thranduil ließ seine Augen über sie wandern, als könne er immer noch nicht begreifen, wer da eigentlich vor ihm stand. Sie ließ ihm Zeit dazu...heute war es irgendwie anders. Fabienne fühlte sich nicht mehr unwohl!  
  
„Habt ihr euch erholen können?", fragte er sie und wies mit einer galanten Handbewegung auf die Sitzecke mit dem niedrigen Eichentisch, an welcher sie nun Platz nahmen.  
  
„Habt Dank für eure Gastlichkeit, König Thranduil. Sowas... habe ich gar nicht verdient.", fügte sie flüsternd noch hinzu und blickte auf ihre Hände.  
  
„Ihr seid sehr mutig, Fabienne! Es gehört eine Menge Selbstvertrauen dazu, sich dem Unbekannten zu stellen, nicht wahr?" Dabei nahm er langsam ihre linke Hand hoch und hielt sie prüfend ins Licht.  
  
Fabienne hielt kurz den Atem an, als sich seine Augenbrauen zusammenzogen und er intensiv den Ring betrachtete. „Man stellt sich nur dem Unbekannten mit der Gewissheit, dass es da jemanden gibt, der zu einem steht.", flüsterte sie bangen Hoffens.  
  
Thranduil antwortete nicht, begutachtete immer noch den Ring und so fuhr sie fort: „Legolas ist mir wichtiger als alles andere auf Arda! Er brachte mich zurück ans Licht, befreite mich von düstersten Gedanken. Doch ich könnte nur mit vollkommener Gewissheit und Seelenfrieden mit ihm den Bund eingehen, wenn ihr euren Segen dazu gebt! Deshalb bin ich gekom..."  
  
Da bohrten sich plötzlich seine Augen in ihre, doch er hielt weiterhin ihre Hand fest. „Ihr seid den Bund schon eingegangen. Ohne dem Düsterwald Zeit zu geben, sich zu äußern!"  
  
Doch Fabienne schüttelte heftigst den Kopf. „So stand es in dem Brief, ja! Legolas schrieb ihn in der Nacht, bevor es dazu gekommen wäre. Doch ich... genau an diesem Tag verlor ich unser Kind. Wir kamen nicht dazu...König Theoden von Rohan hat uns dann nur verlobt. Kurze Zeit später trennte uns der Krieg. Legolas kämpft jetzt in Gondor. Doch ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt noch lebt... ", brach sie stockend ihren Redeschwall ab.  
  
„Seid unbesorgt. Ich würde es spüren, wenn meinem Sohn etwas zustieße. Er lebt!"Fabiennes Kopf schnellte hoch und verblüfft sah sie ihn an. Unbewusst verstärkte sich der Druck ihrer Hand um seine und Thranduil hob eine Augenbraue. Doch sie bekam es nicht einmal mit, zu sehr entzückte sie dieser Bescheid.  
  
Der König seufzte innerlich auf...er fühlte das Band zwischen seinem einzigsten Sohn und der Frau, die vor ihm saß, immer deutlicher, klarer. Und seine Vorbehalte wurden schwächer und schwächer. „Fahrt doch bitte fort.", ermunterte er sie ruhig.  
  
„König Theoden von Rohan verlobte uns also...doch diese Verbindung ist nur rein zweckhaft, ohne Bedeutung. Nur der wahre, rechtmäßige Herrscher kann uns trauen."Dabei blickte sie ihn voller Hoffnung an und Thranduil wurde noch nachdenklicher. „Diesen Ring erhielt ich von eurem Sohn, als Zeichen unseres Bündnisses, kurz bevor er in die letzte Schlacht zog. Sein Wille war es, dass ich in Edoras auf ihn warte..."  
  
„Wie bitte? Er denkt, ihr seid in Rohan?"  
  
„Ja.", flüsterte sie, nun ziemlich kleinlaut. „Doch ich werde schier verrückt, solange ich nicht weiß, was eure Entscheidung wäre! Ich kann nicht solange warten!", rief sie laut aus, doch stutze bei dem verhaltenen Lachen Thranduils.  
  
„Er...er entschied, dass ihr in Rohan zu bleiben hättet und ihr habt euch dem widersetzt?"Wachsam sah sie ihn an. Doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten nur. „Bei Iluvatar! In den beinahe dreitausend Lebensjahren meines Sohnes erlebte ich es niemals, dass sich ... eine Frau...ihm widersetzt hat."  
  
Fabienne stockte der Atem. LEGOLAS...IST FAST 3000 JAHRE ALT? Aber er sieht doch noch so...jung aus!, fand sie kopfschüttelnd. Doch noch etwas anderes versetzte ihr einen Stich...Thranduil sprach über Frauen...welche irgendwann mal eine Rolle im Leben seines Sohnes gespielt haben müssen!  
  
Langsam entzog sie dem König ihre Hand und setzte sich kerzengerade hin. „Ich bin aber nicht irgendeine Frau.", antwortete sie ernst. Thranduils Lachen riss ab und seine unergründlichen Augen hefteten sich fest in ihre. Aber Fabienne hielt dem stand.  
  
„Im isto."sprach er nach einer geraumen Weile matt. „Im isto..."(„Ich weiß.") Dann sah der König nach unten und ein tiefer Seufzer entdrang seiner Brust.  
  
Die Waldläuferin wartete einige Sekunden ab und beobachtete ihn genau. Doch außer, dass Thranduil seinen Blick gesenkt hielt, geschah nichts weiter.  
  
Vorsichtig, beinahe liebevoll legte sie wieder ihre Hand über seine und erlangte somit des hohen Elben Aufmerksamkeit. Doch er sah sie nur traurig, nahezu resignierend an.  
  
„Er...ist mein einziger Sohn.", begann er leise. Sein Atem ging schwer, der Kampf seiner Gefühle wurde immer offensichtlicher. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht...dass es so schnell...auf diese Weise...", flüsterte er, doch dann brach seine Stimme.  
  
Fabienne drückte ihm behutsam die Hand und sah ihn aufmunternd an. Da spielte ein Lächeln um die Mundwinkel Thranduils und er straffte sich etwas.  
  
„Schon immer zog mein Sohn die freie Natur dem Arbeitszimmer vor...er ist gebildet, doch waren ihm Schriften und Bücher der Gelehrten nie lehrreich genug, stets zog er die praktische Anwendung einer Sache vor, um unterrichtet zu sein."Bei diesen Worten wanderten Thranduils Gedanken zurück, in längst vergangene Zeiten der Kindheit seines Sohnes...und musste bei dem Gedanken, an Legolas Strafarbeit in der Bibliothek noch mehr lächeln.  
  
„Ich will damit nur sagen, dass er sich niemals ernstlich auf seine Pflicht als Thronfolger vorbereitet hat. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, bis heute noch nicht."  
  
„Aber er ist sich dessen bewusst...er weiß, was er seinem Volke schuldig ist.", entgegnete sie ihm bestimmt.  
  
Doch Thranduil schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Auch wenn er sich noch so gut auf die Aufgaben des Lebens vorbereitet hätte, so ist doch eines offensichtlich...", flüsterte er und holte seufzend Luft, „...die Zeit der Eldar, der Elben ist vorüber. Dies hat nichts mit dem dunklen Schatten Saurons zu tun. Die grauen Schiffe werden nicht mehr lange segeln, dann wird der letzte Elb in Valinor angekommen sein... und die Ära der Menschen auf Arda wird beginnen."  
  
Nach diesen Worten herrschte ein tiefes Schweigen im Raum. Sie hielten immer noch einander die Hände, doch keiner fand die passenden Worte, um diese Erkenntnis, die Wahrheit zu bestätigen.  
  
„Vielleicht hat er gespürt, dass seine Entscheidung die Richtige ist. Vielleicht hat er es schon immer gewusst, ich kann es mir nicht begreiflich machen... mein Sohn verband sich mit euch, einer Sterblichen. Doch Menschen sind die Zukunft Mittelerdes, wir Elben wissen das. Wir brauchen nur Zeit...ICH... brauche nur Zeit, damit umzugehen, dies zu begreifen, versteht ihr?"  
  
Fabienne nickte ergriffen. Sie spürte, dass ihr Gegenüber von etwas weitaus Größerem sprach, als die Verbindung zweier Liebenden... Thranduil sprach über die Zukunft aller Lebewesen auf Mittelerde. Doch noch immer fand sie keine Worte, die passend für den Moment wären. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Halse und beinahe ehrfürchtig blickte sie dem weisen Elben in die Augen...denn den nächsten Augenblick sollte sie niemals mehr vergessen!  
  
Thranduil wartete noch, dann ergriff er ihre linke Hand und legte sie zwischen seine zwei starken Hände.  
  
„Legolas traf die richtige Entscheidung...", wisperte er, kaum hörbar.  
  
Es dauerte eine geraume Weile, ehe Fabienne dass eben Gesagte begriff. Ganz langsam kam ihre rechte Hand hoch und legte sich nun über Thranduils. Elbenkönig und Menschenfrau saßen stumm gegenüber und ließen die Macht des Momentes auf sich wirken...Worte waren hier überflüssig, es war bereits alles gesagt.  
  
Doch in Fabienne überschlugen sich die Gedanken! Die Waldläuferin schloss die Augen und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben...am liebsten würde sie aufspringen und den König umarmen. Er hatte seinen Segen gegeben. Fabienne hatte alles erreicht, was sie erreichen wollte. Nichts mehr konnte sich nun zwischen sie und Legolas stellen!  
  
„Eure Hände...sie sind eiskalt! Geht es euch gut, Fabienne?"  
  
Es sollte ein paar Augenblicke dauern, bevor sie die Kraft zu sprechen fand. Sie hielt noch immer die Augen geschlossen und flüsterte ergriffen: „Es ist der schönste Moment meines bisherigen Daseins... nur einmal erlebte ich derart wundervolles zuvor. Und so sollen fortan kalte Hände mich immer wieder daran erinnern!", fügte sie noch lächelnd hinzu. Als keine Antwort kam sah sie auf und verlor sich abermals in den tiefgrünen Augen Thranduils, welche sanft auf ihren ruhten.  
  
„Erhebt euch, Fabienne.", sprach er feierlich. Thranduil stand auf und zog die junge Frau auf ihre Beine. In dem Augenblick öffneten sich die Türen und Seni trat herein. Bevor sich hinter ihr die Türen schließen konnten, sah die Waldläuferin noch, wie zwei wunderschöne Elbinnen sich vom Arbeitszimmer entfernten, Fabiennes Kleidungsstücke und Waffen auf den Händen tragend.  
  
Senis frohes Lächeln, welches ihr Gesicht so unglaublich warmherzig machte, empfing nun auch Fabienne und ließ ihr letztes Quäntchen an Misstrauen und Unbehagen gegenüber den Elben endgültig und für immer versiegen.  
  
Die Elbin stellte sich vor die Waldläuferin hin, legte eine Hand um ihre Wange und ergriff mit der anderen Hand eine von Fabienne. „Glücklich ist, wer das, was er liebt, auch wagt, mit Mut zu beschützen und dafür zu kämpfen."  
  
Daraufhin ergriff Thranduil die andere Hand von Fabienne und legte seine zweite Hand leicht auf Senis Rücken. „Das Blatt des wundervollsten Baumes Eryn Lasgalens legen wir fortan in eure Hände, Fabienne Laegolas. Gebt ihm Wurzeln, gebt ihm Kraft und steht ihm zur Seite. Denn dasselbe dürft ihr von ihm erwarten. Ihr seid eines der ungewöhnlichsten, stärksten und wunderschönsten menschlichen Geschöpfe Ardas, wie wir sie bisher noch nie erblickt haben. Doch eines sollte euch auch bewusst sein, Fabienne: Seid ihr gewillt, euch an ein Wesen zu binden, welches somit seinem Anspruch und Pflichten auf den Thronerben Eryn Lasgalens entsagt?"  
  
Fabienne schnappte nach Luft. Das hatte sie nicht gewusst! „Legolas hat mir darüber niemals etwas gesagt, er sprach niemals von..." Doch halt...der Heiratsantrag. Er fragte mich, ob ich mit ihm unter Buche und Eiche wohnen und herrschen würde. Verdammt...  
  
Die Waldläuferin sah auf und sagte mit fester Stimme. „Er sprach niemals von seinem Amt. Er sprach immer nur von der Zukunft."  
  
„Von der Zukunft? Wie genau stellte er sie sich denn vor?", entgegnete ihr Seni. „In Frieden und Harmonie mit mir und... unserem Kinde. Hier im Düsterwald."Fabiennes Stimme sollte immer noch fest und überzeugend klingen, doch Zweifel bemächtigten sich Ihrer. Die Zukunft... wie sollte sie nun aussehen?  
  
„Sollte er im Offiziellen den Bund vor Zeugen und demzufolge rechtmäßig mit Euch eingehen, ist seine Zukunft als Thronerbe von Eryn Lasgalen vorbei. Er wird nicht sterblich, er kann noch mit dem Schiff nach Valinor in die unsterblichen Lande segeln. Nach eurem..."  
  
„... Tod.", schnitt Fabienne dem König das Wort ab und danach herrschte beklemmend lange Stille. „Ich will nicht, dass er so schnell Mittelerde verlässt. Ich will nicht schuld sein an seinem Tod.", wisperte Fabienne nach einer geraumen Weile verzweifelt.  
  
„Und wenn er es aber so will, Fabienne? Wenn mein Sohn sich dafür entschieden hat? Überdenkt es: egal, ob ihr nun von der Verlobung zurücktretet oder seine Frau werdet... seine Zeit ist schon jetzt, gemessen an der unsrigen, nur noch ein Wimpernschlag."  
  
Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Habe ich richtig verstanden, auch wenn ich von der Verlobung zurücktrete, wird er sterben?", fragte Fabienne, an ihrem Gehör zweifelnd. Thranduil nickte bekümmert und zog Seni an sich heran, deren Augen plötzlich von Schatten überzogen waren. „Fragt euch bitte, warum ich in die Verbindung des Prinzen von Eryn Lasgalen mit einer Sterblichen, die zudem weder Rang noch Namen trägt, eingewilligt habe?"  
  
Doch Fabienne biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schwieg. „Weil ich meinen Sohn kenne. Er hat sich schon längst für euch entschieden, wisst ihr das denn nicht? Wenn ihr ihn nun verlasst, dann bricht sein Herz. Elben lieben nur ein einziges Mal wahrhaftig und richtig.", flüsterte der König und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Stirn der schönen Elbin neben ihm.  
  
Jedoch der Menschenfrau stockte der Atem... soweit hatte sie noch gar nicht gedacht. Ihr Herz hämmerte drauflos und Fabienne wurde es flau im Magen. Hastig sah sie nach unten, um ihr Gedankenchaos sortieren zu können.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm er abermals ihre Hand mit dem Ring und hielt sie hoch ins Licht, so dass das Silber funkelte. „Dieser Ring ist nicht nur ein wunderschönes Schmuckstück, welches seinen Zweck zum sich schmücken und präsentieren hat. Ihr tragt das Wappen Eryn Lasgalens. Keiner sterblichen Seele Ardas war so etwas jemals zuvor vergönnt, Fabienne! Ihr könnt jetzt einfach nicht mehr zurück... eure Zukunft liegt an seiner Seite. Ihr tragt keine Schuld, Fabienne. Er hat sich entschieden, er hat sich für euch entschieden. Er hätte sich auch abwenden können, doch das tat er nicht. Nun steht ihm auch zur Seite und gebt ihm das Vertrauen in sich, dass er richtig gehandelt hat, Fabienne!" Während der letzten Worte hatte Thranduil seine Stimme erhoben und so durchdringend ihre Zweifel zerschlagen.  
  
Dankbar sah sie auf, zögerte noch kurz und streckte dann Seni ihre Hand hin, welche die Elbin sofort ergriff. „Mit allem, was mir möglich war und mit allem, was mir noch möglich sein wird, werde ich ihm zur Seite stehen, ihn lieben, ehren und für ihn da sein. Er soll niemals im Zweifel über seine Tat sein!"  
  
„Ihr seid nur von Namen, Geschlecht und Stamm verschieden, Fabienne. Doch im Inneren gleicht ihr euch, dass einem Angst werden kann.", schmunzelte Seni und drückte ihr sanft die Hand. „Ich bin froh, dass mein Blättchen den Weg in euren... Garten... gefunden hat.", fügte sie dann noch augenzwinkernd hinzu und Fabienne lachte leise auf. Dann ließ sie die Elben los und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück.  
  
Fabienne konzentrierte sich, legte langsam ihre rechte Hand über ihr Herz, verbeugte sich formvollendet, erhob sich wieder und sprach fließend: „Hannon le, Thranduil Oropherion!"

°°°

Langsam und schweigend liefen die beiden Frauen durch zahllose Gänge, die vollkommen leer waren. Fabienne versank in der Schönheit ihrer Umgebung, doch versuchte auch gleichzeitig, sich den Weg einzuprägen. Was natürlich unmöglich war, zu sehr war sie in den Wandgobelins und Fresken versunken, welche künstlerisch vollendet mit Pflanzen das Innere der Feste ausschmückten. Mehrmals konnte sie dem Drang nicht widerstehen und ließ flüchtig im Laufen ihre Hände über seidig-luftig, helle Schleier streifen, welche sich leicht im Windeshauch bewegten und sich immer mit dunkelgrünen, fast schwarzen Samtvorhängen abwechselten.  
  
Oftmals blieb ihr Blick auch bewundernd an kleinen Wasserspielen oder Podesten mit kunstvoll gefertigten Kelchen oder uralten Waffen hängen. „Mithril...", raunte ihr Seni ins Ohr und wies dabei auf zwei riesige gekrümmte Schwerter, welche meisterhaft in eine mächtige Steinwand überkreuzt eingearbeitet waren.  
  
Nach endlosen Treppen und Wendelgängen kamen sie in einen Bereich, der sich gewaltig von den anderen unterschied.  
  
Hier waren weniger Pflanzen, der Boden bestand nicht mehr nur aus Gras und Moosen, unterbrochen von steinernen Platten, sondern marmorne und hölzerne Platten bildeten wunderschöne Mosaiken, wiederum sich abwechselnd mit silbrig glänzenden, filigranen Mustern. Der Gang wirkte breiter, offener... alles wirkte irgendwie luxuriöser.  
  
„Die Gemächer von Thranduil und mir befinden sich auf der linken Seite...die Gemächer von Legolas hier auf der rechten Seite.", erklärte ihr Seni, während sie liefen und Fabienne die jeweiligen Türen zeigte. „Die Gäste der königlichen Familie sind auch in diesem Trakt untergebracht, jedoch ist es noch ein Stück bis... Fabienne?"  
  
Doch die Waldläuferin war stehen geblieben und starrte unverwandt auf eine große, helle Tür. Seni musste schmunzeln und lief wieder zurück. „Ich muss zugeben, seit mein Sohn sich den Gefährten angeschlossen hat, findet man mich auch öfters in seinen Gemächern. Möchtest du?"  
  
„Wenn es mir erlaubt ist, würde ich nur ganz kurz..."  
  
Doch Seni wartete nicht einmal die Antwort Fabiennes ab, sondern schritt forsch auf die Türen zu und öffnete sie mit einem Schwung. Zögernd trat Fabienne hinein...und sah erst einmal gar nichts. Es war dunkel wie in der Nacht.  
  
Plötzlich gingen alle Vorhänge wie auf Kommando auf und gleißendes Licht füllte den hohen Raum. Fabienne kniff die Augen zusammen und hörte Seni auflachen. „Verzeih, das wollte ich nicht. Ich hätte dich warnen müssen..."  
  
Seni´s POV:  
  
Doch die Menschenfrau war zu keiner Antwort fähig. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand sie inmitten seines Empfangszimmers und sog zittrig die Luft ein. „Ich kann ihn riechen.", flüsterte sie unverwandt und auch ich sog tief die Luft ein. Es war, als befände sich mein Sohn unter uns, als stünde er direkt neben mir. War es das, was mich immer wieder hierher brachte, in seine Zimmer? War es sein Duft, der auf ewig mit der Inneneinrichtung verbunden sein sollte und die Erinnerungen an ihn beim Anblick derer lebendiger werden ließ?  
  
„Sieh dich nur um, ich lasse dich jetzt alleine. Später komme ich wieder...", flüsterte ich der Waldläuferin ins Ohr und schloss leise die Türen hinter mir. Ich wusste, dass man ihr vertrauen konnte...doch noch dringender hatte ich das Bedürfnis, in unsere Privatgemächer zu gelangen. Soeben hatte ich meinen Sohn verloren... nun, nicht richtig verloren, aber doch stach es brennend in meiner Brust. Ich wusste, dass er in dieser starken, jungen Menschenfrau seine Seelenpartnerin gefunden hatte. Doch betrat unser Sohn nun einen völlig neuen Weg, der für uns Elben nur schwer begreifbar war. Niemals zuvor geschah es, das ein Tawarwaith mit einem Sterblichen den Bund eingegangen war!  
  
Und doch... hatte ich nicht schon immer gespürt, dass unser Sohn etwas ganz außergewöhnliches war? Hatten die Sterne mich nicht schon immer darauf vorbereiten wollen? War es das, was sie mir versucht hatten, mitzuteilen? War ich wirklich so blind gewesen, dass ich es nicht schon eher erkannt hatte? Oder hatte ich es verdrängt? 

Vorsichtig öffnete Fabienne ihre Augen und augenblicklich waren alle Sorgen vergessen. Weder der Angriff auf den Düsterwald noch Saurons Macht zählte!  
  
Die Waldläuferin stand inmitten eines hohen, hellen Raumes. Der Fußboden bestand aus einem Mix von Stein- und Holzplatten und frisches Brennmaterial im großen Kamin lud direkt dazu ein, entzündet zu werden. Während sie sich langsam um sich selbst drehte musste sie innerlich auflachen. Genauso hatte sie sich Legolas Privaträume vorgestellt!  
  
Ein großer schwerer Schreibtisch und Bücherregale machten eine ganze Ecke des Zimmers aus. Doch der Schreibtisch war leer und nicht voller Niederschriften und Manuskripte bedeckt, wie bei Thranduil. Kein einzigstes Staubkorn lag auf den Büchern und rasch überflog sie die ledernen Bucheinbände, allesamt mit elbischen oder anderen Buchstaben und Schriftzeichen Mittelerdes.  
  
Dein Vater hatte also Recht, Legolas... , schmunzelte sie innerlich, „...du findest wirklich nicht viel Gefallen an trockener Literatur." Doch dann stockte sie und zog vorsichtig ein Buch hervor. „Zwergisch? Du sprichst zwergisch?", wunderte sie sich laut, während sie über die bereits vergriffenen Seiten blätterte und versuchte, seine kleinen Randbemerkungen zu entziffern, was natürlich ergebnislos blieb.  
  
Schmunzelnd stellte sie das Buch wieder an seinen gewohnten Platz zurück und sah sich neugierig weiter um. Muscheln in den schillerndsten Kolorierungen, zusammen mit Steinen aus unterschiedlichsten Farben zogen sie in ihren Bann und nacheinander wog sie sie in ihren Händen. In jeder Ecke des Regals gab es neue Dinge zu entdecken. Zwischen unzähligen Büchern fand sie Papierrollen, kleinere Kohlezeichnungen, gepresste Blüten, Schnitzereien aus Holz, interessante metallene Runen, deren Bedeutung sie nicht wusste. Und alles war so sauber wie frisch poliert!  
  
Fabienne wandte sich nochmals dem Schreibtisch zu und setzte sich langsam auf den hohen Stuhl. Hier fiel das Licht in einem bestimmten Winkel auf die Platte und ungläubig musste sie feststellen, dass über die gesamte Platte des Schreibtisches eine kunstvolle Karte von Mittelerde als Relief eingearbeitet war. Doch nur wenn man am Tisch saß, konnte man die Karte sehen, wenn man davor stand, nicht! „Meisterhaft...", flüsterte sie, wandte sich vom Schreibtisch ab...  
  
...und ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.  
  
Unzählige Bögen, Kurz- und Langschwerter sowie Köcher der unterschiedlichsten Machart und kunstvollsten Verarbeitung präsentierten sich an der nächsten Wand, doch allesamt bereit zum schnellen Griff, im Falle der Gefahr. Die Schwerter waren scharf und die Bogensehnen gepflegt. Auch hier lag kein einzigstes Staubkorn und liebevoll wanderten ihre Augen über das Arsenal, welches schon eher einer kleinen Rüstkammer glich!  
  
Schnell erkannte sie, dass diese Waffen alle schon mal benutzt worden waren. Andächtig strich sie über die Schwertknaufe und Pfeilfedern, als sie eine leere Stelle bemerkte. Der Platz, in dem sich genau ein Bogen, ein Köcher und zwei Kurzschwerter hineinfügten.  
  
Fabienne schlug die Augen nieder und wandte sich ab... der Anblick jener Stelle schmerzte sie als Erinnerung mehr, als alles andere um sie herum.  
  
Doch unvermittelt zog sie scharf die Luft ein und ihr Herz hämmerte wie von Sinnen drauflos. Augenblicklich verdunkelte sich das Zimmer etwas und ihr war, als bliebe die Zeit stehen... wie gelähmt starrte sie auf die Gestalt, welche sich nur wenige Schritte vor ihr befand.  
  
Legolas richtete seinen rehbraunen Reiseponcho und zog seine Haare aus der Halsöffnung hervor. Dabei bewegte er sich wie in Zeitlupe. Im gesamten Raum herrschte mit einem Male Totenstille! Fabienne hörte überdeutlich laut ihren eigenen Atem in ihrem Ohr... doch kein einziges Geräusch war von ihm zu vernehmen.  
  
Der Elbenprinz trat langsam an die Wand heran und nahm nun eben jene Waffen davon ab, die ein paar Augenblicke zuvor noch fehlten. Fabienne starrte ungläubig an sich herab... er war geradewegs durch sie hindurchgegangen!  
  
„Du bist ein Geist, eine Vision, nicht wahr?", flüsterte sie geschockt und beobachtete gebannt, wie er seine Kurzschwerter befestigte. Legolas reagierte nicht auf ihre Ansprache und ließ stattdessen bedächtig seinen Blick durch den Empfangsraum schweifen.  
  
Als er ihre Augen traf, zeigte sich die Spur eines kleinen Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, dann wandte er sich ab und schritt zur Türe hin. Dabei bewegten sich seine Haare sanft und der Mantel wölbte sich... die Waldläuferin empfand in diesem Moment seine Gestalt so würdevoll und erhaben, wie noch niemals zuvor! Doch noch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, begann seine Erscheinung zu verblassen, bis sie wenig später ganz verschwunden war.  
  
Fabienne blinzelte ein paar Augenblicke. Sofort wurde es wieder heller im Zimmer und sie vernahm zudem wieder Geräusche von den Palastgängen. „Warum segnen mich die Valar mit Bildern der Vergangenheit?", seufzte sie leise nachdenklich und setzte sich benommen auf den Fußboden. Minutenlang blieb sie so sitzen und versuchte, das eben Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto frohgemuter wurde sie.  
  
Schon ihre erste Vision in Edoras, zusammen mit Eowyn, ängstigte sie nicht. Und jetzt fühlte sie sich einfach nur wunderbar! Fabienne holte nochmals tief Luft, stand schnell auf, blickte sich um und überlegte, wohin sie nun ihre Schritte lenken sollte.  
  
Vor einer schmalen Tür blieb sie stehen und legte schon die Hand auf den Knauf, doch hielt noch inne. Das ist sein Schlafzimmer. Du kannst doch nicht einfach..., sprach ihre innere Stimme, doch die Neugier siegte!  
  
Lautlos schwang die Türe auf und ebenso geräuschlos schlüpfte Fabienne hinein. Sorgfältig verschloss sie die Türe, holte nochmals tief Luft und drehte sich herum.  
  
Schränke! Riesengroße, schwere, prächtig verarbeitete Eichenholzschränke!  
  
Etwas enttäuscht stieß sie zischend die Luft aus und lief kopfschüttelnd quer durch den Raum. „Das ist sein Ankleidezimmer, du Närrin!", rief sie und musste über ihre eigene Nervosität laut lachen. „Wie viele Räume hast du denn nur, melamin?"  
  
Beherzt griff sie nach der nächsten Klinke, stieß die Tür auf und sprang einfach ins nächste Zimmer hinein. „Mal sehen, was jetzt kommt! Vielleicht sein Speisezi..."  
  
Doch es war nicht das Speisezimmer.  
  
Es war sein Schlafzimmer!  
  
Fabienne kam stolpernd zum Stehen und das Lachen blieb ihr im Halse stecken.  
  
Sanftes Licht tauchte den Raum in einen unirdischen, fast geisterhaften Schimmer. Nichts, außer dem breiten Bett und dem Kamin, befand sich darin.  
  
Die Waldläuferin schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf...so etwas...einzigartiges....hatte sie noch niemals gesehen. Sein „Bett"stand inmitten von Gras. Aus einer gigantischen Eiche, welche direkt aus dem Stein zu wachsen schien, formte sich eine ausladende Fläche in Gestalt einer Astgabel. Darauf befanden sich unzählige, sehr einladend aussehende Kissen und eine weiche, in sanften Grün gehaltene Tagesdecke.  
  
Sie war aus hauchdünnem Stoff, aber dennoch reich bestickt...ein riesiges Ornament des Düsterwaldes prangte auf ihr. Interessiert bückte sie sich und nahm einen Zipfel davon in die Hand. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, wie man so etwas Zartes so meisterhaft verarbeiten konnte. Plötzlich wölbte und bauschte sich der angehobene Stoff auf. Durch den Luftzug, den die offene Tür hereinbrachte, bewegte er sich wie lange Wellen über das Bett. Erschrocken ließ Fabienne das Tuch fallen und rappelte sich hoch. Auf einmal kam sie sich wie ein Eindringling vor...sie durfte doch eigentlich gar nicht hier drinnen sein!  
  
Doch an der Türe warf sie nochmals einen kurzen Blick zurück. Trotz der Kargheit des Zimmers strahlte es die Atmosphäre eines Heiligtums aus. Schauer rannen ihre Arme hinunter und verwirrt schloss sie leise die Türe hinter sich.  
  
Als sie etwas befangen dann in sein Empfangszimmer trat, wartete bereits Seni auf sie: „Na, hat es dir gefallen?"  
  
„Ja...", gab Fabienne flüsternd zur Antwort, „...schöne...Schränke."  
  
Die Elbin zog eine Augenbraue hoch, doch lächelte Fabienne wissend an und schob sie zur Tür hinaus. „Komm. Deine Waffen und Habseligkeiten brachte man schon auf dein Gemach. Und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass du gerne jetzt ein paar Augenblicke für dich hättest, nicht wahr?"

°°°

Fünf Tage und Nächte brauchte Fabienne, um sich im gesamten Düsterwälder Palast zurechtzufinden und ohne jemanden fragen zu müssen, den Weg zu den verschiedenen Stätten fand.  
  
Während dieser Zeit waren Seni und Fabienne fast unzertrennlich...dennoch spürte es die Elbin, dass Fabienne von Tag zu Tag unruhiger wurde. Auch wenn sie noch so sehr den Frieden, die Ruhe und die ausgesprochene Freundlichkeit der Elben schätzte und genoss, irgendetwas hinderte die Menschenfrau, sich völlig in der umgebenden Natur, der Stille und der spürbar langsamer verstreichenden Zeit, die hier herrschte, fallen zu lassen,.  
  
Doch die weise Elbin schwieg darüber und beschäftigte sich dafür um so mehr mit der Waldläuferin, wollte sie doch so viel wie möglich von ihr erfahren. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass diese Tage wohl die einzigen wären, die sie mit der zukünftigen Frau an Legolas Seite verbringen sollte!  
  
Fabienne wiederum genoss ihre Gesellschaft von Stunde zu Stunde mehr und mehr. Die Elbin führte sie herum, offenbarte ihr geheimnisvolle Wege rund um den See, die zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit einen anderen Reiz in sich bargen und führte sie durch die Gärten und die Anbauten des Palastes.  
  
„Nein, nein, du sprichst es falsch aus.", korrigierte die Elbin wohl schon zum hundertsten Male die Waldläuferin. „Es heißt „Annon-in-Gelydh", nicht „Annor-en-Geldith"."(„Pforte der Noldor")  
  
Seufzend ließ sich die Waldläuferin auf einen Stein fallen. „Verzeih, ich kann mir nicht merken, wann man das G als D spricht, und wann es ganz wegfällt."  
  
„Du hast noch genug Zeit, die Sprache der Eldar zu lernen, Fabienne. Du hast noch dein ganzes Leben.", kamen die ermunternden Worte zur Antwort, doch erreichten nur ein müdes Kopfschütteln Fabiennes. „Ich bin schon über zwanzig Jahre alt, Seni. Ich muss noch soviel in meinem Leben tun...jede Sekunde auskosten!"  
  
Schweigsam sah die Elbin die junge Frau neben ihr an und dachte über das Leben eines Elben, verglichen mit dem eines Sterblichen, nach. „Ihr Menschen seit faszinierende Geschöpfe, Fabienne.", antwortete sie leise. „Ihr lebt nicht einmal einen Bruchteil von der Zeitspanne, die wir auf Arda leben. Und doch vermögt ihr mit euren Leistungen an denen eines Elben heranzukommen. Ihr nutzt eure kurze Zeit so intensiv..."  
  
„Doch niemals könnte ein Mensch mit seinem Sein an einen Elben heranreichen!", lachte Fabienne sarkastisch auf. „Das ist schon wahr, meine Liebe...", rief Seni ihr noch im Losgehen zu und Fabienne sprang schnell auf ihre Füße. „...doch bedenke bitte, dass wir Elben für die Entwicklung unserer Fertigkeiten Äonen dafür haben...und ihr dafür nur ein paar Jahre. Wer von uns erbringt also die größere Leistung?"  
  
Damit ließ sie die erstaunte Waldläuferin einfach stehen und ging lächelnd ihres Weges.

°°°

Glutrot versank die Sonne im Westen und ließ in ihren letzten Strahlen den See des Waldlandreiches magisch funkeln und glitzern. Elben versammelten sich am Ufer, ließen sich dort nieder und genossen verträumt die laue Abendbrise. Mancherorts hörte man leise Melodien erklingen, welche zärtlich den ersten Stern begrüßten.  
  
Fabienne stand auf der großen Bogenbrücke, welche sich von einem Ufer des Sees bis zur anderen spannte, über welche sie gekommen war, als sie den Palast Thranduils zum ersten Mal betreten hatte. Dies war nun schon über drei Wochen her und langsam fragte sie sich, wann es Zeit zum Abschied nehmen wäre. Bei diesem Gedanken war ihr allerdings nicht wohl... Fabienne sträubte es, nach Rohan zurückzukehren, Missgunst und Verachtung würden sie dort nur empfangen. Hier war ihr jeder freundlich gesonnen, niemand fragte nach ihrer Herkunft, noch nach ihrem Grund des Aufenthalts. Ein jeder schenkte ihr ein freundliches Wort und die Waldläuferin fühlte sich wohl und geborgen.  
  
Außerdem hatte sie schnell bemerkt, dass es unnütz war, ihre runden Ohren zu verstecken, die elbischen Augen vermochten auch dies zu erkennen. Also ließ sie ihre Haare offen, trug elbische Kleider, vernachlässigte ihre Waffen und man sah sie immer öfters stundenlang alleine oder mit Seni am See spazieren gehen.  
  
„Mae aduial, Fabienne."(„Guten Abend,...") „Mae aduial, Ledian.", erwiderte Fabienne und lächelte den rothaarigen großen Elben neben sich verschmitzt an. „Genießt du mal wieder alleine den Sonnenuntergang? Warum kommst du nicht mit zu den anderen, an das Ufer?"  
  
„Dies ist meine Lieblingsstelle, von hier aus sehe ich den Sonnenball am allerlängsten.", klärte ihn Fabienne mit einem melancholischen Unterton auf und blickte wieder geradeaus. Und wirklich, an der höchsten Stelle der Brücke konnte man die Sonne am längsten beobachten, bis sie hinter den schwarzen Baumwipfeln verschwand.  
  
„Verstehe.", murmelte Ledian und stützte sich neben Fabienne auf das Geländer, doch beobachtete sie dabei unbemerkt.  
  
Ledian´s POV:  
  
Jetzt kenne ich dich schon seit einer kleinen Weile und jeden Abend stehst du hier oben, blickst der Sonne hinterher, bis sie ihre Reise in dem Land antritt, was wir niemals sehen werden können. Warum nur? Warum machst du das?  
  
„Was ist, bester Freund von Legolas? Warum beobachtest du mich?", flüsterte Fabienne sanft, blickte aber immer noch geradeaus.  
  
„Du vermisst ihn, nicht wahr? Du vermisst ihn."  
  
Fabienne seufzte auf und schloss für einen langen Moment ihre Augen.  
  
„Es schmerzt jeder Herzschlag, es zieht jede Faser meines Körpers und alle Gedanken und Empfindungen gelten nur ihm, die ganze Zeit...", wisperte sie klagend und ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schwer. „Allein das Wissen, dass es ihm gut geht, hilft mir über die Stunden hinweg. Das ist ein Segen!"  
  
Ledian nickte verstehend und strich ihr sanft über das Haar. Fabienne versuchte sich zu beherrschen, doch gelang ihr es nur unter größter Anstrengung, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die sich schon lange in ihr aufgestaut hatten.  
  
„Fühlst du dich denn hier nicht wohl, Fabienne? Hier, in seinem Zuhause?", fragte Ledian bedrückt, als sie schniefend mit dem Ärmel über ihr Gesicht fuhr. „Doch, sehr sogar... es ist...nur... ich halte es nicht mehr aus... ich will...", wollte sie noch erwidern, doch ihre Sehnsucht und Kummer übermannte sie und es brachen die Tränen, die sie doch bis dahin so erfolgreich zurückgehalten hatte, hervor.  
  
„Ssschhh, komm her.", doch Ledian brauchte diese Worte gar nicht mehr zu sagen, denn im nächsten Augenblick klammerte sie sich schon an seine Tunika. Zärtlich strich er ihr über das Haar und über ihren Rücken, hielt sie fest, flüsterte Worte auf elbisch.  
  
„Wenn du morgen Abend wieder hier bist, bringe ich dir etwas mit, was noch aus unserer Kinderzeit stammt, ja?", versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. „Wusstest du, dass Legolas sehr gut malen kann?"  
  
„Nein...", schniefte sie laut in seine Tunika, "...das wusste ich nicht."  
  
„Er verweilte für ein paar Jahre in Imladris, Bruchtal, du verstehst? Zu dieser Zeit waren wir so gut wie unzertrennlich. Etwa wie du und er jetzt!" Fabienne musste bei diesen Worten leise lachen, hörte aber weiter zu. „Er sandte mir selbst gemalte Bilder, damit ich mir eine Vorstellung machen konnte, wie es dort war. Leider konnte ich ihn dort niemals besuchen...obwohl...ich glaube, Thranduil war es auch nicht unbedingt unangenehm, wenn wir beide mal für eine längere Zeit getrennt waren."Bei diesen Worten musste der große, rotblonde Elb selber schmunzeln und schaffte es sogar, Fabienne zum lachen zu bringen.  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ich der zukünftigen Frau meines besten Freundes mal ein paar besonders schöne Werke von ihm zeigen würde, morgen Abend, einverstanden?"  
  
Fabienne löste sich von Ledian und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Das wäre wundervoll, Ledian. Das wäre wundervoll."Fabienne wischte sich die letzten Tränen vom Gesicht und die Beiden wandten sich zum Gehen.  
  
Doch plötzlich drehte der Elb seinen Kopf zur Sonne, blieb stehen, lehnte sich über das Brückengeländer und eine wachsame Angespanntheit legte sich über sein Gesicht. Fabienne lehnte sich ebenfalls über die Brüstung und starrte an den Horizont, sah aber nichts.  
  
„Was ist, Ledian? Orks, Goblins, Warge, Spinnen?!", fragte sie alarmiert. „Werden wir angegriffen?"  
  
Doch der Elb neben ihr blieb stumm und sah weiterhin geradeaus. Die Elben am Seeufer waren aufgesprungen, standen nun alle dicht gedrängt und spähten in dieselbe Richtung wie Ledian.  
  
Fabienne konzentrierte sich und sah wieder an den Horizont. Und wirklich, in der Ferne näherten sich ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt, welcher sich rasch vergrößerte.  
  
„Das ist... das ist ja... ist das...?", fing sie an, doch wurde von ihm unterbrochen.  
  
„Adler! Ein Adler, Fabienne!", beendete Ledian ihren Satz. „Einer der Boten Mittelerdes...", flüsterte sie vor Freude. 

°°

tristesse: Soso, du liebst also lange Chappies und lange Bücher? Habe ich diesmal deinen Geschmack getroffen? lach Immerhin waren das 13 Seiten! Für ein Kapi! :-) Ich hoffe, das war ein angemessenes, natürlich zu spätes aber was soll´s, Geburtstagschappy und ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen! Nächstes oder übernächstes Kapitel gibt es wieder einen Szenenwechsel, nach Gondor! Wie schon o.g., der voraussichtlich letzte Sprung zwischen den Hauptspielplätzen im zweiten Teil der Fabi! :-) Sei ganz lieb geknuddelt und danke für dein liebes revi, nach sowas wird man süchtig! Deine Fabi  
  
sam: Hey, schön auch mal wieder was von dir lesen zu können! Freut mich sehr, dass du dich mal wieder gemeldet hast, per review! Dankedankedanke!!! Hat dir das Kapitel gefallen? :-)  
  
Takaya.JD: Sorry, dass es ein kurzes Chappy war, aber naja, in der Kürze liegt die Würze! (Der Spruch passte jetzt hier irgendwie gut!) Du magst Interferenzen zwischen Aragorn und Legs? Du bist einer meiner ausdauernden Leser und Reviewer? Dann solle deiner Treue Beharrlichkeit belohnet sein und so darfst du dich schon auf ein kommendes Kapitel mit gaaaaanz viel Legs und Aragorn freuen! :-) Und sie werden verbal ganz schön aneinander geraten...hehe! Vielen Dank für dein liebes review! Sei geknuddelt!  
  
Lilo: Na gut, das Chappy war ja nun wieder im Düsterwald, da wurde es um Legs noch nicht so dramatisch. Aber im nächsten? Tja, ich würde sagen, stell dir mal die Tempobox bereit! :-) Ganz herzlichen Dank auch für dein Review und bis zum nächsten Mal, deine Fabi! knuddel  
  
Seni: Oh Mann, du schaffst es echt, dass ich immer schon mit Spannung auf dein feedback warte. Es ist, neben anderen wundervoll formulierten feedbacks, der wahrhaft richtige Lohn für stundenlange Arbeit. Ich danke dir wie verrückt und umarme dich ganz doll, meine liebe Kunstschreiberin! Auf dann, bis zum nächsten Mal! Und danke, dass du auch dieses Kapitel beta gelesen hast, ich würde dich ja so gern weiterempfehlen. Du findest Fehler heraus, die ich niemals gesehen hätte! Danke!!! Deine Fabi  
  
Vicky23: Na, das vierte Chappy war doch bestimmt ganz nach deinem Geschmack, meine Gute, Hauptsache, es ist Eomer mit drin, nicht wahr?! Und du darfst dich schon freuen... was meinst du wohl, woher der Adler kommt und was für eine Botschaft er mit sich bringt? Und wenn Fabi erstmal wieder mit ihrem Legs zusammen ist, tja, da kann dann auch Eomer kräftig mitmischen! Sei ganz doll umarmt für dein liebes review, und bis zum nächsten Mal, deine Fabi!  
  
Watery: Lange nichts mehr von dir gehört! schnüff Zeichnest du noch schön fleißig, na ich hoffe doch! Hat dir das Kapitel gefallen? Melde dich doch bitte mal wieder, ja? Danke! :-) Dann bin ich auch weiterhin „schön gemein" zu dir! lach  
  
Gummibaerchen: Sorry, dass ich mal einen kurzen Schwenk zu Legs gemacht habe, doch ich hoffe, dir mit dem Kapitel genug Antwort auf deine Frage gegeben zu haben, wie es denn nun mit Fabi weitergeht. Auch wenn dir das 4. Chappy nicht so zugesagt hat, freue ich mich um so mehr, dass du trotzdem ein kleines feedback hinterlassen hast! Dankeschön!!! Es umarmt dich ganz doll, deine Fabi! Bis zum nächsten Kapitel, es grüßt ganz lieb, Eure Fabi! Freue mich auf Post, wie ein Eisbär auf Frost! Hier in diesem Falle: reviews! °besondersliebguck° 


	6. Chappy 6

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. :-)  
  
On it goes...  
  
A/N: Heute sind wir wieder in Gondor. Die Schlacht auf den Pelenorfeldern ist vorüber, es sind die Tage vor dem allerletzten Angriff! Minas Tirith ist Zwischenstation, wo unsere Helden „Verschnaufpause" einlegen können. An die Schlachten traute ich mich nicht, ich gebe es zu. Und so wichtig für die Fabi - Story sind sie auch nicht, da wir ja alle wissen, wie es ausging! :-) Also, viel Freude beim Lesen, allen reviewern ein herzliches Dankeschön für ihre lieben feedbacks. Antworten wieder nach dem Chappy! °g°  
  
Sicherlich ist es euch schon aufgefallen, doch seit geraumer Zeit werden Gedankenanstriche nicht mehr angezeigt. Ich kann dies nicht beeinflussen, es tut mir sehr leid, doch ich versuche es ab sofort mit anderen Zeichen. Also: Das ist ein Gedanke! ;-) Euch alle lieb hat, die Fabi!  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
„Es wird gesagt, die Hände eines Königs sind die Hände eines Heilers", flüsterte Ioreth, die alte Heilerin von Minas Tirith erstaunt zu sich, während sie noch mehr Athelas brach und sich die wohltuenden Düfte im Raum verteilten.  
  
Aragorn´s Hand legte sich behutsam auf die schweißnasse Stirn von Faramir. Dessen Brust hob und senkte sich stetig, seine Träume von fiebrigen Phantasien heimgesucht. Flatternder Herzschlag und Spasmen schwächten Faramirs Körper und beunruhigten den zukünftigen König Gondors zutiefst.  
  
„Wenn wir schon deinen Bruder verloren haben, so lebe wenigstens du, Faramir, Sohn von Gondor.", wisperte er und legte vorsichtig eine eiskalte Hand zwischen seine. Doch Faramir reagierte nicht und durchlitt weiter die Fieberglut.  
  
Ioreth warf dem knienden Mann einen viel sagenden Blick zu, doch Aragorn schüttelte nur geistesabwesend den Kopf und blickte wieder voller Sorge in das eingefallene Gesicht Faramirs. Dieser junge Mann hatte unglaublich viele Ängste, Trauma und Kämpfe über sich ergehen lassen müssen, dass es Aragorn sehr fraglich schien, ob Faramir überhaupt noch den Lebenswillen aufbringen würde, ans Licht Mittelerdes zurückzukehren.  
  
Doch ein leises Stöhnen hinter dem wallendem Umhang ließ seinen Herzschlag etwas schneller werden und ein Lächeln umspielte plötzlich seine Mundwinkel.  
  
Eowyn war aus der Bewusstlosigkeit in einen unruhigen Schlaf übergegangen. Deshalb spürte sie jetzt unbewusst die Schmerzen, welche ihr gebrochener Schildarm verursachte. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde vollends erwachen, dessen war sich Aragorn sicher. „Auch wenn Faramir auf der Schwelle zum Tod ist... wenigstens sie vermochten wir zu retten.", flüsterte er Legolas zu, welcher soeben leise den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
„Und doch weist er einen starken Willen auf, Aragorn. Denselben Willen wie sein Bruder, nur verborgen unter seelischer Last und erlebter Pein. Er muss sogar noch einen stärkeren Willen als Boromir besitzen. Sein Licht überstrahlt selbst das Glühen, welches von seinem Körper Besitz ergriffen hat. Ich spüre es.", raunte Legolas leise und legte Aragorn bekräftigend die Hand auf seine Schulter.  
  
„Wovon sprichst du bitte, mein Freund?"Verwirrt suchte Aragorn im Gesicht von Faramir nach Antwort, da Legolas daraufhin eine ganze Weile nichts sagte.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, doch spüre ich in seiner Seele Dunkelheit. Frühere Geschehnisse schröpfen seine Seele, jagen sie, lassen ihr kaum Ruhe. Doch hat sein Lebensmut noch lange nicht versagt. Ähnlich wie bei..."  
  
„... Fabienne?", warf Aragorn ein. Der Elbenprinz nickte leicht und sorgenvoll betrachtete er Faramir. „Dunkelheit...in der Vergangenheit? Was ist ihr...?", doch der Waldläufer wurde von der erhobenen Hand Legolas´ in seiner Frage gebremst.  
  
„Nicht...", wisperte Legolas und sein Freund verstand sofort. Noch immer betrachtete Legolas die unruhige Form des Sohnes Denethors und vermochte sich nicht von ihm zu lösen. „Pippin erwachte vorhin. Es geht ihm gut, doch musste ich ihm versichern, dass die Schildmaid am Leben ist. Mehr muss er jetzt noch nicht wissen. Merry wacht nun bei ihm.", lenkte der Elb geschickt vom Thema ab.  
  
„Ich danke dir, mein Freund. Gut, dass er jemanden bei sich hatte, als er erwacht war.", flüsterte Aragorn und erhob sich vom Lager Faramirs. Er gab Ioreth noch ein paar Instruktionen, dann wandte er sich dem Lager Eowyns zu.  
  
Doch bevor er den Vorhang zur Seite schlug, drehte er sich nochmals zu Legolas um und bedachte ihn mit einem fragendem Blick. Aber noch ehe er jene Frage stellen konnte, welche er seit geraumer Zeit täglich stellte, schüttelte Legolas nur leicht seinen Kopf. „Nein Aragorn, der Junge ist noch nicht aus Edoras zurückgekehrt.", wisperte er und der Waldläufer nickte mit dem Kopf. Er warf seinem elbischen Freund noch einen Anteilnehmenden Blick zu, dann verschwand er hinter dem Vorhang.  
  
°°°  
  
Mit konzentriertem Blick stützte sich der Elbenprinz auf die höchste Mauer Minas Tiriths und spähte in die Ferne. Seine scharfen Augen wanderte über die immer noch rauchenden Zinnen Osgiliaths, über die Schlachtfelder des Pelenor hinüber zu den unendlichen Ebenen Rohans im Nordosten, welche sich aber selbst seinem Sehvermögen entzogen.  
  
Eine Ewigkeit lang harrte er in dieser Stellung aus, sein ganzes Denken und Sein nur auf einen Punkt, eine Bewegung fixiert: einem einzelnen Reiter, aus Nordost kommend. Doch wie sehr er sich auch anstrengen mochte, rings um Minas Tirith blieb der gleiche grauenvolle Anblick wie zuvor. Unzählige Leichen von Feinden und Verbündeten lagen verstreut um die einstmals blühende Stadt und bislang hatte man noch keine Kraft gefunden, sie zu bergen und zu bestatten. Der Kampf auf dem Pelenor war erst zwei Tage vergangen, doch lähmte diese Schlacht noch Jeden bis ins Mark und Bein.  
  
In Osgiliath standen nur noch leere Häuserhüllen, kaum ein Gebäude war unversehrt geblieben und manchmal fand man nur noch Grundmauern vor. Minas Tirith hingegen verzeichnete nur Schäden in den äußeren vier Ringen, denn der Hauptkampf hatte vor den Toren der Stadt stattgefunden.  
  
„Ich muss meine absolute Hochachtung aussprechen, Legolas.", brummte plötzlich Gimli neben ihm und entfachte die Glut in seiner Pfeife. Legolas sah den Zwerg erstaunt an und wartete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ab, bis Gimlis Tabak ordentlich brannte.  
  
„Ja, sieh mich nicht so wie vom Donner gerührt an, du weißt doch genau, was ich meine! Einen Mumak zu Fall zu bringen ist eine kämpferische Glanzleistung, Elb. Das kannst du schon mal zugeben."Legolas Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem kleinen Schmunzeln und leise kopfschüttelnd blickte er wieder geradeaus. „Größe, Gewicht und Kraft sind nur minderwertig bedeutsame Komponente eines Kriegers, Gimli.", begann er leise. „Sieh dir unsere Hobbits an, ...", damit wies er auf Merry, welcher soeben gedankenversunken aus den Häusern der Heilung trat und müden Auges auf sie zukam. ,... klein von Statur, aber überaus groß in ihrer Leistung in diesem Krieg!"  
  
Gimli paffte gedankenverloren an seiner Pfeife und musterte nachdenklich Merry, welcher sich zu Ihnen gesellt hatte, nun auf der Mauer saß und sich selbst seine Pfeife entzündete.  
  
„Nun, mein Elb, weise Worte im richtigen Moment.", sprach Gandalf ruhig und lehnte sich neben Legolas über die Mauer. Doch der Elbenprinz hatte ihn gar nicht kommenhören und fuhr überrascht herum. „In meinem Alter hätte ich es mir auch nicht träumen lassen, nochmals derart hart und Kräfte zehrend kämpfen zu müssen. Und dabei noch zu überleben. Ich bin über mich selbst erstaunt.", schmunzelte der Zauberer und zog nun selbst seine Pfeife hervor.  
  
Legolas löste sich von der Mauer und trat langsam einen Schritt zurück. Er wollte seinen Freunden keinen Affront sein, doch der starke Geruch des Tabaks aus nunmehr drei Pfeifen war einfach zuviel für ihn.  
  
„Ich wollte damit nur eines ausdrücken, Gimli...", wandte er sich nochmals zu dem Zwerg um, „... wenn ich nicht dazwischen gestanden hätte... hättest du den Mumak zu Fall gebracht! Garantiert!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und ließ einen perplexen Zwerg zurück. Doch nur nach ein paar Schrecksekunden hörte der Elbenprinz das dröhnende Lachen Gimlis, während er die Stufen zum vorletzten Ring hinab stieg.  
  
Ziellos durchstreifte er den sechsten Ring und ließ sich von seinen Schritten lenken. Verhärmte, eingefallene Gesichter der Bewohner kreuzten seinen Blick und er fragte sich, wie diese Menschen wohl in helleren, glücklicheren Zeiten gelebt hatten. Wie sie aussahen, wie sie Feste feierten, wie sie Handel und Wirtschaft betrieben. Jetzt war alles zunichte gemacht. Schutt und Geröll bedeckten die Straßen, umgestürzte Pferdekarren, Marktstände und Häuserteile behinderten das Gehen. Chaos regierte die Stadt, jeder hatte mit sich zu tun, doch niemand war imstande, dem anderen zu helfen.  
  
Lethargie lähmte ihre Glieder, machte rationales Denken zunichte.  
  
Auf einer schmalen Treppe saß ein Kind, nicht älter als zwei bis drei Jahre alt. Der Junge trug verschmutzte Kleidung und sein Gesicht zeichneten lang getrocknete Tränenbäche. Eine Hand umklammerte ein grob geschnitztes Holzpferd auf Rädern, welches er phlegmatisch monoton vor sich hin- und her schob, immer und immer wieder. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, leer, emotionslos.  
  
Legolas ging vor dem Kind in die Knie und betrachtete es genauer. Braune, fast schwarze Kulleraugen blickten stumpf in die Welt und sahen ihn nicht... doch dem Elbenprinzen schien es, als sähe er in die hundertjährigen Augen eines Greises. Schauer rannen seine Arme auf und ab und Wut wallte in ihm auf. Krieg macht Kinder nicht nur zu Waisen, er beendet auch innerhalb eines Momentes ihre Jugend und lässt sie zu Erwachsene werden, welche an Seele und Verstand für immer gezeichnet sind., dachte er erbittert und streichelte dem Kind sanft über die verschmutzte Wange.  
  
Das filzige Haar ging locker bis über die Schultern, doch unter dem Dreck gewahrte er helle, blonde Strähnen. Verwundert hielt er inne und beobachtete das Kind nur noch still, welches sich die ganze Zeit nicht gerührt hatte und sein Pferdchen immer noch hin- und her schob. Dunkle Augen, helles Haar? Wie wohl deine Eltern aussah... ?  
  
Doch weiter kam er in seinem Gedankengang nicht, da ihn der Kleine plötzlich direkt ansah und mit seinem Blick gefangen hielt. Ruckartig stand das Holzpferd still und Legolas hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Das Kind sah direkt in seine Seele, doch öffnete ihm dabei auch seine eigene.  
  
„Papa...?", fragte er leise, seine Stimme trocken von fehlender Flüssigkeit. Legolas zuckte zusammen und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. „Amin hiraetha.", wisperte er und musste schlucken. Der Junge runzelte die Stirn und begriff nicht, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Vor ein paar Tagen erst hatte ihm doch sein Vater das Holzpferd geschenkt, warum war er nicht da, wenn er jetzt damit spielte?  
  
Legolas streckte nochmals langsam seine Hand aus, um dem Jungen seinen Schmerz zu lindern, doch da stand auf einmal eine fremde Frau hinter dem Kind und hob es schnell hoch. Der Elbenprinz sprang auf seine Füße und musste erleichtert feststellen, dass sich der Junge sofort um den Hals der Frau klammerte.  
  
Welche nicht besser aussah als ihr Kind. Eine blutverkrustete Strieme zog sich über die eine Wange bis hinunter zum Hals. Ihr Kleid wirkte noch untadelig, doch der Rock hatte vielerorts zerrissene Stellen. Ihre Haar war offen und fiel in dunkelbraunen, verschmutzten Strähnen über den gesamten Rücken.  
  
Doch ihre Augen: so schwarz und klar wie die Nacht, waren weit aufgerissen, sahen starr vor Schreck ihn an und röteten sich augenblicklich durch Tränen. Dem Elben schien es, als erkenne sie ihm jemanden. Sekundenlang starrte sie ihn an, dann schloss sie enttäuscht die Augen, wandte sich rasch ab und eilte die Stufen empor.  
  
Legolas Herz hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust, als er der davoneilenden Frau hinterher blickte. Von hinten ähnelte sie Fabienne auf das Haar genau. Doch die kleinen Ärmchen, welche sich um den Nacken der Frau klammerten, versetzten ihm einen Stich und verwirrt wandte er sich ab, nicht mehr auf das umgekippte Holzpferdchen achtend, welches im Staub zurückblieb.  
  
°°°  
  
„Hast du nicht auch das Gefühl, dass unser Elb ein wenig melancholisch geworden ist, Aragorn?"Fragend blickte Gimli den großen hageren Mann an, welcher sehr schweigsam aus den Häusern der Heilung herausgetreten war.  
  
„Hast du ihn kämpfen sehen, Gimli?"  
  
„Natürlich habe ich ihn kämpfen sehen, erst vor ein paar Tagen brachte er hier einen Mum...", erwiderte der Zwerg erstaunt, doch Aragorn unterbrach ihn.  
  
„Nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld, mein Freund. Dort kann ihm nach wie vor NIEMAND das Wasser reichen! Ich meine, wenn er allein ist! Oder zumindestens annimmt, er sei es."  
  
Gimli blickte wieder geradeaus und runzelte die Stirn. „Darauf habe ich noch nie geachtet. Für mich trägt er immer dieselben Gesichtszüge, fasst schon einer Maske gleich. Elben sind emotionslos.", brummte er und zog kräftig an der Pfeife. „Langsam solltest du ihn aber schon etwas besser kennen, Gimli. Zähe Hüllen verbergen so manch zartfühlenden Kern."  
  
„Aber was meinst du dann mit kämpfen, Aragorn?"  
  
„Ich meine nicht seinen Kampf auf dem Schlachtfeld. Ich meine seinen Kampf mit sich selbst. Beobachte ihn, Gimli. Höre genauestens auf seine Worte. In seiner Gestik und Mimik sowie seine Sprache findest du immer Parallelen zu ihr. Sie verfolgt ihn, Tag und Nacht. Die Melancholie ist nur eine Seite dessen, was er durchmacht."  
  
„Na, solange sie ihn nicht noch auf´ s Schlachtfeld verfolgt, isses ja in Ordnung.", schmunzelte Gimli und strich sich liebevoll über seinen dichten Bart. „Keine Sorge, mein Freund, dass tut sie nicht. Ich weiß das... aus eigener Erfahrung.", erwiderte Aragorn und zwinkerte dem Zwerg zu.  
  
°°°  
  
„Ich vermag Frodo in der Ferne nicht mehr zu erblicken. Die Dunkelheit nimmt immer mehr zu.", sprach Gandalf matt und lief mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Rücken durch den Thronsaal von Minas Tirith.  
  
„Wenn Sauron den Ring hätte, dann wüssten wir es."Aragorn kehrte Gandalf den Rücken zu und zeigte sich von dessen Sorge völlig unbeeindruckt. „DAS ist nur eine Frage der Zeit.", brauste der weise Zauberer auf. „Er hat eine Niederlage erlitten, ja, aber hinter den Mauern Mordors erstarkt unser Feind von Neuem."  
  
„Dann soll er da bleiben!", rief Gimli laut. Der Zwerg saß auf dem Thron und ließ sich mittlerweile die dritte Pfeife schmecken. „Soll er verfaulen, warum sollte uns das kümmern?"  
  
„Weil zehntausend Orks jetzt zwischen Frodo und dem Schicksalsberg stehen!!"  
  
Nach diesen Worten herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Legolas stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust direkt neben Eomer und bislang hatten sie sich keines Blickes gewürdigt. Doch bei diesen Worten sahen sie sich an... und beide trugen denselben sorgenvollen Blick und teilten im selben Moment die gleichen Gedanken.  
  
„Ich habe ihn in den Tod geschickt...", flüsterte Gandalf und sein Blick wurde leer... Wenn er es bis dahin schaffte..., doch weiter kommt er niemals. Und ICH forderte von ihm diese Aufgabe. ICH schickte ihn aus seinem Auenland fort!  
  
„Nein!"Aragorn fuhr herum und seine Augen blitzten auf. „Es gibt noch Hoffnung für Frodo."  
  
Alle sahen ihn erstaunt an und Gimli nahm langsam die Pfeife aus dem Mund. Sollte der Waldläufer noch einen Plan haben? Sollte es vielleicht noch irgendwo eine andere Geisterarmee geben, die nur darauf wartet, erlöst zu werden?  
  
„Er braucht Zeit! Und einen sicheren Weg über die Ebene von Gorgoroth. Dazu können wir ihm verhelfen."  
  
„WIE?", verlangte Gimli endlich zu wissen. Musste man denn dem zukünftigen König Gondors neuerdings jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?  
  
Aragorn holte tief Luft und legte sich seine Worte sorgfältig zurecht. Was er ihnen nun zu sagen hatte, war nicht einfach. Jemanden seinen sicheren Tod vorherzusagen und damit auch noch so gut wie hundertprozentig Recht zu haben, war auch für einen hart gesottenen Waldläufer schwierig.  
  
„Wir müssen Saurons Streitmacht herauslocken."Angesichts der erstaunten Gesichter wurde sein Redefluss immer schneller und leidenschaftlicher. „Damit er sein Land entblößt! Wir bringen unsere ganze Kraft auf und marschieren zum schwarzen Tor!"  
  
Gimli wollte soeben nochmals an seiner Pfeife ziehen, doch verschluckte sich und hustete laut los. Gandalf runzelte die Stirn und schien in Gedanken versunken. Nur Eomer lief ein paar Schritte nach vorn. Er glaubte nicht, was er eben gehört hatte. Nochmals kämpfen? Nach all dem bisherigen Morden und den hohen Verlusten? Woher bloß die Kraft dafür nehmen? „Wir können keinen Sieg erringen durch Waffenstärke!"  
  
Doch Aragorn war darauf vorbereitet. Er wusste, dass diese Frage unwiderruflich kommen musste. „Nicht für uns. Aber so lenken wir die Aufmerksamkeit von Frodo ab, wenn sich Saurons tödlicher Blick nur auf uns richtet."Dann wandte er sich direkt an Gandalf und seine Stimme nahm etwas beschwörerisches an. Leise sprach er: „Wenn er blind bleibt... für alles, was sich sonst bewegt."  
  
„Eine Ablenkung."  
  
Legolas verstand. Aragorn plante diese, schon fast Verzweiflungstat, ein. Er schickte seine Männer mit dem Bewusstsein in den Tod, dass dieser Schritt für sie nur noch die einzige Möglichkeit war, überhaupt etwas zu tun. Frodo hatte es geschafft. Frodo war in Mordor! Doch sollte er diese Unterstützung nicht bekommen, so wäre letzten Endes alles umsonst gewesen. Dann würden sie alle ihr Leben verlieren und Mittelerde wäre dem Untergang geweiht... es war alles nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, denn nichts galt mehr außer Zeit!  
  
Doch Gandalf wollte nicht sofort einlenken. Er spürte, dass Aragorn Recht hatte, wusste es. Aber er kannte auch die Gefahr, die von Mordor ausging, wenn man sich erstmal auf seinem Grund befand. „Sauron wird eine Falle wittern! Er wird sich nicht ködern lassen.", versuchte er noch einzulenken, erkannte aber in den entschlossenen Blicken der Männer bereits, dass sie sich entschieden hatten.  
  
„Den Tod als Gewissheit?", röhrte Gimli los, um sich selbst Mut durch Sarkasmus zu machen. „Geringe Aussicht auf Erfolg? Worauf warten wir noch?!"  
  
°°°  
  
„Wann brechen wir auf, Aragorn?", fragte Gimli zappelig, nachdem sie sich alle vor dem weißen Baum versammelt hatten. „Wenn die Männer sich etwas erholt haben konnten. Morgen!"  
  
Legolas nickte seinem Freund verständnisvoll zu, doch wusste, dass diese kurze Zeit niemals ausreichen würde, um alle restlichen Kräfte zu mobilisieren. Doch es war ihre einzige Chance: Frodo war schon zu weit vorgedrungen, so dass man nicht länger verweilen konnte. „Morgen!", lachte Eomer neben ihm bitter auf. „Da können wir auch gleich jetzt reiten.", flüsterte er dann noch zu sich und wandet sich von der Gesellschaft ab.  
  
Gandalf wollte etwas erwidern, doch Aragorn legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass ihn gehen. Er hat ja Recht. Doch bleibt uns keine andere Wahl."  
  
Eomer stützte sich schwer auf die niedrige Steinmauer, welche den riesengroßen Hof umgab. Nur wer absolut schwindelfrei war, konnte von hier oben heruntersehen. Von der Mauer, von jener Denethor in den Tod stürzte.  
  
„Ihr habt Recht, Eomer.", begann Legolas leise neben ihm. Der Marschall hatte ihn nicht kommen hören und fuhr herum. Doch der Elb wollte ihn an dieser Stelle auf keinen Fall erschrecken. „Was meint ihr?", erwiderte er unwirsch und blickte wieder starr geradeaus.  
  
„Die Zeitspanne bis morgen ist viel zu kurz. Doch uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig. In Frodos Hand liegt die Zukunft Mittelerdes! Um das Leben der Männer und um unser aller Leben geht es an dieser Stelle überhaupt nicht mehr. Nur noch um Frodo!"  
  
Da richtete sich Eomer auf und sah Legolas direkt in die Augen. „Schämt ihr euch nicht?", flüsterte er eisig. Dem Elben verschlug es die Sprache. „Wie bitte?"  
  
Da holte Eomer tief Luft und trat einen Schritt auf Legolas zu. „Ihr seit doch der Allerletzte, der morgen sterben will. Die Männer und wir, ja, wir haben nichts zu verlieren.", lachte er zynisch auf. „Doch ihr? Wie oft ist es am Tag, dass ihr nicht an sie denkt? Wie oft ist es in der Nacht, dass ihr euch nicht im Schlafe wälzt, von ihren Erscheinungen im Traume geplagt? Ich will euch sagen wie oft, Elb! IMMER!", zischte er und seine Augen funkelten wild.  
  
Legolas verzog keine Miene, auch wenn Eomer immer weiter an ihn herantrat und immer lauter wurde. „Sagt mir, Eomer, Eomunds Sohn, woher ihr diese Weisheiten nehmt? Oder sind es gar eure eigenen Gefühle, nur laut ausgesprochen, in einem Anfall von blindem Eifer?!"Eomer wurde weiß vor Zorn und versuchte, seine Worte zurechtzulegen.  
  
„Eben noch im Saale Minas Tirith habt ihr mir bewiesen, dass ihr ein kluger und fähiger Stratege und Kämpfer seid, dessen Herz für seine Männer schlägt. Und jetzt? Immer noch getrieben von Hass und Neid auf mich?", fuhr der Elb schnell weiter fort.  
  
Eomer holte tief Luft und blickte über Legolas Schulter in die Ferne. Warum war es ihm nicht möglich, seine Worte und sein Temperament im Angesichts dieses Elben zu zügeln? Warum verriet er sich immer wieder bei ihm? „Wollt ihr sie denn immer noch?", wisperte Legolas und erlangte so die Aufmerksamkeit des Marschalls der Riddermark zurück.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht...", antwortete jener gebrochen, doch dann straffte er seine Schultern. „Aber es ist sowieso unwichtig geworden. Morgen entscheidet sich, ob es überhaupt noch eine Zukunft für uns alle gibt." Legolas nickte leicht. Auch er musste sich auf den morgigen Tag vorbereiten. Und hatte Eomer nicht auch Recht? Da er ein Elb war, benötigte er kaum Schlaf. Oder gestand er es sich nicht ein, davor zu fliehen? Vor ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Bild in seinen Träumen zu fliehen, weil er sonst glaubte, verrückt zu werden? Verrückt zu werden, weil er immer aufwachte und sie lag nicht an seiner Seite? Und er sich doch in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicheres wünschte... Und hatten denn die Schlachtfelder, auf denen er das letzte halbe Jahr gewesen war, ihm nicht gelehrt, wie einfach es war, Fehler zu machen, sich zu verletzen und das Leben zu verlieren? Nur, ließ er jetzt nicht jemanden zurück? Musste er denn jetzt nicht nur an sich denken, sondern auch an sie? Nein, sterben wollte er am morgigen Tag auf gar keinen Fall!  
  
„Gebt niemals die Hoffnung auf, Eomer, Sohn von Eomund. Jetzt sind wir schon so weit gekommen... lasst es uns ein für allemal beenden.", sprach der Elb vorsichtig. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und bot sie Eomer an. Jener blickte überrascht auf die feingliedrige, doch kräftige Hand hinab und zögerte. Legolas meinte nicht nur Saurons dunkle Bedrohung, deren sie sich endlich vollkommen entledigen wollten. Er sprach auch gleichzeitig von ihrer persönlichen Feindschaft. Wenn er ihm jetzt die Hand reichen würde, gäbe er Fabienne völlig frei. Dann gehörte sie ganz und gar dem Elben. Doch war sie das nicht schon längst?  
  
Rasch ergriff er die Hand des Elben und drückte kräftig zu. „Seite an Seite! Für die, die wir lieben!", sprach er feierlich. Legolas Augen funkelten auf. Worte wie diese weckten Hoffnung. Er klopfte Eomer als Antwort kurz auf die Schulter, dann wandte sich jener zufrieden ab und lief wehenden Umhangs zurück zum Hauptgebäude.  
  
Legolas verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich um. Sofort suchte sein Blick wieder den Nordosten und die Hügelkette, welche man zu den Ebenen Rohans passieren musste.  
  
Morgen! Der Tag der Entscheidung! Wie gern sähe er sie noch einmal, bevor sich sein Schicksal vor dem schwarzen Tore Mordors besiegeln würde! Wie gern nochmal die Nase in ihr schwarzes Haar versenken, nur um ihren bezaubernden Duft zu atmen? Ihre weiche Haut liebkosen? Ihren Hals mit Küssen bedecken und elbische Wörter voll Zärtlichkeit in ihr Ohr flüstern?  
  
Halt suchend stützte sich der Elb auf die Balustrade und versuchte, seine Gedanken auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. „Besinne dich, Grünblatt,...", schalt er sich selbst leise. „...wenn du morgen versagst, wirst du sie niemals wieder in deinen Armen halten können!"  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen und ließ den Wind unbewusst mit seinen Haaren spielen. Dann holte er tief Luft. Er brauchte jetzt Beschäftigung. Nur nicht an sie denken, irgendetwas tun, um die Zeit bis zum Morgengrauen sinnvoll zu nutzen. Sein Blick fiel auf sein Schwert. Wie lange hatte er es schon nicht mehr schleifen lassen?  
  
Legolas drehte sich um und wollte den Weg zum äußeren Ring einschlagen... als er aus dem Augenwinkel Gimli gewahrte, der einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Legolas blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und runzelte die Stirn. Der Zwerg war kreidebleich, hatte seinen Helm abgenommen und drehte ihn nervös in den Händen.  
  
„Gimli? Was...", begann er vorsichtig. Doch der Zwerg fiel ihm ins Wort.  
  
„Es ist der Junge, Legolas! Der Junge ist aus Edoras zurück!"  
  
°°°  
  
Aargh, böser Cliffi, ich weiß! °devishlygrins° Trotzdem gefallen? Nächstes Chappy kommt bald! Ihr wisst ja, sind ja bald FERIEEEEEEN!  
  
Takaya.JD: Jo, acht Seiten geschrieben und ich hoffe, nicht zu kurz und wenigstens etwas, naja, spannend? Es kam zwar noch nicht zu dem versprochenen Schlagabtausch zwischen Ara und Legs, doch der Junge aus Rohan ist ja grad erst angekommen... und hier höre ich auch schon auf, will ja noch nicht zuviel verraten! :-) Schön, dass dir die Schlafzimmerszene gefallen hat. Meine Lieblingsszene ist auch in seinen Gemächern..., tja, wie kommt das nur? °lach° Freue mich immer wieder über deine reviews. Auch wenn du mal absolut nicht weißt, worüber du was schreiben könntest, dann wenigstens über die Grammatikfehler? °hihi° Es grüßt dich ganz lieb, deine Fabi!  
  
Tishean: Na hallo, dir auch vielen Dank für dein revi! Ich hoffe, dir hat das Kapitel gemundet und das der Cliffi nicht allzu arg ist? Naja, nicht böse sein, es geht wirklich bald weiter! Um genau zu sein, ich beginne morgen Kapitel 7! Na, wie klingt das? ;-)  
  
Narwain: Auch dir ganz lieben Dank für dein revi, vor allem, wenn du dich dazu durchringen musstest! °grins° Tja, die Frage nach Ledian hättest du dir aber eigentlich erübrigen können. Es ist der wahre und leibhaftige Ledian von Seniwallenstein, und zwar so, wie er im Buche steht! Dasselbe gilt übrigens auch für die Seni! Habe ich aber alles, bevor ich auch nur einmal diese Figuren erwähnt habe, in den A/N vermerkt! Wir Beide schreiben ein crossover, möchte man fast sagen: Fabienne geht sie manchmal in ihrer Story besuchen und die Seni und der Ledian gehen dafür eben zu mir. Gut, oder eher nicht gut? Was meinst du dazu?  
  
Seniwallenstein: Oho, Künstler der schreibenden Zunft, sowas lasse ich mir aber gern gefallen! Wusstest du, das ein einzelnes Review von dir eine A4- Seite ausfüllt? Einfach genial! °schwärm° Davon träumt jeder Schreiberling! Meine Antwort auf dein revi haste ja schon erhalten, meine Gute! Sorry, dass ich mich in den letzten Tagen nicht bei dir gemeldet habe, aber den Grund dafür hast du ja soeben durchgelesen! :-) Hat es dir gefallen? °bussiknuddel°, deine Fabi!  
  
Lillith: Last, but not least! Well, I hope so! :-) Hast du meine Grüße über watery erhalten? Hat dir das Chappy 6 gefallen? Freue mich sehr, dass du mir ein kleines revi hinterlassen hast und hoffe, auch wieder etwas von dir lesen zu können! Ganz liebe Grüße und big knuddel, deine Fabi!  
  
°°°  
  
A/N: Kapitel acht kommt bald... Aufbruchsstimmung im Düsterwald oder soll ich doch noch ein Kapitel länger in Minas Tirith verweilen? Euer (Orts-) Wunsch sei mir Befehl, bin für jegliche Anregung sehr dankbar und offen! :- ) 


	7. Chappy 7

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. :-)  
  
On it goes...  
  
So, nach einer kleinen Erholpause an stürmischer See bin ich wieder in heimischen Mittelgebirgslanden eingetroffen... war aber trotzdem fleißig! Allerdings war ich diesmal unter völlig neuen Einflüssen und Umgebung... ich denke, dass hat sich auch auf meinen Schreibstil ausgewirkt. Zuhause habe ich noch etwas daran herumgedoktert, aber naja... Ich hoffe trotzdem sehr, das 7. Kapitel gefällt euch und seid alle lieb gegrüßt und umarmt von Eurer Fabi! Antworten auf alle reviews wieder gaaaaaanz zuletzt! :-)  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
„Wo ist er, Gimli? Sag es mir!"  
  
„Er ist in einer der großen Küchen des Palastes, etwas zu sich nehmen und..."  
  
„Das kann er alles machen, nachdem er mir den Brief gegeben hat!", rief Legolas, während er bereits in Richtung der Küchenräume loslief. „Er ist doch noch jung. Lass ihn erstmal Luft holen, Legolas. Warte noch etwas, bevor du zu ihm gehst.", brummte der Zwerg leise und sah unschlüssig zu Boden.  
  
Der Elb stoppte unvermittelt in seinem Lauf und sah Gimli scharf an. Er hatte den zaghaften Unterton nicht überhört und sein Herz, welches schon einen rasanten Rhythmus angenommen hatte, schlug nun bis zum Hals.  
  
„Was ist hier los, Gimli?"Seine Stimme war äußerst beherrscht und leise, doch dem Zwerg schnitt sie ins Ohr wie scharfe Klingen. Gimli nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und stellte sich den eisblauen Augen, welche sich förmlich in ihn hineinbohrten. „Das... solltest du besser... selbst hören. Der Junge muss es dir selbst sagen...", krächzte er trocken.  
  
Legolas sah auf und holte tief Luft. „Schlechte Nachricht... aus Edoras?", flüsterte er stockend. Doch in den Augen des Zwerges fand er keine Antwort.  
  
Aragorn kam im selben Moment über den Hof gerannt und steuerte direkt auf ihn zu. „Legolas! Da bist du!"Der Waldläufer lachte über das ganze Gesicht, doch seine Augen verrieten ihn. Er fürchtete sich. Fürchtete sich vor den nächsten Momenten. Er nahm den Elben bei der Schulter, warf Gimli noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu und zog Legolas einfach mit sich mit.  
  
„Also, der Junge ist ja wieder da, dass hat dir Gimli ja schon berichtet, doch er muss jetzt etwas essen und dann muss er sich erstmal ausruhen, er ist ja völlig erschöpft und..."  
  
„Aragorn, du hast einen Jungen nach Edoras geschickt, der den Weg auch wieder zurückfand! Und das in Kriegszeiten! Nun soll er mir Kunde tun und fühlt sich dazu nicht in der Lage? Was wird hier gespielt?", unterbrach ihn Legolas leise.  
  
Aragorn sah nervös um sich herum und knetete dabei den Stoff seines Hemdes. Jegliche aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit war mit einem Mal verschwunden. Wie würde der Elb reagieren, stand er einmal dem Jungen gegenüber? Wie würde der Elb morgen auf dem Schlachtfeld kämpfen? Würde er überhaupt morgen kämpfen können? Resigniert legte der Waldläufer seinem Freund eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Komm. Ich führe dich zu ihm.", sprach er nun wieder ruhig und schob den Elben in die Richtung der zwei Großküchen, welche den Palast und den Adel versorgten. Gimli schritt langsam hinter den Zweien her und schüttelte seufzend seinen Kopf. Dem Elben konnte man einfach nichts vormachen.  
  
°°°  
  
Wo sonst reges Treiben und Stimmengewirr herrschte, blieben die Herde und großen Feuer heute leer und kalt. Niemand konnte sich um das Wohlergehen der Ranghöchsten in diesen Zeiten kümmern, nur ein paar Einzelne suchten sich hier Beschäftigung. Doch nach ihrem Aussehen her schien es, dass sie während des Angriffes in den Küchen, welche etwas unter der Erde lagen, Zuflucht gesucht hatten und jetzt einfach hier blieben. Die Räume hatten schon einmal Sicherheit geboten, so konnten sie es auch ein weiteres Mal tun.  
  
Es war kühl hier unten, doch die Luft war weder feucht noch modrig. Aragorn schlängelte sich zielsicher seinen Weg zwischen den Nahrungsmitteln in Körben und Kästen sowie zwischen Regalen an Tellern, Töpfen, Krügen und gusseisernen Pfannen hindurch und hielt auf eine Ecke des Raumes zu. Legolas hielt seinen Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet, doch Gimli fiel ab und zu etwas zurück, dem Duft von geräuchertem Fisch, gepökeltem Fleisch, Kräutern, Met, Braten, Geflügel, Gewürzen, Gemüse, eingekochtem Obst, Konfitüren, Honig und Gebäck einfach nicht gewachsen.  
  
An einem großen Holztisch saß der Junge mutterseelenallein, löffelte eine kräftige Suppe und hielt einen großen Kanten Brot in der Hand. Er war schmutzig, roch nach Schweiß und Pferd, doch als er die Männer auf sich zukommen sah, vergaß er seinen Hunger. Langsam rutschte er von dem Stuhl und verneigte sich etwas schief vor Legolas, welcher ihm ebenso seinen Gruß entgegenbrachte.  
  
„Ich bin froh, dass du unversehrt den Weg hierher gefunden hast. Fandest du ihn auch nach Edoras?"  
  
„Ja... Herr. Den Weg fand ich."  
  
Danach herrschte tiefes Schweigen. Der Junge blickte zu Boden und hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Tischkante fest. Aragorn ging lautlos ein paar Schritte zurück und warf Gimli einen scharfen Blick zu. Dieser ließ enttäuscht das Stück geräucherten Schinken sinken, welches er sich gerade schmecken lassen wollte und nahm wieder Haltung an, seine Beute hinter dem Rücken langsam in der Hand drehend.  
  
Legolas stand immer noch bewegungslos und wartete, dass der Junge fort fuhr. Doch als nach geraumer Zeit der Knabe immer noch mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden herumscharrte, räusperte er sich. „Die Nachricht... von ihr... hast du doch noch, oder?  
  
Da kam Leben in den Jungen und er griff sich in den linken Hemdsärmel hinein. Aragorn hielt den Atem an... um den Elben schien die Luft förmlich zu explodieren, so angespannt war er.  
  
Doch als der Junge ein schmutziges, arg zerknittertes Papier aus seinem Ärmel hervorzog, huschte ein erleichtertes Lächeln über Legolas Gesicht. Die Hoffnung und das lange Warten hatte endlich ein Ende!  
  
Schon streckte er seine Hand nach dem Brief aus... doch dann traf ihn der Blick des Jungen wie ein Schlag in den Magen!  
  
„Die... Frau... fand ich nicht.", sprach er leise und zittrig hielt er den Brief in der Luft. Ohne auch nur einen Blick auf das Pergament zu werfen, wusste der Elb sofort Bescheid... der Junge hielt seinen, von ihm verfassten, Brief in der Hand.  
  
„Wiederhol das.", wisperte er.  
  
„Als ich... in Edoras ankam, begab ich mich auf dem schnellsten Weg zur goldenen Halle, so wie ihr es mir... befohlen habt, Herr!" Die Stimme des Jungen schwankte. Er fühlte sich unter dem bohrenden Blick des Elben wie ein ertappter Dieb, obwohl ihn keinerlei Schuld traf. „Doch außer Herolden und Mägden fand ich niemanden vor. Man sagte mir..."  
  
„Was?! Was sagte man dir?"Legolas Stimme wurde von Mal zu Mal schneidender. Aragorn legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch der Elb spürte es nicht.  
  
„Man sagte mir, sie habe, nachdem die Armee Edoras verlassen hat, noch am selben Tag die die Stadt verlassen.", wisperte der Junge. Er hatte sich doch so bemüht. Drei Tage und Nächte hat er die fremde Frau gesucht, war aus Edoras wieder hinaus geritten, durchsuchte die Umgebung und angrenzenden Ebenen, doch alles war vergebens. Und jetzt war er der Schuldige!  
  
„WOHIN?"  
  
„Das... das weiß niemand, Herr. Niemand weiß das, Herr!", schluckte der Junge, langsam den Tränen nah. Legolas drehte sich hastig zu Aragorn um. „Dann ist sie uns gefolgt!"Doch Aragorn warf Gimli nur einen nervösen Seitenblick zu und schwieg betreten. „Nicht wahr, Aragorn?! Nicht wahr...?"  
  
„Nein, mein Freund, das ist sie nicht.", sprach er ruhigen Tones.  
  
Legolas drehte sich langsam wieder zu dem Jungen um, dem mittlerweile die Knie schlotterten. Seine Hand umkrampfte immer noch verzweifelt das Papier und er wagte es nicht, dem Elb in die Augen zu sehen. Boten von schlechten Nachrichten waren seit jeher ein unwillkommener Gast.  
  
Der Elbenprinz stand wie gelähmt und es rasten tausende absurde Gedanken in ihm. Er hatte sich auf alles vorbereitet... dass der Junge es nicht schafft, dass er in Edoras bleibt, dass er die Nachricht verliert oder das er würde überfallen werden. Seine Hoffnung war jedoch immer, dass der Junge es schafft, dass er es heil und unbeschadet hin und zurück schafft.  
  
Doch nicht im Traum dachte er jemals daran, dass er nicht nur mit leeren Händen zurückkommt, sondern ihm auch noch mitteilt, dass Fabienne Edoras verlassen hat. Das sie bewusst gegen ihre Abmachung verstoßen hatte!  
  
Wie im Rausch löste er die eiskalten Finger des Jungen von dem Papier und strich ihm über das Haar. „Du trägst keine Schuld daran.", sprach der Elb ruhig, doch seine Stimme klang ihm dabei fremd und bleiern. Schwerfällig erhob er sich und setzte mechanisch einen Fuß vor den anderen, in Richtung Ausgang. Zumindestens bewegte er sich in dessen Richtung...  
  
Aragorn legte wieder eine Hand auf Legolas Schulter und während sie langsam liefen, flüsterte er: „Wenigstens hast du es versucht."Legolas hörte es nicht.  
  
Doch noch ehe sie an die zehn Schritt gegangen waren, wurden sie nochmals von dem Jungen aufgehalten. „Mein Herr, ich...da gibt es noch etwas...", doch er verstummte, da er postwendend einen warnenden Blick von Aragorn erhielt.  
  
Legolas war sofort hellwach und sein Blick wechselte zwischen dem Waldläufer und dem Knaben hin und her. „Was? Was gibt es noch?", rief er, Unheilschwanger.  
  
Schnell senkte der Junge seinen Blick, da er es sich nicht auch noch mit dem dunkelhaarigen, kräftigen Mann verscherzen wollte. „Rede, Junge!", befahl ihm der Elb und es war nichts mehr von Trauer und Schmerz zu spüren. Dies war ein präziser, doch verzweifelter Befehl!  
  
„Die Bewohner Edoras wissen nicht, wohin die Frau gegangen ist, doch über eines sind sich alle einig... sie war nicht allein!"  
  
„Nicht allein?! Wer war bei ihr?", riefen Legolas und Gimli gleichzeitig, der eine besorgt, der andere hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Das konnte mir niemand sagen, niemand wusste, wer der Mann war, wo er herkommt, was er in..."  
  
Doch dann verstummte er... Legolas hatte genug gehört. Der Elb hatte sich wortlos herumgedreht und die Küche verlassen.  
  
°°°  
  
Dunkelgraue Wolken, welche der Wind vom Lande Mordor nach Gondor trieb, sammelten sich nun über Osgiliath und die ersten Blitze zuckten. Letzte Sonnenstrahlen beleuchteten noch den Turm Ecthelion und tauchten die weiße Stadt in schwaches Licht, doch bald verloren sie den Kampf gegen die Wolkenmassen, die ersten Regentropfen fielen und benetzten die Rinde des Wahrzeichens Gondors.  
  
Aragorn und Gimli betraten den großen Vorplatz und stellten sich Schutz suchend unter einen Torbogen. „Warum musstest du es ihm auch so schnell erzählen, Gimli? Hätte das nicht noch Zeit bis morgen gehabt?", flüsterte Aragorn aufgebracht und suchte fieberhaft nach Legolas. „Das hat er nicht verdient, Aragorn. Das ist Ausnutze und das weißt du auch!"  
  
„Das Leben des Ringträgers gilt an allererster Stelle, Gimli! Dem muss sich selbst ein Elbenprinz beugen!"  
  
„Dir geht es doch gar nicht um Legolas... dir geht es doch nur um den morgigen Kampf!", rief Gimli aufgebracht und fuchtelte wild mit dem Zeigefinger vor Aragorns Nase herum. Dieser stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Du hast nur Angst, dass er morgen versagt! Das er nicht kämpfen kann!"  
  
„UND? HABE ICH DA NICHT AUCH RECHT?! Du hast doch genauso Bedenken, dass er nun vor seinem gebrochenem Herzen kapituliert!", schnauzte der Waldläufer zurück. Damit ließ er den aufgebrachten Zwerg einfach stehen und rannte hinter Gandalf die Stufen hoch, da ihn dieser zu sich gewunken hatte.  
  
Gimli schnaubte ein paar Mal wütend durch die Nase und holte dann tief Luft. Er wusste, dass Aragorn im Recht war. Legolas hatte sich verändert. Seit er mit Fabienne den Bund eingegangen war, kam es häufiger zu Gefühlsausbrüchen jedweder Art. Was den Elben zuvor noch kalt gelassen hatte, regte ihn nun so manches Mal auf. Was, wenn das Wissen um Fabiennes Verschwinden aus Edoras ihn zu sehr aus der Bahn gebracht hatte? „Ein desolater Elb auf dem Schlachtfeld?! Als ob wir nicht schon tief genug in der Klemme stecken würden!", sprach Gimli verdrießlich zu sich und überquerte mit raschen Schritten den riesengroßen Vorplatz.  
  
Wenige Meter hinter Legolas blieb der Zwerg stehen und überlegte, wie er ihn ansprechen sollte. Der Elb stand mit starrem Blick an der hohen Umrandungsmauer und sah nach Rohan. Das Gewitter, der Sturm und der Regen tobten um ihn herum, rissen an seinen Haaren, durchnässten seinen Mantel. Doch der Elb spürte es nicht...  
  
In seiner ausgestreckten Hand lag der Ring, die andere Hand umkrampfte den Brief. Sein Blick suchte nach ihr, doch seine Augen waren vom inneren Chaos und Gefühlsnebel verschleiert. Wie in Stein gehauen stand seine schlanke, erhabene Form und rührte sich keinen Millimeter. Der emotionslose, unnahbare Legolas Grünblatt war zurückgekehrt und dem Zwergen schauderte es.  
  
Vorsichtig legte sich eine schwielige kleine Hand über die schlanke, doch kräftige Hand mit dem Ring und drückte sanft zu. Legolas Gesicht war eine starre Maske, doch seine Augen ein Tor zu seiner Seele. Aber Gimli hatte sich darauf vorbereitet und hielt dieser unglaublichen Ansammlung von Wut, Verletztheit und Trauer stand. Lange sahen sich die zwei ungleichen Gefährten nur an und keiner sprach ein Wort. Doch niemals wich Gimlis Hand über dem Ring!  
  
„Es ist... noch nicht vorbei, Junge.", begann er vorsichtig, doch empfing keinerlei Reaktion von dem Elben. „Nimm... den Ring wieder an dich, Legolas. Du siehst sie wieder, glaube mir. Es ist nicht vorbei!"  
  
Krachend schlugen zwei Blitze in den äußersten Ring ein und erfüllten die Luft mit verbranntem Geruch. Gimli blickte angstvoll um sich und fluchte leise auf zwergisch, doch blieb standhaft bei seinem Freund stehen, dessen Blick nun wieder in die Ferne gerichtet war.  
  
„Die Valar hegten Missgunst gegen den Bund... nun weiß ich, warum."  
  
„Was? Nur weil sie... na ja... gegen eure Abmachung handelte, brichst du gleich das Bündnis mit ihr?", rief der Zwerg gegen den Wind. „Elben lieben nur einmal wahrhaftig und richtig. Doch war sie es nicht, die mich hinterging? War sie es nicht, die mit einem fremden Mann Edoras verließ? War sie es nicht, die gegen unsere Abmachung handelte und nicht auf mich wartete? War sie es nicht, DIE MICH BETROG?"  
  
„Du hast doch keinerlei Beweise, Junge! Handel doch mal mit deinem Herzen und nicht mit deinem Verstand. Alle Indizien sprechen gegen sie, ja, doch kannst du mir nicht erzählen, dass du sie jetzt und so ganz plötzlich nicht mehr liebst! Das kannst du mir nicht weismachen, Grünblatt!", rief Gimli aufgebracht und baute sich vor dem Elben zu voller Größe auf. Er hatte Legolas vorsichtshalber den Ring aus der Hand genommen, als dieser sich immer mehr in seine Worte hineingesteigert hatte und hielt ihm diesen nun demonstrativ entgegen.  
  
„Nimm den Ring, Legolas!"  
  
Doch dieser rührte sich nicht und blickte weiter starr geradeaus.  
  
„Nimm den Ring, Legolas!" Gimli ging langsam auf den Elben mit der ausgestreckten Hand zu, doch dieser wandte sich ab und starrte weiter in die Ferne.  
  
„Du liebst sie immer noch, ich sehe es dir an. Nun nimm den Ring und besiege deine Zweifel. Nimm den Ring!"  
  
Doch als der Elb vehement weiter die Annahme des Ringes verweigerte, brach der Zwerg ab und sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Er wird dich weder verbrennen, noch versengen, noch belasten, Legolas. Es ist doch nur ein Ring, Junge.", versuchte er es nun etwas vorsichtiger. „Du willst ihn, ich sehe es dir an. Nun nimm ihn und dann lass Zeit in die Lande gehen... du wirst sehen, alles wird gut!"  
  
Gimli ging um seinen Gefährten herum und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus.  
  
Da nahm der Elbenprinz dem Zwerg den Ring aus der Hand und hielt ihn noch für ein paar Sekunden. Doch anstatt ihn wieder über den richtigen Finger zu streifen, öffnete er seine Tunika und steckte den Ring in eine Innentasche.  
  
Dann sah er mit undurchdringlicher Miene den Zwergenkrieger an und sprach mit finsterer Stimme: „Wenn schon die Valar gegen mich sind, so steht wenigstens noch ein Verbündeter zu mir. Drum will ich mit Dir morgen eine Schlacht schlagen, wie wir sie bislang noch nicht geschlagen haben. Lass es unsere Letzte sein!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich herum und überquerte gemessenen Schrittes den Platz. „Liebst du sie denn nicht mehr?", flüsterte Gimli dem davonlaufenden Elben nach. „Bist du wirklich schon bereit für den Tod?" Legolas blieb stehen. „Alles... was noch zählt... ist der Ringträger. Nur für ihn gehe ich morgen in den Kampf! Lass uns von nun an uns auf unsere Aufgaben besinnen, Gimli. Nur das ist jetzt noch von Belang!", sprach er mit entschlossener Stimme. Sein Mantel bauschte sich weit, als sich der Elb herumdrehte und durch einen Torbogen verschwand.  
  
Ihre letzte gemeinsame Schlacht... hatte ein gebrochenes Herz wahrhaftig die Macht zu töten? War das alles ein Beweis dafür, dass ab dem heutigen Tage der Ring in der Tasche blieb?  
  
°°°  
Einige Zeit danach, in Eryn Lasgalen  
°°°  
  
Laut klagend flog der Adler tief über ihre Köpfe hinweg und Fabiennes Haar wirbelte durch den Windstoß durcheinander. Der Adler war so riesig, dass sie sich vor Schreck am Brückengeländer festklammerte.  
  
Doch im selben Moment fingen die Elben am Seeufer laut zu klatschen an und einige fielen sich um den Hals. Sofort lösten sich ein paar aus der Menge und rannten zum Palast hoch.  
  
„Verständige den König, Fabienne.", wisperte Ledian, noch gebannt von dem eben Erlebten. „Was?"Verwirrt ordnete sie ihre Kleidung und blickte ihn an. Doch Ledian lächelte nur selig, lachte plötzlich laut auf und nahm Fabienne schwunghaft in seine Arme. Diese kicherte überrascht auf . „Der Krieg ist vorbei, Fabienne. Mittelerde ist frei!"  
  
Sämtliche Farbe wich mit einem Schlage aus ihrem Gesicht und Fabienne wurde todernst. „Wiederhol das.", wisperte sie.  
  
„So, wie ich es dir eben gesagt habe. Der Krieg ist aus, die Völker Mittelerdes sind wieder frei, nun gibt es nichts mehr zu befürchten."  
  
Hastig ergriff sie seine Hand und suchte in seinen Augen die Wahrheit. Ihr Herz klopfte zum zerbersten. „Wehe, dass ist einer deiner Kinderscherze, Ledian.", flüsterte sie drohend, doch wusste instinktiv, dass er in diesem Moment keine Scherze mit ihr trieb.  
  
„Lauf zum König, Fabienne! Lauf...", lächelte er nur und streichelte sanft über ihre Wange. „Lauf, Fabienne."  
  
Und für die Waldläuferin gab es kein Halten mehr. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum, raffte ihre Röcke bis übers Knie und rannte so schnell sie nur konnte von der Brücke herunter. Das Tor zum Palast stand noch sperrangelweit offen und sie reihte sich unter die Elben, welche gerade vom Seeufer hoch gelaufen kamen.  
  
Doch niemand musste um Einlass zum Palast bitten, um die Botschaft zu verkünden... Thranduil stand bereits unter dem Felsentor, neben ihm Seni und der vollzählige Stab seiner Berater flankierte das Paar.  
  
Mit einem Handwink gebot er der leicht aufgebrachten Menge im Vorhof Stillschweigen und augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe unter den Elben.  
  
Thranduil wartete noch einen kleinen Moment, dann sprach er laut und feierlich: „Ni colindo a Gondor tegien hi i sinith, i elve lhûi taenda lhû valhenio. ENNORATH AR ILYE NAGWAITH NA LHEIN! Nidae nar gwann!"  
  
Seine letzten Worte gingen im hellen Jubel der Elben unter, die zuvor noch gebannt gelauscht hatten. Alle wussten, was er zu verkünden hatte, doch es aus seinem Munde zu erfahren löschte auch den allerletzten Zweifel!  
  
Fabienne hatte nur einen Teil davon verstanden und klatschte höflich mit den anderen mit. Etwas Hilfe suchend sah sie sich um und erblickte Ledian, welcher mit einer Elbe im Arm soeben durchs Außentor trat. Die beiden herzten und lachten laut miteinander und Tränen des Glücks strömten ihre Wangen hinab. Als Ledian die etwas verlorene Menschenfrau sah, verabschiedete er sich von der jungen Elbe mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, dann steuerte er Fabienne an.  
  
„Was geschieht da oben, Ledian? Was wird hier gesprochen?"Aufgeregt klammerte sie sich an seinen Arm und zog ihn nach vorn. Ledian legte langsam einen Arm um ihre Schultern und übersetzte ihr leise ins Ohr, während der König weiter sprach. „Seine ersten Worte waren: Der Bote Gondors brachte soeben die Botschaft, welche wir schon seit langer Zeit hören wollten. Mittelerde und alle seine Völker sind frei. Der Schatten ist besiegt! Jetzt spricht er über die Zukunft, die Zukunft in Gondor und hier. Das der Grünwald wieder auferstehen wird und wir als Waldelben in unser richtiges Eryn Lasgalen zurückkehren werden."  
  
Doch um sie herum waren die Elben euphorisch geworden. Alle jubelten durcheinander und Lieder längst vergangener hellerer Tage wurden angestimmt... Fabienne verstand Ledians Worte nicht mehr, auch wenn er ganz nah an ihrem Ohr sprach.  
  
Ihr war der Rest sowieso egal. Tränen voller Glück schossen in ihre Augen und machten ihr das Atmen schwer und schwerer. Die Waldläuferin konnte nicht mehr klar denken und sehen, alles bewegte sich in Zeitlupe um sie herum und die Welt verschwamm in einem tosenden, lachenden Meer.  
  
Ledian nahm ihren Zustand wahr und zog sofort die junge Frau noch etwas enger an sich heran, strich ihr sanft über das Haar und flüsterte elbische Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr, wie schon auf der Brücke wenige Augenblicke zuvor. So umarmten sie sich und standen lange still, während um sie herum fröhliche Musik angestimmt wurde und die Elben ein Freudenfest begannen.  
  
°°°  
  
„Du bereitest dich schon auf die Abreise vor, Fabienne?"  
  
Seni blieb noch einen Moment in der hohen Tür stehen, dann trat sie in das Gemach hinein und schloss leise die Tür.  
  
Sorgfältig verschloss die Waldläuferin ihren Reisebeutel und hing ihr elbisches Gewand vorsichtig in den Schrank. Dann holte sie tief Luft und blickte der Elbe in die Augen. „Ich war schon viel zu lange hier, Seni! Er wird schon auf dem Weg sein..."  
  
„Wer? Wohin?"  
  
„Legolas! Er wird auf dem Weg nach Edoras sein. Um mich zu holen, hierher zu bringen! Jede Stunde, die ich hier noch länger verweile ist ein Risiko, dass ich ihn verpasse."  
  
„Sei unbesorgt, Fabienne. Du wirst ihn schon nicht versäumen.", erwiderte Seni leise lachend und lehnte sich aus dem Fenster heraus. Zarte Klänge aus den Siedlungen drangen an ihr Ohr und leise seufzend schloss sie die Augen. Thranduil gebot den Elben, nicht in der Feste zu feiern, sondern in ihren Talans. Der Held des Düsterwaldes, Legolas, war noch nicht zurückgekehrt und erst dann solle das Befreiungsfest gehalten werden. Welches zeitlich in den Jahreswechsel passen würde...denn zum Jahreswendefest hatte man schon so manche Hochzeit in Eryn Lasgalen gefeiert. Warum also nicht die auch vom Prinzen?  
  
„Was meinst du damit, Seni?"Fabienne hielt in ihrer Beschäftigung inne und sah auf die Elbe, welche ihr immer noch den Rücken zukehrte.  
  
„Thranduil sendet morgen eine Delegation nach Gondor. Und glaube mir, sie werden schnell sein. Du kannst selbstverständlich Eryn Lasgalen sofort verlassen, wenn es dir beliebt und nach Edoras reiten, um auf Legolas zu warten."Dann drehte sich Seni um und schritt rasch auf Fabienne zu. „Doch glaube ich nicht, dass du dort auf ihn warten willst! Kannst du dir vorstellen, Tag und Nacht in Rohan nach ihm auszuspähen? Immer in dem Bewusstsein, dass du die Gelegenheit hattest, ihm einfach entgegenzureisen, Fabienne?"  
  
Die Waldläuferin musste schmunzelte und zwinkerte Seni an. „Natürlich nicht! Ich hielt es ja nicht einmal eine Stunde aus, nachdem er Edoras verlassen hatte!"  
  
„Ich garantiere dir, du wirst auf diesem Wege schneller in seinen Armen liegen, als wenn du dich jetzt alleine nach Edoras aufmachst. Doch ich denke, du hast dich schon entschieden, nicht wahr?"Fabienne nickte dabei eifrig, doch plötzlich trübten sich ihre Augen und sie runzelte die Stirn. „Und wenn er schon auf dem Weg ist? Wenn er in Edoras ist und ich komme gerade in Gondor an? Meines achtens überkreuzen sich die Reiserouten nicht einmal!"  
  
Doch Seni schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern der Waldläuferin. „Ich kenne meinen Sohn seit dreitausend Jahren! Er ist noch NIEMALS von einem Schlachtfeld nach Hause gekehrt, ohne seinen Freunden nicht die nötige Hilfestellung oder einfach nur Beistand eine zeitlang zu geben. Er wird noch in Gondor sein, wenn du ankommst. Vertrau mir! Außerdem..."  
  
„Ja? Was denn?"  
  
„Außerdem steht eine Krönung in Gondor an! Legolas könnte nicht mal Minas Tirith verlassen, auch wenn er es wöllte! Und möchtest du nur von einem einfachen Boten in die weiße Stadt gebracht werden, um dieser Zeremonie beizuwohnen?"  
  
„Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall!", rief Fabienne und ihre Augen funkelten fröhlich. „Ich breche morgen auf... nach Minas Tirith!"  
  
°°°  
  
Heller als sonst schien der Mond und seine silbrigen Strahlen tauchten den See des Waldlandreiches in glitzerndes Licht. Das Tor der Elbenfeste blieb heute Nacht auf... jeder konnte ein- und ausspazieren, wie es ihm beliebte. Noch immer feierten die Elben hoch oben in ihren Talans, doch die anfängliche Euphorie legte sich rasch und wich einer besinnlichen Freude, begleitet von zarten Harfen, Flöten und reinem Gesang.  
  
Kaltes Wasser umspielte Fabiennes Füße, während sie Gedankenversunken am Seeufer stand und die Klänge genoss. „Hol dir keine Erkältung, vanima aphadrim gwen. („... schöne Menschenfrau.") Du hast ab morgen einen langen Ritt vor dir.", lachte Ledian leise hinter ihr auf und Fabienne musste schmunzeln. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich das letzte Mal krank war, Ledian. Ich weiß vieles nicht mehr. Wann ich Geburtstag habe, wer meine Eltern waren, wo ich herkomme. All das klärt sich aber bald, denn bald sehe ich meine Landsleute wieder.", seufzte sie, während sie in ihre Stiefel schlüpfte und aufstand. Dann erfahre ich von König Theoden, wer ich wirklich bin...  
  
Bewundernd ließ er seinen Blick über ihre, in Mondlicht getauchte, Gestalt wandern. Fabienne trug wieder ihre Waldläuferkleidung. Es fehlten nur noch ihre Waffen, ihr Pferd und sie wäre komplett ausstaffiert gewesen. „Was?", fragte sie argwöhnisch und musterte ihn. „Nichts...", erwiderte er heißer, doch dann klärte sich sein Blick wieder und sein spitzbübisches Lächeln kehrte zurück. „Ich wollte ja nur...also, ich muss schon sagen, ich beneide meinen besten Freund ein wenig... also, nicht dass er es nicht verdient hätte,... aber du bist wirklich wunderschön."  
  
Fabienne legte den Kopf in den Nacken, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn schmunzelnd an. „Also, ich weiß ja nicht, ob dies deiner Freundin gefiele, hätte sie das eben Gesagte gehört!"  
  
„Freundin? Welche denn?"  
  
„LEDIAN, das ist doch..."  
  
„Haha, schon gut, Fabienne, ich mache doch nur Scherze. Odette ist wirklich eine bezaubernde kleine Elbe. Aber es stimmt schon, ich habe... einige... Freundinnen.", fügte er noch schmunzelnd hinzu und dann ließ sich der große rothaarige Elb in das weiche Gras nieder und klopfte mit der Hand neben sich. „Komm her, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht."  
  
Fabienne setzte sich neben ihn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass Legolas so gut malen konnte. Und da du morgen Abend schon irgendwo zwischen Eryn Lasgalen und Gondor sein wirst, gebe ich dir einfach ein paar Arbeiten von ihm mit. Du brauchst keine Erläuterungen, ich denke, du wirst sofort wissen, um was es sich handelt."  
  
Dankbar nahm ihn Fabienne die gebündelten Papierrollen aus der Hand und sah Ledian lange an. „Du reitest nicht mit?", flüsterte sie bekümmerten Tones. Ledian lächelte und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf.  
  
Da beugte sie sich vor, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ledian hielt die Luft an... der Menschenfrau ihre Kleidung, ihre Haut und ihr Haar dufteten nach Abenteuer und Reiselust, so ganz anders, als die Kleider der Elbenmädchen hier. Sie duftete nach Gefahr und nach Verbotenem! „Hannon le.", hauchte ihr heißer Atem in sein Ohr, dann erhob sie sich langsam und verschwand im Waldstück zum Festungsbau.  
  
Ledian stieß zischend die Luft aus und ließ sich rücklings ins Gras fallen. Seine Hand legte sich auf die Wange, die Fabienne zuvor noch mit ihren Lippen berührt hatte, dann verloren sich seine Gedanken im nachtblauen Himmel und Sternenmeer.  
  
°°°

Ruhig standen die Pferde im großen Festungshof von Eryn Lasgalen und warteten auf den Aufbruch. Alles war abmarschbereit und Fabienne schritt bewundernd zwischen den schönen Tieren einher, fuhr mit der Hand über das glänzend gestriegelte Fell und atmete ihren Duft nach Heu, frischen Wind und Freiheit ein. Elbische Pferde unterschieden sich kaum von Pferden aus Rohan oder Gondor. Sie waren alle genauso ebenmäßig gebaut, groß gewachsen und sehr gut gepflegt. Nur nicht so stämmig, sie schienen irgendwie graziler und vor allem die Stuten waren zierlicher gebaut. Fabienne musste schmunzeln... nicht nur Menschen unterschieden sich also von den Elben, ihre Pferde unterschieden sich auch.  
  
Plötzlich kam Unruhe in die Tiere und Stimmengewirr erhob sich. Zwei Elben versuchten, eine große, wunderschöne, silbergraue Stute zu beruhigen. Das Pferd tänzelte nervös herum, schüttelte sich und stampfte immer wieder mit den Hufen.  
  
Fabienne drängelte sich vor und beobachtete gebannt das Schauspiel. Blicke flogen zwischen ihr und dem nervösen Pferd hin- und her und es waren nicht nur anerkennende dabei. Als wäre sie für das Verhalten des Tieres schuldig!  
  
„Es tut uns leid, doch sie lässt sich nicht beruhigen. Wir werden ein anderes Pferd für dich aussuchen.", sprach Seni neben ihr und hob schon die Hand, um einen Verantwortlichen zu rufen, doch die Waldläuferin stoppte sie.  
  
„Nein, warte!" Fabienne ging auf das Tier zu, welches mittlerweile schon schnaufend und stampfend an den Seilen zerrte. Langsam glitt ihre Hand an der Mähne entlang über den Hals bis zum Rücken und wanderte zum Bauch. Vorsichtig löste sie den Sattelgurt und nahm der Stute den Sattel ab.  
  
Augenblicklich stand das Pferd still und um sie herum herrschte Totenstille. Fabienne drehte sich mit dem Sattel über den Armen zu der Menge herum und rief mit lauter Stimme: „Mennya na erin is lhîr ni Eledhrim... ben val im sauthye, ve ni naguino. Sina rocco trevedi al... Sattel!"(„Mein Platz ist an der Seite eines Elben... darum will ich lernen, wie einer zu leben. Dieses Pferd geht ohne Sattel!")  
  
Fabienne biss sich auf die Lippen... das Wort für Sattel wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen und entschuldigend blinzelte sie in die Menge. Einige erstaunte Gesichter blickten ihr entgegen, doch ein breit grinsender Ledian fing an zu klatschen und bald darauf hörte man bis zum See hinunter Beifall und heitere Stimmen.  
  
Seni umarmte Fabienne, welcher ein Stein von Herzen fiel. „Das hast du gut gemacht, du hast sie alle ganz schön... nun ja, verblüfft?"Fabienne blinzelte weiter entschuldigend und Ledian, der immer noch lachte, knuffte sie leicht in die Seite. „Aber an der Aussprache musst du noch ein bisschen arbeiten, meine Teure!" Fabienne warf ihm schwunghaft den Sattel in die Arme und grinste ihn schelmisch an. „Hauptsache, es war richtig gesagt!"  
  
Dann drehte sie sich zu der Stute herum und hielt ihr ein Stück Brot unter die Nüstern. „Man nennt sie Silith – Silberstern. Sie gehört nun dir.", flüsterte Seni und beide Frauen strichen zärtlich über das Fell des wunderschönen Pferdes. „Das kann ich nicht annehmen, Seni. Ich habe doch schon ein Pferd und..."  
  
„Aber du kannst nicht ohne Pferd nach Gondor reisen. Sie ist ein Geschenk und... außerdem nicht das Einzigste."Dabei drehte sich die Elbe herum und nahm Thranduil ein Bündel aus den Armen. „Der Düsterwalder Bogen soll nun, so wie er unseren Sohn schützt, auch dich auf deinen Wegen beschützen." Der Menschenfrau stand vor Erstaunen der Mund offen und sie konnte kein Wort hervorbringen, als zwei Elben hinter sie traten und ihr den ledernen Köcher mit den floralen Ornamenten Eryn Lasgalens anlegten.  
  
„So sprachlos?", wisperte ihr Seni ins Ohr, als sie ihr den Bogen in die Hand drückte und sie sacht umarmte. „So etwas... Einzigartiges... habe ich doch nicht verdient. Das ist..."  
  
„Das ist die rechtmäßige Wegbegleitung der zukünftigen Frau an der Seite vom Prinzen des Düsterwaldes. Wir sind stolz darauf, euch bald wieder hier begrüßen zu dürfen, Fabienne!", unterbrach sie mit Ehrfurcht einflößender Stimme Thranduil und sich auf ihren Stand und alle Gepflogenheiten besinnend, schulterte Fabienne den Langbogen und verbeugte sich vor dem König. Thranduil trat noch einen Schritt vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. „Lasst es uns wissen, sobald ihr heil in Gondor angekommen seid, ja? Schickt eine Botschaft, Fabienne." Dann drückte er ihr etwas Weiches, Ledernes in die Hand. „Eine Nachricht an meinen Sohn. Denn als Botin... habt ihr einige Qualitäten!"  
  
Mit geröteten Augen trat die Waldläuferin einen Schritt zurück, legte ihre Hand mit dem geschickt verpackten Brief über ihr Herz... und wartete noch einen Moment. Wo noch Augenblicke zuvor ein Raunen im Festungshof und Gemurmel war, herrschte nun Totenstille, als sämtliche versammelte Elben die Gespräche einstellten und ihre Hand über ihr Herz legten.  
  
„Namárie.", wisperte Fabienne in den warmen Morgenhauch des Windes und verbeugte sich lange vor allen Elben. Und bis auf den letzten Elbling taten es ihr alle gleich.  
  
Nachdem sich alle wieder erhoben hatten, trat nochmals der König, Seni und Ledian auf sie zu, während sich schon die anderen Elben auf ihre Pferde schwangen. „Gute Reise, erinylla. Richte Legolas meinen besten Gruß aus und kehrt bald hierher zurück, ja?" Damit drückte er ihre Hand und Fabienne warf sich nochmals in Ledians Arme. „Sei unbesorgt... und grüß Odette von mir."  
  
„Haltet die Augen auf. Die besten Späher und Reiter geleiten euch nach Gondor, doch noch ist die Gefahr nicht ganz gebannt. Beherzigt bitte meine Worte, Fabienne. Schickt eine Nachricht, sobald ihr angekommen seid!" Leichte Sorge überschattete Thranduils Augen und Seni legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Ich verspreche es.", gelobte Fabienne feierlich, dann umarmte sie nochmals Seni und die beiden Frauen drückten sich lange. „Ich danke dir für alles, was du mir hier gelehrt und gezeigt hast. Das werde ich niemals vergessen!"  
  
Seni gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Geh... und kommt heil wieder!" Fabienne lächelte tapfer, dann drehte sie sich zu Silith herum. „Wirst du mich aufsitzen lassen, ja?", flüsterte sie leise und streichelte ihr über die Nase. Die Waldläuferin griff mit den Armen um ihren Hals und packte ihre Mähne. Silith schnaubte leise und stampfte mit den Hufen, als sich die Frau etwas mühsam an ihr hochzog, stand aber still, bis sie es geschafft hatte, richtig auf ihr zu sitzen.  
  
Fabienne ritt im letzten Drittel der Reiter mit und während die Pferde langsam unter dem mächtigen Festungstor Eryn Lasgalens durchtrotteten, zogen alle ihre Kapuzen der Reisemäntel über ihre Köpfe. Am höchsten Punkt der Brücke drehte sie sich nochmals herum und wagte einen letzten Blick... auf ihre zukünftige neue Heimat. Elben stimmten eine leise Melodie an und folgten hinter dem Zug, bis auch das allerletzte Pferd für ihre scharfen Augen in dem Dunkel des Düsterwaldes verschwunden war.  
  
°°°  
Irgendwo zwischen dem Norden Mittelerdes und Gondor  
°°°  
  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, jemals ein Pferd ohne Sattel im Galopp zu halten, ohne herunterzufallen.", sprach Fabienne leise zu Findarato, während sie in der Glut des bereits sterbenden Feuers stocherte. „Aber daran sieht man, was für Qualitäten eines Reiters in euch stecken, Fabienne.", erwiderte der Elb und sah sie lächelnd an. Die Menschenfrau seufzte auf und legte sich zurück ins Gras. „Schon viel zu lange saß ich nicht mehr auf einem Pferd. Ich vermisse Horas... meinen Hengst. Er ist ein stolzer Rappe, manchmal etwas vorpreschend aber auch sehr liebebedürftig. Silith ist dagegen ein sehr sanftes, ausgewogenes Pferd... ein fabelhaftes Tier. Doch wie vermisse ich meinen Schwarzen!"  
  
„Nun, dann ist er ja so wie ihr... Reiter und Pferd, die sich gleichen.", schmunzelte Findarato und legte sich ebenfalls zurück ins Gras. „Und das nicht nur äußerlich...", fügte er noch leise hinzu, dann wurden seine Augen glasig und seine Atemzüge sehr ruhig.  
  
Fabienne war froh, jemand Bekannten in ihren Begleitern gefunden zu haben. Alle wussten, wen sie nach Minas Tirith begleiten sollten, doch deshalb behandelte man die Frau noch lange nicht wie eine Adelige. Und ihr war das auch sehr Recht so... Fabienne hielt Wache, holte Wasser, fütterte und putzte die Pferde und traf niemals Ansprüche auf besondere Unterkunft oder Handhabe. Die Elben blieben wortkarg, doch daran war sie gewöhnt und wenn sie jemanden ansprechen wollte, versuchte sie es immer auf elbisch, wofür ihr ihre Gefährten Respekt zollten.  
  
Bevor sie sich aber jede Nacht in ihren Fellschlafsack kuschelte, holte sie die drei Gemälde hervor, welche ihr Ledian mitgegeben hatte und versank in ihrer Vollkommenheit und Schönheit. Federleicht strichen ihre Fingerkuppen über die Unebenheiten und Pinselstriche und zeichneten unsichtbar die Aquarelle nach.  
  
Die Bilder waren nicht sehr groß, doch sehr expressiv, mit ganz eigenem Stil: Gewaltige Wasserfälle stürzten sich Felsschluchten herab und steinerne Bogenbrücken führten über sie hinweg, welchen den Besucher Bruchtals sicher in das letzte heimelige Haus brachte. Arkadengänge umrahmten den sicheren Hort und Fabienne wandelte jede Nacht in ihren Träumen darin.  
  
Das zweite Bild, so mutmaßte die Waldläuferin, zeigte das Studierzimmer Elronds. Es unterschied sich kaum von dem Studierzimmer Thranduils, nur war dieses Bild nicht unter der Erde gemalt.  
  
Doch beim dritten Bild blieb Fabienne immer stutzig und hielt es bis zum Einschlafen lange in der Hand. Es war bei Nacht gemalt, ein hoher Gang mit Säulen und Mondlicht fiel durch offene Fenster herein. Zarte helle Vorhänge des Ganges bauschten und bewegten sich sacht in der nächtlichen Brise. Zwischen ihnen, in dem dunklen Gang, lief eine Frau und sie hielt etwas in ihren Armen, was sie ansah. Sie hatte dem Betrachter den Rücken zugekehrt, man erkannte nur ihr helles, bodenlanges dünnes Kleid, ihr langes schwarzes Haar und sonst nichts.  
  
Fabienne hatte noch nie zuvor solch einen hohen Säulengang gesehen, weder in Edoras, noch im Düsterwald, noch in ihren früheren Reisen nach Gondor. Und zu der Architektur von Bruchtal schien es auch nicht zu passen. Ein völlig neuer Ort...  
  
Seufzend starrte sie das Bild an... warum hatte gerade dieses Bildnis ihr Ledian mitgegeben? Sollte sie tatsächlich sofort jemanden darin erkennen?  
  
Doch bald würde sich das Rätsel lösen. Fabienne und ihre Begleiter waren nur noch wenige Tagesritte bis Minas Tirith entfernt. Und warum nicht gleich selber den Künstler fragen?  
  
°°°

In der dritten Woche nach ihrer Abreise aus dem Herzen Eryn Lasgalens passierte die Delegation die Grenze nach Gondor.  
  
Die Schwerter steckten locker in ihren Schäften, die Pferde wurden kurz gehalten und jeder hielt seinen Bogen in der Hand. Das Ausmaß der Zerstörung war bis hierhin erkennbar, einzelne Rauchschwaden stiegen noch aus den Bergen der verbrannten Orkleichen auf und selbst das Blau des Himmels schien falsch und trügerisch.  
  
Alle rümpften die Nase, die Pferde scheuten und jeder wollte hier so schnell wie möglich weg. Doch je weiter sie sich bewegten und je näher sie dem Turm der weißen Stadt kamen, desto größer wurde das Ausmaß der Zerstörung.  
  
„Es sind noch zwei Tagesritte bis nach Minas Tirith, wir sollten hier..."  
  
„Wir reiten durch!"  
  
Die Pferde hielten und jeder wandte sich nach ihr um. Fabienne hatte noch niemals in den Verlauf der Reise eingegriffen oder gar Widerspruch erhoben und erstaunte Gesichter blickten sie abwartend an.  
  
„Mit Verlaub, wir sollten die Pferde schonen und..."  
  
„Denkt ihr wirklich, dass es den Pferden in dieser... Gegend... umgeben von Tod und Zerstörung so gut geht, dass sie morgen früh die Reise ausgeruht fortsetzen können? Ganz zu schweigen von uns?"  
  
Der Vorreiter wandte sich wieder um und übersah die Gegend, die noch vor ihnen lag. Seit drei Tagen hatte sich das Feld nicht geändert... es wurde nur noch schlimmer. „Schafft ihr das auch?", rief er über die Schulter zurück. „An mir soll es nicht liegen, je schneller ich in Minas Tirith bin, umso besser!", rief sie laut nach vorn und einige Elben nickten zustimmend.  
  
„Dann werden wir höchstwahrscheinlich des Nachts in der weißen Stadt ankommen. Wenn das wirklich euer Wunsch ist?"  
  
„So wahr ich hier sitze. Lasst uns keine Zeit mehr mit Gespräch vergeuden, bitte!", rief sie, nun schon flehentlich nach vorn.  
  
„Schultert eure Bögen, schnallt die Schwerter fest... und spornt die Pferde an! Wir reiten durch nach Minas Tirith!", rief der erste Reiter und augenblicklich taten alle wie geheißen. Fabienne schmunzelte noch Findarato, welcher ihr zuzwinkerte an, dann galoppierten sie über die Ebenen und Schlachtfelder des Pelenor davon. Und niemals kam ein klagender Laut von Schwäche und Müdigkeit über ihre Lippen.  
  
°°°  
Minas Tirith; Wohnbereich des Adels  
°°°

„Frodo liegt noch in einem tiefen Schlaf, er war deutlich über die Grenze seiner Kräfte hinausgegangen. Doch der Finger heilt bereits gut!"Gandalf Stimme klang fest und sicher, doch Aragorn wusste, der alte Zauberer versicherte sich diesen Fakt immer wieder, da er sich als Schuldigen für Frodos Zustand sah. Viel zu oft sah man ihn in den Häusern der Heilung und seit Gwayhir und sein Bruder die zwei Hobbits aus den flammenden Gluten Mordors gerettet hatten, verließ er diesen Ort so gut wie gar nicht mehr.  
  
Er wartete. Wartete auf den Augenblick, da der Ringträger seine Augen aufmachen sollte...  
  
„Solange Frodo nicht vollständig genesen ist, findet keine Krönungszeremonie statt."Aragorn befühlte den schweren Stoff des luxuriösen Umhanges, welchen er zur dieser Zeremonie tragen sollte und wandte sich dann seufzend ab. „Gondor in seinem jetzigen Zustand braucht aber einen Herrscher, einen, zu dem sie aufblicken können und der ihre Sicherheit garantiert. Und sie wissen, dass du derjenige bist. Lass sie nicht im Ungewissen, Aragorn, du musst dies so schnell wie möglich tun!" Legolas legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes und drückte fest zu. „Der weiße Baum wird aber nur wieder grünen, wenn sie da ist, Legolas.", flüsterte der ehemalige Waldläufer und blickte an seinem Freund vorbei in die Ferne.  
  
„Du hast keine Gewissheit, dass sie kommt. Du kannst nicht Jahrelang auf Arwen warten. Du bist deinem Volk etwas schuldig, Aragorn!"Dieser sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Was meinst du dam...?"  
  
„Du bist jetzt König... Narsil wurde wieder erkoren und du hast nicht nur auf dem Pfad der Toten bewiesen, dass du der rechtmäßige Träger bist, sondern auch vor dem schwarzen Tor zeigtest du es deinen Soldaten. Nun zeige es auch den Menschen da draußen... gib ihnen diese Gewissheit, dass sie wieder einen König haben, der ihr Land erblühen lassen kann und das sie nicht von einem verbitterten, wahnsinnigen Truchsess abhängig sind! Und das so schnell wie möglich!"  
  
„Ein König ohne seine Königin, was ist das?", seufzte schwer der zukünftige Herrscher Gondors und ging langsam zu einem Fenster. Einzelne Regentropfen fielen herab und klatschten schwer auf den steinernen Fenstersims. Kühler Abendwind drang in das Privatgemach Aragorns ein und ließ den Mann tiefer durchatmen.  
  
Er drehte sich herum und sah seinen elbischen Freund lange an. Dieser stand unbeweglich und zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper. Er hatte, seit der Junge in Gondor ankam, niemals wieder von Fabienne gesprochen. Es war, als hätte es sie niemals gegeben, als wäre Edoras und Helms Klamm nicht existent. Atemberaubend schön, schweigsam, hochkonzentriert und ernst war der Elb. So wie zur Abreise in Bruchtal, zu Beginn ihrer Odyssee. Doch spürte der Waldläufer die Verletztheit seiner Seele, das Rasen und Toben in seiner Brust, unter der fast steinernen Fassade. Und immer las er in seinen Augen ein und dieselbe Frage: WARUM?  
  
Doch so konnte der Waldläufer damit nicht umgehen, so konnte er den Abendstern nicht verdrängen. Er war nicht betrogen worden, er wurde immer noch geliebt... unsterblich!  
  
„Sobald Frodo erwacht und VOLLKOMMEN genesen ist, findet die Zeremonie statt. Eher NICHT!"  
  
Seine letzten Worte verhallten laut in dem hohen Raum, als Aragorn mit forschen Schritten durch die nächste Türe lief und den Weg zu den Häusern der Heilung einschlug. Gandalf warf dem Elbenprinzen noch rasch einen fragenden Blick zu, dann folgte er dem Davoneilenden.  
  
„Ein König ohne seine Königin...tst.", flüsterte Legolas erbittert zu sich. „Ein Topf kocht das Wasser auch ohne Deckel!"  
  
°°°

Mitternacht war lange vorbei und still und unheimlich lagen die sieben Ringe der weißen Stadt in tiefen Schlaf. Die Reiter waren schon vor den Toren von ihren Pferden abgestiegen und führten sie am Zügel. Fabienne und die anderen Elben hatten ihre Kapuzen tief in die Gesichter gezogen. Der Regen hatte zwar aufgehört und war in einen feinen Nieselregen übergegangen, doch die Feuchtigkeit war in jede Faser ihrer Kleidung tief eingedrungen.  
  
Stumm und fast lautlos folgten sie dem kräftigen Fackelträger, der sie am Außentor in Empfang genommen hatte. Er führte sie durch unzählige enge und zumeist schmutzigen Gassen bis zu den Ställen und wies sie mit knappen Worten zu den Unterkünften für die Gäste des Adels, dann verschwand er mit einem herzhaften Gähnen.  
  
Nelyo, der Vorreiter, warf Fabienne einen viel sagenden Blick zu, doch sie winkte ab. Er war nur müde... ich weiß, es ist meine Schuld, dass wir nicht des Tages hier ankamen. Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an und rieb Silith mit kräftigen Bewegungen trocken.  
  
Nacheinander traten ein paar Bedienstete in die Ställe und führten die Elben zu ihren Unterkünften. Also musste ihre Ankunft doch nicht so ganz unbemerkt vonstatten gegangen sein und zügig packte Fabienne ihre Sachen zusammen und folgte ihnen.  
  
Doch noch bevor sie durch die Stalltür treten konnte, hörte sie ein kraftloses Wiehern, welches ihr Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.  
  
Horas! Achtlos warf sie ihr Hab und Gut auf den Boden und ging in den dunklen Stall zurück. Brennende Fackeln waren hier verboten, doch die Waldläuferin tastete sich unbeirrt zwischen den Boxen und Steinsäulen entlang, bis sie ihr Ziel fand.  
  
Der dunkle Hengst lag ausgestreckt am Boden und Fabienne wagte nicht, in seine Box hineinzugehen. Ihre geschulten Sinne vernahmen selbst hier in der Finsternis Schmerz, Blut und erlebte Pein. Ihre Nackenhaare sträubten sich, als sie auf die Knie ging, langsam ihre Hand ausstreckte und nach seinen Nüstern tastete. Das Tier machte Anstalten, sich zu ihr zu bewegen und sie biss die Zähne zusammen, als sich ihre Finger in seiner Mähne vergruben, die von Dreck und Blut verklebt war.  
  
Fabienne zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben... leise flüsterte sie beruhigend auf das Tier ein, um ihm Kraft auf seinen Weg in Mandos Hallen zu geben. Horas keuchte, schnaufte und jede Bewegung tat ihm unsagbar weh.  
  
Warum man ihn, in diesem Zustand, noch vom Schlachtfeld hierher transportiert hatte, wusste sie nicht. Zaghaft und unglaublich vorsichtig strich sie über jeden einzelnen, von Schmerzen verkrampften Muskeln, während sie immerfort leise zu ihm sprach. Jedes Mal, wenn sie auf seine offenen Wunden traf, krampfte sich ihr Magen zusammen und so ließ sie davon ab, ihm weitere Schmerzen durch ihr Abtasten zu bereiten. Vergessen waren Müdigkeit, Hunger und nasse Kleidung... nie wieder würde sie auf ihm reiten können, nie wieder mit ihm Freiheit und Glück genießen können!  
  
Bleich und mit rot geräderten Augen blinzelte die Waldläuferin in das Licht der Laterne Findaratos, welcher mit einem trockenen, wollenen Umhang in den Stall zurückgekehrt war. Fabienne machte sofort Anstalten, nach der Laterne zu greifen, doch Findarato war schneller und entzog sie ihrem Griff. „Sieh nicht hin! So wird es nur noch schlimmer für dich!", ermahnte er sie, hing die Laterne an eine Wandhalterung und reichte ihr den Umhang.  
  
Die Waldläuferin sprang auf ihre Füße, schleuderte den Umhang zu Boden und ging rasend vor Wut auf ihn los. „ER STIRBT... HORAS STIRBT!"  
  
Doch der Elb war stärker und konnte ihren Fußtritten, Faustschlägen und ihren Ansturm der Gefühle standhalten. „Sieh ihn dir an, Findarato! Er ist ein Wrack! Er hat Schmerzen! Er hat offene Wunden! Warum tut niemand...er ist... doch..." Er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest, bis ihre Stimme nur noch in ein Keuchen und Weinen überging und ihre Kraft schließlich versagte.  
  
Findarato rutschte mit ihr auf den Boden der Stallgasse und versuchte vergeblich, die Menschenfrau zu trösten.  
  
Doch der Anblick des halbtoten Tieres in der Stallbox hinter ihr kostete ihm jegliche Kraft, um nicht selbst die Fassung zu verlieren. Fabienne schrie ohne Hemmungen ihren Schmerz immer wieder und wieder hinaus. Dem Elben war es nicht möglich, die völlig aufgelöste Frau zu beruhigen und so konnte er nur abwarten. „Er ist wundervoll... so wie du. Er wird es schaffen... er... er ist doch stark...", versuchte er es mit stockenden Worten, an die er selbst nicht glaubte, doch sie überhörte es und so konnte er nichts tun, außer ergeben und hilflos den Ansturm ihrer Gefühle standzuhalten.  
  
Beide bemerkten nicht, wie plötzlicher Luftzug die Laterne löschte. Erst, als der wollene Umhang um ihre Schultern gelegt und ihre verkrampften Finger gelöst wurden, sah er auf. Lautlos formten seine Lippen Dank, dann nahm der aufgewühlte Elb die erloschene Laterne und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Stallgebäude.  
  
Taub vor Schmerz und blind vor Tränen tastete sie nach Halt. Sofort legten sich seine Arme um sie herum, zogen sie eng an seinen Oberkörper heran und ihre Finger vergruben sich nun in seiner weichen, grünen Tunika.  
  
Wild hämmerte das Herz des Elbenprinzen gegen ihre Brust und niemals lockerte sich sein Griff, während er, der Worte machtlos, im bleiernem Grau der sterbenden Nacht den entkräfteten Körper seiner völlig verzweifelten Frau festhielt.  
  
°°°  
°°°  
°°°  
  
Gummibaerchen: Huch, jetzt hätte ich dich fast mit –ä- geschrieben!! :-) Sage mal, bist du Hellseher oder woher wusstest du von dem tragischen Wiedersehen?!? Hast du es vielleicht geahnt? Ganz sicherlich!!! Freue mich immer wieder sehr über deine reviews, die sind einfach ein Leckerbissen! :- ) Mais j´ai une question: Habe ich dich auch diesmal zufrieden gestellt?  
  
Narwain: Herzlichen Dank auch wieder dir und deinem feedback. Aber ich muss dich etwas enttäuschen... diese °geheimnisvolle° Frau spielt keine tragende Rolle mehr. Wenn sie dir aber gut gefallen hat, so findet sich garantiert eine Möglichkeit, ihr nochmals über den Weg zu laufen. Ich glaube, dass könnte ziemlich interessant werden, ja, da bin ich ganz sicher... ;-) Wie gefiel dir die Szene in der Küche Minas Tirith?  
  
Sam: Freue mich sehr, das dir das sechste Kapitel gefallen hat. Ich bin mit dir auch einer Meinung, hätte ich mit meinem ausschweifendem Schreibstil die Schlachten beschrieben, so hätten sich die Beiden vermutlich erst in Kapitel 20 wieder getroffen. ;-) Nee, dass muss es dann echt nicht sein... wie gefiel es dir eigentlich?  
  
Lillith: Hey du, ich habe mich ja schon bei der watery und dir gemeldet, doch jetzt nochmal ein ganz liebes Dankeschön ganz allein an dich! °knuddel° Freue mich auch sehr, dass dir meine Darstellung von Legolas so gut gefällt... ich bin der Meinung, verändert man die Charaktere Tolkiens auch nur um ein Minimum, so schreibt man keine HdR - fanfic mehr. An seinen eigenen Charas kann man soviel herumzaubern wie man lustig ist, doch die „realen"Bewohner ME sollten so gut und so echt wie möglich wiedergegeben werden. Wo ICH schon manchmal meine Bedenken habe, dass ich abweichend schreibe. Tja, da wäre mal ein Call nicht schlecht: „Hey Mr. Bloom, would you mind to spare some time with me? Could you give me every detail about Legolas and... ah... whatever... every person in Middleearth? What? Time? Oh yes, sure, I´ve ENOUGH time for you!!!..." :-) Jaja, ich weiche schon wieder ab! °entschuldigendguck°  
  
Seni: HALLLllllloooooo???? Jemand zuhause??? Bitte melde dich, ja? °mirSorgenmacht°  
  
Takaya.JD: Tippfehler???? Wo????!!!! Wann???!!! Waaaahhhhh....!!! ;-) Ja, die Szene mit dem Kind hat etwas... ich freue mich, dass ich damit den Nerv einiger Leser wie dich getroffen habe, um nicht zu sehr in die sentimentale Ebene abzudriften. Das „Papa"war da schon fast zuviel des Guten... ;-) Sei ganz lieb umarmt für deine zuverlässigen und lieben reviews!!!  
  
Sindarinwa: Na hoppla, du schreibst eine Geschichte und hast noch genug Zeit, andere Geschichten zu lesen? Ich sage nur eines: WOW!!! Soll ich dir was verraten? Ich schreibe seit Herbst 2003 an dieser Trilogie... und kam seitdem fast überhaupt nicht mehr zum lesen bei Traurig, nicht wahr? Es gibt ein paar stories, die ich verfolge, weil sie einfach zu gut sind... aber selbst dort bin ich absolut säumig mit dem lesen und reviewen! Warum bist du der Meinung, dass niemand deine story liest? Hab Geduld! Die „Fabi1"ist auch schwer gestartet! ;-) °knuddel°  
  
Elana: Ja, das dachte ich mir schon, dass ich mal besser in Minas Tirith das Kapitel beginnen sollte... es wäre auch schlecht zu ordnen gewesen und ich wäre innerhalb der letzten 18 Seiten, die ich geschrieben habe, hilflos durcheinander gekommen. Habt ihr eigentlich durchgesehen? Es war bestimmt anstrengend zu lesen, die ganzen Zeiten- und Ortssprünge! Aba nu sindse jo wiedo z´amm! ;-)  
  
Mäuschen: Hallo auch dir und ganz lieben Dank für dein feedback. Nur weiß ich leider nicht, ob du Chap1 oder Chap6 meintest?! Ach, ist ja eigentlich auch Wurscht, Hauptsache dir gefällt es auch weiterhin und du meldest dich wieder, ja? DANKE!!!


	8. Chappy 8

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. :-)

On it goes...

Dieses Kapitel ist meinem Sohn gewidmet! Stephen, du bist mein Grund, dass Leben zu lieben und es dankbar zu empfangen. Du offenbartest uns eine der Schattenseiten davon. Es ist beängstigend, wie ALLES unwichtig wird, sobald einem das Kostbarste entrissen wird.

Kapitel 8

Einzelne Pferde schnauften und scharrten müde in ihrem Stroh. Ansonsten bahnten sich Dunkelheit und Stille ihren Weg und breitete sich nach und nach in der Stallgasse aus.

Eng umschlungen saßen Waldläuferin und Elb am Boden und gleich steinernen Figuren bewegten sie sich nicht, blieben starr. Fabiennes Wut und Tränen waren abgeebbt und versiegt, all ihre Sinne schon längst nur noch auf den einen Punkt konzentriert.

°Wald... und wildes Gras...°

„Ich träume...", hauchte sie und zog tief die Luft ein. Legolas verstärkte unbewusst den Druck seiner Arme und schloss die Augen, erwiderte aber nichts. Fabiennes Lippen umspielten ein Lächeln und je tiefer sie sich in seinem Duft verlor, desto leichter wurde es ihr ums Herz. Die Waldläuferin schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn heran, vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge und fühlte den weichen Stoff unter ihren Händen. „Bin ich zuhause?"

Langsam und federleicht legte sich seine Hand über ihre und ihre Finger fanden zueinander, umschlangen sich, hielten einander fest. „Le dîn... nacartha."(„Du bist... zuhause."), antwortete er flüsternd.

Fabienne öffnete die Augen und blinzelte in die Finsternis. Sie konnte ihn nicht erkennen, nur an den schemenhaften Umrissen seiner Gestalt und der trüben Umgebung fand sie Orientierung. Noch einmal nahm sie tief den Duft von Waldland und Freiheit in sich auf, dann löste sie sich langsam von ihm und richtete sich auf.

Augenblicklich vernahm sie die Stallgeräusche wieder überdeutlich und spürte das schmerzvolle Atmen ihres Pferdes exzessiv. An seiner Brust hatte sie Zeit und Ort vergessen können... nun hatte sie ihre Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Behutsam näherte sie sich wieder Horas und suchte mit der Hand seine Nüstern. Die Waldläuferin hatte sich wieder gefangen und überlegte hochkonzentriert, was hier noch zu tun wäre.

Legolas hatte sich hinter ihr erhoben und verfolgte ihre sachkundigen Bewegungen genau. „Was kann ich tun?"

„Verband... viele Verbände... und schmerzstillende Kräuter... Schienen... irgendeinen der Rohirrim... die kennen sich am besten mit Pferden aus.", erwiderte sie mit sachlichem Ton und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Und bitte beeil dich...".

Die Waldläuferin wandte sich wieder um und schluckte den wachsenden Kloß im Hals herunter, während sich seine Schritte eiligst aus dem Stall entfernten und ihre Finger sich in Horas verdreckter Mähne vergruben.

Kalter Wind brachte der weißen Stadt einen glasklaren wunderschönen Morgen und erste Sonnenstrahlen tauchten die Zinnen in blasses Rosa, während Legolas über den großen Vorhof rannte und die Stufen zur Halle der Könige hochsprang.

Geschwind griff er sich die erstbeste Magd, die ihm noch etwas verschlafen über den Weg lief. Diese ließ vor Schreck ihren Korb fallen und versuchte sich lärmend aus seinem Griff zu befreien, doch Legolas fiel ihr ins Wort und versuchte ihr rasch die Sachlage begreiflich zu machen. Noch etwas verwirrt blickten ihre Schreckgeweiteten Augen ihn an, als auch schon alarmiertes Wachpersonal angerannt kam.

Der Elbenprinz ließ die verängstigte junge Frau augenblicklich los, welche sofort davon hetzte. Verunsicherte Blicke der Soldaten wechselten zwischen ihm und der davoneilenden Maid hin und her, doch Legolas blieb die Ruhe selbst. Den gleichen Fehler würde er jetzt nicht noch einmal begehen.

„Weckt den zukünftigen König... er soll einen der Rohirrim mit sich bringen.", befahl er ruhig. „Sie müssen so schnell wie möglich in den Stall kommen. In den Stall für die Gäste!" „Ja, Herr.", antworteten sie respektvoll und eilten davon.

Eru, hoffentlich hat sie meine Worte verstanden! , hoffte der Elbenprinz, während ihn seine Schritte wieder zu Fabienne lenkten. Doch an der Stalltür verharrte er und betrachtete ihre Form, während sich langsam ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zeigte.

„Elende Bastarde... lassen dich hier einfach in deinem Dreck liegen... KEIN WUNDER, DASS SICH DEINE WUNDEN ENTZÜNDEN!", fluchte sie laut vor sich hin, während sie mit bloßen Händen Horas Box säuberte. Immer und immer wieder schmiss sie stinkendes Stroh auf den wollenen Mantel, welchen ihr Findarato gebracht hatte. Als der Strohberg hoch genug war nahm sie die Zipfel und schleifte ihre Last in die äußerste Ecke der Stallgasse.

Dann rannte sie wieder zurück in seine Box und kniete sich neben ihm hin. Doch da ihre Hände nun nicht viel sauberer waren als das Stroh, welches sie soeben noch entsorgt hatte, legte sie kurzerhand ihren Kopf auf seine Flanke und konzentrierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinen flatternden Pulsschlag.

Plötzlich kam Tumult im Stall auf und sekündlich später umringten eine Handvoll besorgter Männer des Hofstaates, Stallburschen und Mägde die Box. Aragorn rieb sich die Augen. „Fabienne?! Ich glaube, ich träume noch..."

„Dann wach auf und hilf mir!", fuhr sie ihn an, riss einem Bedienstetem den Korb mit Verbänden aus den Händen und fiel neben Horas wieder auf die Knie, nicht auf die Männer achtend, die erschrocken die Luft anhielten. Aragorn runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts und trat vorsichtig in die Box.

„Eine SAUEREI ist das!"Fabienne sprang nochmals auf die Füße, riss einem Stallburschen einen Eimer mit Wasser aus den Händen und reinigte sich schnell. Dann rammte sie dem erschrockenem Jungen den Eimer wieder in den Magen und warf allen einen hassvollen Blick zu. „NIEMAND... wirklich niemand von euch wechselte sein Stroh und sorgte um seine Verletzungen! Wenn seine Entzündungen deshalb nicht heilen und...", Fabienne holte tief Luft, „...ER DESWEGEN STIRBT... dann... dann...,... ACH!"

Da ihr die Worte fehlten, um ihrer Wut richtig Luft zu machen, fiel sie neben Horas wieder auf die Knie und wühlte in dem Korb mit den Verbänden herum. Aragorn erteilte leise Befehle und nach und nach lehrte sich der Stall, nur ein paar Männer blieben zurück und reichten betreten und stumm die gewünschten Sachen in die Stallbox. Niemand wagte ein Wort zu sprechen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete er die schöne Waldläuferin neben sich. Sorgsam reinigte sie jede kleinste Wunde und legte herb riechende Kräuter auf, welche Entzündungen stoppen. Schweiß perlte von ihrer Stirn, doch niemals wurde sie müde. Und doch überhörte er ihren knurrenden Magen und übersah ihre Bewegungen, welche mit zunehmenden Maße immer fahriger und langsamer wurden, nicht.

„Du... brauchst mich dann wohl nicht mehr?", flüsterte der zukünftige König. Fabienne schüttelte abwesend den Kopf und zog die letzte Bandage fest. Aragorn klopfte Legolas noch leicht auf die Schulter, dann entfernte er sich leise aus dem Stall.

„Hol frisches Stroh und beeil dich.", flüsterte der Elbenprinz einem Stallburschen zu, welcher verängstigt in die Box von Horas spähte.

Plötzlich stand sie neben ihm, rieb sich die Stirn und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Langsam verschloss sie das Stallgatter und lehnte sich müden Auges an einen Pfosten.

Legolas näherte sich ihr schweigsam und blieb direkt vor ihr stehen. Behutsam strich er ihr eine Strähne von der nassen Stirn und brachte sie damit zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Keine Freudentränen...keine Freudentränen...", wisperte sie tonlos und lehnte sich vor. Endlich wieder seine Umarmung, endlich wieder sein Duft zum greifen nah...

Doch Legolas holte nur tief Luft. „Nun... Minas Tirith ist ja auch nicht Edoras.", erwiderte er trocken, ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung Ausgang.

„Nein... ich will bei ihm bleiben, er muss doch..."

„Du hast genug für ihn getan. Den Rest muss er jetzt alleine schaffen.", flüsterte er, doch plötzlich änderte sich sein Tonfall und der Griff um ihre Hand wurde fester. „Jetzt... bist du erst einmal dran!"

Fabienne warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, doch seine Miene war verschlossen und der Elbenprinz blickte starr geradeaus, während er sie über den großen Vorhof in den Wohnbereich des Adels führte. Kein weiteres Wort entrang mehr seinen Lippen und immer schneller musste sie laufen, während er sie schon fast unbarmherzig durch die Gänge zog, bis sie endlich vor einer hohen Türe zum Stehen kamen.

°°°

„Hier...", sprach er ruhig, indem er auf eine Schüssel mit klarem Wasser wies, „... reinige dich erstmal."Damit ließ er sie mitten im Raum stehen und trat durch eine Tür in das angrenzende Gemach. Fabienne zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, sagte aber nichts und tat wie ihr geheißen. Allerdings ließ sie sich sehr viel Zeit und wusch sich ausgiebig und lange. Ihre innere Stimme ertönte warnend... die Situation war alles andere als in Ordnung! Die Reinigung wurde zu einer willkommenen Barriere für sie, wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Leise klickte die Tür hinter ihr in das Schloss und Fabienne trat in den dämmerigen Raum nebenan hinein. Legolas stand an einem Fenster und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu.

Sie wartete noch eine kleine Weile, doch nichts geschah und Fabienne räusperte sich leise. „Warum hast du die Vorhänge zugezogen? Die Sonne... ist doch schon aufgegangen."

Legolas drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und blickte sie einfach nur an, ohne einen Ton zu sagen. Langsam kroch Gänsehaut ihre Arme hinauf und sie wollte gerade ihren Blick abwenden, als er ruckartig einen der Vorhänge zur Seite riss. „Komm her!"

Fabienne beeilte sich zu ihm hin, blieb aber in einem gebührendem Abstand stehen. „Sieh hinaus Fabienne! Was siehst du? Sag es mir!"

Die Waldläuferin brauchte nur einen kurzen Blick hinaus zu werfen, um dann angewidert ihre Augen zu senken. Sie schloss die Augenlider und musste tief Luft holen. „Was siehst du?", wisperte er, langsam näher kommend. „Was, Fabienne?"

„Tod... ich sehe den Tod.", antwortete sie leise und stockend. Mit jedem Atemzug spürte sie ihn näher kommen und ihre Haare stellten sich im Nacken auf, als er wenige Zentimeter hinter ihr stehen blieb. Fabienne widerstand dem Drang, sich ihm entgegenzulehnen... doch kostete es sie all ihre Kraft. „Überall Zerstörung... und Verwüstung!"Ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäuste, seine Kälte machte sie wahnsinnig. „Warum zeigst du mir das, Legolas? Was soll das?"

Da packte er sie an den Schultern und Fabienne riss erschrocken den Kopf hoch. „Damit du siehst... damit du siehst, wofür wir gekämpft haben. Wofür ich gekämpft habe!", zischte er in ihr Ohr und hielt sie weiter fest. „Mittelerde ist frei, wir haben gesiegt! Doch du..."

„Lass mich los, Legolas!", zischte sie zurück. Seine Hände wurden langsam wie Schraubstöcke für ihre Schultern und sie versuchte sich herauszuwinden. Erfolglos!

„Doch du... was hast du getan? Was hast du währenddessen getan, Fabienne?", flüsterte er weiter ungerührt in ihr Ohr.

„Legolas... bitte, ich..."

„Das ist die falsche Antwort, Fabienne!", herrschte er sie an und legte nun schon einen Arm um ihren Brustkorb.

„Ich ging in den Düsterwald", wisperte sie und wartete ein paar Augenblicke, doch er fiel ihr nicht weiter ins Wort, sondern hielt den Atem. „Ich beschloss deinen Vater aufzusuchen. Und ich fand ihn..."

Liebevoll legte sie ihre Hand nun auf seinen Arm und augenblicklich lockerte er seinen Griff. Doch nun hielt sie ihn fest. „Der Düsterwald ist wundervoll... der Palast ist wundervoll... dein Vater... und... ."

„Warum... warum gingst du in den Düsterwald?", unterbrach er sie leise.

„Weißt du das denn nicht?"Fabienne drehte sich um und sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ich liebe dich. Ich ging für dich... ich... ging für uns!", rief sie unglücklich.

„Warum sagst du denn nichts?", wisperte sie, nachdem er sich langsam von ihr weggedreht und ein paar Schritte durch den Raum gelaufen war. „Sprich nicht mit solch verlogener Zunge zu mir! Du wärst niemals bis zum Palast durchgekommen... geschweige denn hättest du mit meinem Vater gesprochen."

Diese Worte trafen sie wie Schwertspitzen! Fabienne schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft, während sie sich die richtigen Worte zurechtlegte. „Mor adem na eryn... ná Calina a Mîluina valna di ni Caras ni Tawarwaith."(„Dunkel und düster ist der Wald... doch Helligkeit und Freundlichkeit gebieten in der Stadt der Waldelben.") Würde ich dir so etwas erzählen, wenn ich nicht dort gewesen bin?", wurde sie nun langsam lauter.

Da drehte sich der Elbenprinz ruckartig herum. „Dein Versprechen, in Edoras auf mich zu warten... das hat dir nichts bedeutet! Aber mir!", rief er zornig. Als Antwort hielt sie ihm blitzartig den ledernen Briefumschlag vor das Gesicht. „Meine Worte stoßen hier offensichtlich auf taubes Gehör! En is adar... yalna dîn beth le na vedui anhandasse teg!", zischte sie eisig. („Von deinem Vater... mögen seine Worte dich endlich zur Besinnung bringen!")

Kaum, dass er den Umschlag an sich genommen hatte, griff sie sich an den Hals und zog das lederne Band hervor. „Wenn du schon deinen Ring nicht trägst, dann zeigt wenigstens meine Hand... das wir verlobt sind!"Fabiennes Stimme lief vor lauter Zynismus und Selbstzufriedenheit über, als sie ihm die Worte ins Gesicht spie, während sie sich den silbernen Reif direkt vor seinen Augen überstreifte. Dann trat sie ganz nah an ihn heran, legte eine Hand federleicht auf seine Wange und wisperte in sein Ohr: „An nam led melisse im thala nam led sanya garniel nirva. Und außerdem liegst du falsch... es hat mir alles bedeutet, auf dich zu warten. Nur habe ich warten nie gelernt! Ich... bin...immer noch Waldläuferin!". („Denn anstatt deiner Liebsten trete ich dir nun als die rechtmäßig Verlobte entgegen.")

Damit ließ sie den fassungslosen Elben einfach stehen und wandte sich dem Ausgang zu. Jede Faser ihres Herzens schrie nach ihm... doch hier musste ein Exempel statuiert werden. Ihre Zusammenkunft konnte auch noch später „gefeiert"werden...

„Du hättest sterben können...", flüsterte er geschockt, langsam die Wahrhaftigkeit ihrer Worte begreifend.

Mit der Klinke in der Hand drehte sie sich nochmals herum und ihre Augen funkelten. „Thoralf war ein ausgezeichneter Führer bis zum Eingang des Waldes... doch ICH... fand das Elbenportal. Ab dann stand ich unter dem Schutz der Grenzpatrouille. Und außerdem... du hättest in diesem Krieg auch fallen können."

Damit lief sie rückwärts gehend ins Nebengemach hinein. „Sieh aus dem Fenster, Legolas! Was siehst du? Sag es mir!"Dann fiel langsam die Tür vor ihr ins Schloss.

°°°

Schwer atmend strich sie sich mit der Hand einige Strähnen ihres offenen Haares aus dem Gesicht und lief langsam den Gang hinunter. „Solch ein Wiedersehen! Mein Hengst liegt im Sterben und mein... Liebster... erklärt mich zu einer Lügnerin... ", flüsterte sie bitter zu sich, „... und dafür bist du zwei Tage und Nächte durchgeritten. Wäre ich doch nur in Edoras geblieb... ."

„Na sowas... ich glaube, Balin spielt mir aus dem Jenseits einen Streich! Trügen mich jetzt nicht meine Augen... bist du es, Fabienne?", polterte es plötzlich hinter ihr los.

„GIMLI!!!", jubelte sie laut auf. Die Waldläuferin rannte zurück und umarmte den stämmigen Zwergenkrieger lange.

„Da will man nur mal nach dem Elben sehen, ob sich jener noch in den Kissen wärmt und wer kommt anstelle dessen heraus? Fabienne!", lachte Gimli auf und hielt ihr Gesicht lange zwischen seinen kräftigen Händen. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder bei ihm bist... es war eine harte Zeit für den Jungen.", flüsterte er leise nach einer Weile und seine Miene verdüsterte sich. „Aber für dich auch, nicht wahr? Du... siehst müde aus... dunkle Schatten unter deinen Augen... und dreckig bist du!"

„Nun... ich hatte... eine interessante Zeit und... einen anstrengenden Ritt hierher. Doch bevor ich mich zur Ruhe begebe, muss ich noch mit Aragorn sprechen. Und unbedingt etwas essen! Durch die ganze Aufregung kann man glatt vergessen, wie hungrig man ist, weißt du das?", lachte sie übertrieben laut und erhob sich.

„Nein, das verstehe ich nicht...", brummte der Zwerg überrascht, während er Fabienne den Weg durch zahllose Gänge wies, „... du musst nämlich wissen, als wir auf Urukhaijagd waren, über die Ebenen von Rohan, also da waren wir drei Tage und Nächte unterwegs, wir verfolgten ja die Hobbits, also die entführt waren und wir rannten und rannten und..."

Immer leiser und leiser wurde die tiefe Stimme des Zwergenkriegers, während sie sich von seiner Kammertüre entfernten. Legolas lehnte rücklings an der Eingangstür, presste die Kieferknochen aufeinander und umklammerte das Pergament, welches die fein geschwungenen Linien seines Vaters aufwies. Alles war so, wie sie es ihm gesagt hatte! Endlich hielt er DIE Worte seines Vaters in der Hand, auf die er doch so unendlich lang hatte warten müssen. Doch neben der Wut, die sich gegen ihn selber richtete, bahnte sich ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Erkenntnis seiner Selbst den Weg. Bei Aragorn hatte er sich schon einmal entschuldigt, kurz vor der Schlacht um Helms Klamm. Wie lange das schon her war? Unwichtig! Hauptsache, er hatte es nicht verlernt... und Fabienne würde es verstehen. Schließlich liebte sie ihn ja noch?!

Langsam wanderte seine Hand in die Innenseite seiner Tunika. Doch anstatt den Ring hervorzuholen zog er etwas anderes, schwereres hervor. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel und seine Augen leuchteten auf. Die Zeit war gekommen... für das „richtige" Wiedersehen!

°°°

„Erhebe dich, Fabienne. Noch bin ich nicht König!"Aragorn musste schmunzeln, als sich der dunkle Schopf vor ihm wieder erhob und ihn entschuldigend anblickte. „Verzeih... verzeih mir bitte wegen alles! Vorhin im Stall... ich war nicht Herr der Lage. Solche Worte hätten niemals meine Lippen verlassen dürfen, Aragorn!" Fabiennes Stimme war ruhig und beherrscht und erstaunt blickte sie der ehemalige Waldläufer an.

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen darüber, denn auch du warst im Recht... gewissermaßen!"Aragorn wies mit der Hand auf eine bequeme Sitzgruppe seines Gemaches und seine beiden Freunde nahmen Platz. Der Zwerg sah Fabienne erstaunt an, denn er wusste noch gar nicht, was vor kurzem sich abgespielt hatte. Doch die Waldläuferin war umso mehr verwirrter.

„Du hattest Recht, niemand kümmerte sich um Horas... doch nur, weil er niemanden an sich heran ließ. Dein Hengst biss und stampfte jeden in die Flucht, alle hatten Angst vor ihm. Du ahnst nicht, welche Kräfte noch in ihm schlummern. Deshalb ließ man ihn allein, schob nur etwas Futter in die Box. Du warst die Allererste, die ungeschoren sich ihm nähern konnte."

Fabienne schüttelte den Kopf und dachte lange nach. „Solch ein... Verhalten... kenne ich gar nicht an ihm. Das ist mir ein Rätsel!"

Aragorn lehnte sich etwas vor und ergriff ihre Hände. „Du weißt nicht, was er erleben musste. Was wir alle... erlebt haben. Gib ihm Zeit!"Dabei strich sein Daumen wie zufällig über den silbernen Ring und Fabienne blickte dem zukünftigen König von Gondor in die weisen Augen. „Gib ihm Zeit...", wisperte er und sie verstand seine klug gewählten Worte.

Plötzlich grummelte ihr Magen und sie musste schmunzeln. „Ja, das wollte ich gerade sagen...", polterte Gimli laut los und erhob sich schnell, „... ich habe nämlich auch Hunger! Also, lasst uns endlich zur Tafel gehen!"Und schon schritt er rasch zur Ausgangstür zu.

„Nicht für mich, Freund Gimli...", hielt ihn Fabienne noch einmal auf und erhob sich nun selber von ihrem Platz, „... mein Bedarf an Ruhe ist größer. Ich... würde mich gerne zurückziehen und wenn noch ein Gemach frei sein sollte, dann... "

„Für meine Freunde, Fabienne, steht immer eine Tür offen! Komm, ich begleite dich."Damit legte ihr Aragorn seine Hand auf den Rücken und schob sie in den Gang hinaus. „Ich ruhe nur kurze Zeit, dann bin ich wieder im Stall. Die Verbände müssen bestimmt erneuert werden und ich..."

„Kümmere dich nicht darum. Es sieht immer jemand nach Horas, denn nun haben die Stallburschen wieder Mut gefasst.", lachte Aragorn, während sie nur quer über den Gang liefen und er die Tür zu ihrem Gemach öffnete. „Du wirst sehen, auch deine Waffen und anderen Habseligkeiten befinden sich schon hier. Es ist für alles gesorgt, doch solltest du etwas benötigen, dann...

Doch weiter kam er nicht, da sie ihm plötzlich um den Hals fiel und ihn stürmisch umarmte. „Es tut mir leid, dass musste jetzt einfach sein.", murmelte sie entschuldigend und blickte daraufhin betreten zu Boden. „Es ist wundervoll, solch Freunde zu haben, wie du es bist, Aragorn.", flüsterte sie.

„Nein, Fabienne! Ich bin dankbar... auch wenn du ihm und uns letztens keine leichte Zeit gemacht hast... ich bin unglaublich froh, dass du hier bist. Ruh dich nun aus."

„Noch ein Wort, Aragorn... es ist wegen ihm! Legolas weiß, dass ich nicht in Edoras auf ihn gewartet habe. Woher? Woher wusste er das?" Aragorn schmunzelte und stützte sich mit dem Arm am Türrahmen ab. „Er liebt dich unglaublich, weißt du das?"Doch die junge Frau sah nur unschlüssig zu Boden, holte tief Luft und zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. „Gerade eben gab er mir Anlass, dies zu bezweifeln... er trägt nicht einmal mehr seinen Ring.", flüsterte sie und sah ihn traurig an.

Doch Aragorn seufzte nur und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Bart. „Genau genommen ist es ja meine Schuld. In Dunharg sagte ich etwas zu ihm, was ihn in Sorge versetzt hatte. In Sorge über dich! Jedenfalls setzte er sofort einen Brief auf und sandte diesen durch einen berittenen Boten nach Rohan."Fabienne schloss kurz die Augen und lehnte sich auch an den Türrahmen an. Sie ahnte, was ihr Aragorn als nächstes zu sagen hatte.

„Der Bote kam zurück... ohne ein Lebenszeichen von dir! Doch Bewohner Edoras haben dich gesehen... wie du mit einem fremden Mann sofort nach uns die Stadt verlassen hast."Aragorn machte eine Pause und sah Fabienne lange an. „Es ist mir egal, was und mit wem du damals etwas getan hast...", fuhr er flüsternd fort, „... doch ich glaube nicht, dass ich dir jetzt beschreiben muss, was in Legolas vorging, als er davon erfuhr?"Fabienne blickte betreten nach unten und schüttelte nur stumm ihren Kopf. „Wir standen kurz vor dem schwarzen Tor... und... Legolas, MEIN Freund... sprach im Angesicht unserer Übermacht an Feinden mit Gimli. Seite an Seite wollten sie sterben! Fabienne, er lächelte, als er diese Worte sprach..."

Da konnte es die Waldläuferin nicht mehr aushalten und laut schniefend ließ sie ihren lange zurückgehaltenen Tränen endlich freien Lauf. Eru, was habe ich getan?

„Ich will so etwas niemals wieder erleben müssen...", wisperte der zukünftige König Gondors und hatte dabei selber Mühe, Haltung zu bewahren, „... doch nun ist es vorbei und du bist wieder da. Wenn er dir zurückhaltend und kalt erscheint, so weißt du, warum."

„Ich hätte niemals Edoras verlassen dürfen... ich hätte niemals in den Düsterwald gehen sollen!", rief sie verzweifelt und schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür. Bei ihren Worten stahl sich Erkenntnis in die grauen Augen des Waldläufers und behutsam legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Du gingst in den Düsterwald? Du bist wirklich sehr mutig! Wenn du..."

„ACH WAS... eine Närrin bin ich!", fiel sie ihm aufgebracht ins Wort und ballte die Fäuste. „Und doch wollte ich alles richtig machen, wollte Gewissheit haben...", endete sie leise, fast flüsternd.

„Und? Hast du jetzt Gewissheit, Fabienne?"Da sah die junge Frau auf und wischte ihre Tränen weg. Langsam streckte sie ihm ihre linke Hand entgegen und Aragorn hielt den Atem an. „Alles, was für mich von Sinn und Bedeutung ist, vereint sich in ihm. Ich bin die glücklichste Frau auf Arda... ich werde die Frau an seiner Seite sein. Es ist offiziell, König Thranduil gab es mir kund.", flüsterte sie ruhig.

Aragorn schloss seine Hand um ihre und verneigte sich leicht vor ihr. „Und ich könnte mir keine bessere Gefährtin für ihn vorstellen.", erwiderte er ergriffen, doch Fabienne überhörte seinen Wehmut und Gram nicht. Rasch ließ sie seine Hand los und umarmte ihn nochmals lange. „Für jedes Lebewesen gibt es den richtigen, den einzigen Partner und Lebensgefährten... Zeit und Raum existieren dabei nicht, Aragorn. Wenn sie die Einzige ist, dann wirst du sie wieder sehen."

„Ja... in Valinor. Da, wo sie schon lange ist... und auf mich wartet.", flüsterte er bewegt. Doch Fabienne nickte nur stumm. Diese Worte hatte sie nicht begriffen.

Aragorn wartete auf keine Antwort, lächelte sie nur an, verabschiedete sich leise und schritt gemessen den Gang hinunter. Sie sah ihm noch hinterher, bis er verschwunden war, dann ließ sie leise die Tür ins Schloss fallen und drehte sich herum.

Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick durch das Zimmer wandern und müde fuhr sie sich wieder mit der Hand durch ihr Haar. All die Vollkommenheit der Einrichtung gewahrte sie nicht, als sie erschöpft aus ihrer Kleidung stieg und sie achtlos vor dem Bett liegen ließ. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch Ruhe und so schleppte sie sich in das angrenzende Zimmer, wo sie erleichtert ein heißes Bad vorfand.

Seufzend atmete sie ein, als sich ihre verspannten Glieder durch die Hitze erholten und sie sich nach Tagen den Dreck aus ihrem Haar waschen konnte. Doch lange hielt sie es nicht aus, sie war einfach zu schläfrig und das heiße Wasser ließ sie immer müder werden.

Erleichtert ließ sie sich wenig später auf der Bettkante nieder und wickelte ein großes Tuch um ihren Kopf. Nur noch schlafen... schlafen... , dachte sie und wollte sich gerade hinlegen, als ein leises Klopfen sie davon abhielt.

Fabienne hatte gerade noch das Betttuch um sich wickeln können und war aufgestanden, als auch schon die Türe aufschwang und Legolas eintrat. Lange sahen sie sich nur an und keiner unterbrach die Stille. Der Elb drehte etwas in seiner Hand, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit stahl und ein Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht.

„Mach bitte die Tür zu...", flüsterte sie. Legolas schmunzelte, schloss die Tür... und drehte den Schlüssel herum. Währenddessen hatte sie sich ihm schon genähert. „Über zweitausend Stunden... über zweitausend einsame Stunden zählte ich. Endlich hat dies ein Ende...", flüsterte sie. Der Elbenprinz legte ihre hölzerne Haarspange weg, nahm ihre Hände und zog sie enger an sich heran. „Blind und taub war ich... zu glauben, ich könnte dich in Edoras einfach so festhalten. Wie kannst du... wie könntest du mir nur jemals meine Worte und Taten verzeihen, melamin?", flüsterte er stockend und seine Wangen röteten sich vor Scham.

Die Waldläuferin strich mit dem Daumen über seine Handrücken, trat noch einen Schritt an ihn heran und berührte mit der Nasenspitze seine eigene. „Warum soll ich dir vergeben, wenn doch auch ich Fehler gemacht habe?", antwortete sie liebevoll. „Kopflos habe ich gehandelt... bin einfach losgezogen, ohne genau zu wissen, wohin mein Weg mich führen wird. Zumindestens hätte ich eine Nachricht in Edoras hinterlassen müssen. Du hast Recht, ich hätte sterben können und niemand hätte davon gewusst. Ich hätte dich in Sorge und Gram zurückgelassen..."Dann holte sie tief Luft. „Doch um nichts... um nichts in der Welt möchte ich diese Reise missen!"

Legolas legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften, zog sie nun ganz eng an sich heran und flüsterte wenige Millimeter vor ihren Lippen: „Weißt du, dass wir uns immer ähnlicher werden? Du sprichst nun die Sprache meiner Väter und ich...",

„Ja?"

„... ich reagiere so leidenschaftlich und ungestüm, wie nur ein Mensch leidenschaftlich und hitzköpfig sein kann. Warum?", raunte er, während seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken bereits auf Wanderschaft gingen. „Warum ist das so? Warum verändern wir uns, Fabienne?"

„Ich denke, wenn sich... zwei Seelen finden, die füreinander geschaffen sind, so gleichen... sie genau den Part... des Anderen aus, welcher... vielleicht gefehlt hat. Sie ergänzen sich...", wisperte sie stockend. Fabiennes Puls raste... er war ihr so nah, sein Gesicht direkt vor ihr, seine Augen, die voller Liebe auf sie hinab sahen, seine Lippen nur ein paar Millimeter entfernt...

„Womit waren wir vor einem Vierteljahr unterbrochen worden?", raunte er noch leise lachend, bevor sie seufzend seine Lippen empfing.

°°

Elana: Vielen Dank für dein letztes review. Tja, was ich mit Horas mache, dass kann ich dir jetzt noch nicht verraten. Ich sage nur soviel: Ich kann Pferde auch nicht sterben sehen, aber was will die Fabi denn mit 2 Pferden? :-) Tut mir leid, dass es im letzten Chap etwas durcheinander ging, doch das ließ sich einfach nicht anders bewerkstelligen, meiner Meinung nach. Ich hatte schon daran gedacht, das Chap zu halbieren, aber ich wusste wirklich nicht, an welcher Stelle!

Tishean: Hallöchen auch dir! Ich fand das Wiedersehen auch ein Hammer, aber was sagst du denn zu diesem Kapitel? Leider habe ich nicht daran gedacht, dass ich auch Leser habe, die schon einmal erleben mussten, wie ihr Pferd stirbt. Ich habe es noch niemals erlebt, möchte es auch niemals erleben und ich möchte dir hiermit mein herzlichstes Beileid aussprechen! °Tisheanganzdollknuddelt° Ledian ist schon süß, gelle? Hast du denn schon die Geschichten von seiner Erschafferin gelesen? Seniwallenstein ist meine Betareaderin und schreibt einfach fantastisch! Und ja... Fabi und Ledian sehen sich wieder! Doch nicht erst im Düsterwald... ;-)

Narwain: Hallihallo! Naja, Legolas hat zwar schon leichte menschliche Züge angenommen (Leidenschaft, Verlangen, Wut), doch muss er trotzdem immer noch der Elb bleiben, den wir alle kennen gelernt haben. Nur in ihrer Nähe... ja, da tobe ich mich dann so ziemlich an ihm aus. Dieses Kapitel war nur ein kleiner Einstieg auf das, was noch alles so kommt... :-) Ich danke dir sehr für dein review und hoffe, dir hat das letzte Kapitel gefallen?

Takaya.JD: Na hallo, tja, war diesmal nicht ganz so lang wie das letzte Chap, doch ich hoffe, dass es dir ebenso gefallen hat? Ich gebe dir Recht das Legolas Reaktion und sein fehlendes Vertrauen gegenüber Fabi übereilt und fremd für uns war. Doch betrachten wir die Situation doch mal aus einem anderen Winkel: Sie sind noch nicht sehr lange zusammen und sie verließ noch am selben Tag kurz nach ihm die Stadt. Der Junge stellte es auch noch so dar, dass dies heimlich geschah. Legolas Vertrauen war geschwächt, doch er brach den Bund nicht ganz mit ihr... Gimli hat das nur falsch gedeutet. Er steckte den Ring in seine Tunika... hätte er den Bund gebrochen, hätte er den Ring über die Mauer geworfen. :-)

Sam: Freue mich sehr, dass dir das letzte Kapitel unter die Haut ging. Legolas erlebt ihre Ankunft nicht direkt mit, doch hier möchte ich noch nicht soviel verraten. Es wird sich vieles im nächsten Kapitel aufklären... mit einigen Überraschungen. Bleib dran! :-)

Lillith: Du willst meine Addy in DD haben? Kannst du haben, schick mir doch einfach eine email, okay? Takaya.JD hat genau wie du an Legs Reaktion gezweifelt und ihr habe ich es etwas weiter oben gerade erklärt. Ich hoffe, ihr Zwei seht das genauso? :-) Danke für deine Empfehlung mit dem Lexikon für fanfics... irgendwann schaffe ich es bestimmt mal, dort zu schmökern. Und dann schicke ich dir auch eine review darauf! Aber du hast mir ja schon von dem vielen Kakao dort erzählt... °lach°

Sindarinwa: Schön, auch von dir wieder eine ganz liebe review bekommen! DANKE!!! Leider komme ich überhaupt nicht mehr zum lesen bei Ich habe ungefähr vor 1 Jahr(!) Finda´s Geschichte vom ersten Apfel entdeckt... und dabei isses dann auch schon geblieben. Ich fing an mit schreiben und seitdem komme einfach nicht mehr zum lesen! :-/ Wie gefiel dir denn das Chappy hier? Das mit den Tippfehlern... die macht ! Weißt du, ich korrigiere und lese ungefähr tausend Mal meine Kapitel durch, bevor ich sie online gebe. Außerdem ist mein Rechtschreibprogramm echt gut... °lach°... und wenn ich dann später bei nochmals mein neues Kapitel durchlese, tja, da sind dann Fehler drin, die für mich unverständlich sind! Aber so entdeckt man sein eigenes Kapitel nochmal neu, ist doch auch schön, oder? °schmunzel°

Watery: HAAAaaaaalllllooooo? Hast du meine email erhalten? Hoffentlich! Bitte melde dich, ja? Ich habe dir alles in dieser email erklärt... und ich bin dir ABSOLUT nicht böse! °wateryknuddelt°

Geza: Jo, ne, die story isch jo auch vo mir, deswesche isse jo och jut... Ach sch..., ich kann nicht so schreiben! Das kannst nur du so gut und ich bin bald vom Stuhl gekippt, als ich deine review gelesen habe! °lach° Ich sag nur eins: MACHS NOCHMAL SO!!! Die Bratpfanne kann ich übrigens gut gebrauchen... isse auch beschichtet? °grins°

Liel: Schön, dass du alle 38 Kapitel durchgelesen und durchgehalten hast. Ich hoffe, dass bleibt auch so und über ein kleines nettes review wie dein Erstes würde ich mich wieder sehr freuen! :-)

Fansusi: Ha, da tritt man etwas auf die Tränendrüse und schon am nächsten Tag ist so ein umwerfendes review im Kasten, äh in der Mailbox! Das hat mich echt umgehauen und ich muss dich jetzt mal ganz dolle knuddeln und drücken, dass du dein Versprechen gehalten hast. :-) Und darf ich dir etwas verraten? Deinem lieben Schatz machst du im Feedbackschreiben knallharte Konkurrenz! Du gehst wundervoll mit Worten um und setzt sie überlegt um... man hat den Wunsch, auch von dir etwas hier zu lesen! Na, wie wäre es? Biete mich hiermit einmalig als Betareaderin an! Wenn nicht, ist auch nicht so schlimm... dann kannste ja immer noch fleißige Schreiberlinge mit deinen feedbacks erfreuen! Ich drücke dich ganz doll und sage nochmals einen herzliches DANKEDANKEDANKE!!! Übrigens: Glanz und Verzierung machen sich auf meinem Bogen einfach hervorragend... aber noch ist er nicht vollendet! Erst dann gibt es die Bilder! :-)


	9. Chappy 9

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. :-)

On it goes...

Kennt ihr mich noch? °lach°

Nach einer Pause, die wohl Äonen gleicht, melde ich mich im ff-Himmel zurück! Und habe im Gepäck das längste Kapitel, dass ich bis jetzt verfasst habe... satte 29! A4 - Seiten Text!

Wenn euch die ersten Zeilen überhaupt nüscht mehr sagen, geht zurück auf die letzten Zeilchen von Chappy 8, dann seid ihr wieder im Bilde. Und ich verrate euch was: musste ich auch machen! °ggg°

Viele liebe Leute haben sich bei mir in der Zwischenzeit gemeldet und mir ihre Sorgen über mein Wohlbefinden ausgedrückt: Seni, Watery, Takaya, etc.: Ich drücke euch ganz doll und danke euch dafür... mit diesem Kapitel! Ich habe es euch versprochen, hier ist es... as an honor written for you!!! Enjoy... und bitte alle anderen Leser/-innen ebenso! Antworten auf feedbacks wieder ganz zum Schluss!

Zur Erklärung: Es sind nun die Tage nach Fabis Ankunft bis zum Morgen der Krönung Aragorns. Dies umfasst (in meiner Vorstellung) ca. 3-4 Wochen! Solltet ihr exaktere Zeiten davon haben... also Ende Ringkrieg bis zur Krönung, so lasst es mich bitte wissen. Ja, der Atlas ME befindet immer noch nicht in meinem Haushalt, welche eine Schande!!! °zwinker° Es könnte sein, dass es euch etwas wirr und ungeordnet erscheint.. ich musste etliche Zeitensprünge, von Tages- und Nachtzeiten, über ganze Örtlichkeiten und Personen vornehmen. Doch alles passiert in Minas Tirith, zwischen Fabiennes Kammer, den Häusern der Heilung, den Stallungen, den einzelnen Stadtringen bis zu Aragorns Privatgemächern, gekennzeichnet und gegliedert durch ° !

Und nun, viel Spaß beim Lesen wünscht euch... eure Fabi!!!

Kapitel 9

Mit einem schnellen Griff flog Fabiennes Kopftuch zur Seite und ihre noch feuchten Haare fielen schwer ihren Rücken hinab. Sofort griffen seine Hände in diese Längen und zogen sanft daran, bogen langsam ihren Kopf zurück.

Die Waldläuferin hatte die Arme um seine Schultern gelegt und hielt sich daran fest. Ihre Beine hatten versagt, als Legolas von ihrem Mund abgelassen hatte, um sich ihrem Hals zu widmen. Fabienne biss sich lustvoll ihre schon geschwollene Unterlippe blutrot und beugte sich noch mehr nach hinten, als seine zarten Bisse ihre sensible Haut von Halsbeuge und die gesamte Schulter wieder hinauf zum Ohr bedeckten und ihre Sinne bis aufs äußerste, süßeste quälten.

Legolas ließ ihre Haare los und seine Hand fuhr langsam ihren Rücken hinab, legte sich auf ihre Hüfte, erforschte ihre Rundungen, wanderte tiefer. „Milin... cen... vanimelda.", raunte er, bevor er sie wieder leidenschaftlich küsste und seine Hand unter ihr Handtuch wandern ließ. Fabiennes körperliche Hitze verschlug ihm den Atem, als er die Außenseite ihres Oberschenkels hoch wanderte. Auffordernd ließ sie ihr Becken gegen seines kreisen, spürte seine beginnende Härte, reizte ihn. Legolas konnte ein leises Aufseufzen nicht unterdrücken und legte ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. Noch ein allerletzter liebevoller Blick, dann küsste er sie mit aller Härte und Leidenschaft, marterte ihre Lippen, kämpfte mit ihrer Zunge, nahm sich alles von ihr.

Jegliche Zurückhaltung war verschwunden! Fabienne schlang ein Bein um seine Hüfte, als er den Knoten ihres Handtuches zu öffnen begann und an dem Stoff zerrte, der das bedeckte, was er jetzt so sehnlich begehrte. Fabiennes Zungenspitze verwöhnte noch sein empfindliches Ohr, als er endlich die Verschnürung des Tuches fand und nicht gerade zimperlich daran zog.

„HALT!"

„ Man... man?"(„Was... was?")

Fabienne hatte direkt in sein Ohr gerufen. Erschrocken ließ er von ihrem Handtuch ab und die Waldläuferin trat rasch einen Schritt zurück, ihr langes Tuch wieder fester um sich ziehend. Legolas Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von schmerzverzerrt auf verwirrt. Er wollte ansetzen etwas zu sagen, doch sie legte rasch einen Finger auf seinen Mund. „Wir... wir können nicht. Noch nicht...", flüsterte sie schnell.

Legolas packte ihr Handgelenk und seine Lippen begannen sofort die Wanderschaft ihren Arm hinauf, während er versuchte, sie wieder an sich heranzuziehen. „Ich... bin vorsichtig... ich kann... es zurückhalten... ich...", wisperte er heftig atmend gegen ihre Haut, doch Fabienne schüttelte den Kopf und wand sich vorsichtig aus seinem Griff.

„Das... ist es nicht, Legolas. Du verstehst noch nicht, ich..."

Der Elbenprinz runzelte die Stirn, zog sie erneut an sich heran, doch hielt sie einfach nur fest. „Was ist es dann?", fragte er ruhigen Tones. Fabienne senkte den Kopf und fingerte nervös an einem der filigranen Verschlüsse seiner Tunika herum.

„Wir sind noch nicht verheiratet.", seufzte sie nach einer Weile. „Wir müssen warten..."

„Ich... WAS?"

Fabienne ließ das Metallstück los und blickte zögernd auf. „So... ist es bei den Menschen Sitte."

Der Elbenprinz schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. „Ich habe mich jetzt gerade verhört, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er und sah sie durchdringend an. Doch die Frau in seinen Armen schüttelte gesenkten Hauptes ihren Kopf. „Bitte... unsere Verbindung ist sowieso schon gegen jegliches niedergeschriebene Gesetz. Bitte... lass uns wenigstens das befolgen.", wisperte sie und blickte ihn mit traurigen Augen an.

„Du sagtest, mein Vater gab... das Einverständnis, Fabienne?"Die Waldläuferin nickte. „Doch die da draußen wissen es nicht!"Da schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und holte tief Luft.

„Weißt du was? Es ist mir egal, ob mein Vater seinen Segen dazu gab, ob es denen da draußen gefällt, oder nicht... ich habe solche Sehnsucht nach dir gehabt... und jetzt habe ich dich hier, in meinen Armen und... und ich wünsche mir jetzt nichts sehnlicher als..."

„Was? Was wünschst du dir, Legolas?", rief sie und ihre Stimme zitterte dabei. Da presste er noch fester ihren Leib an sich und bedeckte ihr Gesicht, ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté mit unzähligen Küssen. Fabienne schloss die Augen und leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen, während er leise flüsterte: „Dich... in all deiner... Schönheit sehen... dich unter mir zu spüren... wie du dich windest... deine Lust zu hören... deine Liebe zu fassen... und..."

„Nein! Hör auf! Du machst es nur noch schlimmer!", rief sie und riss sich von ihm los. Zitternd und mit rotfleckigen Wangen wich sie vor ihm zurück, griff sich das Betttuch und schlang es auch noch um sich herum. „Um nichts in der Welt... möchte ich genau das jetzt missen, Legolas! Doch... es geht noch nicht!", rief sie laut. „Du bist... du wirst meine Frau, Fabienne!", rief er jetzt auch laut und ballte die Fäuste.

„DAS WEISS ICH! Und doch... bitte ich dich nur um eines. Bitte warte auf mich!"

Legolas holte tief Luft. „Ich habe jetzt lange genug auf dich gewartet.", begann er leise. „Ich werde nicht noch länger warten. Bei den Menschen mag das so Sitte sein, schön! ABER ICH BIN EIN ELB! Du bist so gut wie meine Ehefrau, Fabienne! Das Zeichen unseres Bündnisses ziert deine... und meine Hand!"Dabei hatte er den Ring herausgeholt und streifte ihn sich schnell über. „Und außerdem...", flüsterte er und ging langsam auf sie zu, „... in Edoras war es dir auch egal. In Edoras durfte ich auch das Lager mit dir teilen! Da haben dich Gesetze auch nicht interessiert!" In seinen Augen flackerte es auf, als er geschwind ihre Hand ergriff und sie blitzschnell an sich heranzog.

Doch Fabienne versteifte sich und erwiderte seine Küsse nicht mehr. Ihren Magen drehte es dabei herum und am liebsten würde sie sich in dem Augenblick ihm doch ergeben und ihrem Herzen und Verlangen freien Lauf lassen, doch ihr Verstand schrie und tobte in ihr dagegen.

„Wir waren frei, damals... es... interessierte niemanden! Wir konnten doch tun und lassen, was wir wollten!", rief sie laut, doch als er darauf nicht einging, versetzte sie ihm als letztes Mittel einen harten Stoß in die Rippen. Der Elb presste die Lippen aufeinander, doch kein Schmerzenslaut hörte man von ihm und entsetzt sah er sie an. „Nun... können wir das nicht mehr... nun müssen wir Gesetze befolgen.", schloss sie wispernd ab und blickte ihn unendlich traurig an. „Versteh doch... es tut mir so leid, Legolas. Ich... habe schon so viele Fehler in meinem Leben begangen, bitte lass mich DAS wenigstens richtig machen."

„Du hast Recht.", erwiderte er nach ewig langer Zeit leise. Fabienne schluckte und sah ihn abwartend an. „Was für eine kluge Frau ich doch bekommen werde.", lächelte er und küsste ihre Nasenspitze. Dann entließ er sie sehr langsam aus seiner Umarmung und trat von selbst einen Schritt zurück. „Meine... Freude... über dein Kommen vernebelte meine Sinne, mîrnin. Verzeih mir mein Handeln und Drängen! Gestatte mir nur eines: Dich zu sehen und dir nah zu sein, wann immer ich will. Bitte."

Als Antwort rannte sie ihm nochmals entgegen und umarmte ihn fest. „Um nichts in der Welt wöllte ich dich daran hindern, taurinnya. Komm und geh, wann es dir beliebt!"Damit gab sie ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange. Der Elb sog nochmals ihren Duft in sich ein, strich ihr über das Haar, dann verabschiedete er sich von ihr wortlos mit einer Verbeugung und verließ erhobenen Hauptes den Raum.

Fabienne fiel ausgelaugt, wie nach der härtesten Schlacht auf ihre Decken, doch Schlaf stellte sich nicht so leicht ein. Ihr Herz klopfte noch wie verrückt, noch immer verlangte es ihr nach ihm und noch immer spürte sie seine Nähe, seine Zärtlichkeiten und seine Begierde. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen. Sie wusste, sie hatte das Richtige getan... doch irgendwie fühlte es sich verdammt schlecht an!

°

Raschen Schrittes überquerte wehenden Haares die schlanke junge Frau den riesengroßen Vorplatz und drückte sich alsbald in das Dunkel der Häuser der Heilung. Fabienne raffte die Röcke und sprang hastig noch die Wendeltreppe empor, ehe sie an eine große eichene Türe kam, welche der Eintritt zu den einzelnen Räumen der Behandlung war.

Etwas nervös rieb sie sich ihre Handflächen an dem Stoff ihres Oberteils trocken, legte ihr langes Haar über eine Schulter und betrat, tief Luft holend, leise und vorsichtig das Innere des Heiligtums.

Rötlicher Schein der bereits untergehenden Sonne tauchte die zarten Vorhänge, welche die privaten Bereiche voneinander trennten, in sanftes Licht. Niemand begegnete ihr, den sie nach der Schildmaid Rohans fragen konnte und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als auf die Geräusche zu achten, welche sie ab und zu hinter den bodenlangen Blenden vernahm.

„Nein... da muss ich euch enttäuschen... ich reiste oft bis an die Grenzen des Landes, ja... doch durch die Wälder Ithiliens streifte ich bislang noch nie.", hörte sie plötzlich eine ihr wohl vertraute Stimme leise reden. Fabienne verharrte in ihren Schritten und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort. Die Stimme des Mannes kannte sie nicht, doch als sie gleich darauf das helle Lachen ihrer langjährigen Freundin vernahm, entspannte sie sich etwas und nahm zögernd den Vorhang zur Seite.

Eowyn stand mit einem großen, schlanken, dunkelblonden Mann am Fenster und sie blickten in die Ferne. Beide bekamen nicht mit, wie sich ihnen Fabienne lautlos näherte. Die Waldläuferin überlegte schon, welchen schweren Gegenstand sie wohl scheppernd fallen lassen könnte, doch unwillkürlich zogen sich ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und ruckartig verharrte sie in ihrem Schritt. Um den Hals der Schildmaid lag eine breite weiße Schlinge, in welcher der Schildarm ruhte.

Die sonst so willensstarke, fast eiserne Frau wirkte in diesem Moment verletzbar, beinahe zerbrechlich. „Eowyn...", entfuhr es der Waldläuferin erschrocken und das Paar drehte sich überrascht um. Die Augen der Schildmaid glänzten verräterisch auf, als sie mit einem Freudenschrei auf ihre Freundin zu rannte und sie umarmte. Fabienne wich dabei leicht zurück, sie wollte unter keinen Umständen dem verletzten Arm Schaden zufügen.

„V... vorsichtig, Eowyn. Nicht so stürmisch!", rief sie erschrocken und wies auf den Verband, doch die Schildmaid schüttelte ihre blonden Locken und lachte. „Das ist nicht mehr zur Besorgnis, Fabienne. Der Arm ist so gut wie verheilt."Dann trat sie einen Schritt zurück und lange sahen sie sich an.

„Was für ein Segen der Valar, dass du hier bist, Fabienne. Und... dir ist nichts zugestoßen... was für ein Segen!", seufzte Eowyn glücklich und umarmte ihre Freundin jetzt doch nochmal fest und lange. Fabienne kämpfte um Haltung. Die Schildmaid hatte weitaus schwerere Kämpfe, Verluste und Schmerzen über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Doch ihre ganze Sorge galt nur Fabienne und diese fühlte sich darum alles andere als wohl.

„Lass doch, Eowyn...", murmelte sie leise und hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich weg. „Aragorn sprach mit mir, bevor ich zu dir kam. Er... berichtete mir, dass Theoden..."Fabienne musste schlucken, bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte. Tief Luft holend fuhr sie fort: „... unser König gefallen ist. Mögen die Valar ihn segnen!" Einen kurzen Augenblick standen sie alle gesenkten Hauptes, bevor die Waldläuferin die Kraft fand, leise weiter zu sprechen. „Ich... ich bin so stolz auf dich! So unglaublich stolz, deine Freundin genannt zu werden! Du... hast eine Leistung erbracht, von der noch in Jahrhunderten die Bücher der Legenden berichten werden."

Eowyn presste ergriffen die Lippen aufeinander, doch ihre Augen strahlten. Die Worte fehlten ihr... und das auch noch in dem Augenblick, als ihr die wahre Größe ihrer Tat vor Augen gehalten wurde. „Doch brachte ich es nicht alleine fertig... ohne Perregrin wäre ich... anstatt des Hexenkönigs gefallen.", flüsterte sie bewegt. „Auch sein Name wird die Bücher zieren!"

Faramir´s POV:

Die zwei Frauen, die äußerlich so konträr wie Feuer und Eis waren, schienen sich doch so gut wie Schwestern zu kennen. Jedenfalls schienen sie unendlich glücklich, sich wieder zu sehen, dass sie gegenüber ihrem Schmerz und dem Umfeld alles vergaßen.

Ich schmunzelte und ließ ihnen soviel Zeit, wie sie benötigten. Und ich betrachtete kurz die fremde Frau, welche behutsam auf die Schildmaid einsprach. Unter deren Worten legte sich eine zarte Rötung auf ihre Wangen, die blonden Locken fielen um ihr Gesicht und verbargen ihr liebliches Antlitz, als sie etwas verlegen nach unten sah.

Wie flammendes Gold floss es heute Abend wieder um ihre zarten Schultern und abermals versank ich haltlos in ihrer Schönheit, ertrank in diesem Meer von Haar, nur dazu geschaffen, das Sonnenlicht der Valar an sich zu ziehen. Eowyn, Schildmaid von Rohan hatte mein Herz gefangen. In jenem Augenblick, als sie nur durch ihre sanften Bewegungen, ihre Haltung, ihre leise Stimme und ihre pure Anwesenheit den Raum dazu brachte, vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen und die fremde Frau, wie bedeckt mit einem samtenen schwarzen Mantel, in Dunkelheit verblassen zu lassen, um nur noch sie zu sehen, in ihrer reinen, blasskühlen Schönheit! In jenem Augenblick war ich mir, Faramir, Sohn Denethors, Statthalter Gondors vollkommen sicher. Ich liebte diese Frau, wollte sie an meiner Seite!

„Herr Faramir, verzeiht. Die Freude über unser abermaliges Zusammentreffen ließ mich für kurze Zeit alles andere vergessen. Darf ich bekannt machen? Das ist Frau Fabienne. Meine langjährige liebste und beste Freundin."Schmunzelnd bedachte Eowyn Fabienne mit einem liebevollen Blick und die Angesprochene zwinkerte zurück.

Beide bemerkten nicht, wie Faramir aus seiner Trance schnappte und sich der ihm Vorgestellten zuwandte. „Fabienne, darf ich bekannt machen... der Statthalter Gondors, Herr Faramir!"Der Ton der Schildmaid wechselte während ihrer letzten Worte von freudig erregt auf liebevoll und ein stolzer Unterton schwang mit.

In der daraufhin eintretenden Stille ergriff Faramir galant die ihm dargebotene Hand und begrüßte die Waldläuferin mit dem formellen angedeuteten Handkuss. Fabienne ihrerseits beeilte sich zu einer vollendeten Verbeugung, doch bemerkte schnell, dass ihr Gegenüber nicht auf sie konzentriert war. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, eure Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen, Herr Faramir. Wie ich sehe... war Eowyn in besten Händen?", begann sie vorsichtig eine Konversation, als wiederum Stille eintrat.

Eowyn errötete und blickte interessiert auf ihre Armschlaufe, um vermeintliche Falten zu glätten. „Nun... die Heiler von Minas Tirith verstehen ihr Handwerk!", entgegnete Faramir etwas schnell und Fabienne zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja... ich glaube auch.", murmelte sie. „Verzeiht... aber euer Gesicht... es kommt mir bekannt vor. Mir ist, als sah ich euch schon einmal. Vor längerer Zeit..."

Nun war Faramir der Erstaunte. Sie sollte ihn wieder erkennen? Er, der immer im Schatten gestandene Bruder eines ruhmreichen Kämpfers? Er, auf dessen Schulter niemals die schwere Hand seines Vaters geruht hatte, um, über Karten gebeugt, Taktiken und Pläne zu studieren, um den nächsten bevorstehenden Angriff abzuwehren? Er, der dabei taktvoll immer abseits gestanden hatte, im Halbdunkel? Er, zu dem sein Bruder hernach immer kam, um über alles besprochene nochmal zu berichten? Er, dem die Menge niemals zugejubelt hatte, nach einer gewonnenen Schlacht? Er, der immer nur zu seinem Bruder hatte aufsehen müssen, dürfen? Unmöglich!

„Nein... verzeiht, ich muss mich doch geirrt haben. Es war mir nur so, als wäret ihr mir bekannt.", schlussfolgerte Fabienne auf das Stirnrunzeln des Statthalters hin. Etwas Hilfe suchend blickte sie Eowyn an, doch diese blinzelte genauso verwirrt zurück. „Ja, das wird es sicher sein. Eine Verwechslung. Ich kann mich jedenfalls nicht daran erinnern, euch jemals begegnet zu sein. Es war sicherlich mein Bruder.", entgegnete Faramir.

Eine Antwort, die er schon allzu oft gegeben hatte.

„Und doch wäre es mir eine Freude, euch nun öfters zu begegnen, Fabienne."Diese lachte laut auf, reichte Faramir zum Abschiedkuss die Hand und antwortete schmunzelnd: „Haltet euch nur in ihrer Nähe auf,...", dabei nickte sie in Eowyns Richtung, deren Augen riesengroß wurden, „... dann wird eine abermalige Begegnung unausweichlich sein."Und fügte noch flüsternd hinzu: „Denn manchmal... sind wir wie Schwert und Kämpfer. Unzertrennlich!"

Damit zwinkerte sie Faramir, dessen Augen aufleuchteten, noch zu und entfernte sich zügig von dem Pärchen, welches sich lächelnd wieder zuwandte.

Fröhlich und leise vor sich hin summend sprang sie die Wendeltreppe hinab und betrat den großen Vorplatz des hochherrschaftlichen Gebäudes Minas Tiriths.

Sie wollte sich gerade den Stallungen zuwenden, als sie eine Gruppe von Kriegern an der hohen Mauer gewahrte, die ihr nur allzu bekannt vorkamen. Während sie langsam ihre Schritte nun dorthin lenkte strich sie sich unbewusst ihre Kleidung glatt und legte sich die zur Begrüßung passenden Worte zurecht.

„Findarato, es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich euren Mantel beschmutzte, es..."

Doch mitten im Satz brach sie ab und blieb gut zwei Schritt vor der Gruppe wie angewurzelt stehen. Es waren ungefähr zehn Elben des Düsterwaldes versammelt. Kaum, dass man sie gewahrt hatte, nahmen sie Positur ein, legten die Hand über die Herzgegend... und verbeugten sich vor ihr tief und lange.

Nur einer stand kerzengerade. Nur einer blickte sie, von dem Geschehen unbeirrt, stolz und liebevoll an.

Fabienne wagte keinen Schritt weiterzugehen und sie wusste nicht, ob sie auch eine Verbeugung machen sollte oder gerade zu stehen bleiben hatte. Verwirrt suchte sie in den Augen Legolas eine Antwort, doch dieser lächelte sie nur weiter an und streckte langsam die Hand nach ihr aus. Froh, einen Richtungsweiser bekommen zu haben, eilte sie zwischen den sich mittlerweile wieder langsam erhebenden Elben hindurch und griff nach seiner Hand.

Um ihre allzu offensichtliche Sprachlosigkeit zu überbrücken, ergriff Findarato schnell das Wort. „Herrin, es war uns eine gleichzeitige Freude und Ehre, Euch sicheres Geleit nach Minas Tirith zu gewähren. Und wenn mein Mantel dazu dienlich war, eurem Pferd zur Genesung zu verhelfen, so erfüllt auch dies mich mit Freude."

Nach diesen Worten entstand wieder eine ungemütliche Stille und Fabiennes spürte, wie Legolas ihre Hand hinter ihrem Rücken zweimal kurz drückte. Doch außer noch größere Augen, ein schiefes Lächeln und einen lässigen Handwink brachte sie nichts zustande. Der Fehler lag schließlich bei ihr, also sollte man es auch so belassen. Doch abermals verbeugten sich die Elben tief, zuerst vor ihrem Prinzen, dann vor ihr und wandten sich dann zum Gehen.

Stocksteif blickte Fabienne ihnen hinterher und flüsterte: „Warum gehen die denn schon? Warum... warum benehmen die sich so, so kenne ich sie gar nicht."

„Du hast sie entlassen, mîrnin. Dein Handwink... war für sie das Zeichen, sich zu entfernen.", flüsterte er zurück, legte eine Hand um ihre Taille und zog sie nah an sich heran. Die junge Frau blickte auf ihre Finger und wedelte kurz mit der Hand in der Luft. „DAS... ist für sie der Befehl... zum gehen? Ich... ich kann BEFEHLE ERTEILEN?"Mit großen Augen wandte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Einer der weniger schönen Seiten, der unser Bündnis bringt, richtig! Ja, du kannst ihnen ab sofort Befehle erteilen, Fabienne."

„Also hast du ihnen irgendetwas gesagt? Und... und warum ist das einer der weniger schönen Seiten? Befehle erteilen zu können ist doch... angenehm?!"Fabiennes Stimme ging leise, unsicher. Sie vermochte es noch nicht, ihrer plötzlichen neuen Situation Herr zu werden, so verwirrend war es. Vor ein paar Tagen sah sie noch zu ihren Begleitern mit Stolz auf... und nun durfte sie mit ihnen umgehen, wie es ihr beliebte?

Legolas ergriff ihre Hände und spielte mit dem silbernen Ring. „Die Macht zu haben, jemanden Anweisungen erteilen zu können beinhaltet aber auch immer, eine Menge an Verantwortung tragen zu müssen. Du erteilst Befehle... und bist für diese verantwortlich. Diese Elben...", dabei nickte er in die Richtung, in welcher sie gegangen waren, „... sind loyal genug, alles zu befolgen!"Damit zwinkerte er sie belustigt an. „Und dir notfalls aus der Klemme zu helfen... wenn es Not tut."

Fabienne biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Da verstärkte sich plötzlich sein Griff um ihre Hände. „Tu das nicht...", wisperte er rasch atmend, „... das... solltest du jetzt... wirklich nicht tun."

„Was denn? Das hier?", schmunzelte sie, setzte noch einen drauf, indem sie auffordernd ihre Lippen befeuchtete und etwas näher an ihn heranrückte. Sie spürte, wie er sich in seiner Haltung versteifte und versuchte, davon ungerührt zu sein. „Wir werden beobachtet.", kam es leise knurrend durch seine geschlossenen Zähne zurück und Fabienne legte den Kopf schief. „Stimmt ja gar nicht.", wisperte sie. Doch dann trat sie einen kleinen Schritt zurück und lächelte ihn an. „Ist ja schon gut."

Der Elbenprinz entspannte sich und seine Augen huschten zu den oberen Fensterreihen hin, um noch den dunklen Schatten einer Gestalt zu erfassen. Fabienne drehte sich herum, sah aber niemanden und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Einige... teilen nicht unser Glück. Wir sollten deshalb Rücksicht nehmen. Auch das... gehört manchmal zu unseren Pflichten. Zumindestens... gegenüber unseren Freunden."

Fabienne runzelte die Stirn. „In meiner Kammer... heute früh..."

„Da waren wir allein. Niemand hat das Recht, uns dort... Vorschriften zu machen. Es sei denn, einer von uns ist anderer Meinung.", schloss er ruhig und sah sie lange an. Fabienne streichelte als Entschuldigung sachte über seinen Oberarm und blinzelte ihn an. Wieder einmal fehlten ihr die Worte. „Wie... verhalte ich mich ihnen gegenüber... also allen... von nun an richtig? Muss ich irgendetwas beachten? Außer Hände still halten?", lenkte sie von der Situation nervös ab.

Legolas lachte leise auf und küsste ihre Fingerknöchel. „In höfischen Verhaltensweisen... hast du keinen Unterricht erhalten?"Fabienne prustete los und schüttelte ihre schwarze Mähne. „Ich wuchs in Meduseld auf... ja, doch was ich da an... höfischem Benehmen... lernte, war Knicks machen und den Mund halten. Naja, Mund halten habe ich bis jetzt... noch nicht gelernt." Legolas sah sie schief an und überlegte, ob sie ihn jetzt veralberte oder es Ernst meinte. Warum sollte sie Theoden nicht auf ihre Aufgaben vorbereitet haben? Sie hatte genauso ein Recht darauf, ihres Standes her. Doch vorerst wollte er darüber schweigen... der rechtmäßige Zeitpunkt sollte noch kommen, sie aufzuklären.

„Ich meine, wir sind doch nur verlobt, bis jetzt. Wie wird es denn sein, wenn wir erst verheiratet sind?", warf sie hastig ein, ehe er ihr antworten konnte. Der Gedanke, Legolas nur unter Wahrung sämtlicher Etikette und Zeremoniell tagsüber sehen zu können, durchfuhr sie so plötzlich und erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Ein kleines Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel und zärtlich strich er ihr langsam eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Meine schöne Waldläuferin... du machst dir Gedanken und Sorgen um Sachen, die doch noch gar nicht wichtig sind. Zugegeben, ihr Verhalten vorhin war etwas übereilt. Sie behandelten dich tatsächlich wie meine Ehefrau. Du warst darauf unvorbereitet, doch hast dich ansprechend verhalten."Fabienne blickte zur Seite und schnaufte kurz. Ansprechend? Eher überrumpelt!, dachte sie bitter.

„Sei einfach du selbst. Nichts ist mir mehr verhasst, als ein gezwungener, vorgeschriebener Umgang unter Elben, Menschen oder allen anderen Völkern, wenn man sich doch auch ganz normal unterhalten kann? Nein, Titel bringen nicht nur Bequemlichkeit, Ansehen und Macht." Damit sah er sie lange an und Fabienne ergriff seine Hand. „Sei einfach du selbst, mirnîn. Sei so wie immer. Und versuche, dass nächste Mal, wenn sich jemand vor dir verbeugt, nicht erschrocken zu sein. Ich weiß, für dich ist das alles neu... doch du wirst es lernen. Hier sind es ja nur diese Gefolgsleute. Im Düsterwald wird es dann aber jeder sein."

Da schlang Fabienne plötzlich ihre Arme um sich selbst und rieb sich die Oberarme. „Dir ist kalt? Komm, lass uns in..."

„Nein, mir ist nicht kalt. Es ist nur... alles so überwältigend und neu für mich.", unterbrach sie ihn leise. „Versteh mich jetzt nicht falsch... aber was ich in den letzten Monaten, in den letzten Tagen und Stunden erleben durfte... sprengt alles bisherige in meinem Leben. In weniger als einem Tageslauf erfahre ich, dass mein Pferd sterbenskrank ist, unser Wiedersehen ist... naja, unbeschreiblich..., meine beste Freundin ist, wenn ich das jetzt mal mutmaßen darf, bis über beide Ohren verliebt und ich darf plötzlich Befehle über zehn ranghohe Elbenkrieger erteilen! Und das alles in einem Umfeld, das an Grauen, Tod und Zerstörung nicht zu überbieten ist. Das... ist gelinde gesagt etwas zuviel!"

Die Waldläuferin schritt unter schweren Atemzügen an ihm vorbei, trat an die Brüstung und ließ ihre Blicke durch Minas Tirith schweifen, hinüber nach Osgiliath. Dessen Rauchfahnen waren mittlerweile versiegt, doch allein der Anblick der toten Stadt jagte Schauer über den Rücken. Nervös kneteten sich ihre Finger ineinander und fahrig wischte sie über ihre Röcke. Ihre Hände waren mit einem Male eiskalt geworden... Fabienne mochte es nicht, wenn sie keine Kontrolle über sich hatte.

Legolas legte seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme und zog sie wieder an sich heran. Behutsam schmiegte er seine Wange an ihre und beide schlossen für eine kurzen Moment die Augen.

„Es wird alles besser, wenn der Ringträger genesen ist, wenn Estel seinen rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem Thron eingenommen hat, wenn der Baum der weißen Stadt wieder blüht und wir im Düsterwald sind. Dann... werden diese Tage hier nur noch dunkle Erinnerungen an Vergangenes sein und du, meine Schöne, wirst lachen, glücklich sein und heller leuchten, als der strahlendste Stern. Versprochen!" Damit küsste er ihre Schulter und schwieg. Fabienne genoss seine Nähe und wollte daraufhin nichts erwidern. Nur den Augenblick genießen. Sie nickte leicht, kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn und lächelte, als er seine Nase in ihrem Haar verbarg.

°

„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, dass Frodo erwachen wird. Ich spüre es... nur noch wenige Stunden.", sprach Gandalf ruhig und zog genussvoll an seiner Pfeife. Aragorn nickte geistesabwesend und sah wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht, erwiderte aber nichts. Nur das Knacken des Feuers und eine Feder, die über Pergament kratzte, unterbrach die Stille des hohen Raumes, sonst nichts. Gimli und Legolas hatten sich vor dem offenem Kamin versammelt und Gandalf gesellte sich wieder zu ihnen, stumm ins Feuer blickend. Aragorn stand immer noch bewegungslos am Fenster und die drei Gefährten warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu, doch schwiegen.

Mitternacht war schon vorüber, so waren die Hobbits müde zu Bett gegangen. Etwas abseits, nur im Schein eines Kerzenleuchters saß Fabienne an Aragorns Schreibtisch, welchen er ihr großzügig zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, da sie selber keinen besaß und die Bibliothek noch zu kalt und unbenutzbar war. Immer wieder hob sie ihren Kopf, um über einen neuen Satz nachzudenken. Dabei blieb ihr Blick immer an den zwei leeren Sesseln hängen, auf welchem zuvor noch Faramir und Eowyn gesessen hatten, doch nun leer waren. Wie jeden Abend...

Eomer war kurz nach dem Ende der Schlachten aufgebrochen, um mit den restlichen ihm verbliebenen Männern nach Überlebenden zu suchen, ganz gleich, ob das Feinde oder Verbündete waren. Er war bis jetzt noch nicht in die weiße Stadt zurückgekehrt und Fabienne wusste nicht, ob sie darüber erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte.

Leise seufzend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Blatt zu. Sobald die Sonne aufging, würde die Delegation wieder in den Düsterwald aufbrechen, um ihrem König Bericht zu erstatten. Fabienne würde nicht mit ihnen reisen, doch wollte sie ihnen unbedingt den Brief mitgeben, den sie Thranduil versprochen hatte.

Zuerst wollte sie ihm auf elbisch schreiben. Doch diesen Plan verwarf sie schnell, da sie es Legolas ersparen wollte, ihn bei jedem Satz fragen zu müssen. So behielt sie sich diese Idee für die Unterschrift auf, welche sie nach zwei Stunden ausführlichster Arbeit schwungvoll darunter setzte.

Sorgfältig und mit ernster Miene gab sie den Streusand darauf, versiegelte den Brief und brachte das königliche Wappen von Gondor noch auf Glanz, indem sie es ganz kurz über eine der Flammen hielt.

Fabienne biss die Zähne zusammen, um ein herzhaftes Gähnen zu unterdrücken. Seit ihrer Ankunft waren die Tage mit erschöpfender Tätigkeit ausgefüllt. Es verging kaum eine Stunde, da sie nicht wenigstens für ein paar Minuten bei Horas im Stall war. Meistens war sie schon vor Sonnenaufgang bei ihm. War sie das nicht, so gab es genügend andere Arbeit. Man fragte nicht lange, wo, wann und wie man helfen sollte. Man packte zu und tat, was getan werden musste.

Minas Tirith hatte kaum Zeit, sich auf die bevorstehenden Krönungsfeierlichkeiten vorzubereiten, doch desto emsiger arbeiteten die Bewohner. Einerseits freute sich jeder auf das bevorstehende Fest, andererseits lenkten sie sich dadurch von Vergangenem ab, dessen Schrecken noch immer tief in den Gliedern saß.

Nur flüchtige Augenblicke genoss sie tagsüber mit Legolas, wenn sie sich in den zahllosen Gängen des herrschaftlichen Gebäudes begegneten, in den Häusern der Heilung oder in den Straßen, die bereits geräumt waren. Man vermied es, durch offenkundige Liebkosungen und Küsse aufzufallen. Blicke, kleine Gesten und Berührungen im Vorbeigehen mussten genügen. Um ihr Blut in Wallung zu bringen reichte es immer...

Nur abends, wenn man Zeit hatte, sich zum Abendmahl zusammenzufinden und sich vor den Kaminen zu versammeln, da konnten sie länger miteinander sprechen. Oftmals verabschiedete sich Fabienne zeitig, um nochmals nach Horas zu sehen und Legolas begleitete sie immer. Anstoß fand man daran niemals.

Horas! Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie wieder lächeln und ihre Augen blieben auf dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht von Legolas hängen, dessen Züge im warmen Feuerschein fast überirdisch erschienen. Heute hatte es ihr Hengst zum ersten Mal geschafft, sich vollständig aufzurichten und war nicht mehr weggeknickt. Legolas hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt neben ihr gestanden und ihre Hand gehalten.

Fabienne erhob sich langsam von ihrem Schreibtisch und schritt lächelnd an dem mittlerweile eingenickten Gimli vorüber, um durch sanften Schulterdruck Legolas zu signalisieren, dass es Zeit wäre. „Sollten wir ihn nicht wecken?"Etwas besorgt wandte sie sich nochmals zu dem schnarchenden Zwergenkrieger um, doch Aragorn lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht die erste Nacht, dass er gemütlich in seinem Sessel vorm warmen Kamin einschläft. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, dann werde ich ihn jetzt wecken und ihn in sein kaltes Bett schicken."

Die Waldläuferin sah Aragorn zweifelnd an, doch entschied, daraufhin nichts zu erwidern. Stattdessen schlüpfte sie an ihm vorbei, beugte sich über die Sessellehne und strich Gimli mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. „Gimli... es ist Zeit. Komm ins Bett.", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Als Antwort bekam sie ein dumpfes Gemurmel in seinen Bart und mit gerötetem Wangen erhob sie sich wieder und schritt auf die wartenden Männer am Ausgang zu. „Lasst ihn schlafen!", war ihr knapper Kommentar, wünschte hastig Gandalf noch eine gute Nacht und betrat mit Legolas den finsteren, eiskalten Gang zu ihrem Gemach.

„Mithrandir vermutet, dass Frodo innerhalb der nächsten Tage erwachen wird.", begann Legolas vorsichtig die Konversation, als sie vor ihrer Kammertür standen. „Dann wird es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die Krönung stattfinden wird, nicht wahr? Es ist aber doch noch soviel zu tun hier. Die Stadt ist zwar vom Schutt beräumt, doch Menschen harren noch bei Nachbarn oder in Unterkünften aus und... es fand noch nicht einmal ein richtiger Markt statt. Wie sollen wir nur die Gäste unterbringen?"

„Aber sieh doch, was in dieser kurzen Zeit alles schon entstanden ist. Viele Straßen sind schon wieder passierbar, man sieht keinerlei Verletzten mehr öffentlich versorgt werden, sie sind jetzt alle passabel untergebracht und... und in zwei Tagen findet der erste große Markt, mit vielen Händler von nah und fern, wieder statt! Sobald Estel den Thron bestiegen hat, wird er Gesetze erlassen und die Menschen werden zuversichtlicher in ihre Zukunft sehen. So wie sein Name es ihm voraussagt, wird er ihnen die Hoffnung bringen. Die Zeiten sind für sie nur verwirrender, wenn niemand auf dem Thron sitzt."

Liebevoll strich er ihr über die Wange und Fabienne schenkte ihm ein erschöpftes Lächeln. „Du arbeitest zuviel, mîrnin. Es ist kaum, dass ich dich sehen kann. Und wenn wir dann mal ein paar kostbare Momente miteinander teilen, so machst du dir Sorgen um das Wohlergehen der Bevölkerung hier. Du sprichst und handelst schon wie... eine ihrer Herrinnen."Bei diesen Worten sah sie auf und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du wirst einmal eine gute Aristokratin werden. Doch noch hast du keinen Grund dazu, Fabienne."

„Du hast Recht, Legolas...", erwiderte sie leise und blickte an ihm vorbei ins Dunkel hinein, „... es ist noch nicht an der Zeit. Ich habe es nicht bemerkt... wie schnell man sich doch verändern kann? Ich sollte mich doch mehr um dich, mich und Horas kümmern. Ich habe nicht ewig dazu Zeit. Ich sollte die Zeit nutzen, die mir für uns gegeben ist..."

„Dann lass sie uns nutzen...", flüsterte er heftig, bevor er sie an die Tür presste und hungrig küsste. Seufzend empfing sie begierig seine Lippen, der Brief rutschte ihr aus der Hand und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Plötzlich knackte der Rahmen, die Türklinke sprang auf... und im nächsten Moment hing Fabienne in der Luft, nur noch durch die schnelle Reaktion Legolas bewahrt, schmerzhaft auf dem harten Boden zu landen. Seine langen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht und sie pustete ihm ein paar Strähnen um die Nase, während sie versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten. Doch Legolas dachte gar nicht daran, sondern hielt sie weiter in der Schwebe, von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsend. „Wer hatte denn hier seine Tür nicht richtig verriegelt?", flüsterte er neckend. Fabienne schmunzelte, legte ein paar Strähnen seines Haares hinter sein Ohr und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. „Wer weiß... ob ich meine Türe demnächst... nie mehr versperre?", wisperte sie und blickte liebevoll auf. Legolas erhob sich langsam und zog sie mit sich. „Du... hattest deine Tür versperrt? Warum?"

Fabienne runzelte die Stirn. „Es... ist so eine Angewohnheit... von mir. Ich bin es so gewöhnt.". Doch der Elb durchschaute sie und trat langsam einen Schritt zurück. „Warum sagst du mir nicht die Wahrheit?", erwiderte er leise und sah sie lange an. „Es... es tut mir leid, Legolas...", schluckte sie schwer. In seinen Augen las sie Enttäuschung und schnell suchte sie nach den richtigen Worten. „... ich... ich weiß nicht, warum ich... . Manche Dinge geschehen eben und bleiben unvergesslich!"

„Du sagtest... ich könnte dich immer sehen, wenn ich wollte. Das hier beweist mir..."

„Die Tür war NICHT wegen dir versperrt, Legolas!", unterbrach sie ihn schnell. „Sie... sie war nicht wegen dir versperrt.", schloss sie leiser werdend, als sie seinen alarmierten Blick gewahrte. „Ich verstehe.", murmelte er nach einer Weile leise und ergriff ihre Hand. „Ich verstehe..."Anstatt eines leidenschaftlichen Abschiedkusses, wie jeden Abend, hauchte er nur seine Lippen auf ihre Knöchel, wandte sich zum Gehen und verschwand lautlos in der Schwärze des Ganges.

Als sie ihn nicht mehr erkennen konnte hob sie seufzend den Brief auf und schloss leise die Türe hinter sich. „Wie man es auch anstellt... alles macht man falsch."

°

Zwei Tage später fand tatsächlich der erste größere Markt wieder in Minas Tirith statt. Durch den gesamten dritten Stadtring reihten sich provisorische Marktstände, Obstkarren, Wäschewagen, Tischen mit Tonwaren, Schmuck und allerlei Hausrat, Blumen-, Woll- und Tuchwagen, Metzger- und Bäckerwagen eng aneinander und fahrende Händler priesen lautstark ihre Waren an. Dicht an dicht standen die Stände, die Luft erfüllt von würzigen, frisch zubereiteten Speisen, frischgebackenem Brot und selbst Akrobaten, Künstler und Musiker fanden sich ein.

Fabienne und Eowyn schlenderten langsam zwischen den Menschen hindurch und nirgendwo blickten sie in verhärmte Gesichter oder sahen Trübsal. Im Gegenteil, die Leute lachten und unterhielten sich lautstark, Grüppchen von Kindern und Erwachsenen bildeten sich um die Geschichtenerzähler und fahrenden Spielleute, die ihr Bestes zu geben gewillt waren. Die Menge dankte es ihnen, indem sie spontan zu tanzen begannen oder einfach nur kräftig mitklatschten. Es war, als hätte es den Krieg niemals gegeben. Die Menschen, die sie hier sahen, waren fröhlich und ausgelassen und man sah es ihnen an, dass sie für einen Neuanfang nur allzu bereit waren.

„Der Herr Faramir scheint dir sehr wohl gesonnen zu sein, ist das richtig, Eowyn?"Die Schildmaid hob gerade prüfend einen ledernen Halbschuh in die Luft und zwinkerte Fabienne von der Seite her an. „Ist es so offensichtlich?", erwiderte sie nur und ihre Augen blieben dabei auf dem Schuhmacher hängen, der auf seinem provisorischen Arbeitsplatz hinter dem Wagen mit kräftigen Schlägen eine Ledersohle bearbeitete. Fabienne schmunzelte und fuhr gedankenverloren mit der Hand über die Nähte eines Kinderstiefels, welcher an einem Seil befestigt war, dass quer gespannt hing und beladen mit den kleinen Schuhen einen lustigen Anblick bot.

„Nur vier Silberlinge, schöne Frau. Nirgendwo anders bekommt ihr so preiswert solch gute Qualität.", und schon zwängte sich der Rotschopf des Schuhmachers in die Ladenöffnung. Mit zwei geübten Handgriffen hatte er schon das Stiefelchen in der Hand und hielt ihn Fabienne direkt unter die Nase. „Dieses Leder ist so weich... das Beste für die kleinen Füßchen, um Laufen zu lernen. Hier, fast mal an und fühlt!"

Fabienne wurde es unwohl und etwas verloren warf sie Eowyn einen schnellen Blick zu, doch diese dachte gar nicht daran, ihr zu helfen und schon hatte Fabienne den Schuh in der Hand... und das rotschwitzige Gesicht des Schuhmeisters grinste sie fröhlich an. „Ja... wirklich sehr gute Arbeit... aber..."

„Und hier... seht ihr? Mit doppelter Schnürung. Da sitzt der Schuh wie gegossen."

„Ja, also das ist wirklich sehr schön, aber wir müssen jetzt weiter und außerdem habe ich so gut wie kein Geld und..."

„Kein Geld? Das macht doch ÜBERHAUPT nichts. Für nur drei Silberlinge sollen sie schon euch gehören. Weil heute so ein schöner Tag ist und ihr so wunderschön seid!", lachte sie der Rotschopf wieder an und Fabienne verdrehte innerlich die Augen, als er ihr den Schuh aus der Hand riss, den zweiten abnahm und sich schon anschickte, nach einer geeigneten Verpackung zu suchen.

„Wir würden sie ja nehmen... doch noch besteht ja gar kein Anlass dazu! Also bemüht euch bitte nicht erst!", unterbrach ihn Eowyns Stimme. Die Schildmaid hatte sich vor Fabienne aufgebaut und sah den Verkäufer durchdringend an. Dessen Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich, er schluckte und ließ das grobe Tuch wieder sinken, in welches er schon die Schuhe wickeln wollte. „Natürlich... natürlich!"

„Also, ich bezweifle ja nicht deine Taktiken auf dem Schlachtfeld... aber an deinen Fähigkeiten zur Debatte musst du noch etwas arbeiten. Da lässt du dir noch zu schnell das Zepter aus der Hand nehmen.", lachte sie Eowyn wenig später an. Fabienne hatte sich nach dem Zwischenfall eilig von dem Schuhwagen abgewandt, war ein Stück weitergegangen und hatte ihrer Freundin das Spielfeld überlassen. „Ja, da hast du wohl Recht.", murmelte sie, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie anders darauf reagieren sollte.

„Hier...", freute sich Eowyn und schlug das Tuch ihres Korbes zurück, „... ich habe mir diese Halbschuhe gekauft. Und noch ein ledernes Flechtband mit diesen hübschen Holzperlen dazubekommen."

„Lass mich raten... weil du auch so schön bist und die Sonne heute so schön scheint?", spöttelte Fabienne sofort los und zog scherzhaft an einer blonden langen Strähne ihrer Gefährtin. „Nein...", erwiderte diese, völlig unberührt, „... ich hatte die besseren Argumente!"Damit wies sie auf den Schuhstand zurück und Fabienne gewahrte Faramir, der sich angeregt mit dem Schuhverkäufer unterhielt. Welcher aufgeregt und Hände knetend immer wieder nach unten sah.

Die Waldläuferin schmunzelte und die beiden Frauen sahen sich wissend an, als der junge Heermeister aufsah und seine Blicke nach Eowyn suchten. „Wo wohl die Anderen stecken? Nicht einmal die Hobbits habe ich bis jetzt entdeckt.", fragte sich Fabienne laut und blickte sich immer wieder suchend um, während sie sich weiter langsam ihren Weg bahnten.

„Ach... du kannst es ja noch gar nicht wissen. Faramir erzählte es mir eben noch vorhin am Schuhstand. Der Ringträger ist erwacht. Sie waren vorhin alle noch bei Frodo!"

„Wirklich? Und gestern stand ich noch abends bei ihm am Bett. Gandalf hatte mich eingelassen und so durfte ich ihn ein paar Minuten lang sehen. Der alte Zauberer ist ja auch nur in seinem Gemach anzutreffen gewesen... nun, dann hoffe ich doch, dass es Frodo gut geht, so dass er bald das Bett verlassen kann."

„Ja, dass hoffen wir alle...", erwiderte Eowyn leise und beide Frauen blieben stehen und lauschten zwei begabten Künstlern, die sich einen Wettstreit im Texte rezitieren, Schauspiel und Singen lieferten. Begleitet wurden sie dabei von zwei Sackpfeifen, einer Flötenspielerin und zwei Trommeln. „... denn wenn es ihm wieder gut geht, dann ist der Krieg wirklich vorbei, verstehst du? Dann ist Sauron wirklich besiegt, wenn dieses Geschöpf wieder normal gehen, lachen und... essen kann!"Bei ihren letzten Worten musste sie lachen und mit dem Kopf wies sie in eine bestimmte Richtung, aus der schon die ganze Zeit stetig leckerer Essenduft kam.

„He... lasst auch noch etwas für Herrn Frodo übrig!", rief Sam aufgebracht und nahm Pippin und Merry schnell etwas Essen aus den Händen, welches sie sich gerade ergattert hatten und sich nun schmecken lassen wollten. „Er ist zwar erst seit ein paar Stunden wach, doch braucht er jetzt gute Nahrung, damit er schnell wieder bei Kräften ist.", gab er ihnen in einem bestimmten Tonfall zu verstehen und ließ sie gar nicht erst zu dem kleinsten Protest kommen. Damit schnürte er den Beutel zu, schulterte ihn und verschwand sofort in der Menschenmenge. Pippin und sein Freund grinsten sich nur an, zuckten mit den Schultern und kauften sich nun das Doppelte von der vergnügten Bäckerin.

Die beiden Frauen schmunzelten, entschieden sich aber, die Hobbits erstmal in Ruhe essen zu lassen und schlenderten weiter. Fabienne nahm Eowyn alsbald den Korb ab, in welchem sich schon allerhand angesammelt hatte, damit sie ihren Arm noch schonen konnte. Auch wenn man an vielen Stellen noch erkennen konnte, dass alles nur ziemlich provisorisch und mit den einfachsten Mitteln aufgebaut war, bemühten sich die Leute aus Leibeskräften, alles mögliche anzubieten und das auch noch so schön wie es nur irgend ging. Der, welcher nichts feilzuhalten hatte, kaufte aber dafür um so mehr... überall wurde fleißig und lange gehandelt, Waren gegeneinander eingetauscht und um den Preis gefeilscht.

„Eru... das sieht fast so aus wie rohanischer Schmuck. Sie nur, hier, das Pferdmotiv! Und diese Borte hier findest nur in Meduseld, an den Säulen.", rief die Schildmaid plötzlich und zog Fabienne zu einem Stand, quer über die Straße. „Und hier... vergoldetes Zaumzeug wie bei uns!"Andächtig betrachtete Eowyn jedes einzelne Schmuckstück und nahm hin und wieder etwas in die Hand, um sich dafür die genaue Erläuterung der Händlerin anzuhören.

Doch Fabienne interessierte sich nur sehr wenig für diese Waren. Bei ihr blieb der Blick an einem Collier hängen, welches auf schwarzem Samt ausgelegt war und unter dickem Glas lag. So etwas derartiges hatte sie noch nie gesehen!

„Schmuck, der Kunst aus Seestadt nachempfunden!", klärte sie die ältere Frau in einem verschwörenden Tonfall auf. Sie hatte natürlich Fabiennes Blicke bemerkt und mit vorsichtigen Gebärden öffnete sie den Glaskasten, holte das Samtbett heraus und hielt es etwas ins Sonnenlicht. Die eingefassten Steine funkelten und glänzten und vorbeigehende Neugierige blieben stehen und warfen nun selbst einen Blick darauf. Anerkennende Pfiffe ertönten und die Verkäuferin hielt den schwarzen Samt noch etwas höher, damit es alle sehen konnten. „Die besten Kunstschmiede fertigten es an. Es ist fast aus einem Stück gemacht, seht ihr? Verschlungener Mithril und Silber treffen sich, um gemeinsam die Juwelen zu fassen und zu halten. Und hier... manche Linien sind so fein gearbeitet, wie ein Haar. Um auch ja nichts von der Schönheit der Steine wegzunehmen. Es ist wie ein Liebesbeweis zweier... wunderschöner, edler Menschen. Natürlich ist es NUR für eine Hoffähige Edelfrau geschaffen!"

Damit nahm sie den Schmuck wieder herunter und platzierte ihn schnell wieder unter dem Glaskasten, welchen sie sorgfältig verschloss. Die Menge verfolgte diese Handlung noch mit, dann zerstreute sie sich wieder. Allen war klar, dass niemand hier sich so etwas leisten konnte. Aber etwas so wunderschönes einmal ganz nah zu sehen, dafür blieb man gerne stehen.

„Wie viel?"

„Bitte?"

„Ihr habt mich schon verstanden... wie hoch ist der Preis dafür?"

Eowyn sah Fabienne überrascht an. „Du... willst diesen Schmuck kaufen?" Die Händlerin runzelte die Stirn... bisher hatte ihr niemand diese Frage gestellt und abschätzend wanderte ihr Blick über die Waldläuferin, von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Unverkäuflich!"

„Was? Ihr verkauft mir diesen Schmuck nicht?", rief Fabienne laut.

„Ja... genau so ist es. Ihr könnt ihn euch doch eh nicht leisten!", erwiderte die Verkäuferin jetzt auch schnippisch und wies mit einem Kopfnicken auf Fabiennes Gestalt. Die junge Frau warf einen raschen Blick hinunter auf ihre Kleidung. Zugegeben, die Röcke waren etwas eingestaubt, das Halstuch hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen, die Stiefel sahen bestimmt auch nicht besser aus und ein paar vorwitzige Haarsträhnen hatten sich aus ihrer hölzernen Haarspange gelöst und fielen ihr locker ins Gesicht.

„Du konntest dir vorhin noch nicht einmal Schuhe für drei Silberlinge kaufen und jetzt willst du... bist du wahnsinnig?", zischte sie Eowyn an, während sie der Händlerin den Rücken zuwandte. Fabienne warf nochmals einen Blick auf die Halskette und für einen kurzen Moment blitzten die reflektierten Sonnenstrahlen der Brillanten in ihren schwarzen Augen auf.

„Du hast dir doch noch nie etwas aus solchen Sachen gemacht. Nun komm schon... die Leute gucken bereits komisch!", versuchte es Eowyn noch einmal und begann ihre Freundin etwas zurückzudrängen. Fabienne sah nochmals die Händlerin an, welche gewichtig die Hände in die Hüften stemmte und sie äußerst abschätzig betrachtete. „Wie... wie kommt sie darauf, dass ich mir den Schmuck nicht leisten könnte? Sie... sie weiß doch gar nicht, wer vor ihr steht!", zischte Fabienne zurück und ließ sich nicht weiter abdrängen.

„Fabienne... bitte.", versuchte es die Schildmaid nochmal, doch es war vergebens. Fabienne stemmte nun selber die Hände in die Hüften und baute sich vor dem Stand auf. Vorsichtshalber hatte die Händlerin den kleinen Glaskasten an sich genommen und unter den Tisch gestellt.

„Ich fragte schon mal nach dem Preis, jetzt frage ich nochmal! Wie viel?! Wie viel und jetzt kommt mir ja nicht mit einem eurer bisherigen Antworten."Der jungen Frau ihre Stimme war fest, laut und sicher und die Händlerin blickte nervös in die Menge, die sich nun schon wieder um ihren Stand gesammelt hatte. So schön wie ein friedlicher Markt war, ein handfester Streit um eine Ware oder um einen Preis fanden alle spektakulär.

„Unverkäuflich! Für euch und euer Mundwerk ist er unverkäuflich!", zischte die Händlerin zurück und setzte sogar noch einen drauf. „Und nun seht zu, das ihr Land gewinnt!"

Damit überzog ein hämisches Grinsen ihr Gesicht und schon im nächsten Augenblick fühlte Fabienne eine schwere, behandschuhte Hand auf ihrer Schulter liegen, die sie herumriss. „Ihr solltet jetzt wirklich gehen... oder wollt ihr, dass ich euch wegen Ruhestörung in Gewahrsam nehme?", polterte sie ein großer, beleibter Wachsoldat an und sah sie durchdringend an. Zwei weitere Soldaten positionierten sich hinter ihr auf und Fabienne stellte mit geschwindem Blick fest, dass ihre Waffen locker steckten. Jetzt hielt man sie auch noch für eine Gefährliche. Das wurde ja immer besser!

„Ist schon gut... ich fragte ja nur nach dem Preis.", antwortete sie ruhigen Tones. „Nun, vielmehr sollte eure Herrin danach fragen. Und nicht ihr, als ihre Magd!"Damit wies er auf den schweren Korb Eowyns, welchen Fabienne für sie trug und ließ sie stehen.

Noch ehe Fabienne auch nur ein Wort des Protestes hervorbringen konnte, rannte Eowyn auf sie zu, zog sie unbarmherzig erstmal von dem Stand weg und tief hinein in eine dunkle Seitengasse.

„Jetzt... jetzt denken sie auch noch, ich sei irgendeine Bedienstete.", flüsterte sie geschockt und lehnte sich seufzend gegen eine Wand. „Sehe ich wirklich so... mäßig aus?"

„Ach, Fanny! Das ist doch alles nur ein großes Missverständnis.", wollte sie Eowyn beruhigen, doch Fabienne schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube, das ist es nicht. Nicht umsonst hätte ich nur Schuhe kaufen können... selbst wenn ich das Geld hätte für diesen Schmuck, ich hätte ihn nicht bekommen. Warum beurteilt man jemanden nur wegen seines Aussehens her?"

„Jetzt will ich dir mal etwas sagen, diese... KUH..."Fabienne zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Eowyn überrascht an, „... von Händlerin hat sich doch nur wichtig getan. Ich bezweifle ja nicht im geringsten, dass dieser Schmuck echt ist, aber... ach nun komm, lass uns noch etwas den Markt genießen, du sollst..."

Doch weiter kam die Schildmaid in ihren Ausführungen nicht, da sich plötzlich Stimmengewirr erhob und Leute in die Seitengasse hineindrängten, um irgendetwas Platz zu schaffen. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich verwundert an und spähten dann über die Köpfe hinüber weg, konnten aber nicht viel erkennen.

Immer mehr Menschen drängten sich heran, bis man einen blonden Schopf gewahrte, der ruhig und unbehelligt von einem Stand zum anderen ging und sich alles in Ruhe ansah, ohne den Menschen große Beachtung zu schenken, die ihm auswichen. Als Legolas an der dunklen Gasse vorbeiging, stoppten kurz die Gespräche und selbst Fabienne und Eowyn hielten den Atem an, bis er vorbei war. Erst dann löste sich die Menge vor ihnen auf und die beiden Frauen konnten aus der Gasse hinaustreten.

Eowyn wollte Legolas hinterher gehen, doch Fabienne hielt sie noch auf und nickte mit dem Kopf in seine Richtung. „Siehst du? Das meinte ich vorhin damit."

„Was? Was meintest du?"

„Siehst du Gimli?"Eowyn reckte und streckte sich, bis sie den dunklen Rotschopf an des Elben Seite entdeckte. „Ja, da ist er, er ist direkt..."

„Nein, das meine ich nicht! Selbst wenn Gimli genauso groß wie Legolas wäre... man würde doch nur Legolas sehen. An seiner Seite... ist jeder irgendwie unscheinbar. Sieh nur, wie er die Menge vor sich teilt... und Gimli kann nur hinterher stolpern. Niemand achtet auf den Zwerg, jeder sieht nur den Elben."

„Aber das ist doch die ganz natürliche Faszination, die ein Elb auf Menschen hat.", erwiderte Eowyn kopfschüttelnd und sah ihre beste Freundin lange an. „Du machst dir Sorgen, dass es dir so geht, an seiner Seite. Stimmts?"

„Nein, davor mache ich mir eigentlich keine Sorgen. Doch noch niemals hat jemand wegen mir allein den Atem verhalten, als ich an ihm vorüberging. Ich will das aber für ihn sein! Ich will, dass auch die Leute zu mir aufschauen, mir Platz machen. Um ihm gleich zu sein! Ohne in diesem Augenblick an seiner Seite zu stehen."

Eowyn rollte mit den Augen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Aber das bist du doch für ihn! Fanny, er nimmt dich doch so, wie du bist und nicht, was du aus dir machst. Und ich bezweifle, dass es noch niemals jemanden gab, der der Worte nicht mehr fähig war, als du an ihm vorbeigingst. Das hast du nur nicht mitbekommen. Du... du machst dir Sorgen um NICHTS!"

Seufzend legte die Schildmaid ein paar schwarze lange Haarsträhnen hinter Fabiennes Ohr und sah sie prüfend an. „Wenn ich so wenig schlafen würde und soviel arbeiten würde, wie du, dann sähe ich wahrscheinlich auch so aus wie eine Dienstmagd.", flüsterte sie. „Ich frage mich, warum er das noch nicht mitbekommen hat ... du bist sehr erschöpft, du bist stundenlang im Stall bei Horas, du hilfst jedem hier, der Hilfe braucht und... und..."

„Wir sehen uns kaum. Wir sehen uns meist nur nachts, um ein paar Worte vor den Feuern zu wechseln. Er hat auch seine Aufgaben hier.", murmelte Fabienne leise und zupfte gedankenverloren an dem Tuch, welches den Inhalt des Korbes bedeckte.

„Mach mal etwas Pause. Ich kann durch meinen Arm nicht so zupacken, wie ich es gerne wöllte, nur in den Häusern der Heilung bin ich zunütze, doch an dir sehe ich, dass du an deine Grenzen gehst. Horas geht es doch schon wieder etwas besser und man kümmert sich gut um ihn. Außerdem sieht man doch hier, an dem Markttreiben, dass es den Leuten schon wieder recht gut geht. Sieh nur, wie fröhlich sie sind. Sie schaffen es jetzt auch ohne dich, dessen bin ich fest überzeugt!"

Fabienne sah Eowyn nur fragend an und wartete, dass sie fort fuhr. „Hast du eigentlich schon mal die königlichen Gärten besichtigt? Hast du überhaupt schon mal etwas von dem Reichtum der weißen Stadt gesehen, seit du angekommen bist?"Fabienne überlegte, doch zuckte dann mit den Achseln.

„SCHNELL!!! Er kann noch nicht weit sein... oh, du musst ihn unbedingt mal gesehen haben, er ist so... sagenhaft schön und..."Mit wehenden Röcken und Haaren rannten zwei Mädchen an ihnen vorbei und die beiden Frauen brauchten sich nur kurz anzusehen, um sofort zu wissen, um wen es ging. „Es heißt, er sei sogar ein Prinz oder sowas ähnliches...", kam die nächste Schar Mädchen angelaufen, nicht älter als 14 oder 15 Jahre alt. „Na, dann bist du ja genau die Richtige für ihn...", prustete eine dazwischen. „Habt ihr nicht den Ring gesehen? Er trug einen Ring, da bin ich...", und schon waren sie an ihnen vorbei und im Gewühl der Menschenmenge untergetaucht.

Fabienne verengte die Augen und blickte ihnen noch lange hinter her. „Eifersüchtig?", raunte Eowyn leise und musste kopfschüttelnd schmunzeln. Fabienne wurde immer seltsamer... immer weibischer! Plötzlich blitzte es in Fabiennes Augen auf und blitzschnell drehte sie sich zu ihr um. „Eowyn, du musst mir bei etwas helfen. Und... und Faramir auch. Es ist sehr wichtig und... und eigentlich ist es schon viel zu spät dafür!", rief sie fast erschrocken und zog Eowyn schon hinter sich her.

„Wa... warte doch mal! Worum geht es denn? Vielleicht bin ich ja auch gar nicht die Richtige dafür? Jetzt halt doch mal an und erzähl mir, worum es geht, ja?"

Fabienne ließ Eowyns Arm los, lief aber langsamer etwas weiter. „Ich erzähle es dir, doch lass uns dabei nicht stehen bleiben. Du hast Recht, ich arbeitete in letzter Zeit wirklich zuviel. Fast hätte ich etwas wichtiges dabei vergessen... und ich habe kaum noch Zeit dafür! Also, es handelt sich um folgendes..."

°

Zärtlich strich ihre linke Hand über Horas Flanke und sorgsam prüfte sie die kräftigen Gelenke der Beine, ließ ihn jedes Bein strecken und zog ein paar Strohhalme aus seiner Mähne. Ohne das geringste Zittern stand der Hengst und Fabienne war sehr zufrieden. Nach drei Wochen ununterbrochener Arbeit und Pflege schien der Tag endlich gekommen zu sein, dass man getrost sagen konnte, er hatte es geschafft.

Langsam nahm sie ein loses Halfter und legte es ihm behutsam um. „Komm... du sollst mal wieder etwas Sonnenlicht genießen.", flüsterte sie, öffnete das Stallgatter und ging langsam rückwärts. Horas setzte Huf um Huf und bald stand er in der Stallgasse, Kopf tief gesenkt und schwer schnaufend. Stallburschen und Reiter stellten die Gespräche ein, ließen ihre Arbeit ruhen und machten Platz, als die junge Frau behutsam sprechend ihr Pferd ermunterte, die Stallgasse hinunter nach draußen zu gehen.

„Der ist doch nur noch Haut und Knochen... seht nur, wie er hinkt. Und die Rippen... das ist kein Pferd mehr, das ist eine Schindmähre." Solche und andere Ausrufe drangen an ihr Ohr, doch unbeirrt setzte Fabienne ihren Weg fort, bis sie mit Horas draußen im Sonnenlicht stand und ihn ausruhen ließ. Der Hengst blähte die Nüstern und schien befreit durchatmen zu wollen.

„Hier... lass es dir schmecken."Fabienne hielt ihm einen halben Apfel unter die Nüstern und gierig nahm ihn der Hengst auf. Dann lief sie noch eine große Runde mit ihm über den Platz und brav folgte ihr das Pferd, bis sie ihn im Halbschatten anband und er sich ausruhen konnte. „Das hast du gut gemacht, mein Schöner. Ich bin gleich zurück, ich muss dir nämlich noch jemanden vorstellen."

Fabienne lief wieder in den Stall hinein und trat ungerührt in Silith Box hinein, ohne auf die fragenden Blicke zu achten, die man sich zuwarf. Auch sie begrüßte sie liebevoll und legte ihr das Zaumzeug an. „Bist du bereit für einen Ritt, meine Schöne? Ich muss mal etwas anderes tun, außer gerade zu sitzen, Bücher auf Köpfen zu tragen und wie ein Stock durchs Zimmer zu gehen."

Im nächsten Augenblick schwang sie sich schon auf ihren Rücken, was mit erstaunten Rufen quittiert wurde, denn schließlich war die Box nicht gerade groß. Doch ungerührt trabte sie hinaus.

Vorsichtig beschnupperten sich die Pferde und Fabienne hielt Silith am kurzen Zügel, damit sie Horas nicht gar zu nahe kam. Eowyn kam lächelnd über den Platz gelaufen und gab Fabienne einen kleinen Lederbeutel in die Hand. Prüfend wog sie den Inhalt in der Hand und fühlte die Schwere der Silberlinge. „Oh nein, soviel war nicht ausgemacht, das kann ich nicht annehmen, dass ist doch viel zu viel und..."

„Glaube mir, ich weiß, wie viel so etwas wert ist, Fabienne. Und du willst doch, dass es perfekt ist, nicht wahr?", schmunzelte sie die Schildmaid an und lachend steckte Fabienne den Beutel unter ihr Oberteil. „Ich danke dir. Wann werde ich jemals in der Lage sein, dich entsprechend dafür zu belohnen?"Dann sah sie auf und gewahrte Faramir, Aragorn, Legolas und Gandalf, wie sie ebenfalls über den Platz liefen und sich in ihre Richtung bewegten. „Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn du..."

„Keine Sorge...", unterbrach sie Eowyn und band Horas los, „...ich werde ihn noch etwas bewegen. Nun hol es dir schon...", und mit einem Kopfnicken zu Legolas „... ihn lenke ich solange ab. Nun los mit dir!"

Fabienne trabte leicht an, doch die Männer hatten sie schon erkannt und so lenkte sie Silith noch zu ihnen. „Einen wunderschönen Morgen haben wir heute... wenn das Wetter so bleibt, wird es in drei Tagen eine fabelhafte Krönung werden, nicht wahr?", zwitscherte sie ihnen zu und zwinkerte Faramir an. Aragorn nickte, doch sein Lächeln schien müde. Legolas griff nach den Zügeln von Silith und brachte sie somit zum Stehen, denn die Stute war die ganze Zeit um sie herum im Kreis getrabt.

Er stellte sie so, dass sie mit ihrer Körpergröße alle neugierigen Blicke verdeckte und legte eine Hand auf Fabiennes Knie, langsam den Oberschenkel hoch wandernd. Fabienne lächelte und ihre Lippen formten stumm „Milin cen."„Wohin des Wegs, meine Schöne?", flüsterte er. „Den Morgen in der Stadt genießen?"

„Ja... ja, so kann man es nennen. Die Stute muss mal wieder bewegt werden, ich fürchte, sie kommt zu kurz und... Legolas!" Der Elbenprinz hatte sie nicht mal aussprechen lassen und hatte sich schon grinsend dem Stall zugewandt. Fabienne wurde es schlecht... sie wusste, was er vorhatte und sah sich bestätigt, als nach kurzer Zeit Arod blinzelnd in das Sonnenlicht hinausgetrabt kam. „Dann lass ihn uns gemeinsam genießen... den Morgen.", raunte er in ihr Ohr, als es neben ihr war. „Und außerdem muss er auch mal wieder bewegt werden...", dann lief Arod los.

„Legolas... die Pläne der Unterkünfte sind noch nicht besprochen und wir...", rief ihm Aragorn erstaunt zu, doch Legolas winkte ab. „Gimli ist dazu genauso in der Lage, Aragorn. Ich werde euch später noch unterstützen."

Käseweiß und stumm nach Hilfe flehend huschte Fabiennes Blick zwischen Faramir und Eowyn hin und her, doch beide konnten nur mit den Schultern zucken und Fabienne musste notgedrungen hinter Arod hertraben, welcher mittlerweile schon den innersten Ring verlassen hatte. °Verdammt... ich hätte mich sofort aus dem Staub machen müssen.°

„Du führst den Weg an."Legolas lächelte sie zärtlich an und Fabienne lenkte Silith neben Arod. „Hier ist der Weg noch breit genug... ich wollte eigentlich in den zweiten Ring, nur etwas nachschauen und dann auf einem anderen Wege wieder zurück."

„Das ist weise von dir. Die Pelenorfelder sind zwar beräumt, doch ein paar Männer von Eomers Trupp blieben und kontrollieren immer noch die Passage nach Osgiliath. Südländer sollen gesichtet worden sein und..."

„Eomer ist zurück? Seit wann?!", rief Fabienne fast erschrocken, doch setzte gleich wieder eine unbeteiligte Miene auf. „Ich meine... ich sah ihn noch nicht."Legolas zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „ Nun... wenn du nicht seit längerem jeden Abend mit Faramir und Eowyn so zeitig die Feuer verlässt, dann hättest du ihn auch gesehen. Er erreichte Minas Tirith gestern Nacht."

Danach herrschte langes Schweigen. Fabienne biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah auf ihre Hände. Legolas spürte ihre Nervosität und stahl Seitenblicke zu ihr, sagte aber nichts.

„Lass uns... die Pferde tränken, was meinst du?", flüsterte sie und wies auf einen Brunnen mit Holzlauf. Legolas nickte knapp und beide saßen ab. Es war überhaupt nicht nötig, dass die Pferde trinken mussten, doch Fabienne wollte ablenken und so war ihr kurzerhand nichts besseres eingefallen.

„Wir holen die Pferde hier wieder ab. Es wird sie schon niemand stehlen.", murmelte Legolas knapp. „Wir gehen zu Fuß weiter."

Hastig prüfte sie, ob ihre Haare ordentlich lagen und klopfte etwas Staub von ihrer Kleidung, dann trat sie zu ihm, ergriff aber nicht seine Hand. Der Elbenprinz verengte die Augen, sagte aber nichts und schweigend liefen sie durch den fünften Ring hinunter zum vierten.

„Ich... würde dich gerne heute Abend etwas länger an den Feuern sehen. Du weißt, wie kostbar diese Zeit für uns ist, das Tagwerk ist einfach zu zeitraubend.", flüsterte er. Fabienne sah auf und lächelte ihn an. „Gern. Ich werde es Eowyn und Faramir mitteilen, dass ich... ich sage es ihnen.", schloss sie hastig und wandte sich ab, den Schritt beschleunigt.

„Zuerst war deine Tür verschlossen... nun treffe ich dich nicht mal mehr in deiner Kammer an, auch wenn die Tür nicht versperrt ist!", rief er ihr hinterher, doch Fabienne reagierte nicht. Dann hatte er sie eingeholt, griff schnell nach ihrer Hand und sie konnte sich ihm nicht mehr entziehen. „Fabienne, stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", flüsterte er hastig und beobachtete ihre Augen, die nervös zu den anderen Menschen huschten, die argwöhnische Blicke zu ihnen warfen. Legolas stand ihr viel zu nah. Sie spürte förmlich, wie die Gerüchteküche um sie herum zu brodeln begann.

„Vertraust du mir?", wisperte sie schnell und ihre Augen machten ihn auf die Passanten aufmerksam, die bereits allzu neugierige Blicke warfen.

Legolas antwortete nicht sofort, sondern sah sie nur weiter Stirn runzelnd an. „Vertraust du mir?", wisperte sie nochmal, doch als er wieder nicht antwortete, zog sie ihn schnell in eine Seitengasse hinein, ohne auf die Blicke zu achten, die ihr folgten.

Zärtlich gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schmiegte sich nah an ihn heran. Hier war es dunkel und sie waren für einen Moment ungestört. „Was hat Eowyn und Faramir, was ich nicht habe?", seufzte er und strich ihr liebevoll über das Haar. „Natürlich vertraue ich dir... doch warum sagst du mir denn nicht einfach, was los ist, melamin?"

„Ich will dich etwas fragen, Legolas. Und du musst mir ehrlich antworten." Der Elbenprinz rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach sagen, was los war? Doch er nickte und wartete gespannt auf ihre Frage. Fabienne lächelte, dann nahm sie Abstand von ihm, stellte sich gerade hin, reckte das Kinn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Und?"

„Und...was?", erwiderte er irritiert. Da stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und runzelte die Stirn. „Nichts? Fällt dir nichts... an mir auf?"

Legolas legte den Kopf schief und tat so, als würde er angestrengt überlegen. Doch er konnte sich absolut nicht denken, was sie von ihm wissen und hören wollte und wie zur Entschuldigung hob er nur die Schultern und lächelte sie zaghaft an.

Doch genauso irritiert war auch Fabienne. Das ganze Training umsonst? Das stundenlange, nächtelange Geradesitzen, Aufrechtgehen mit und ohne Bücher auf dem Kopf, Konversation üben, Frage- und Antworttraining, Reagieren auf unerwartete Situationen, Tanzschritte lernen und tanzen... alles, was eine Dame am Hof bringen muss, alles umsonst? Legolas fiel nichts auf und für ihn war sie immer noch dieselbe wie vorher? Enttäuscht atmete sie tief ein und aus und lehnte sich neben ihn an die Wand. Naja, wenigstens hatte sie mit Eowyn ihren Spaß gehabt. Sie wusste gar nicht, wie schwer es war, Etikette zu trainieren und diese über Stunden zu halten. Doch Faramir war ein hervorragender Tanzpartner gewesen und auch durch dieses stundenlange trainieren waren sich die Schildmaid und der Heermeister sehr nahe gekommen. Und Fabienne verband seither mit dem Sohn Denethors eine tiefe Freundschaft.

„Es tut mir leid... aber wenn ich auch keine Veränderung an dir äußerlich festgestellt habe, so ist mir doch einiges anderes an dir aufgefallen.", begann Legolas nach einer Weile der Stille neben ihr und Fabienne sah ihn abwartend an. „Ja? Was denn?"

„Ab und zu... sehe ich dich am Tage. Nur flüchtig, wenn du gerade die Straße wechselst, du über den großen Innenhof des weißen Baumes läufst, du mit jemanden sprichst oder wenn wir uns in einem der Gänge treffen."

„Ja... und? Was fiel dir denn nun auf?"

Da drehte er sich zu ihr herum, legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und zog sie langsam und Stück für Stück an sich heran. „Man hört dich kaum noch. Dein Gang... er ist leiser geworden, nicht so geräuschvoll, polternd und laut wie vorher."Schnell küsste er sie intensiv und lange, um ihren empörten Aufschrei zu unterbinden. Fabienne wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Erst wollte sie ihm gehörig die Meinung sagen, von wegen, ihr Schritt war zu laut, doch war alles irgendwie unwichtig. Dieser Kuss raubte ihr buchstäblich den Atem.

Vorsichtig löste er sich wieder von ihr, doch Fabienne machte keine Anstalten, sich wortgewaltig zu beschweren und sah ihn nur verwirrt an.

Da zog er sie ganz eng an sich heran und wisperte in ihr Ohr. „Du wirst mehr und mehr zu einer Edeldame, nicht nur durch dein Aussehen." Fabiennes Augen leuchteten auf und glücklich strahlte sie ihn an. Doch Legolas erwiderte dieses Lächeln nicht. „Macht dich das so glücklich? Ist es das, was du sein willst... für mich?"Fabienne versuchte es ihm mit Worten begreiflich zu machen doch schaffte es nicht und so konnte sie nur stumm nicken.

„Und warum willst du unbedingt etwas werden und sein, was du doch schon längst bist... für mich?", wisperte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen. So also lief der Hase. Menschen... gib ihnen einen Zipfel Macht und sie werden zu Wesen, die man nicht mehr kennt. Er hatte es schon einmal an einem Waldläufer erlebt... viel zu oft hörte er tagsüber Aragorn durch die Gänge laut nach einem Bediensteten rufen oder jemanden herumkommandieren. Aber nur, wenn Frodo nicht in seiner Nähe war. Wie lenkbar doch die Sterblichen waren!

Konnte man Boromirs Verhalten jetzt noch Vorwürfe machen? War es bei allen so?

„Egal, was du in den letzten Nächten getan hast, Fabienne, ich will es gar nicht mehr wissen. Ich will hier nur eines klarstellen und das merke dir...", damit legte er ihr einen Finger auf den Mund, um ruhig aussprechen zu können, „... ich habe mich in eine WALDLÄUFERIN verliebt und eine WALDLÄUFERIN nehme ich zur Frau! Hast du mich verstanden?"

Fabienne sah ihn mit großen Augen an... sein Ton war ruhig, doch klar und verständlich war die Botschaft dahinter, unterstrichen von seinem stechenden Blick. °Genau wie bei seinem Vater!°, durchfuhr es sie und kam sie sich wie ertappt vor. Doch noch während sie nur stumm nicken konnte wurde seine Miene schon wieder weicher. „Bleib einfach so wie du bist... ich bitte dich.", wisperte er, gab ihr noch einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedete sich. „Ich werde mich um die Pferde kümmern. Kümmere du dich um... dein Vorhaben in der Stadt. Und komm das nächste Mal zu mir, wenn du Geld brauchst, mîrnin."

Noch ein Lächeln und schon war er verschwunden. Fabienne griff wie in Trance nach der ledernen Geldkatze von Eowyn und musste dann doch schmunzeln. Er hatte es gar nicht sehen können, doch in den letzten paar Minuten hatte Legolas alles herausgefunden, womit sie ihn eigentlich überraschen wollte. Zumindestens bis auf eines...

°

„Schach matt! Wieder einmal!", lachte Sam vergnügt auf, riss triumphierend seinen Weinkelch in die Höhe und leerte ihn mit einem Zuge. Pippin zog einen Flunsch und stierte auf das Spielbrett. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er schon wieder verloren hatte?

Herzhaft gähnend streckte er sich und täuschte so eine unglaubliche plötzliche Müdigkeit vor, dabei zu Merryadoc sehend. Dieser verstand sofort die Not seines Freundes, erhob sich schnell und gähnte nun auch. „Morgen bist du ausgeschlafener, mein Freund. Heute war... einfach nicht dein Tag!", und ärgerlichen Tones zu Sam gewandt: „Es ist ja auch ein leichtes, gegen einen todmüden Hobbit Schach matt zu spielen!", doch zwinkerte ihn dabei verstohlen an. Sam´s Augen leuchteten auf und vergnügt gab er sofort zu, dass es ja nur an der Abgespanntheit von Pippin gelegen hatte.

Jener konnte daraufhin wieder schmunzeln, wünschte allen laut eine geruhsame Nacht und verließ den hohen Saal, begleitet von Merry.

Frodos Mundwinkel zuckten und lächelnd ließ er sich Sam gegenüber nieder, auffordernd langsam sein Weinglas einfüllend. „Auf eine neue Runde?"Das ließ sich sein bester Freund nicht zweimal sagen und schon waren die zwei Hobbits in einer neuen Runde Schach selig vertieft...

... unbewusst gegenüber der Spannung im Raum, die immer mehr wuchs. Rund um ein großes Feuer versammelt saßen die übrigen Gefährten und unterhielten sich leise. Ratgeber und andere Männer hohen Ranges waren heute Abend ebenfalls um Aragorn versammelt, welcher mit ihnen und seinen Freunden letzte Instruktionen wegens der Krönung in drei Tagen zu besprechen hatte.

Eowyn und Faramir saßen nebeneinander und nur für ein ungeübtes Auge war es nicht wahrnehmbar, dass sie den bloßen Kontakt ihrer Knie, dieses nahe Beieinandersitzen und das zufällige Streifen und Berühren ihrer Hände außerordentlich genossen. Fabienne beobachtete Eowyn genau... immer weniger wanderten ihre Blicke zu Aragorn, immer weniger hielt sie sich in seiner Nähe auf und immer öfters erhellte ein wunderschönes Lächeln ihre Gesichtszüge, ausgelöst durch die bloße Anwesenheit Faramirs.

Die Waldläuferin drehte gedankenverloren ihren Weinkelch in der Hand und nahm ab und zu genussvoll einen Schluck. Dabei spähten ihre Augen über den Rand... mal wieder nur in die eine Richtung. Eomer stand am offenen Kamin und blickte geradewegs ins Feuer. Er wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde, spürte ihre stechenden Blicke in seinem Rücken, die ihm zwangen, sich der Hitze des Kamins zu stellen, um nicht ihr in die Augen blicken zu müssen. Doch als ein paar Rohirrim den Raum betraten, hellte sich seine Miene auf, eifrig winkte er Aragorn hinzu und alsbald waren sie in ein Gespräch mit dem zukünftigen König und ihm vertieft.

Aufatmend lehnte sich Fabienne in die behaglichen Kissen der Sessel zurück und nahm nochmals einen tiefen Schluck. Schmunzelnd sah sie von unten hinauf, schüttelte aber mit dem Blick auf die Weinflasche, welche Legolas hielt, nur leicht den Kopf. „Ich denke, ich habe für heute Nacht genug."

Der Elbenprinz nickte, füllte sich erneut seinen Kelch und ließ sich neben ihr nieder. „Warum provozierst du ihn?", flüsterte er und blickte dabei die ganze Zeit in die Richtung, wohin sich der Marschall mit seinen Leuten zurückgezogen hatte.

„Warum verteidigst du ihn?"Herausfordernd blitzten ihre Augen ihn an und Fabienne wartete mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue auf seine Antwort. Legolas blickte sie abwartend an, erwiderte aber nichts und nahm noch einen Schluck Wein, wieder Eomer ansehend. „Ich verteidige ihn nicht... ich habe dir nur eine Frage gestellt, melamin."

Fabienne lachte leise, aber sarkastisch auf. „Nun, wie ich annehmen darf ist in meiner Abwesenheit wohl so einiges zwischen dir und ihm... geklärt worden?"Sie wollte eigentlich flüstern, doch nach einigen Kelchen des besten Rieslings Gondors war das kein allzu leichtes Unterfangen mehr und die Frage hatte nicht nur Legolas laut und deutlich verstanden. Die Gespräche verstummten und jeder sah zu ihnen herüber, inklusive Eomer. „Ich glaube, du hast genug Wein für heute getrunken, Fabienne. Wir sollten uns zurückziehen."Legolas ergriff ihre Hand, stand auf und zog sie einfach mit sich. Seine Augen bohrten sich in ihre, Fabienne sollte jetzt keinen Ton sagen, doch genau das brachte sie auf den Plan.

„Du willst eine Waldläuferin? Sollst du haben!", knurrte sie leise zwischen den Zähnen hervor und hielt trotzig seinem Blick stand. Provozierend ging sie um ihn herum und bewegte sich mit langsamen, lasziven Bewegungen zwischen den Sitzgruppen hindurch... genau in die Richtung von Eomer.

Sie hatte genug von Faramir und Eowyn gelernt, dass man sich am Hofe am allerbesten seinen unliebsamen Zeitgenossen stellte, indem man auf sie zuging und ihnen als erstes Freundschaft anbot. Was sie bei Eomer dazu trieb, begriff sie nicht, doch sich den Mund verbieten lassen, und sei es auch nur von Legolas, dass war zuviel des Guten. Von wegen, sie hatte zuviel Wein! Sie spürte seine Blicke in ihrem Rücken, wie sie sich förmlich in sie hineinbohrten, sie zum Halt zwingen wollten, doch dies spornte sie noch mehr an und Fabienne genoss das Spiel... wie sie allein durch ihre Bewegungen die Gespräche verstummen ließ und die Blicke aller auf sich zog.

Eomer hatte mitten in seinen Ausführungen innegehalten und seine Augen weiteten sich mehr und mehr, als er sie auf sich zukommen sah. Nervös spielten seine Fingerkuppen mit dem zerbrechlichen Weinbecher, seine Blicke huschten zwischen ihr und allen anderen hin und her und wie ein Tier, in die Ecke gedrängt, rückte er Zentimeter für Zentimeter nach hinten.

Bis sie direkt vor ihm stand... bis es kein Zurück mehr gab.

Eomer öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch brachte keinen Ton hervor... doch seine Augen teilten ihr alles mit, was sie wissen musste. Beinahe tat er ihr leid!

„Wie schön... euch hier wieder zu begegnen, Eomer, Eomunds Sohn. Fast zu schön, um wahr zu sein.", flüsterte sie, Stimme irgendwo zwischen liebevoll und zutiefst angewidert. Galant bot sie ihm die Hand mit dem silbernen Ring, Eomer riss sich zusammen und küsste ihre Knöchel. Warum sie ihm derartig zusetzte begriff er nicht. Oder ahnte er es doch? So wie sie ihm den Ring vorzeigte, schweigsam jubelnd?

Er hatte sie heute schon einmal gesehen. Eomer konnte nicht ahnen, dass sich Fabienne ebenfalls schon in Minas Tirith befand und fast wäre er heute, kurz vor dem Abendmahl, gegen eine Säule gerannt, als sie vor ihm den Weg kreuzte. Fabienne hatte es natürlich gesehen, war aber teilnahmslos an ihm vorbeigegangen, mit maskenhaft verschlossenem Blick.

Triumphierend drehte sie sich langsam zu Legolas um und sah ihn entschlossen an. Dann hob sie wie in Zeitlupe ihre Hand, küsste die Fingerkuppen und schickte diesen Kuss quer durch den Raum, egal ob dies alle sahen oder nicht. Einer sollte es unbedingt sehen... und er sah es! Der Elbenprinz fing ihre Botschaft in der Luft und brachte die Hand zu seinem Herzen, unbeeindruckt von der Anwesenheit vieler fremder Personen und seiner Gefährten in diesem Raum.

Fabienne lachte glücklich auf, drehte sich abrupt herum, stieß die großen, doppelt geflügelten Türen auf und verschwand mit wallenden Röcken in der Finsternis des nächtlichen Ganges.

Legolas ließ sich schwer in die weichen Kissen wieder zurückfallen und bot einem grinsenden Zwerg schwungvoll seinen Weinkelch. Klingend stießen die fein geschliffenen Gläserränder zusammen und beide Freunde leerten in einem Zuge den köstlichen Inhalt, von einem Ohr zum anderen lachend. „Glückwunsch, mein Freund!", brummte Gimli, während er es sich ebenfalls gemütlich machte. „So schön wie eine Elbe und so wild wie eine Zwergin. Ein Juwel!", grinste er ihn an und stieß ihm scherzhaft in die Seiten. „Ein Juwel!"Der Elbenprinz lehnte sich zurück und nickte nur, glücklich lächelnd.

°

Federleicht strichen ihre Hände über den silbern durchwirkten, dunkelgrünen, fast schwarzen samtigen Stoff des bodenlangen schweren Gewandes, während ihr ein junges Mädchen die letzten Strähnen ihres Haares feststeckte. „Steht auf... und seht euch an.", flüsterte es ergriffen und Fabienne schritt langsam vor den mannshohen Spiegel, der ihre Kammer schmückte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie das Mädchen den Atem anhielt und die Hand vor den Mund schlug. Schmunzelnd wandte sie sich ihrem Ebenbild zu... und hielt nun selber den Atem an.

„Du... darfst dich entfernen, Maedleth. Ich danke dir für deine hervorragenden Dienste.", schaffte sie noch zu sagen, bevor sie sich vollständig in ihrem Anblick verlor.

Fabienne hatte schon einmal ein langes Kleid getragen. Es war jene Nacht in Meduseld, die sie beide niemals vergessen sollten. Doch Eowyn hatte damals sehr wenig Zeit für sie gehabt, sie zurechtzumachen.

Heute war das anders... heute feierten sie nicht den Sieg einer Schlacht. Heute feierten sie die Rückkehr eines Königs! Und Fabienne hatte alle Zeit der Welt, sich darauf vorzubereiten. Die Krönung würde erst in den Mittagsstunden stattfinden, doch zuvor mussten noch die Gäste begrüßt werden.

Vorsichtig tastete sie die kunstvoll verschlungenen Zöpfe und Strähnen an ihrem Hinterkopf ab. Einzelne weiße Blüten waren mit hinein geflochten und bildeten einen wunderschönen Kontrast zu ihrem schwarzen Haar, gestern noch gebadet und gesalbt mit den besten Duftölen Minas Tirith.

Maedleth hatte irgendetwas mit ihren Augen gemacht, die sie größer machten und zum glänzen brachten und verwundert rieb sie etwas daran, doch ließ das schnell wieder bleiben. Diese dunkle Umrandung hielt nicht so fest und Fabienne nahm die Hände wieder herunter. Plötzlich durchfuhr eine leichte Brise den hohen Raum und sanft wölbte sich der schwere Samtstoff um ihre Beine und die Trompetenärmel flatterten leicht und lenkten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder in den Spiegel.

Fabienne war glücklich. Nach tagelangem Suchen hatte sie mit Eowyn zusammen eine gute Schneiderin und Tuchhändlerin gefunden, die genau nach ihren Wünschen eine Robe in den Farben des Düsterwaldes anfertigte. Farben, deren Fabienne dort jeden Tag begegnet war. Glänzendes Silber, sattes, dunkles Grün, in einem bestimmten Lichtfall übergehend in Schwarz. Vor drei Tagen nun hatte sie es endlich abholen können... und wäre um ein Haar durch ihren Liebsten arg in Bedrängnis geraten. Sie wollte Legolas damit überraschen, deshalb wollte sie es um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass er es vorher sah.

Nun stand sie in diesem Traum von Samt gehüllt vor dem Spiegel und konnte sich in der aufgehenden Sonne nicht satt sehen. Langsam wanderten ihre Hände von dem freien Hals über das Dekolleté zur schlanken Taille hinab. Silbrige Fäden und Linien rankten von unten nach oben über den gesamten Stoff. Es war nicht leicht gewesen, der Schneiderin bergreiflich zu machen, dass diese Linien ein exaktes Duplikat derer von Legolas dunkelgrüner Tunika zu sein hatten, bis Fabienne am Ende ihr es aufzeichnen musste. Aber umso perfekter hatte sie es dann erarbeiten können...

Wenn sie sich drehte, schliff der Stoff, ausgehend in einer Schleppe, in einer meterlangen Bahn weit über den Boden, doch Fabienne störte das nicht.

Tief atmend konzentrierte sie sich und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Die letzten zwei Tage waren nach dem Aufsehen erregendem Zusammentreffen mit Eomer wie im Fluge vergangen. Sie hatte ihn noch ein paar Mal gesehen, doch war ihm bewusst einfach aus dem Wege gegangen. Oder war er ihr aus dem Wege gegangen? Fabienne wusste es nicht und ihr war es momentan auch völlig egal. In weniger als einer halben Stunde würde sie von Legolas abgeholt werden und in Gedanken ging sie nochmals alle wichtigen Details durch, die ihr Eowyn und Faramir versucht haben, in den letzten Wochen beizubringen.

So verging ihre Zeit wie von selbst und ehe sie sich versah, klopfte es an ihre Türe und im nächsten Augenblick betrat ein Wesen ihr Zimmer, dass ihr Herz zum galoppieren brachte und das Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen.

Legolas schaffte es noch, die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss fallen zu lassen, dann musste er verharren. Seine Sinne begriffen diese unglaubliche Schönheit nicht, welche seine Augen ihnen versuchten mitzuteilen. Fabiennes Augen hingegen wurden immer größer, während sie über seine silberne festliche Kleidung hoch wanderten und an seiner Krone hängen blieben.

Legolas... trägt eine Krone, eine Krone, er hat EINE KRONE..., durchfuhr es sie und löste sofort eine Schaltung in ihrem Gehirn. Krone gleich Verbeugung... so einfach ... Krone ist gleich Verbeugung! Das hast du doch gelernt, Faramir sagte es dir noch... VERNEIGUNG, FABIENNE!!! und schon sank sie mühelos und vollendet in dem Meer von Stoff auf ein Knie nieder.

Doch noch als sie die nötige Zeit abzählte, die man unten zu bleiben hatte, durchfuhr es sie siedendheiß... sie kniete hier vor ihrem Liebsten und rasch erhob sie sich wieder, unsicher lächelnd.

Legolas stand immer noch an seinem Platz und wartete ab, bis sie sich vollends wieder erhoben hatte. Er wusste, die Krone hatte sie irritiert und ein Schmunzeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Sina nai beinyo laitale no besslye lantirad.", sprach er beruhigend, während er kopfschüttelnd langsam auf sie zuschritt .(„Das war die schönste Verbeugung einer Frau, die ich jemals gesehen habe.") Fabienne blinzelte, doch gewann wieder ihre Sicherheit und dankte mit einem Lächeln. „Is hantalya."(„Der Dank sei dir.")

„Gefalle ich dir?", wisperte sie, nachdem er sekundenlang vor ihr stand, kein Wort sagte und einfach nur ihren Anblick genoss. „Gefallen?", flüsterte er und seine Stimme ging heißer. „Du bist atemberaubend... Sinne vernebelnd... trunken machend... zum niederknien! Du bist ein Geschenk der Valar!"

„Komm vor den Spiegel."Legolas zog Fabienne, die fassungslos vor Freude nur noch mehr erröten konnte vor den Spiegel und stellte sich hinter sie auf.

„Schließe deine Augen...", wisperte er gegen ihre Halsbeuge, küsste hauchzart ihre freie Schulter und wartete ab, bis sie ihre Lider richtig geschlossen hatte.

Fabienne spürte, wie eine Hand von ihm ihre Wirbelsäule hinabwanderte, langsam und zärtlich genießende Kreise zog. Wohlige Schauer krochen ihre Arme hinauf und sie war froh, lange wallende Ärmel zu tragen.

„Augen weiter zulassen.", wisperte sein heißer Atem gegen ihren freien Nacken. Fabienne brauchte dazu keine Aufforderung mehr, zu sehr verzauberte sie die Situation, verlor sich gänzlich trunken darin.

Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas Kaltes, Schweres um ihren Hals gelegt bekommen und erschrocken zog sie die Luft ein, wagte aber nicht die Augen zu öffnen, bevor er seine Hände von ihrem Hals nicht wegnahm. Mit geschickten Bewegungen ließ er das Schloss des Geschmeides ineinander schnappen, dann legte er langsam seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und flüsterte verheißungsvoll: „Edro hênen!" („Augen auf!")

Fabienne schlug die Augen auf... und ungläubig wanderte ihre Hand hoch und ihre Fingerspitzen legten sich vorsichtig auf die einzelnen Steine, scheinbar schwebend gehalten durch feinste Mithril- und Silberstränge. „Im oltha...", („Ich träume...") wisperte sie heiser und ihre Augen glänzten dabei auf. „Der perfekte Schmuck... für den schönsten Stern auf Arda, melethnin!", flüsterte er liebevoll und genießerisch fuhren seine Hände um ihre Hüften nach vorn, zogen sie nach hinten, eng an seinen Körper heran.

Fabienne musste schlucken und drehte sich langsam zu ihm herum. „Woher wusstest du es?", flüsterte sie. „Eowyn... die meiste Zeit warst du ja mit ihr zusammen und sie gab mir auch den entscheidenden Hinweis."

„Das ist... das Schönste, was ich je besessen habe. Amin... mella le.", flüsterte sie stockend zum Dank und holte tief Luft. „Auch wenn ich noch niemals in Seestadt gewesen bin, so..."

„Dies... dieses Schmuckstück... stammt aus Esgaroth?"

Fabienne blinzelte, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nur der Kunst von Seestadt nachempfunden, ja. Wo es wirklich herkommt blieb der Händlerin ihr Geheimnis."Legolas Augen hefteten sich auf den Halsreif und die Waldläuferin spürte, wie er sie noch fester umfasste. Schlagartig verdunkelte sich sein Blick und Fabiennes Herz begann schneller zu schlagen...

„Esgaroth...", wisperte er und seine stürmischen Augen waren die Vorboten von dem, was daraufhin folgen sollte.

Nur einen Lidschlag später fand sich Fabienne gegen den Spiegel an die Wand gedrängt. Legolas wartete nicht einmal mehr ab, dass sie wieder zu Atem kam, sondern küsste sie sofort hungrig und wie besessen. Weggeblasen war jegliche Zärtlichkeit, Rücksichtnahme und Vorsicht und sie öffnete ihre Beine, so dass er ihr noch näher sein konnte.

Fordernd verlangte seine Zunge Einlass bei ihr und sie gab diesem nur allzu willig nach. Während sich ihre Lippen immer und immer wieder trafen, Zungen gegeneinander kämpften und sich bald mehr, mal weniger nur zärtlich liebkosten, wanderten seine Hände zu dem Halssaum ihres Kleides, strichen den Stoff über die Schulter hinunter und entblößten ihre seidige Haut gänzlich, nur um gleich darauf diese durch lustvolle Bisse und Küsse zu bedecken.

Die Waldläuferin lehnte Halt suchend den Kopf gegen die Kühle des Spiegels, schloss abermals die Augen und gab sich, Atmung immer rascher gehend, ganz der Sensation hin, welche die Beiden für einen Moment Zeit und Raum vergessen ließ. Schon hielt er den Stoff ihrer Röcke in den Händen, zog ihn nach oben, kämpfte entschlossen den Kampf gegen diese Wellen aus Samt, während sie heftig atmend und hektisch drängend an dem silbernen Stoff fingerte, nach den filigranen Verschlüssen suchend, die immer seine Tunika zierten.

Doch diesmal waren sie unter dem edlen Stoff verborgen und je mehr sie suchte, desto gewaltsamer und grober ging sie ans Werk, bis sie so heftig an dem Stoff riss, dass er ihre Hände bändigen musste, festhielt und Fabienne hielt inne.

Einzelne Strähnen hatten sich aus ihren hochgesteckten Haaren gelöst und fielen locker in ihr Gesicht, dessen Wangen von einer frischen Röte förmlich glühten. Ihr Lippen waren verlockend geöffnet, leicht benetzt und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unter raschen Atemzügen. Einen Lidschlag nur konnte er diesen unwiderstehlichen Anblick genießen, darin ertrinken, als sie auch schon, der Hände entmachtet, ihr Becken gegen seines kreisen ließ.

Ein rascher Griff, eine Drehung und Fabienne sah sich selber im Spiegel an. Sie stützte sich beidseits mit den Händen ab und ihre Augen blickten ihn durch das Glas verführerisch an, als er genussvoll mit einer Hand um ihren Hals griff und abermals ihre Schulter küsste. Fabienne drängte ihm ihr Becken entgegen und als Quittung biss er erregt in ihre Haut, genau da, wo später Kleidungsstoff das Mal bedecken würde. Zu lange lag ihr „Bündnis"zurück!

„Heute Nacht...", begann er mit rauer Stimme leise, „... gehöre ich dir.", wisperte sie, atemlos.

°

°

Liel: Wow, du bist fast immer einer der Ersten, die feedbacken. DANKEDANKEDANKE!!! Sorry, für´s lange Wartenmüssen auf Chapter 9! Trotzdem gefallen? :-)

Narwain: Hö, 7x reviewt? Dat wäre doch nisch nötisch jewesn! °schmunzel° Aber umso mehr habe ich mich natürlich darüber gefreut... du bist da nicht die Einzigste, der das schon mal passiert ist. Liegt ja eindeutig an der Technik hier! :-) Kapi 9 gefallen oder nicht, feedback ist auf alle Fälle wieder sehr erwünscht!

Sindarinwa: Darf ich dir einen Trick verraten? Ich höre an ganz speziellen Stellen auf, damit ich, wenn ich mal wieder zum weiter schreiben komme, auch sofort in die Tasten hauen kann. Tja, und was eignet sich dafür wohl am besten als... ähem... gewisse... °rotwerd°... Szenen? °lach° Freue mich immer wieder über deine reviews, °hachja°, kann nur sagen... MEHRDAVONWILL!!!!

Nirvanya: Na hallo, deine 1. Review von dir!!! Schön, dass dir meine Geschichte zusagt, ich hoffe sehr, mal wieder von dir zu hören!!! Danke sehr! °wink°

Geza: Sorry, habe keine ICQ! °sichamKopfkratzundfragendausderWäscheguck° Was´n dat!? Kapi 9 trotzdem gefallen?

Watery: JUBELDUBEL, auch von dir wieder ein review! Ganz klar, auf dich ist echt Verlass! :-) Wie geht es mit deiner story voran? Hat dir Kapi 9 gefallen?

Sam: Tut mir unendlich leid... °schnellaufdieKniefall°... das ich es komplett raus gelassen habe, wie Legs Fabis Ankunft erlebt. Ich sah es dann doch nicht als sooo sehr wichtig an, überlasse es also gern deiner ehrenwerten Fantasie und hoffe trotzdem sehr, dass dir Chapi 9 wenigstens etwas gemundet hat?

Lillith: Auch dir ein herzliches Dankeschön für´s feedback! Ich hoffe sehr, Legolas wird jetzt nicht doch zu sehr menschlich? Damit hätte ich ein echtes Problem und wenn ich das nicht in den Griff bekomme, dann kann ich glaube einpacken und „nach Hause fahren". Das ist nämlich für mich ein absolutes Tabuthema. :-) Komm schon, sag mir, dass ich nicht „nach Hause fahren"muss! °puppyeyesmach° büüüüüüüde!!! :-)

Meine Freude... mein Sonnenschein... meine liebe Seni: Deine Resümees sind doch immer wieder „... das Brot eines jeden Künstlers...", um es mal mit deinen, immer wieder wundervollen, Worten zu beschreiben. Niemand anderes vermag es, so treffend alles zusammenzufassen und mir dadurch nochmal den Spiegel meiner Arbeit vor´ s Gesicht zu halten, als du! Was soll ich dazu noch sagen, was soll ich dir jetzt noch schreiben, wenn ich dir schon alles geschrieben habe, wenn schon alles gesagt ist? Sehr gespannt bin ich schon auf deine Worte zu Chapter 9! Ich hoffe sehr, dass dir Legolas Reise in die Tage seiner Jugend nach Esgaroth gemundet hat! Diese Szene, meine Liebe, sieh bitte als kleinen, bescheidenen Dank für all deine feedbacks von dir und sei dir eines gewiss... es war nicht die Letzte!!! °Seniknuddelt°

Elana: Darfst dich jetzt freuen... Horas lebt! °ggg° Schön gewesen, Kapi 9?

Gummibaerchen: Und ich liiiiiiiiiiebe dich... für deine herzlichen feedbacks!!! Ich hoffe doch stark, dass du dranbleibst und mir Kapitel 9 mit genau solch süßen Worten belohnst?

Ach, meine liebe fansusie:) : Ich hoffe sehr, dass es mir abermals gelungen ist, dich nach solch unglaublich langer Zeit wieder einmal in meine Welt nach Mittelerde zu entführen?! Du weißt sicherlich und hoffentlich, dass deine reviews eine ganz besondere Stellung bei mir einnehmen, da sie (neben einigen wenigen!!) kritisch meine Arbeit betrachten. Mittlerweile fiebere ich dem regelrecht entgegen, mein Anspruch an meiner Arbeit wächst stetig (°lach°, siehe Kapitellänge), und umso erfreulicher sind dann natürlich anspruchsvolle Auseinandersetzungen damit, aus deiner und anderen Federn stammend! Das ist wahrlich die beste Hilfe für einen Laienautor! Den letzten Satz ( Kapitel 8) nahm ich mir natürlich nochmals zur Brust und mit seinem Lachen meinte ich damit seine sichtliche Erleichterung, dass nach solch verwirrender Zeit doch wieder alles im Lot scheint und sie nahtlos an dem anknüpfen können, was sie ein Vierteljahr vorher verloren hatten. Scheinbar ist mir das doch nicht so sehr gelungen... und das ist ja auch die Schwierigkeit beim schreiben. Dinge auszuschmücken, und Dinge wegzulassen, die keiner Ausschmückung benötigen, wo zuviele Worte alles zerstören. :-) Knifflige Sache, das! °lächel° Viel wichtiger ist mir aber jetzt erstmal deine Meinung zu Kapitel 9! Mit ganz lieben Grüßen und in erwartungsfroher Spannung, deine Fabi!

hamham: Danke für dein überschwängliches Lob! Freue mich ganz doll und riesig. Schreiben ist toll und mit der Tastatur geht das auch ganz einfach... °lach°, weißt schon, was ich meine! :-)

Takaya.JD: The best at last, you know? :-) Ich danke dir sehr für deine Geduld, deine Sorge und deine liebe Nachricht an mich! Es hat dann doch noch etwas länger mit Chapter 9 gedauert, als vorerst eingeplant, doch hoffe ich umso mehr, dass dir der Inhalt gemundet hat und wenn nicht, dann lass dies mich auch wissen, ja? Liebe Grüße und °bigknuddel°, deine Fabi!!!


	10. Chappy 10

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. :-)

On it goes...

Kapitel 10

Schweigend schritten sie nebeneinander her, die Blicke geradeaus gerichtet, Fingerspitzen sich ab und zu hauchzart berührend, welches bei Beiden immer ein erwartungsfrohes Lächeln auslöste. Sie hätten noch ewig so durch die endlosen Hallen und Gänge des Palastes Minas Tirith gehen können, doch je mehr sie sich dem Ausgang näherten, desto mehr schwoll der Lärm der Menschen an und ließ sie von ihren Gedanken und Vorfreude auf Kommendes ablenken.

Hörner und Trompeten erschallten von außerhalb, als ihnen die Wachposten den Weg freigaben und sie in die Außenbereiche zusammen traten. Die Gäste waren eingetroffen und ein nervöser Aragorn stand etwas verloren auf der großen Freitreppe, um sie zu begrüßen.

„Wo warst du?", zischte er schnell. Legolas zuckte mit keiner Wimper und hielt seinen ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich neben seinen Freund und Kampfgefährten aufstellte. „Senda le, Aragorn. Nicht meine Anwesenheit ist jetzt wichtig, sondern deine.", erwiderte er mit ruhigem Tonfall. („Beruhige dich,...")

„Das hier... ist wie vor dem Schlachtfeld. Nur anders. Fast noch schlimmer.", seufzte Aragorn leise zurück, während er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und auf die ersten Anreisenden zuschritt. „Ich bin froh, dass du an meiner Seite bist."

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen... musst dich daran gewöhnen.", flüsterte Legolas zurück, während er etwas weiter hinter ihm die Treppe hinunter folgte.

Dabei glitten seine Blicke über die Vielzahl der Menschen und Bewohner der weißen Stadt hinweg, welche sich schon jetzt versammelt hatten, um zur Krönung einen möglichst guten Platz zu ergattern. Es sollte zwar noch einige Stunden dauern, doch das Volk war begierig darauf, ihn zu sehen. Jenen Mann, der endlich wieder den weißen Baum, ihr Wahrzeichen, zum Grünen bringen sollte.

Doch wo war sie?

Fabienne hatte sich sofort in die Menschenmasse verdrückt, während ihr Liebster seinen Platz neben Aragorn eingenommen hatte und spähte nun von hinterster Reihe nach vorne. Immer wieder wurde sie unsanft von ihrem Platz weggedrängt, so dass sie niemals ruhig stehen bleiben konnte. „HE, wir waren eher da!", gingen sie zwei Frauen an. „Was erlaubt ihr euch?"und bugsierten sie weiter. „Ich will endlich die Elben sehen, Mama! Gleich mein Schatz, siehst du, da vorn..."

Um Fabienne herum erhob sich nun lauteres Stimmengewirr und sie wurde noch mehr zurückgedrängt, während die Menge gleichzeitig nach vorne drängte. Sie konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie die Köpfe von Aragorn und Legolas weit von ihr entfernt vorbeigingen und in der Menschenmasse untertauchten. Fabienne wandte sich ab und kämpfte sich den Weg nach hinten durch, bis sie zu der Mauer ankam.

Langsam ließ sie sich auf dem niedrigen Wall nieder und kopfschüttelnd wanderten ihre Blicke über die Rücken der Anwohner, welche mittlerweile in lautem Jubel ausgebrochen waren und kräftig klatschten.

Fabienne wusste nicht, welche Gäste zu erwarten waren und ihr war es mittlerweile auch egal. Seufzend zupfte sie Fussel von dem dunklen Samt ihres Gewandes und wandte blinzelnd ihren Blick in die unendlichen Weiten, welche sich vor Minas Tirith erstreckten.

„Das wird sich erst ändern, wenn ihr rechtmäßig verheiratet seid.", brummte plötzlich ein schwer atmender Zwerg neben ihr und ließ sich neben sie auf die Mauer fallen. Fabienne runzelte die Stirn. „Gimli? War... warum bist du hier? Du gehörst doch davor, zu ihnen und..."

„Um wen zu begrüßen? Elben, die mich nur billigen, weil der beste Bogenschütze Mittelerdes sich mein Freund nennt? Nein, ich glaube eher nicht. Die Zwerge kommen doch meistens zuletzt an.", schmunzelte er dann noch und musste grinsen. „Dann stehe ich natürlich da vorne. Aber jetzt noch nicht..."

„Aber was meintest du denn dann damit? Mit dem heiraten?"

„Dein Recht, solche Dinge wie hier, formeller wie auch privater Natur, an seiner Seite zu verbringen. Gemeinsam mit ihm die Gäste zu begrüßen... und nicht auf Zehenspitzen von der hintersten Reihe aus nur ihre Haarspitzen zu erkennen.", antwortete der Zwerg ruhig und sah sie lange an.

„Ich habe aber gar kein Problem damit, in letzter Reihe zu stehen. Es macht mir nichts aus, wirklich!"Gimli runzelte die Stirn und kniff ein Auge zu. „Du bist eine schlechte Lügnerin.", erwiderte er nach einer Weile trocken und Fabienne musste bitter auflachen. „Ja, da hast du vollkommen Recht. Es ist nur so... dieses Kleid und... und der Schmuck und... das hat doch alles einen Sinn. Ich bin doch nicht... mehr irgendwer.", endete sie wispernd und sah auf ihre Knöchel. Knöchel so weiß wie Schnee, da sie ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Und du warst auch niemals nur irgendwer! Es ist doch nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, dann wirst du so an diese Etikette gewöhnt sein, dass du es einfach nur noch gähnend langweilig findest. Es ist purer Stress und du wirst dich danach sehnen, mal auch unter die „normale" Bevölkerung zu schlüpfen und einfach nur das Spektakel zu genießen... anstatt selber das Spektakel zu sein."

Fabienne ergriff seine kleine schwielige Hand und drückte sie ergriffen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie auf seine weisen Worte erwidern sollte und sah den tapferen Zwergenkrieger dankbar an. „Ach komm schon...", röhrte der Zwerg laut, seine Augen blitzten verschwörerisch auf und er zog sie schwunghaft auf ihre Beine, „... lass uns mal etwas diese lahme Gesellschaft auf Trab bringen."

Die junge Frau konnte nur laut auflachen und folgte dem Zwerg geschwind durch eine Seitentüre wieder ins Innere der Festung, völlig unbeobachtet von der immer noch klatschenden Menge.

Doch nur wenige Stunden später sollte sich alles ändern.

Gimli, der sich die ganze Zeit mit Scherzen und mit Fabienne, Eowyn, den Hobbits, Gandalf und anderen Ranghohen die Zeit bis zur Krönung vertrieben hatte, versuchte nun seine zittrigen Hände unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn, die Mittagssonne zwang seine Augen zu minimalem Sehvermögen und der dunkelblaue Umhang wog zentnerschwer an ihm.

Vor ihm, auf blutrotem Samt, lag die silberne Krone der Könige und Vorväter Gondors, welche er zu Mithrandir empor zu reichen hatte, damit jener die Krönung vollziehen konnte. Endlich, als Gandalf die Krone von dem Kissen genommen hatte, konnte er den lang verhaltenen Atemzug loswerden. Für den kleinen Mann war dieser Akt eine ziemliche Herausforderung und er wünschte sich, dass dies alles möglichst schnell vorbei war. „Ich brauche was zu trinken...", brummte er verzweifelt unter seinen Bart und Gandalf warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, doch Augenblicke später schon lachten seine Augen. Er verstand Gimli so gut, war dies hier doch gar nicht seiner Natur.

Augenblicklich herrschte Ruhe unter den Anwesenden, als sich ihr neu gekrönter König zu ihnen umwandte. Und als die ersten Töne seines Liedes durch die Luft schwebten, schlossen sogar einige Menschen ihre Augen, nur um die Macht des Augenblicks noch begreifbarer zu machen.

Fabienne lächelte ihrer besten Freundin zu. Sie stand ihr gegenüber, auf der anderen Seite des Weges, welchen Aragorn gleich hindurch zu schreiten hatte und konnte sich nicht daran satt sehen, wie sehr die Schildmaid und der junge Heermeister Gondors ihr Glück genossen. Konnte sich nicht satt sehen an der Vision, die ihr der Spiegel in Edoras offenbart hatte... und nun zu Wirklichkeit geworden war.

Eowyn schien von innen her zu lodern, überstrahlte an Schönheit alles, was sich in ihrem Umkreis befand. Und immer wieder ertappte die Waldläuferin Faramir, wie er bewundernde Blicke auf die Gestalt der schönen Frau zu seiner Rechten warf. Sein Stolz und sein Glück, das Herz und die Liebe dieses Wesens gewonnen zu haben war für jeden Umstehenden nahezu greifbar.

Verstohlen blickte sie dann zu ihrer Rechten. Eomer blickte mit starrer Miene geradeaus und versuchte, von Fabiennes Präsens völlig unbeeindruckt zu sein. Was ihm auch außerordentlich gut gelang.

„Wollen wir nicht an solch einem bedeutenden Tag Frieden schließen, Eomer?", flüsterte Fabienne und rutschte ein Stück näher an ihn heran. „Frieden schließen? Hatten wir jemals Krieg?"

„Nun ja, unsere Diskrepanzen sind ja wohl ziemlich offensichtlich. Ich bin dessen leid, Eomer.", entgegnete sie auf seine bissige Antwort schon etwas lauter und blickte ihn offen an. Der künftige König der Riddermark bedachte sie mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick, dann glitten seine Augen an ihr vorbei und mit einem Kopfnicken wies er in diese Richtung. „Warum stehst du nicht an seiner Seite, Fabienne? Dein Platz ist doch jetzt bei den Elben!"Diesmal war sein Ton weder vorwurfsvoll noch zynisch, doch Fabienne hörte deutlich seinen verletzten Stolz heraus.

„Noch ist es nicht soweit, Eomer und das weißt du genau. Elben handeln das Bündnis anders, als wir Menschen...", damit wies sie mit ihrem Kopf zu Eowyn und Faramir, „... mein Platz ist immer noch bei den Menschen von Rohan."Und fügte flüsternd hinzu: „Bei meinen Landsleuten."Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf die Schulterplatten seiner glänzenden Festtagsrüstung und schenkte ihm ein zaghaftes Lächeln. Valar, was bringt mich nur dazu, das zu tun?

Plötzlich begannen die ersten Blütenblätter auf die versammelten Menschen zu regnen und eines verfing sich in Fabiennes dunklem Schopf. Eomer wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte und sah sie unsicher an. Doch wie mechanisch hob sich nur einen Augenblick später seine Hand und löste vorsichtig das Blütenblatt von ihrem Haar. Fabienne nickte, lächelte und blickte wieder geradeaus. Es war ein Anfang... und sie mussten beide daran arbeiten, dies zu halten. Denn sie beide hatten Fehler gemacht, das durften sie nicht verleugnen.

Und beide hielten gleichzeitig den Atem an, als König Elessar unmittelbar bei ihnen Halt machte, um seine Ehrerbietung seinen treuesten und tapfersten Freunden zu erweisen. Während sich Faramir, Eowyn und Fabienne tief verneigten, trat Eomer einen Schritt vor... Könige waren sich gleichgestellt, doch beide mussten sich auch an ihre neuen Rollen erst gewöhnen. Aragorns Blick wechselte rasch zwischen ihm und Fabienne hin und her, doch beide lächelten und beruhigt setzte er seinen Weg durch die Menschenmassen fort.

„Du bist so schön...", begann Eomer nach einer Weile zu flüstern, als sie bereits seine hohe Gestalt aus den Augen verloren hatten und die Menschen sich um sie herum wieder unterhielten. Fabienne fror in ihrem Lächeln ein, als sie spürte, wie er sich zu ihrem Ohr herunterbeugte und seine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte. „Gewähre mir einen Tanz... heute Nacht. Nur einen! Als Zeichen unserer erneuten Freundschaft.", wisperte er.

Als sie nicht sofort antwortete nahm er unverzüglich seine Hand von ihrem Rücken weg und richtete sich wieder auf. „Dies sei dir gewährt, Eomer.", erwiderte sie leise und sah ihn lange prüfend, jedoch nicht böse, an. „Wie in alten Zeiten?"

Daraufhin nickte ihr Nachbar und grinste. „Wie in alten Zeiten!"

°°°

Dämmerstunde legte sich über die weiße Stadt, als die letzten Bewohner sich vom großen Vorplatz der Festung in die inneren Ringe der Stadt zurückzogen, um dort ausgiebig und kräftig zu feiern. Den ganzen Nachmittag hindurch hatten sie hier ausgeharrt, um ihrem neuen König zuzujubeln, jeder wollte versuchen, ihm seine persönlichen Glückwünsche auszusprechen, doch aber auch, um wenigstens einmal einen Blick von nahen auf die unbeschreibliche Schönheit der unbekannten Elbe an seiner Seite zu erhaschen.

Nun hatte sich der Adel ganz in die Innenräume der Festung begeben und es gab nichts mehr zu sehen. Doch alle Gasthöfe hielten ihre Türen sperrangelweit offen und schon längst durchzog köstlicher Duft von Schweinen am Spieß, frischgebackenem Brot, Kuchen und anderen Leckereien und natürlich Met und Wein die Straßen. Aus jeder Ecke drang fröhliche, ausgelassene Musik. Tanzflächen wurden nicht benötigt... die Menschen umarmten sich, fanden zueinander und jeder tanzte mit jedem, mitten auf den Plätzen und in den Straßen bis in die frühen Morgenstunden hinein.

Langsam durchwanderte Fabienne die Gänge. Sie hatte sich gerade von Gandalf verabschiedet und die Zeit vor dem großen Festessen wollten sie alle nochmal nutzen, um sich auszuruhen und noch etwas frisch zu machen. Noch immer lächelnd zog die junge Waldläuferin die schwere Türe hinter sich zu und streckte sich ausgiebig. Bis zu diesem Augenblick war der Tag sehr aufregend gewesen. Die ganze Zeit auf den Beinen, immer darauf bedacht, ihr langes Kleid nicht durch Unachtsamkeit zu ruinieren, aufrecht zu gehen, ständig zu lächeln und Haltung zu bewahren.

Doch gleichzeitig überzog auch ein leichter Schatten ihre Augen und schwer ließ sie sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Ab dem Zeitpunkt der Krönung hatte sie Legolas nicht einmal mehr sprechen können. In der Menge auf dem großen Vorplatz hatte sie ihn nicht ausfindig machen können, zuviele Menschen drängten sich um ihren neuen König und es gab kein Durchkommen. Hätte sie nicht ab und zu einen der Hobbits gesehen oder ein paar Worte mit Gimli oder Gandalf wechseln können, dann wäre sie sich wohl sehr einsam vorgekommen. Nicht einmal Eowyn hatte sie mehr sprechen können, nur entfernt gewahrte sie einmal ihren blonden Schopf. Die Gefährten wurden vom Volk wie Helden gefeiert, die Schildmaid hingegen fast schon auf Händen getragen. Jeder war mit sich beschäftigt gewesen... doch niemand richtete jemals sein Wort an Fabienne. Sie war eine völlig Unbekannte hier.

In diesem Augenblick, hier in ihrer ruhigen Kammer, dämmerte Fabienne, was es bedeutete, zu niemanden so richtig zu gehören. Im Wald, wenn sie Tage-, ja Wochenlang niemanden zu Gesicht bekam, spürte sie solch eine Einsamkeit niemals, doch hier? Noch war sie nicht ganz seine Frau... noch war sie nur irgendeine Waldläuferin, irgendeine Frau aus Rohan.

Fabienne blickte auf und starrte vor sich ins Leere. „Umringt von Tausenden von Menschen warst du heute...", flüsterte sie leise zu sich, „... doch läge es nicht an Gimli oder Gandalf, dann wärst du wohl heute die einsamste Person hier gewesen."Ihre Finger rieben aneinander und Gedankenversunken drehte sie an dem Ring. Doch plötzlich dämmerte ihr noch etwas ganz anderes: Theoden, ihr König, er, der alles über sie und ihre Vergangenheit wusste, er war gefallen! Nun würde ihr niemand mehr sagen können, wer sie wirklich war.

Mit unsicheren Schritten richtete sie sich auf und trat vor den Spiegel. Ein Klumpen formierte sich schwer in ihrem Magen, zwang sie zum tiefen Luftholen. „Du gehörst hier zu niemanden, Fabienne. Du bist nur geduldet, solange du nicht..."Doch dann musste sie abbrechen. Sie hatte es gar nicht so richtig bemerkt oder es bewusst verdrängt. Doch hatte nicht Legolas selber noch im Hinausgehen aus ihrer Kammer gesagt, dass sie doch besser bei ihren Freunden während der Krönung stehen sollte? Um auch durch ihre Schönheit das Edle und Beste Rohans zu präsentieren?

Fabienne ballte die Fäuste und blickte sich finster im Spiegel an. Ein noch düsterer Gedanke kroch ihren Nacken empor, nagte in ihr, forderte Eintritt in ihr Bewusstsein und Erkenntnis.

„Du bist hier niemand, du bist hier nur, weil er hier ist, sonst... und er wollte, dass du bei den Rohirrim stehst... er hat... er hat dich nicht mal nach der Krönung gesucht. Einfach vergessen!", zischte sie in den Spiegel. Schaudernd schloss sie die Augen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. „Alles wird gut... nur noch die Hochzeit, Fabienne, nur noch das!"Legolas konnte schließlich nichts dafür, dass sie keine Wurzeln hier hatte, keine Familie oder von hohem Rang war. Und er war der Prinz des Düsterwaldes und was sie mitbekommen hatte, so waren auch einige Elben seines Hofstaates in Minas Tirith angekommen. Er hatte seine Pflichten. Er hätte sich heute also gar nicht um sie kümmern können.

Unsicher lächelte sie sich nun im Spiegel an und strich sich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie hatte auch ihren Teil in dieser Geschichte geleistet... sie war zwar keiner der Gefährten gewesen, doch hatte auch tapfer in Helms Klamm gekämpft.

„Und nun sieh dich an, Waldläuferin!", ermunterte sie sich selber und nahm eine erhabene Pose an. „Wo bist du hingekommen? Ohne Wurzeln und Vergangenheit bringt das Schlimmste deines Lebens dich dazu, dass Beste kennen zu lernen und zu lieben! Wenn man solch ein bewegtes Leben führt... was kommt dann wohl noch?"

Doch ihr Spiegelbild gab ihr keine Auskunft, so lange sie auch stumm davor stand. Fabienne wusste die Antwort nicht... sie konnte nur hoffen, dass die Valar ihren zukünftigen Weg an seiner Seite gutheißen würden.

Vorsichtig steckte sie ein paar gelockerte Haarnadeln fest, kühlte sich das Gesicht mit Wasser und wusch sich die Hände. Zu guter Letzt verteilte sie noch ein paar Spritzer konzentrierten Duftwassers auf ihrem Dekollete... je mehr sie Zugang zu solchen Toilettenartikeln bekam, desto weniger wollte es ihr einfallen, darauf zu verzichten. „Nicht einmal Horas kann ich heute sehen. Das Kleid ist viel zu gut um die Ställe zu betreten. Aber gleich morgen früh, dann sehe ich nach dir, mein Bester! Du... vergisst mich wenigstens nicht."

Mit diesem Vorsatz trat sie in die dunklen Gänge hinaus und begab sich langsam in Richtung Festsäle. Sie hoffte wenigstens dort jemand Bekanntes zu sehen... und sich vielleicht sogar einen Sitzplatz bei Eowyn und Faramir zu ergattern.

„AH, war ich also doch in die richtige Richtung gegangen!", ertönte plötzlich vergnügt eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr und Fabienne traute ihren Augen nicht, als sie sich herumdrehte.

„LEDIAN!!! Oh, Ledian!"Mit einem Aufschrei rannte sie auf ihn zu und warf sich regelrecht in seine ausgebreiteten Arme. „Oh Ledian...", seufzte sie glücklich an seiner Schulter, während er sie lachend herumwirbelte. „Langsam, Prinzessin, wir wollen doch nicht dein Gewand ruinieren."

Vorsichtig löste er sich von ihr und hielt sie auf Armlänge von sich. Solch eine stürmische Begrüßung hatte er nicht erwartet und schmunzelnd wanderte sein Blick über ihre strahlenden Augen und ihr schönes Gesicht. „Man könnte meinen, ich wäre jemand, der von den Valar wieder zurückgesandt wurde. Du weißt schon, wieder auferstanden von den Toten!", lachte er.

Damit bot er ihr den Arm und dankbar hakte sich Fabienne unter. „Nein, ich freue mich nur so sehr, dass du in Minas Tirith bist. Das hatte ich gar nicht erwartet."

Ledian nickte und lief langsam mit ihr weiter. Dabei huschten seine Augen über die Frau an seiner Seite und ihm entging nicht, wie schnell der Glanz aus ihren Augen wieder verschwunden war und sie ab und zu nach unten sah. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, doch konnte er sich nicht erklären, was sie bedrückte.

„Legolas schickt mich und..."

Bei diesen Worten spürte er, wie sie sich etwas versteifte und ihren Schritt verlangsamte. „Ja? Was... will er denn?"

„Er bedauert, dich den ganzen Tag über nicht mehr gesehen zu haben. Er konnte dich nicht suchen kommen, der Arme, es ist wie am Hofe, ständig will jemand etwas von ihm und... und heute scheint es besonders schlimm... naja, jedenfalls schickt er mich, dich zum Festmahl zu geleiten. Er bestand darauf, dass ich die Ehre habe... und nicht irgend so ein Bote.", fügte Ledian stolz hinzu. Fabienne lächelte ihn wieder an und er spürte, er hatte einen wichtigen Punkt getroffen. Nun gut, konnte man daran noch etwas arbeiten, wenn sie das erheiterte!

„Es war sein besonderes Interesse, dich in meinen Händen sicher zu wissen. Er und die anderen Gefährten hatten ja heute keine einzige ruhige Minute... und König Elessar... naja, hat ja wahrlich heute andere Sorgen!", lachte Ledian und knuffte Fabienne leicht in die Seite.

Diese schmunzelte und wusste genau, von was und wem er sprach. „Denkst du... denkst du, dass sie bald heiraten werden?", fragte sie sich leise und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Nun ja, WANN es stattfinden wird, dass weiß ich nicht. Aber das es BALD stattfinden wird, dessen bin ich mir sicher, Prinzessin! Es kann für das Königreich nur von Vorteil sein, wenn sie ihr Bündnis so schnell wie möglich besiegeln."

Damit zwinkerte er sie aufmunternd an und Fabienne strahlte glücklich zurück. „Und das ER es noch kaum erwarten kann, dich endlich zu sehen, dessen bin ich mir auch sicher.", flüsterte er noch rasch zu ihr, bevor er stehen blieb und sie eilig von oben bis unten musterte. „Perfekt. Genau richtig!"Damit nahm er wieder ihren Arm und lief weiter. „Ledian, was ist denn?", flüsterte sie, als die großen Flügeltüren vor ihnen aufschwangen und sie gemeinsam in die überfüllte Festhalle der Könige Gondors eintraten. „Sei unbesorgt, es ist alles bestens. Doch lass es mich mal so formulieren: deine Generalprobe liegt hinter dir. Nun hebt sich der Vorhang, Fabienne!"

Da fragte die Waldläuferin nicht mehr... doch dass sie unbewusst ihren Schritt wieder beschleunigte, den Kopf hob und einige Male tief durchatmete genügte ihm als Antwort vollkommen.

„Wo bringst du mich hin?", wisperte sie, als er sie zwischen den langen, festlich geschmückten Tafeln hindurchdirigierte, immer näher an die Tafel der Ranghöchsten hin. „Dahin, wo du erwartet wirst... dahin, wo dein Platz ist.", antwortete er ruhig und tätschelte dabei ihre Hand, lief aber einfach mit ihr weiter, vorbei an den Tischen der Gäste, an denen sie sich vorgestellt hatte, platziert zu sein. Plötzlich erhoben sich einzelne Elben von ihren Plätzen und verneigten sich leicht, als sie an ihnen vorbeikamen, doch Fabienne bekam dies vor lauter Aufregung gar nicht mit. Nur Ledian grüßte zurück und musste über ihre nervöse Spannung schmunzeln.

Als sie an Eowyn und Faramir, sowie den Adligen Rohans vorbei schritten, lächelte sie unsicher. Eowyn hob kurz die Hand, doch Fabienne wurde weitergeführt und konnte ihr nur einen entschuldigenden Blick schenken. Als sie an Gandalf und Gimli vorbeigingen, klopfte ihr Herz bereits bis zum Hals hinauf. Bei den Hobbits zitterten ihre Knie... ein paar Plätze weiter saß Legolas höchstpersönlich... und der Platz neben ihm war frei. „Ruhig, erynnilla. Kopf hoch, lächeln und nicht das Atmen vergessen.", flüsterte Ledian und augenblicklich besann sie sich. Oh wie gut, dass sie einiges an Etikette gelernt hatte.

Wortlos, doch mit glänzenden Augen stand der Elbenprinz auf und Ledian reichte ihm mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung die Hand von Fabienne. Für die zwei engen Freunde musste soviel Förmlichkeit zueinander haarsträubend sein und im Stillen bewunderte Fabienne ihre Haltung. „Ich bin dir zu Dank verpflichtet, mein Freund. Möge dein Abend genauso schön sein, wie er nun für mich ist!"

Dabei zwinkerte ihn Legolas an und Ledian musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. „Mein Prinz!"Daraufhin legte er die Hand über sein Herz und verbeugte sich knapp. „Danke für´ s Geleit.", wisperte Fabienne noch schnell, bevor Ledian sich mit einem Augenzwinkern von ihr verabschiedete.

Die junge Frau hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sich drei weitere ranghohe Elben des Düsterwaldes von ihren Plätzen erhoben hatten, nachdem sie gewahrten, welche Frau an die Seite ihres Prinzen gebracht worden war. Sie erkannten Fabienne sofort wieder und beeilten sich aufzustehen.

„Melamin... endlich.", hauchte Legolas auf ihre Knöchel und sie schenkte ihm ihr wunderschönstes Lächeln und senkte ihren Kopf. Antworten brauchte sie nicht und so ließ sie es geschehen, dass er ihren Stuhl zurückzog und sie Platz nahm. Nachdem auch Legolas wieder Platz genommen hatte, nahmen auch die drei fremden Elben Platz und erst da gewahrte sie auch Fabienne. Langsam legte sie ihre Hand über ihr Herz und begrüßte sie nach der elbischen Sitte.

„Drei der engsten Berater des Stabes Eryn Galens. Du bist ihnen schon begegnet?"

„Ja...", flüsterte sie schnell, „...beim Aufbruch nach Gondor sah ich sie kurz. Wer ist noch aus dem Düsterwald gekommen?"„Ledian, diese Berater und... der halbe Hofstaat."Bei diesen Worten zog sie scharf die Luft ein... sie wusste sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Nicht durch Zufall war sie neben ihm platziert worden. Jetzt galt es!

Da ergriff er unter dem Tisch ihre Hand und strich sacht mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Es tut mir leid, das hier muss so plötzlich für dich kommen. Ich fand keinerlei Möglichkeit, dir nachmittags eine Botschaft zukommen zu lassen. Ledian war die Lösung. Es ist unser erster gemeinsamer Auftritt, Fabienne und..."

„Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen, Legolas.", wisperte sie schnell und drückte seine Hand fest. „Ich weiß! Du wirst großartig sein... wie immer."Dabei lächelte er sie zuversichtlich und stolz an.

Noch immer suchten Gäste und Adlige des Hofes Minas Tirith ihre Plätze oder wurden diesen zugewiesen. Aragorn und Arwen waren bislang noch nicht erschienen und obwohl der hohe Festsaal brechend voll war und Bedienstete eilig hin und her huschten unterhielt man sich nur leise, fast flüsternd.

Fabienne nutzte noch die kurze Zeitspanne, bis das Bankett eröffnet werden sollte, um sich etwas umzusehen. Ihr Blick glitt die Tafel hinunter. Elben und Menschen, Zwerge und die vier Hobbits saßen an dieser langen Tafel und führten leise Konversation. Als sich ihre Blicke mit Eowyn trafen lächelten sie sich wissend an...und drückten zur selben Zeit unter dem Tisch die Hand ihres Liebsten neben sich.

Gandalf beobachtete die junge schöne Frau an der Seite des Prinzen vom Düsterwald genau. Ihre Freude, dass sich fast sämtliche Völker Mittelerdes an einer Tafel zusammengefunden haben, um gemeinsam solch ein wichtiges Ereignis zu feiern war unübersehbar und schmunzelnd tauschte er sich mit Herrn Elrond wissende Blicke aus.

Fabiennes Augen glitten derweil über die restlichen Tische und langen, festlich geschmückten Tafeln. Und blieben an einem der Tische hängen, an denen sie vorhin schon vorbeigeführt worden war. Elben tranken Wein und unterhielten sich leise, doch wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie sie genauestens beobachteten. Ihre Augen sahen niemals direkt in Fabiennes Richtung, doch war die Waldläuferin zu sehr erfahren, dass sie genau merkte, wann sie unter Beobachtung stand.

„Elben des Düsterwaldes.", flüsterte Legolas neben ihr.

„Woher weißt du...?"

„Sie beobachteten dich schon, als du den Saal betreten hast. Entweder erkannten sie dich oder wussten, wen Ledian bringen sollte. Ich stelle dich ihnen dann vor."

Fabienne blickte nochmals kurz in die Richtung. Nun sahen sie einige Elben direkt an und manche lächelten sogar und deuteten einen Gruß an. Fabienne schmunzelte und grüßte zurück, bekam aber nicht mit, welch lautlos heftige Debatte der Prinz neben ihr und dieser Gesandtschaft gerade ausfocht. Legolas eindringlicher Blick reichte aus, um selbst die letzte, starrsinnigste Elbe dazu zu bringen, Fabienne zu grüßen.

Legolas POV:

Ich wusste, dass es problematisch werden würde. Aber das mein Vater einige der schwierigsten Elben nach Gondor schicken würde, dessen war ich nicht vorbereitet. Einzig Ledian und noch ein paar treue Seelen brachten mir Freude. Doch warum sandte er genau auch jene weibliche Elben, die Zeit ihres jahrtausendelangen Lebens schon darauf aus waren, mich zu ehelichen? Sei es aus Liebe oder aus Gier nach der Krone, ich wusste es nicht. Wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

Ob sie ihn darum gebeten haben?

Gab es einen Vorfall in Eryn Galen, welchen mir Fabienne verschwiegen hatte? Waren sie wirklich wegen mir und Elessar gekommen? Oder doch wegen ihr?

Eledhin... ihre Blicke... als würde sie Fabienne am liebsten gleich die Augen auskratzen! Linnahrael... Saeleth... Narvinye... konnten Frauen bezaubernd und gleichzeitig abstoßend sein? (Ende Legolas POV)

Plötzlich wurde es unruhig im Saal, der tiefe Klang melodischer Hörner ertönte und alle erhoben sich von ihren Plätzen. Fabiennes Herz begann schneller zu klopfen, als sie sich mit Legolas erhob und gespannt auf den Baldachingeschirmten Eingang starrte, welcher dem König bestimmt war. Hastig flog ihr Blick nochmals zur Seite, doch abermals seine Hand über dem Tisch zu ergreifen, das wagte sie nicht. Legolas schenkte ihr ein Augenzwinkern und ein Lächeln und sie erkannte, alles würde irgendwie gut werden.

°°°

Noch lange, nachdem ihre Teller mit Köstlichkeiten und ihre Weinpokale wieder gefüllt worden waren, wanderten Fabiennes Blicke immer und immer wieder zu dem Wesen, welches an Aragorns Seite nun saß.

„Sie ist atemberaubend schön.", wisperte sie, bevor sie einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinpokal nahm und blickte dann zu Legolas. Dieser nickte, doch ein leichter Schatten legte sich über seine Augen. Fabienne war mittlerweile geübt, dies zu bemerken und sah ihn Stirn runzelnd an. „Sie ist sterblich geworden... ihre einstige Schönheit verblasst nun weiter Tag um Tag ein wenig, unwiederbringlich schwindend. Dies ist natürlich nur für einen Eldar bemerkbar. Aragorn... wird es nicht sehen. Oder verdrängen!"

Die Waldläuferin erwiderte daraufhin nichts, dachte sich aber ihren Teil. Nochmals huschte ihr Blick über seine Gesichtszüge und dann zu Arwen. Fabienne musste einen tiefen Schluck nehmen... sie fühlte, wie Legolas zu Arwen sah. Waren in seinen letzten Worten nicht auch so etwas wie Vorwürfe herauszuhören gewesen? Warum hatte er dies zu ihr gesagt?

„Eomer bat mich um einen Tanz."

Legolas schnappte aus seinem Gedankengang und blinzelte Fabienne erstaunt an. Doch die Frau erläuterte nicht weiter, sah ihn nur abwartend an und so wanderte sein Blick die Tafel hinunter. Der zukünftige König der Riddermark plauderte gerade angeregt mit einer seiner schönen Tischnachbarinnen und bemerkte Legolas Blick nicht.

„Natürlich."

„Dir macht es nichts aus?"

„Warum sollte es?"Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte Fabienne an. „Wenn du mir den ersten Tanz gewährst?"

Fabienne schmunzelte, ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie leicht. „Unser erster Tanz überhaupt...", raunte sie und Legolas fühlte, wie ihr Puls schneller ging und ihre Hand kalt wurde. „Aufgeregt?", flüsterte er und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Doch Fabienne schüttelte schnell den Kopf und ihr Blick huschte zu Faramir. Nicht, wenn man gut vorbereitet wurde...

Alsbald waren dann die Tafeln aufgehoben worden und man begab sich in andere Säle, auf die Balkone oder in die königlichen Gärten und Anlagen rund um den Palast. Es war noch etwas Zeit, bis der König die offizielle Feier mit dem ersten Tanz eröffnen sollte und man nutzte die Zeit, um die Gespräche zu vertiefen, die schon am Tisch entstanden waren.

„Komm... es ist Zeit."

Legolas bot Fabienne den Arm, doch sie brauchten nicht weit zu gehen, als sie auch schon von mehr als zwanzig Elben des Düsterwaldes umringt waren.

Ehe Beide auch nur ein Wort sagen konnten, verbeugten sich alle tief vor dem Paar und Fabienne verstärkte unbewusst den Druck an Legolas Arm. Verwundert blieben andere Umstehende stehen und blickten auf das Schauspiel, was sich ihnen bot. Es waren Gäste, die nicht aus dem Düsterwald kamen. Fabiennes Hals war trocken... doch kerzengerade stand sie da, wurde nicht rot und blickte lächelnd auf die Elben, die sich mittlerweile schon wieder erhoben hatten.

Legolas sprach etwas auf elbisch, was Fabienne nicht sofort verstand. Aber es konnte nicht anders sein, als das er sie vorgestellt hatte, denn nun sah jeder sie abwartend an. Fabienne sollte irgendetwas sagen und eilends formulierte sie im Kopf den passenden Satz.

Ein fast schon genüssliches Lächeln huschte über die Gesichter einiger weiblichen Elben, als sie bemerkten, wie sehr die menschliche Frau noch mit den Worten haderte. Ledian wechselte mit Legolas einen raschen Blick... Fabienne war nicht vorbereitet genug, das merkten sie an der ungemütlichen Stille, welche sich immer mehr ausbreitete. Fabienne sagte immer noch kein Wort und die beiden Elben wurden nervös.

Eine noch junge Elleth konnte sich nicht beherrschen und unterdrückte gerade noch so ein Kichern, indem sie schnell ihre Hand über den Mund schlug. Doch andere hatten es mitbekommen und eine wunderschöne Elbe beugte sich leicht zu ihrer Nachbarin und raunte leise, aber so, dass es Umstehende noch deutlich genug verstanden, auf Westron: „Vielleicht sollte man ihr erstmal unsere Sprache beibringen... bevor sie unsere Herrin wird?"Dabei sah sie Legolas herausfordernd an... wie lange hatte sie um ihn gebuhlt, wie lange hatte er sie zum Narren gehalten? Nun hatte sie seine Schwachstelle gefunden... tat sie IHR weh, tat sie ihm weh!

„Man anim mae inc!"(„Was für eine ausgezeichnete Idee!")

Alle starrten Fabienne an. Die junge Frau hatte langsam, aber deutlich in Elbisch geantwortet, denn auch sie hatte die kleine Stichelei vernommen. „Und ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, Unterweisung von euch persönlich zu erhalten.", fuhr Fabienne weiter in ihrer Muttersprache fort, löste sich von Legolas und schritt unverwandt auf jene Elleth zu. Diese war etwas blasser geworden und wich sogar noch leicht zurück.

Fabienne blieb vor ihr stehen, lächelte und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Essenya Fabienne... Fabienne Laegolas."(„Mein Name ist..."), sprach sie ruhig, doch mit fester Stimme.

„Im Saeleth, hîrnin."(„Ich bin Saeleth, Herrin."), flüsterte die Elleth, ergriff Fabiennes Hand und beeilte sich nochmals zu einer Verbeugung. „Nun, Saeleth, ich freue mich, euch als meine persönliche Lektorin zu haben. Der Unterricht sollte sobald wie möglich beginnen, meint ihr nicht auch? Aber bitte lasst das „Herrin"beiseite. NOCH... ist es nicht soweit!"

Saeleth Augen flackerten hinüber zu Legolas. Dieser stand erhobenen Hauptes und weidete sich innerlich an dem Schauspiel, welches sich ihm hier bot. Oh ja, dieser Abend konnte weitaus noch interessant werden. „Wie ihr wünscht... Fabienne.", erwiderte Saeleth in Fabiennes Muttersprache. Ihr Ton war gepresst und Fabienne merkte, dass sie den Faden psychologischer Didaktik jetzt nicht überspannen durfte. Der haarscharfe Grad war nur allzu schnell überschritten...

„Ich lasse es euch wissen, Saeleth. Hannon le."Die Elbe mit dem dunkelblonden Haar und durchdringenden grünen Augen verbeugte sich nochmals knapp und Fabienne wandte sich den anderen Elben zu. Allen stand ein erstaunter Ausdruck im Gesicht geschrieben, nur Ledian grinste still. „Erfreut euch nun an diesem schönen Fest...,", sprach Fabienne leise zu ihnen in Westron und schenkte allen ein gewinnbringendes Lächeln, „...ein Fest, welches uns alle verbinden sollte, nicht?"

Damit ging sie wieder zu Legolas zurück und ergriff dankbar seine ausgestreckte Hand. Blicke brannten sich in ihren Rücken hinein, doch ungerührt blieb davon ihre Miene.

Leise Musik wehte nun zu ihnen herüber und Legolas lächelte sie an. „Wollen wir?"Fabienne nickte kurz und nach einem höflichen Abschied entfernte sich das Paar von der Elbengemeinschaft, welche aber an ihrem Platz verweilte und ihnen noch lange hinterher blickte.

Während sie nun mit all den anderen Gästen das einzige tanzende Paar beobachteten, blieb Fabienne stumm. Legolas sah sie ab und zu an, doch niemals wandte sie das Wort an ihn, blickte schweigend und mit undurchdringlicher Miene geradeaus. Schon gesellten sich andere Paare auf die Tanzfläche und befreiten einen sichtlich tanzunkundigen Aragorn von seiner Pflicht. Arwen schien fast über die Fläche zu schweben, doch er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihr weder auf das wallende Kleid noch auf die Füße zu treten, so das er es nicht sehr hatte mit ihr genießen können. Schon nach ein paar Takten gesellten sich Eowyn Faramir und viele andere Paare zu ihnen und Aragorn entspannte sich sichtlich mehr und mehr.

„Darf ich bitten?", flüsterte Legolas in Fabiennes Ohr und die Waldläuferin schnappte aus ihren Gedanken. „Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen.", erwiderte sie schnell und wollte sich schon in Richtung Tanzfläche begeben, doch Legolas hielt sie am Arm fest und schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf, als sie sich fragend herumdrehte. „Nicht hier... komm mit."

Damit nahm er sie an die Hand... und führte sie weit weg von der Tanzfläche.

Fabienne zog die Augenbrauen noch höher, doch ließ sich einfach von ihm mitziehen. Hinaus auf einen der breiten Balkone...

Während Legolas nacheinander alle Türen öffnete trat Fabienne an die Brüstung und blickte in das Lichtermeer Minas Tirith, dass sich unter ihr erstreckte. Zarte Klänge drangen vom Ballsaal heraus und von der Stadt wehte ihnen der Wind Fetzen von weitaus kräftigerer, schnellerer Musik hoch.

Fabienne schmunzelte, als er an sie herantrat und einen Kuss auf eine ihrer freien Schultern gab. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sie sich zu ihm herum und sah in seinen Augen wahre Freude, sie hier bei sich zu haben. Behutsam, fast schon genießerisch legte er seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und zog sie gemächlich an sich heran. Ebenso langsam legte sie ihre Hand in seine Hand und auf seine Schulter... jede noch so kleinste Bewegung für die ersten gemeinsamen Schritte wollten sie genießen, darin schwelgen und auskosten bis zum Schluss. Nun verstand sie auch, warum sie hier waren.

Dieser Augenblick gehörte ihnen, ihnen ganz allein.

So standen sie einfach nur da und versanken sekundenlang in den Augen des Anderen. Keiner der Beiden machte Anstalten, den ersten Schritt zu wagen, blieben einfach so in ihrer Positur stehen, genossen die Spannung, welche einen unsichtbaren Schleier um sie wob. Von innen drang Beifall an ihre Ohren und Fabienne lächelte, als er sich auf einmal mit ihr langsam in Bewegung setzte. Sie brauchten gar keine Musik... waren sie doch für sich allein die wahre Komposition.

Fabienne und Legolas sprachen kein Wort zueinander und dies war auch nicht nötig. Je länger sie tanzten, desto enger rückten sie aneinander, nahmen tief den Duft des Anderen auf, schlossen die Augen, genossen die pure Nähe und Wärme ihres Gegenübers, fanden blind ihren Weg. Sie waren sich jetzt schon so nah, dass sie nur noch minimale Schritte machen konnten und Fabienne lehnte ihre Wange an seine. Zärtlich wanderte seine Hand ihren Rücken hinauf und hauchzarte Küsse ihre Wange und Halsbeuge hinunter ließen sie wohlig erschaudern.

„Enya beth himya môr...", hauchte sie fast unhörbar an seinem Ohr und Legolas genügte allein schon ihr heißer Atem, um seinen Herzschlag zu verdoppeln. („Das Versprechen für heute Nacht gilt nach wie vor...")

„... aber ich habe noch einen weiteren Tanzpartner heute Abend."

Legolas musste leise lachen und blickte sie schmunzelnd an. Fabienne hatte fast enttäuscht darüber geklungen. Beide bewegten sich eng umschlungen weiter, doch ließen sich nicht mehr aus den Augen. „Und warum lässt du ihn dann so lange warten?"

Fabienne zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn irritiert an. Hatte sie sich gerade verhört?

Legolas schmunzelte nochmal, beugte sich wieder zu ihrem Ohr und flüsterte: „Du weißt doch... erst die Arbeit, dann das Vergnügen, meine Schöne. Nun geh... und komm bald wieder. Unsere Nacht ist noch jung."

Bei den Worten „Unsere Nacht"flackerten seine Augen auf und Fabienne musste nach Luft schnappen, als er rasch und federleicht seinen Handrücken über ihr Dekollete und die Wölbung ihrer Brust nach unten wandern ließ, unmerklich für andere, die sie neugierigen Blickes durch die offenen Türen beobachteten. Der Prinz musste über die intensive Rötung ihrer Wangen schmunzeln und zog sie nochmals eng an sich heran. „Ich sollte so etwas öfters machen... es ist atemberaubend, wenn du errötest. Als hätte man dich bei irgendetwas ertappt!"

„Dann heb dir das für nachher auf.", wisperte sie einladend, küsste ihn rasch auf die Lippen und wandte sich zum Gehen. Doch noch bevor sie sich unter die Gäste mischte, sah sie nochmals zurück und lächelte. „Können Elben eigentlich auch erröten? Sollte ich mal herausfinden, meinst du nicht?", rief sie ihm lachend zu, dann war sie verschwunden.

°°°

„Eowyn, warte bitte!", konnte sie der Schildmaid gerade noch zurufen, bevor sie sie aus den Augen verlor. Ihre Freundin wollte sich soeben mit dem Heermeister von Gondor zurückziehen, und Fabienne sah Faramir mit bittenden Augen an. „Ich werde sie dir nicht lange aufhalten. Bitte, nur ganz kurz?"

Faramir schmunzelte und nickte. „Eine hervorragende Gelegenheit, noch etwas Wein zu besorgen, meinst du nicht auch, niêninque? In solch einer Nacht... sollten gute, Durstlöschende Tropfen immer bereit sein."( „... ,Weiße Träne?"/ Eine blasse Winterblume, ähnlich dem Schneeglöckchen)

Eowyn errötete leicht und nickte hastig. Fabienne zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während die beiden Frauen Faramir hinterher sahen. Die Schildmaid stieß ihr leicht in die Seite, als sie gewahrte, wie konsterniert Fabienne auf einmal geworden war.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Legolas hält noch ganz andere Ausdrücke für dich parat...", flüsterte sie belustigt. Fabienne schnappte aus ihrer Abwesenheit und blinzelte Eowyn entschuldigend an. Doch ohne darauf einzugehen zog sie ihre Freundin schnell in einer der ruhigeren Ecken.

„Eowyn, ich... ich brauche deine Hilfe.", murmelte sie und die Schildmaid musste etwas näher an sie herantreten, da Fabienne nicht so laut sprechen konnte. „Ja? Bei was denn?"

„Naja, ich weiß nicht... ich weiß nicht, wie man dazu sagt... ich... ich will... ich brauche... VALAR!"Fabienne fluchte über ihre eigene Unbeholfenheit, delikate Angelegenheiten geschickt in Worte zu kleiden. Sie wusste nicht einmal, ob ihr Eowyn überhaupt helfen konnte.

Eowyn sah sie prüfend an. Fabiennes Augen huschten über die Menge, doch dabei bearbeitete sie mit den Händen den schweren Stoff ihres Kleides, wie als stünde sie kurz vor einer Prüfung. „Fabi, sag es einfach. Sei nicht so nervös."Beruhigend legte sie ihre Hände auf die Oberarme von Fabienne und sah sie aufmunternd an.

„Du sagtest mir, du hättest wegen deiner Armverletzung nur in den Häusern der Heilung arbeiten können?"Eowyn nickte, doch dann weiteten sich ihre Augen. „Fabienne, ist irgendetwas mit dir? Bist du krank?"

Fabienne schmunzelte und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Mir ging es noch nie besser, es ist nur so, ich brauche Medizin... für Frauen!" Eowyn blinzelte ein, zwei Mal, dann dämmerte es ihr langsam, während Fabienne sie sehr eindringlich ansah.

Sie lachte kurz auf und griff in ihr Oberteil hinein. „Hier...", damit drückte sie ihr unauffällig eine kleine Phiole in die Hand, „... den ganzen Inhalt mit viel Wasser zu dir nehmen und du hast für mindestens ein halbes Jahr Ruhe vor... monatlichen Schmerzen."

Fabienne rollte die Augen und packte Eowyn an den Schultern. „Ich brauche kein Schmerzmittel, Eowyn.", knurrte sie leise zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen. Ihre Geduld war so ziemlich am Ende. „Ich brauche ein Mittel für... gegen Empfängnisse!"

Eowyn sah sie für eine Schrecksekunde mit runden Augen an... dann lachte sie kurz auf und tätschelte ihrer besten Freundin auf die Schulter. „Und auch dafür ist das Mittel gut."Dann zwinkerte sie ihr zu und wandte sich schon zum Gehen. „Und vergiss nicht... mit viel Wasser einnehmen!"

Lächelnd betrachtete Fabienne die fein geschliffene, zarte Phiole mit der dunklen Flüssigkeit in ihrer Hand. Nun dämmerte ihr auch, weshalb Eowyn sie schon bereit gehalten hatte. Sie blickte auf und gewahrte gerade noch das frisch verliebte Paar, welches sich soeben aus dem Ballsaal entfernte, eng aneinandergeschmiegt.

„Danke, Eowyn.", wisperte sie, dann steckte sie schnell die Phiole in ihr Oberteil. Sie hatte Eomer entdeckt und steuerte rasch auf ihn zu. Sie wollte es schnell hinter sich bringen... denn auch die noch so schönsten Nächte wurden irgendwann einmal von einem unerbittlichen Morgengrau vertrieben.

Eomer, welcher soeben noch in einer intensiven Unterhaltung mit einer bildschönen Elbe steckte, entschuldigte sich schnell mit dem Versprechen, dass Gespräch wieder aufzunehmen, als er die Waldläuferin auf sich zukommen sah. Fabienne lächelte ihn an und ihr Blick huschte zwischen ihm und Saeleth hin und her. Diese zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Weinpokal und zupfte dann unsichtbare Fussel von ihrem Kleid.

Fabienne schenkte der blonden Elbe keinerlei Beachtung mehr und nahm Eomers Arm. „Nur einen Tanz... dann werde ich euch nicht mehr stören." Eomer lachte laut auf und zog sie schnell in die Runde der tanzenden Paare. Die Musik hatte einen schnelleren, treibenden Rhythmus angenommen und es war nicht verwunderlich, dass mehr Menschen als Elben tanzend zu sehen waren. Für einen engen Reigen oder einem Schreittanz war die Musik einfach zu schnell. Man musste sogar zwischenzeitlich die Richtung wechseln oder Sprünge einlegen... nichts für eine Elbenrobe mit langer Schleppe.

Während sie sich einen freieren Platz suchten gewahrte Fabienne sogar die Hobbits, wie sie zwischen den langen Kleidern der Damen sprangen und mittanzten. Mit wem, dass konnte sie nicht erkennen, aber trotzdem musste sie grinsen und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob Hobbitfrauen auch so lebensfroh und quirlig waren.

Doch genau da war die Musik beendet und eine kurze Stille trat ein. Enttäuscht suchten die Paare nach dem Grund der unterbrochenen Feier, doch wurden bald mit frischen, ausgeruhten Musikanten belohnt und zollten ihnen Beifall, da sie auch neue Instrumente mit sich brachten. Fabienne grinste Eomer an und rasch stellten sie sich an ihre richtigen Plätze. Männer auf die eine Seite, Frauen auf die andere Seite der Tanzfläche.

Drei riesengroße, mit prächtigem Fell geschmückte Trommeln wurden an die Seiten gestellt, doch die umstehenden Zuschauer, die sich um die Tanzfläche drängten, würden schon alleine durch kräftiges Klatschen die Paare antreiben. Man musste sich aufeinander zu bewegen, Drehungen und zahlreiche Sprünge vollführen und dann zur entgegen gesetzten Seite wieder auseinander gehen. Dabei wechselte man oftmals die Richtung und man wusste nie, mit wem man als nächstes zusammentreffen würde. Es war so Sitte, mit demjenigen den nachfolgenden Tanz zu bestreiten, mit dem man sich zuletzt in der Mitte traf.

Es ist wirklich wie in alten Zeiten! Rohanische Tänze., dachte sie etwas wehmutsvoll bei sich, als die ersten durchdringenden Klänge aus Hirtenflöten und zahlreichen Sackpfeifen ertönten. Und als die Zuschauer zu klatschen anfingen, rafften schnell die Frauen ihre Röcke.

Mit ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke begannen nun die Paukenspieler ihre Kunst und Eomer zwinkerte Fabienne noch einmal zu, bevor sie mit den anderen Frauen mit gekonnter Beinarbeit zur Podiumsmitte zusprang. Vielen Beobachtern hatte der Wein schon etwas die Zunge gelockert und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass viele zu den Trommeln mit den Füssen aufstampften und grölten, als manche Tanzende besonders hohe Sprünge einlegten und manche Damen dadurch mehr Bein zeigten, als unbedingt nötig war.

Wenn Eomer darüber enttäuscht war, nicht sehr eng mit ihr zusammen tanzen zu können, so überspielte er es vortrefflich, als sie sich in der Mitte trafen und er sie schnell herumwirbelte. Fabienne war darüber sehr dankbar. Sie hatte ihm nur einen Tanz versprochen und dies war nun seine Stunde. Bevor sie wieder auseinander sprangen drückte sie ihm noch schnell die Hand und Eomer zuckte mit wehmütigem Ausdruck, doch lächelnd, mit den Schultern. Sie konnte schließlich nichts dafür!

Fabienne lachte laut auf und hielt sich rasch an Aragorn fest, als der sie als Nächster geschwind zweimal in der Mitte herumwirbelte. Der König von Gondor hatte schon etwas mehr Wein als sie getrunken und sah nicht mehr ganz so nobel aus, als er mit ihr noch zwei Sprünge tat, doch die beiden Freunde scherzten ausgelassen miteinander und freuten sich über dieses gemeinsame Fest. In diesem Moment waren sie wieder Waldläufer und genossen es sichtlich!

Die Musik wurde geschwinder, die Trommler und Zuschauer wurden noch lauter, die Beine mussten noch schneller springen und die Röcke flogen noch höher.

Als sie sich mit Pippin in der Mitte traf, war dieser so ausgelassen, dass er von ganz alleine um sie herum sprang und Fabienne gab ihm noch rasch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie sich wieder trennen mussten. Pippin kam dabei fast ins stolpern, doch ein Zuschauer am Rande fing ihn ab und gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung zurück. Dieselbe Ehre bekam auch Merryadoc von der Waldläuferin, doch dieser drehte rasch den Spieß um und stahl sich von ihr einen Kuss... von ihrem Mund! Fabienne drohte ihm spielerisch mit dem Finger, doch ihre Augen funkelten dabei und sprühten vor lauter Freude.

Als sie mit Gimli zusammentraf, atmete jener bei ihren gemeinsamen Kapriolen so heftig, dass Fabienne glaubte, er würde ihr jeden Moment vor die Füße fallen, doch er zwinkerte ihr zu und schrie über die Lautstärke, dass dies hier noch gar kein Vergleich mit den Tänzen wäre, die sie bei den Zwergen zu feiern pflegten und er wäre schon in Ordnung. Fabienne warf ihm noch eine Kusshand zu, bevor sie wieder nach außen springen musste.

Genau dort, wohin sie sprang, stand Legolas unter den Zuschauern und drohte ihr nun spielerisch lachend mit dem Finger, doch die Waldläuferin war so ausgelassen und aufgeheizt, dass sie nicht lange fackelte, direkt vor ihm aus einer Drehung heraus in die Höhe sprang und ihre Stiefeletten laut gegeneinander zusammenstieß, was mit Pfiffen, lauten Rufen und mächtig Zwischenbeifall quittiert wurde.

Doch schon war sie wieder auf dem Weg in die Mitte zurück, blickte aber nochmals kurz über die Schulter und amüsierte sich über einen lächelnden, leicht verlegenen Legolas. Ledian strahlte sie an und Fabienne freute sich, dass auch er mittanzte, als sie ihn als nächstes in der Mitte traf.

„Bekomme ich auch einen Kuss?", rief er überschwänglich. Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er schon eine glückselige Waldläuferin im Arm liegen und auf beiden Wangen einen feuchten Kuss. Genau da setzte die Musik aus, was Beifall und großes Gelächter auslöste, denn nun sah man sich seinem neuen Tanzpartner gegenüber. Ledian vollzog eine galante, überschwängliche Verbeugung und Fabienne sank übertrieben tief auf ein Knie nieder. „Darf ich bitten, Prinzessin?", und die Angesprochene flatterte kokett mit den Augenlidern, doch schon im nächsten Augenblick mussten sie beide über ihr Benehmen lachen.

Die Musik ging nun etwas ruhiger, denn viele hatte dieser wilde Tanz ermüdet und man wollte sich die Tanzfläche voll halten. Nun reihten sich auch wieder mehr Elben unter ihnen und Fabienne setzte sich mit Ledian langsam in Bewegung. Sie merkte schnell, dass er geübt war, wenn auch etwas langsamer als ihr gewohnt, doch das machte ihr nichts, er war gut im Führen und so konnten sie sich unterhalten, ohne auf die Schrittfolge besonders achten zu müssen.

„Ledian, ich kann dir leider nur diesen einen Tanz schenken, doch musst du mir unbedingt berichten, wie gehen die Dinge im Düsterwald vor sich?", platzte sie gleich am Anfang heraus und der Angesprochene zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. Es freute ihn zu hören, dass ihr das Wohl des Waldes Eryn Galens ans Herz gewachsen war und sie ihn nicht nur über irgendwelche Banalitäten ausfragte.

„König Thranduil erhielt deinen Brief und nachdem er ihn überreicht bekommen hatte, wollte er nicht gestört werden und zog sich zum Lesen in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Ich denke, dass ist doch ein gutes Zeichen, nicht wahr? Seni vermisst dich unglaublich und sie freut sich so über eure Rückkehr!"Fabienne nickte und nur ein Schmunzeln verriet ihre immense innerliche Freude über diese Botschaft. „Ansonsten sind wir alle in heller Aufruhr, Fabienne!"

Erschrocken riss sie den Kopf hoch, doch Ledian grinste nur und musste über ihren Gesichtsausdruck leise lachen. „Eine Hochzeit vorzubereiten bedarf nun mal einiger Handgriffe, nicht? Und wenn es dann noch die Hochzeit vom Prinzen ist..."

Erleichtert stieß sie den Atem aus, den sie angehalten hatte und wartete noch die nächsten zwei Drehungen ab, bevor sie weiterreden konnte.

„Wegen vorhin...", begann sie leise und sah ihn mit großen Augen an, „ich... ich wusste nicht..."

„Du hast dir nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, ernilin!", unterbrach er sie schnell und dirigierte sie mit zwei gekonnten Drehungen in eine ruhigere Ecke. „Wenn sich jemand an seine Nase zu fassen hat, dann ja wohl wir. Legolas wusste, wem er dir gegenüberstellte und konnte ahnen, dass sowas passieren würde. Ich hätte dir was auf dem Weg von deiner Kammer zum Festbankett sagen können. Du musst nämlich wissen, Saeleth und die anderen Elleth..."

Fabienne blickte Ledian prüfend an, da er nicht weiter sprach und nach den richtigen Worten suchte. Sie ahnte, was kommen würde, wartete aber ruhig ab.

„... du bist NICHT die Einzige, die sein Bett wärmen durfte, Fabienne. Doch DU bist die, welche ihre Träume platzen ließ... indem DU in sein Leben getreten bist und er DIR sein Herz geschenkt hat. Was den Anderen versagt blieb!"

Fabienne musste lächeln. Selbst wenn dieser Moment alles andere als schön gewesen war, irgendwo konnte sie diese Elbinnen ein wenig verstehen. „Und dann bin ich auch noch sterblich...", lachte sie leise und sah Ledian mit entschuldigenden Augen an. „DAS... brachte das Fass auch noch ganz schön zum brodeln.", lachte er nun auch und drehte sie wieder schwungvoll. „Doch wie du das vorhin gemeistert hast... beachtlich! Diesen Ausdruck in Legolas Augen werde ich niemals vergessen... das war zuletzt, als er sein erstes Turnier gewonnen hat, oder so. Er war so unglaublich stolz!", geriet ihr Tanzpartner ins Schwärmen und Fabienne genoss seine Worte sichtlich.

„Das mit euch kann nur gut gehen... und wenn nicht im Düsterwald, dann eben woanders!"

Die junge Frau blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Aber... wir wollen doch in den Düsterwald gehen. Wir wollen dort leben."Ledian zog die Schultern hoch und dann war der Tanz beendet. „Ich weiß nicht... ich habe das Gefühl, dass eure Bestimmung woanders liegt. Ich kenne Legolas schon so lange...", fuhr er fort und nahm einem vorbeigehenden Bediensteten zwei Pokale mit Wein vom Tablett. Gemeinsam begaben sie sich auf einen Balkon und ließen ihre Gläser klingen.

„... ich glaube nicht, dass es ihn so sehr in den Düsterwald zurückzieht. Verstehe mich nicht falsch, er liebt sein Land und seine Gefolgschaft über alles, und dennoch...er ist rastlos geworden. Schon bevor die Kreatur Gollum in den Verließen Eryn Galens gehalten wurde... schon vorher war er lieber unterwegs. Ich weiß das, da ich ihn die meiste Zeit begleitet habe."

Dann heftete er seine Augen direkt in ihre und Fabienne hielt den Atem an. „Hat er sich jemals mit dir darüber unterhalten? Hast du etwas an ihm bemerkt?"Als sie durch langsames Kopfschütteln verneinte schwieg auch er und trank Gedankenverloren seinen Wein. „Wir hatten ja auch gar nicht so richtig Zeit. Die letzten Wochen waren ausgefüllt mit Arbeit und Pflicht. Es war unmöglich, über die Zukunft zu sprechen. Ich... ich habe ihn noch nicht einmal über seine Bilder von dir ausfragen können."

„Naja...", lachte Ledian plötzlich auf und in seinen Augen funkelte der Schalk, „... wenn ihr erstmal geheiratet habt und die ersten Elblinge durch den Thronsaal krabbeln, dann wird sich dass schon schnell erübrigt haben, die Frage nach dem endgültigen Domizil!"

Fabienne lachte übertrieben laut mit ihm mit und trank dann in betont langen Zügen ihr Weinglas leer. „Tanzen macht durstig, meinst du nicht?", flüsterte sie etwas gepresst. Ledian verstand sofort ihren Wink und nahm ihr das Glas aus den Händen. „Nochmal so ein kräftiger Roter?"

„Kühles Wasser wäre besser... der Wein steigt mir langsam zu Kopf!"

Zuerst sah er etwas verdutzt aus, doch dann verbeugte er sich kurz, lächelte nochmals verschmitzt und lief dann rasch davon, das Gewünschte für sie zu besorgen. Seufzend strich sie sich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Diese hatten sich beim Tanzen gelöst. Fabienne kam das Atmen plötzlich schwer vor und vorsichtig tastete sie nach der Phiole, die beim Tanzen etwas verrutscht war. Alles war noch in Ordnung und sie holte nochmal tief Luft, doch dann musste sie lächeln, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln Legolas gewahrte, wie er langsam auf sie zukam.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich etwas... ausruhen... wenn dir schon der Wein zu Kopf steigt, mîrnin.", flüsterte er und zog sie leicht an sich. Fabienne musste schmunzeln und schmiegte sich aufreizend langsam an ihn heran. „Vielleicht... bin ich aber auch gar nicht müde... vielleicht solltest du mich begleiten... mir beim Auskleiden helfen...", flüsterte sie ein paar Millimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt, doch dann brach sie unvermittelt ab und wich fast erschrocken von ihm weg.

Legolas runzelte die Stirn und ließ sie nicht sofort los, gewahrte aber im nächsten Augenblick Arwen, die sich ein Stück weit entfernt von ihnen ebenfalls auf den Balkon begeben hatte.

„Ich wollte euch in eurem Gespräch nicht unterbrechen, nur kurz Luft holen und den fantastischen Ausblick genießen. Tanzen scheint mir in Gondor anstrengender als in Bruchtal.", begann sie sofort ohne Umschweife, bevor weder Legolas noch Fabienne zu einer Erklärung ansetzen konnten. Fabienne verschlug es die Sprache... Arwens Stimme war sehr tief für eine Frau, aber unglaublich warm.

„Aragorn hat mir schon alles von eurem Bündnis berichtet... ich freue mich so für dich, Legolas.", als sie Fabienne ihre Hand reichte und die junge Frau vor ihr auf ein Knie ging. „Oh nein, bitte nicht so formell, Fabienne. Aragorn und ich wären sehr betrübt, wenn seine Freunde, die ihm in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten zur Seite standen, nun ihn nur noch als den König Gondors sähen und sich dementsprechend verhielten."

Fabienne lächelte und Legolas ergriff ihre Hand. „Wo ist Aragorn jetzt eigentlich?"

„Etwas Wein besorgen. Ich habe ihn losgeschickt, als er darauf bestand, dies selber zu erledigen. Er muss sich erst noch daran gewöhnen, dass er dafür jetzt eigentlich Bedienstete hat.", schloss sie lachend ab und Fabienne fühlte sich in ihrer Anwesenheit wohl. „Bitte, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, Fabienne, dann begleitet mich morgen mal durch die Palastanlagen und Gärten. Nur ihr, Eowyn und ich, was sagt ihr dazu?"

Fabienne nickte eifrig, besann sich dann aber und warf Legolas schnell einen fragenden Blick zu. Dieser verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Natürlich kannst du gehen, solange du willst. Du musst mich dafür nicht fragen.", beantwortete er ihre stumme Frage leise und Fabienne strahlte Arwen glücklich an. „Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf... Arwen.", und fügte dann noch leise hinzu. „Nur wir drei Frauen, ja?"

Arwen schmunzelte und gab Fabienne ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „In den Abendstunden.", flüsterte sie, dann verabschiedete sie sich und begab sich wieder ins Innere.

Wie in Trance griff Fabienne an ihre Wange. „Die Königin von Gondor hat mich gerade geküsst.", wisperte sie. „Na, dann musst du aber jetzt ganz schnell etwas trinken!", lachte Ledian hinter ihr auf und drückte ihr das Wasserglas in die Hand. Nur zwei Sekunden später hatte Fabienne das Glas geleert, starrte dann aber ungläubig auf den Boden. „Oh nein..."

Die beiden Elben warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu. „Stimmte was mit dem Wasser nicht?"Legolas nahm sie an die Schultern und blickte sie prüfend an. Doch Fabienne lachte ihn an und schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Ledian... würde es dir etwas ausmach... ach, lass nur, ich gehe schon selber!"

Damit entschuldigte sie sich rasch von den Beiden und lief eilenden Schrittes zu den Balkontüren. „Wartet hier auf mich, ja?", rief sie noch über die Schulter zurück, bevor sie sich unter die Gäste mischte.

Doch es war gar nicht so leicht für sie, sich durch das Gewühle und Gedränge der Gäste hindurchzuschlängeln, bis sie an den Tisch mit den Getränken kam. Mehrere Male passierten sie Dienstmägde mit Tabletts voller Weinpokale und mehrere Male war Fabienne drauf und dran, den Inhalt der Phiole einfach mit diesem Wein runterzuspülen.

Endlich jedoch hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht, schnappte sich den Kelch mit dem Wasser, entkorkte hastig mit den Zähnen die Phiole, wurde aber im selben Moment von hinten angerempelt und verteilte die Hälfte der dunklen Flüssigkeit auf ihrem Oberteil. Rot vor Wut und laut fluchend wirbelte sie herum, doch der Verursacher des Schadens war nicht ausfindig zu machen und so blieb ihr nichts anderes mehr übrig, als die kostbare, ihr verbliebene Menge zu schlucken.

Glücklicherweise machte der feuchte Fleck auf ihrem dunklen Samt keinen so großen augenmerklichen Schaden und Fabienne beruhigte sich. Doch um die verschüttete Menge tat es ihr leid. Das Zeug hatte zwar furchtbar geschmeckt und Fabienne musste mehrere Pokale Wasser hintereinander trinken, um den bitteren Geschmack in ihrem Mund verschwinden zu lassen, doch sie wusste, was scheußlich schmeckte hatte seine Wirkung!

„...und wie sie getanzt hatte, einfach eine Augenweide.", lobte sie Ledian gerade über alle Maßen, als sie wieder auf den Balkon trat. Legolas schmunzelte nur, sagte aber nichts. „Du weißt aber auch eine Dame zu führen, Ledian.", lachte Fabienne leise auf und legte Legolas Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hast du... eigentlich keine Begleitung für heute Abend?"

Ledian sah sich schnell um und nickte dann mit dem Kopf in eine bestimmte Richtung. „Eine?! Fabienne, du müsstest mich eigentlich kennen. Ich habe mich schon mit vielen hübschen Damen unterhalten. Aber ich denke... ja, die eine Dunkle, ja, mit der werde ich mich mal noch etwas näher unterhalten gehen.", schmunzelte er und rieb sich die Hände. „Wie geht es eigentlich Odette, mein Freund?", warf Legolas ruhig ein und warf seinem Freund einen viel sagenden Blick zu.

Fabienne drückte Legolas sachte auf die Schulter... doch er beachtete ihre stumme Bitte nicht. „Leider konnte sie nicht mitkommen, hierher nach Gondor.", erwiderte Ledian ebenso ruhig und sah Legolas lange an. „Ich bin mir sicher, ihr geht es sehr gut.", warf Fabienne plötzlich ein und sah von einem zum anderen. „Jedenfalls war sie sehr glücklich, als ich mit ihr und Ledian zusammen die Nachricht vom Fall des dunklen Herrschers erfuhr. Danach... habe ich die Beiden ja kaum noch auseinander bekommen, so beschäftigt waren die!"Dabei nickte sie in die Richtung von Ledian und schickte ihm mit den Augen eine stumme Entschuldigung, dass sie so eine dumme Frage hatte stellen müssen.

Legolas schien damit zufrieden und zog sie wieder etwas an sich. „Ledian berichtete mir schon, wie sehr der Düsterwald in Aufruhr ist. Seni und mein Vater sind deshalb auch nicht hier... wegen den Vorbereitungen meiner... unserer Rückkehr."

Fabienne wurde blass. „Du meinst.... nur wegen mir und... und der Hochzeit kamen sie nicht zur Krönung?"

Doch da fielen Ledian und Legolas gleichzeitig in Gelächter ein und Fabienne wurde noch verwirrter. „Was gibt euch Anlass zum scherzen, hm?"

„Mein Vater hat seit der letzten Allianz den Düsterwald nicht mehr verlassen."Dann wurde Legolas wieder etwas ernster. „Aber es stimmt schon. Die Vorbereitungen laufen auf Hochtouren."Damit zog er sie ganz nah an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wollen wir wieder ins Innere gehen?"Fabienne nickte, bot beiden Elben ihre Arme an und gemeinsam verließen sie zu dritt den Balkon, mit ihr in der Mitte eingehakt.

„Wie wäre es nochmal mit einem Tanz?", wandte sich Ledian an Fabienne, doch schielte dabei gleich verschmitzt zu Legolas. „Wenn mein ehrenwerter bester Freund nichts dagegen hat, dass ich ihm seine Zukünftige kurz entführe?"

„Legolas hätte bestimmt nichts dagegen... doch ICH muss leider ablehnen, Ledian.", ersparte Fabienne Legolas die Antwort. „Ich würde sehr gerne nochmal mit dir tanzen... doch würde ich entweder barfuss oder mit Schmerzen tanzen müssen."Und auf die fragenden Blicke beider Elben fügte sie noch leiser hinzu. „Habe neue Schuhe... und die bringen mich bald um."

„Wie wäre es stattdessen mit einem Spaziergang in einem der Gärten... barfuss?", flüsterte Legolas nah an ihrem Ohr, aber auch so laut, dass es Ledian hören musste. „Na dann... ich wünsche euch noch viel Vergnügen! Und deinen Füßen gute Besserung.", lächelte Ledian verschmitzt und zwinkerte ihnen beiden zum Abschied noch zu.

„Soll ich dich tragen?", flüsterte Legolas, während sie sich schon langsam zum Ausgang bewegten. „Nein, es ist gar nicht so schlimm... ich... ich wollte nur... mir fiel nichts Passendes ein... wir wollten doch noch..."

„Und das habe ich auch nicht vergessen.", schmunzelte er, während sie gemeinsam durch die nur noch spärlich gefüllten Gänge wanderten. „Ich gehe ja auch nicht einfach nur so mit dir in die Gärten!"

Da zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn neugierig an. „Einerseits will ich, dass du dich morgen nicht erst bis zu den königlichen Gärten durchfragen musst und vielleicht die... zukünftige KÖNIGIN warten lässt,...", dabei machte er eine bedeutende Geste und Fabienne prustete los, schlug sich aber gleich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und sah sich schnell um.

Legolas musste jetzt ebenfalls lachen, fuhr aber gleich darauf ungerührt fort „... andererseits sind Gärten... bei Nacht... nicht nur zum spazieren gehen da!"Daraufhin erwiderte Fabienne nichts, lächelte nur und ergriff seine Hand.

Kurz bevor sie die Gärten erreicht hatten begegneten ihnen noch viele Elben, die den Glanz der Sterne des wolkenlosen Himmels vorzogen, als die Musik im Inneren, welche, je älter die Nacht war, immer ausgelassener wurde. Fabienne war froh, dass sie in die Gärten zusammen gegangen waren... sie waren so versteckt und nur über dicht bewachsene Pfade und verschlungene Wege erreichbar. Alleine hätte sie große Mühe gehabt, diese Orte zu finden.

Je weiter sie in die parkähnliche Landschaft vordrangen, desto weniger Elben und Menschen begegneten ihnen, bis sie sicher waren, völlig allein zu sein. Fabienne war so hingerissen, dass sie minutenlang kein Wort sagen konnte und Legolas ließ ihr Zeit, diese Schönheit zu erfassen. Sie konnte es nicht begreifen, dass es so etwas Unangetastetes, Reines inmitten einer Landschaft aus Stein und Kriegsschauplätzen immer noch geben konnte.

Sie befanden sich hinter den Palastanlagen und konnten die Stadt nicht mehr sehen. Dafür strahlten aber noch einzelne Lichter des hell erleuchteten Palastes zu ihnen hinunter und Musik war auch noch deutlich zu hören.

„Wunderschön.", hauchte sie, als sie über eine kleinere Lichtung liefen. Sie hatten sich von vornherein nicht an die Wege gehalten, Fabienne zog flink ihre Schuhe aus und trug sie locker in einer Hand. „Arwen werden die Gärten bestimmt gut gefallen."Legolas erwiderte nichts, dachte aber an Bruchtal, dessen Schönheit neben Lorien einfach unerreichbar war. „Sie wird hier bestimmt viel... Zerstreuung... finden können.", erwiderte er nach einer geraumen Weile leise und Fabienne schmunzelte.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, ließ ihre Schuhe zu Boden fallen und nahm ihn an beiden Händen. „Werden wir im Düsterwald für immer bleiben, Legolas?"

Der Elbenprinz sah für einen kurzen Moment etwas verblüfft drein. „Entsprach das nicht deinen Vorstellungen?"Doch Fabienne schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Meine Anliegen sind doch überhaupt nicht von Bedeutung, es ist nur..."

„Wie bitte? Deine Wünsche und Vorstellungen bedeuten alles für mich, mîrnin. Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen, Fabienne?" Legolas war sichtlich bestürzt. Sie jedoch sah ihn nur lange an und schien die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten zu suchen. „Nun ja, nach dem heutigen Tage? Ist das wirklich so?"

Legolas Augen wurden immer größer. Fabienne hatte nur geflüstert, so als sei sie sich selber nicht ganz sicher, was sie sagte, aber nun war es heraus. Legolas ließ ihre Hände los und legte eine Hand um ihre Wange. „Was war nach dem heutigen Tage, Fabienne? Ich habe einige Fehler gemacht, richtig und die gebe ich auch zu. Es hätte vieles anders ablaufen sollen und ich muss mich bei dir aufrichtig entschuldigen. Doch wie meisterlich du all diese Situationen gehandhabt hast... was hätte ich dem noch hinzufügen sollen? Besser hätte ich es auch nicht machen können!"

Doch Fabienne schien mit seinen Worten nicht zufrieden und sah ihn einfach nur weiter zweifelnd an. „Ich weiß nicht, was du willst.", erwiderte sie leise und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück. „Einerseits erkennst du, dass ich die einfache Waldläuferin hinter mir lassen will, um dir gleich zu sein und wehrst dich dagegen. Wehrst dich dagegen zu erkennen, dass ich nächtelang mit Eowyn und Faramir geübt habe, um so etwas wie heute zu bestehen. Im Wald lernt man so etwas nicht, Lay!"Ohne es zu merken wurde ihre Stimme immer lauter und Legolas beobachtete sie still und runzelte die Stirn, ließ sie aber aussprechen.

Fabienne stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Vielleicht hatte sie doch zuviel Wein getrunken, denn jetzt kam sie erst so richtig in Fahrt.

„Du willst eine Waldläuferin, verbietest mir tagsüber deine Gesellschaft...", Fabienne hob schnell die Hände und gebot ihm dadurch Schweigen, „... schmeißt mich aber im nächsten Moment ... in diese Art Schlangengrube! Was wäre gewesen, wenn ich kein Wort Elbisch hätte gekonnt? Wenn ich keinen Unterricht bei Faramir genommen hätte, wie man sich in hoher Gesellschaft benimmt? Wenn ich mir nicht dieses Kleid für heute hätte schneidern lassen? Wenn ich mich überhaupt nicht hätte vorbereitet und genauso geblieben wäre, wie du es von mir wünschst? Ich will dir sagen, was passiert wäre, LEGOLAS! ICH HÄTTE HEUTE NACHT AUF GANZER LINIE VERSAGT!"

Legolas blinzelte erschrocken. Diesen Gefühlsausbruch hatte er nicht erwartet, nicht heute, nicht in dieser romantischen Stunde! Und als die ersten Tränen kullerten, begriff er, was es sie für eine enorme Kraft und Anstrengung gekostet haben musste, dies alle mitzumachen.

„ Ich bin keine Adlige... ich habe so etwas nie gelernt, niemals musste ich...", flüsterte sie verzweifelt.

„Sschhhhh, melamin!"Im nächsten Augenblick hatte er sie in seine Arme genommen und drückte die aufgewühlte Frau an sich. „Ich... war so blind. Ich habe mit keiner Silbe daran gedacht, dass du Fragen hättest, vielleicht Hilfe brauchen könntest. Es tut mir so leid... aber ich kann mich nur nochmal wiederholen. Niemand heute Abend hätte es besser machen können als du, Fabienne. Ich bin so unglaublich stolz auf dich!"

Schniefend sah sie zu ihm hoch und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Ich will um keinen Preis versagen, Legolas. Das ist nur alles... so neu für mich."

Legolas biss sich auf die Lippen, als sie sich wieder an ihn kuschelte und seine unmittelbare Nähe genoss. Niemand konnte sie jetzt sehen, niemand konnte jetzt über sie hinter vorgehaltener Hand flüstern. Jetzt waren sie einfach nur Elb und Frau, für sich allein.

„Fabienne... tief in meinem Innersten war ich mir absolut und vollkommen sicher, dass du so etwas wie heute Abend schaffen würdest. Ich wusste mich auf mein Gefühl zu verlassen und schickte dich nicht ganz unvorbereitet in die...Schlangengrube. Du musst nämlich wissen, dass...".

Jetzt hielt Fabienne den Atem an. Er hielt sie weiterhin fest und strich langsam über ihren Rücken, während er sich die richtigen Worte zurechtlegte. Er brauchte nicht lange... er hatte diese Situation schon einige Male in seinem Kopf durchgespielt. Doch wie sie reagieren würde, das hatte er nun herauszufinden.

„Du bist keine einfache Bürgerliche. Du bist nicht mal eine Rohirrim."

Als sie nicht antwortete und sonst auch keine Anzeichen von irgendwelcher Verblüffung von sich gab, fuhr er ruhig fort. „König Theoden unterrichtete mich über deine Vergangenheit, an dem Morgen unserer Verlobung. Du bist die Tochter eines Stammesfürsten, eines Stammes tief in den Bergen, welche vor der See von Rhûn liegen, nordöstlich von hier in Rhovânion."

Er spürte, wie sich ihre Finger in den Stoff seiner Tunika gruben, ihr Puls sich beschleunigte und ihr ganzer Körper unter Spannung geriet. Legolas wartete etwas ab, doch da sie sich nicht regte, sprach er einfach weiter, nur etwas schneller.

„Schon seine Vorväter unterhielten Handelsbeziehungen zu dieser Gegend, die aber durch ihre weiträumigen Ebenen davor nur unter schwierigsten Bedingungen passierbar waren. Rohirrim und ihre kräftigen Pferde hatten damit keine Schwierigkeiten. Die alten Handelsstraßen waren geheim gehalten, nur zwischen Edoras und den braunen Landen bekannt. Dein Vater hieß Fantur ó Mardil, in nahezu allen Sprachen. Er muss sehr groß und kräftig gewesen sein. Das Haar musst du aber von ihr haben... doch wie deine Mutter hieß, dass weiß ich leider nicht.", endete er flüsternd und küsste ihr Haupt.

Nur sehr langsam löste sie sich von ihm und blickte ihn mit großen, fragenden Augen an. Worte formierten sich auf ihren Lippen, doch Fabienne fand nicht die Kraft, sie auszusprechen.

„Vor ungefähr zwanzig Jahren waren dein Vater mit dir und einzelnen Gefolgsleuten zum letzten Mal auf dem Weg nach Rohan. Du warst noch zu klein, um dich daran zu erinnern. So wie dein Volk auf Rohan angewiesen war, begehrte Edoras die Waren deines Landes. Gold, Silber und Edelsteine, gewonnen aus diesen Bergen. Sie... müssen auf dem Weg überfallen worden sein, denn sie hatten schwer geladen. Ein Kämpfer überlebte den Angriff... es war dein Vater und er schaffte es mit letzter Kraft an die Ufer der Entwasser. Dort fand man dich dann... halb verhungert und verdurstet befreite man dich aus seinen Armen. Er musste schon lange tot gewesen sein... seinen Körper verbrannte man noch an Ort und Stelle. Edoras nahm dich auf und so wurdest du eine Rohirrim."

Fabienne schwankte. „Was... ist mit meiner Mutter? Sie muss doch... warum schickte man mich... nicht zurück... nach Rhûn?", wisperte sie stockend. Ihre Stimme klang fremd und bleiern und verwundert griff sie sich an den Hals.

„Man schickte Boten aus...", begann Legolas vorsichtig. Was jetzt kam war noch viel schwieriger zu erklären. „... doch diese kamen wieder zurück und berichteten, dass die Pest alle hinweggerafft hatte. Du... hattest unwahrscheinliches Glück gehabt, Fabienne. Sie fanden nur noch ein paar Tote vor, die Überlebenden mussten wohl fort gegangen sein und so behielten sie dich in Edoras. Theoden war ein sehr guter Freund deines Vaters und sah es als seine Pflicht an, dich in Meduseld aufzunehmen."Dann schwieg er. Das man erwogen hatte, Fabienne anstelle von Eowyn mit Theodret zu vermählen, musste sie nicht unbedingt wissen.

„Fabienne ó Mardil...", flüsterte sie. Dann begann sie zu schniefen und es dauerte nicht lange, dass neue Tränen hervorbrachen. „Mir geht es gut... mir geht es gleich wieder gut.", schniefte sie in seine Tunika, nachdem er sie sofort wieder in die Arme genommen hatte. Die junge Frau brauchte einige Augenblicke für sich und Legolas ließ ihr soviel wie nötig Zeit dafür. „Das, was ich dir gerade gesagt habe, war eigentlich nicht für jetzt geplant. Ich wollte es dir an einem weitaus ruhigeren Tag und Zeitpunkt sagen. Doch Dinge haben sich heute Abend gewandelt und mich nur in meiner Vermutung bestätigt."

Fabienne wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Du bist etwas besonderes, melamin.", flüsterte er und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. „Vom ersten Blick an ahnte ich, dass in dir noch viel mehr steckte, als nur eine wunderschöne Kämpferin. Von Anfang an benahmst du dich niemals wie eine harte, von Arbeit gezeichnete, rohanische Frau. In dir steckt das Feuer und die Leidenschaft einer weitaus älteren, noch viel stolzeren Art. Doch anders als die Rohirrim wurzeln eure Traditionen in keinem einzigen niedergeschriebenem Gesetz. Du gehörst zu einem Volk, welches seine Geheimnisse und Riten mit sich trägt... in jeder einzelnen Person fest verankert... nur für euch geschaffen. Verstehst du, was ich sagen will? Auch wenn ihr weit verstreut seit, eure Einheit, eure Familie ist nach wie vor unverwüstlich."

Fabienne blickte an ihm vorbei ins Dunkle hinein und schien seine Worte nochmals Revue passieren zu lassen. „Doch auch wenn du nicht die Tochter eines Anführers wärst, wenn du eine einfache Rohirrim wärst, wenn du nicht mal in Meduseld aufgewachsen wärst... nichts, nichts, gar nichts würde mich von meiner Entscheidung abhalten, dich zu ehelichen!"

Da schnappte sie aus ihren Gedanken und blickte ihn an. Langsam stahl sich wieder ein Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel, welches immer mehr einem frohen Lachen wich und Fabienne warf sich plötzlich in seine Arme. „Hannon le... AI, HANNON LE! Danke, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Danke, dass ich nun weiß, wer ich bin... zu wem ich gehöre.", flüsterte sie immer wieder glücklich und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich.

Zuerst küsste sie ihn stürmisch auf die Wangen und auf seine Stirn, überall hin, doch dann trafen sich abermals ihre Lippen und Fabienne legte soviel Liebe, Dank und Freude in diesen einen Kuss, dass Legolas sich sicher konnte, dass sie den Schock der neuen Nachricht wirklich überwunden hatte. Er wusste, dass noch zahlreiche Fragen kommen würden, wenn sie erstmal richtig Zeit dazu gehabt hatte, darüber länger nachzudenken, doch im Moment reichte es aus, zählte eigentlich nur diese Nacht.

„Ich... habe dir auch etwas mitzuteilen.", wisperte sie nach langer Zeit liebevoll in sein Ohr und gab ihm noch einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Wenn schon der Zeitpunkt der Tatsachen und Offenbarungen gekommen war, dann wollte sie auch nicht länger damit warten, endlich ihr Geheimnis preiszugeben.

Ohne auf irgendeine Antwort zu warten, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, während sie langsam eine Hand in ihren Ausschnitt wandern ließ. Mit jeder Bewegung wurden seine Augen größer und Fabienne genoss es sichtlich, wie seine Wangen immer röter wurden und seine Knöchel immer weißer.

Verwundert starrte er auf die kleine, leere Phiole, welche wenig später in ihrer hohlen Hand ruhte. Fabienne musste lächeln. „Weißt du, was sich darin befand?"Stummer, fragender Blick und Kopfschütteln als Antwort.

Da kam sie langsam wieder auf ihn zu und legte ihm das warme Glas der Phiole in die Hand. „Ein Mittel...", flüsterte sie an seine Wange „... gewonnen aus dem Saft starker Pflanzen...", etwas näher an seinem Ohr „... nur für uns Frauen geschaffen...,"

Langsam wanderte nun eine Hand von ihr seinen Oberkörper hinauf, während sie federleicht sein Außenohr küsste. Legolas brauchte fast seine ganze Willenskraft, um sich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren, der Macht ihrer Berührungen und Verwöhnungen zu widerstehen. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel...

„... und für Liebende, die nicht gewillt sind, auf die Nacht aller Nächte zu warten.", flüsterte sie noch schnell, bevor ihre Zähne sein Ohrläppchen hauchzart streiften.

Da fiel die Phiole ins Gras. „Was... willst du mir sagen, melamin?", wisperte er mit rauer Stimme, als sie schon vorsichtig seine Krone von seinem Kopf hob.

„Ich will, dass du mich berührst... hier... und jetzt.", erwiderte sie mit ebenso belegter Stimme, während die feine Krone neben der Phiole im Gras landete. „Ich will, dass du mich siehst...hier und jetzt... mich verlangst, wie du mich einst in Edoras begehrtest...", wisperte sie weiter, als sie seine Hände langsam zu dem Ausschnitt des Kleides führte und er ihren hämmernden Herzschlag spürte, „... hier und jetzt... sind wir sicher."

Bis jetzt war der Elbenprinz passiv geblieben und hatte sich durch ihre Worte und Bewegungen verzaubern lassen. Doch im nächsten Augenblick wandelte sich das Blatt. „Und etwas anderes hatte ich auch gar nicht vor...", flüsterte er mit spürbarer Erregung und zog sie rasch an sich. „Doch das nächste Mal...", raunte er gegen ihren Hals, „... vertrau mir und nimm keine Medizin... gegen Empfängnisse."Damit eroberten seine Lippen ihren Mund und ließen keinen Widerspruch mehr zu. Nach unendlich langer Zeit ließ er Fabienne zu Atem kommen und nachdem sie tief Luft geholt hatte, funkelte sie ihn mit den verführerischsten rabenschwärzesten Augen an, die er sich nicht mal im Traum hätte vorstellen können.

„Ich will aber, dass du es genießen kannst.... doch unsere Söhne müssen noch etwas warten!"

Für Sekunden fror jeder in seiner Stellung ein. Keiner von ihnen wagte zu atmen und Fabienne nahm etwas Abstand und beobachtete ihn angespannt. Seine Augen wurden groß und immer größer und ihr schien es, als würde er leicht schwanken.

„Fabienne... ich denke... du kannst... du kannst doch?", wisperte er dann nach langer Zeit, vorsichtig, fast ängstlich.

Die junge Frau lächelte glücklich, schwieg aber und nickte nur. Als er daraufhin immer noch keine Anstalten machte sich wieder zu bewegen, kam sie langsam auf ihn zu und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Was... macht ihr hier? Ich war... da draußen... habe euch gesucht?"

Eine winzige Veränderung in seinen Augen und dem geschockten Ausdruck wich Sekunden später ein genüssliches Lächeln. „Es gab...einen Zwischenfall. Mit einem der Hobbits, Perregrin ist sein Name. Das Böse wütet weiterhin! Es ist auch hier.", antwortete er ruhig.

Legolas durchschaute ihr Spiel... sie befand sich wieder in Edoras, in ihrer Kammer. Und er spielte mit.

Doch Fabienne schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein! Nicht hier! Nicht in dieser... Kammer.", flüsterte sie, das letzte Wort etwas leiser allerdings und lächelte ihn gleich darauf an. „Nicht jetzt..."

„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?", machte sie weiter, als sie wusste, er würde ihr kleines Spiel mitmachen. „Auf euch warten.", flüsterte er. Sie roch heute Abend sogar fast wieder wie in Edoras. Doch eine Tatsache faszinierte ihn beinahe noch mehr: beide hatten keine Sekunde dieser unbeschreiblichen Nacht vergessen, jeder wusste noch genau, was sie gesagt und getan hatten. Obwohl soviel Zeit dazwischen lag...

„Aber...es ist nicht richtig. Es darf nicht sein!", fing sie atemlos an, als er ihre Hand ergriff und sie an seine Lippen führte. „Was ist nicht richtig?", flüsterte er gegen ihre Fingerknöchel, die er mit kleinen Küssen bedachte. Fabienne schloss kurz ihre Augen, als er auch noch ihre zweite Hand nahm und sie sanft streichelte. „A... Aragorn hat gesagt..."

Legolas musste plötzlich lächeln und auch Fabienne hatte ihre Mühe, ernst zu bleiben. „Aragorn ist bestimmt gerade anderweitig beschäftigt...", flüsterte er in ihre Halsbeuge und küsste hauchzart ihren Hals. Fabienne konnte nicht mehr... wie gern hätte sie noch so weiter gemacht, doch was in Edoras langsam und vorsichtig begann, brauchte sie jetzt, sofort und auf der Stelle. Elben hatten genug Geduld, Fabienne aber hatte sie nicht mehr.

„Legolas... ich... aniron le!", wisperte sie rau und erregt, vergrub ihre Hände in dem silbernen Stoff und begann, ihn nach unten zu ziehen.

„Le na quete...", entgegnete er liebevoll, bevor er abermals von ihrem Mund Besitz ergriff, „...nu luini tellumar, yassen tintilar i eleni.", und ihr Kleid in weniger als zwei Atemzügen vom Oberkörper bis zu den Hüften herunterzog. („Sprich nicht mehr... unter den dunklen Kuppeln, worin die Sterne funkeln.")

„Umin quete... will gar nicht mehr sprechen.", brachte sie noch flüsternd hervor, als sich ihre Hände in das kühle Gras vergruben und ihr Gewand weit entfernt von ihr irgendwo in der Dunkelheit der Nacht landete. („Ich spreche nicht...")

Niemals zuvor fühlte sich kühle Nachtluft auf ihren Brüsten, ihrem Bauch und zwischen ihren Beinen so wohltuend, zart und gleichzeitig so unbarmherzig an wie jetzt. Niemals zuvor spürte sie seine Zunge und seine Lippen an eben jenen Stellen so erbarmungslos, fordernd und pur wie jetzt. Fabienne schloss flatternd die Augenlider... sie spürte jeden kleinsten Grashalm unter sich, roch die Erde um sich herum, hörte der Nachtvögel ihren klagenden Gesang.

Und alles so rein, intensiv und überdeutlich wie noch nie zuvor!

Ihr gebräunter Körper glich vor dem dunklen Teppich des Grases durch die silbrigen Mondstrahlen der einer Göttin... ätherisch... überirdisch... blendend rein. Ihr Haar hatte sich gelöst und verband sich nun mit dem fast schwarzen, langen Gras, welches bei jedem Windhauch sanft über ihre Haut streichelten.

Legolas ließ sie keine Sekunde aus den Augen und machte sich an diesem Bild trunken, während er seine Kleidung abstreifte. Niemals mehr würde er diesen Augenblick vergessen... als sich ihr bloßer Körper vor ihm im kühlen Gras wand, sie ihn mit ihren großen Augen ansah, eine Hand langsam nach ihm ausstreckte und vor Verlangen erschauderte, als er sich wieder zu ihr begab.

Niemals mehr würde er diesen Augenblick vergessen, als sich Fabiennes schweres, rasches Atmen mit den Geräuschen der Nacht verbanden. Er lehnte nur über ihr, berührte sie aber nicht... doch allein sein Anblick, diese Faszination in seinen Augen zu lesen, seine unermessliche Liebe und Begierde darin zu sehen, allein dies reichte ihr aus, um fast verrückt zu werden.

Fabienne breitete die Arme aus und bog ihm ihren Leib entgegen. „Telio... lheitho nin.", wisperte sie, dann schloss sie die Augen. („Komm... erlöse mich.")

„Ai! Vanimelda Fabienne! Faelivrin! Ancalime...", hauchte er wenige Millimeter über ihren Lippen, „...abermals blendest du mich...", und an ihrem Hals, „...bezauberst mich...", während eine Hand langsam unter einer ihrer Kniekehlen wanderte, „... abermals... machst du mich jung...", ihr Bein anhob, „... Tinúviel!", und im nächsten Moment in sie eindrang.

Fabiennes spitzer Ruf vermischte sich mit donnerndem Applaus, der von den königlichen Hallen im selben Moment in die Gärten schallte und wurde von Legolas fordernden Lippen erstickt. Begierig und nahezu ausgehungert nach ihr konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten, küsste sie mit schierer Leidenschaft und nahm sie sofort mit aller Härte.

Sie brauchte ihn weder mit den Hüften noch mit Worten anzutreiben... Fabienne ließ sich fallen, ließ sich von der Sensation seiner Kraft und Schnelligkeit mitnehmen. Verschwunden war der schweigsame, gefühlvolle und sensible Elbenprinz, eingenommen von einem Liebhaber, der viel zu lange auf seine Angebetete hatte warten müssen. Jeder Muskel war angespannt und schweres Keuchen erfüllte ihre Ohren, als er von ihrem Mund abließ und sich ihrem Hals und Brüsten zuwandte. Aus purer Lust heraus biss er kurz in ihre Schulter, doch Fabiennes überraschter leiser Aufschrei trieb ihn nur noch mehr an, stärker drückte die Hand ihr Bein hoch, noch kraftvoller drängte und stieß er in sie, noch schneller ging ihrer beider Atmung.

Ein feuchter zarter Film überzog ihre Haut, umhüllte sie beide mit Wärme, ließ ihre Körper im fahlen Mondlicht überirdisch erscheinen. Aus einer Unbeschwertheit heraus, die Fabienne kurzzeitig den Atem verschlug, begab er sich auf seine Knie und zog sie mit sich. Wie als wäre sie eine Feder hielt er ihr Becken, saß aufrecht und genoss den Anblick, der sich ihm nun bot... wie sie mit weit von sich gestreckten Armen und durchgebogener Wirbelsäule schwebend in der Luft hing, ihm alles gab.

Legolas warf ruckartig den Kopf in den Nacken und das Licht der Sterne brach sich in seinen Augen... keine Musik hatte jemals so süß und betörend geklungen wie ihre Lust, ihr rascher Atem, ihre leisen Laute voller Ekstase, gepeitscht von den unnachgiebigen, energischen Wogen seiner Lenden.

„Telio na anim... Melisse.", flüsterte er rau, führte eine Hand hinter ihren Rücken und hob sie zu sich hoch. („Komm zu mir...Geliebte.") Die Vollkommenheit ihres Bündnisses war zum Greifen nah und er wollte sie ganz eng bei sich haben, die Hände in ihr Haar vergraben und ihren erhitzten Körper an seinem spüren. Fabienne schlang die Arme um ihn, hielt sich fest und kam seinem Rhythmus mit ihrem ganzen Körper nun entgegen. Legolas verbarg sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und presste die Lippen aufeinander... kein Laut war zu hören, nur ein Zittern seines Körpers und ersticktes Keuchen verriet seinen Höhepunkt.

Fabiennes langes Haar war völlig gelöst und hatte sich wie ein dichter Mantel um sie gelegt, als er sie zu sich hoch gehoben hatte. Schwarze Dunkelheit der Nacht verbarg die beiden Liebenden, nur ihre heftigen Atemzüge und das Beben ihrer Körper durch die gerade erlebte Sensation verriet sie. Unendlich lange noch danach hielt er sie in seinem Schoß, küsste und streichelte sie, unfähig ein Wort zu sprechen. Sie wussten, sie waren laut gewesen, zu laut und hätten leicht entdeckt werden können... doch um keinen Preis Mittelerdes hätten sie es missen wollen.

Fabienne hatte ihren Sinnesrausch nicht ausleben können und fast entschuldigend und beschämt liebkoste und berührte er sie so zärtlich wie nur irgend möglich. Doch Fabienne schmunzelte nur. „In daw na lhaden neth...", wisperte sie liebevoll und zerstreute mit einem inniglichem Kuss all seine Vorwürfe. („Die Nacht ist doch noch jung...")

°°°

°°°

Celebne: Hallo du, vielen lieben Dank für dein 1. review hier auf dieser Site. Nun ja, hier bei fing alles an und auch nur hier schreibe ich mehr oder weniger umfangreiche Antworten zu jedem einzelnen feedback. Also, bitte nicht böse sein, dass ich nur hier meinen Lesern antworte. Fabienne12 sind schon auf zig-Seiten im www zu finden und langsam aber sicher verliere ich den Überblick. lol Aber über deinen Kommi auf Mel´s Seite habe ich mich natürlich sehr gefreut und obwohl das schon lange her ist, hier kommt ein fettes: HANNON LE, nur für dich! :-)

Narwain: WOW!!! baffbin Merry hat Eowyn geholfen und nicht Pipp? schäm Mensch, dass ich das nicht wusste? Da denkt man, man ist sonst wie schlau und bewandert in LOTR und dann das? nochmehrschäm Habe ich das wenigstens mit dem neuen Kap wieder gut machen können? hoff

Sam: Hallo und Dir wieder ein herzliches Dankeschön für deine fleißigen reviews, ich freue mich darüber immer sehr, wenn ich einen bekannten Namen lese. Ja, die Länge der letzten beiden Kapitel sagen mir auch richtig zu, sie sind nämlich annähernd gleichlang. Will sagen, ich denke, dass behalte ich jetzt bei! :-) Hat es dir auch diesmal gefallen? Trotz Wartezeit?

Takaya.JD: Ganz großes big Knuddl an dich zurück für dein liebes feedback. Diesmal hat es ja vielleicht nicht ganz so lang gedauert, bis ich Chapter 10 gepostet habe, aber ich hoff, dir hat es wieder ebenso viel Spaß gemacht zu lesen, wie schon zuvor?

Sindarinwa: Hey du, ich hoffe natürlich, dass du nicht lange in den rosaroten Wolken gefangen warst, obwohl dies für mich eine außerordentliche Ehre war, muss ich schon zugeben. lol Mal ´ne bescheidene Frage: Wo bist du JETZT?

Ich hätte auch gerne ein Bild, wie Legs mit Fabi vorm Spiegel steht, sie sich tief in die Augen sehen, er genießerisch ihren Körper an sich drückt, die Atmung schneller wird, die Hose enger... okay, okay, ich höre ja schon auf! lach Aber ich habe es ja auch einfach hehe, ich sehe ja sowieso ALLES bildlich vor meinem geistigen Auge... sonst könnte ich das doch gar nicht schreiben. Vielen Dank für dein süßes feedback, ich habe mich wahnsinnig gefreut. knuddl Geht das nochmal?

Elana: Ja, ich weiß, die Zeitspanne zwischen Kapi 89 war wirklich verdammt lang, aber so hoffe ich, es durch entsprechende Kapitellänge und natürlich entsprechendem Inhalt wieder auszubügeln. Ich habe es ja versucht, kürzer zu halten, aber wenn die Finger tippen geht das irgendwie schlecht, denen selber mit den eigenen Fingern draufzuhauen, die sollen doch bitte mal aufhören mit schreiben?! lol

Und darf ich dir etwas verraten? Ich freue mich auch schon auf die Hochzeitsnacht! blush Wie wäre es denn mit 30! Seiten nur Hochzeitsnacht und Schlafzimmer? Händereib

Liebe Elana, mach dir bitte keine Sorgen, auch wenn es mal etwas länger dauern sollte, ich bleibe immer dran und werde immer schreiben.

Lillith: An dich ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön. 3 Uhr in der früh und du schreibst noch ein feedback und das auch noch ganz ohne Rechtschreibfehler? HUT AB! Bin gaaaanz stolz auf dich. Hoffe, Kapi 10 hat auch wieder für ein review gemundet? Egal, wie spät es ist? lol

Morgenstern: Huhu! Dankeschön für´ s Comment!!! Ja, an gewissen Stellen ist es wirklich gemein, aufzuhören, da gebe ich dir voll und ganz Recht. Und diesmal habe ich auch... naja, fast... bis Ende geschrieben. Die restliche Nacht überlasse ich eurer ehrenwerten Fantasie. Naja, diesmal denke ich, bekomme ich nichts auf die Finger, weil ich aufgehört habe mit schreiben? :-)

Niranya: Danke, dass du gefeedbacktreviewt hast. lol Freue mich außerordentlich, dass du am Ball bleibst und dich schriftlich bedankst. Hoffe, diesmal hat es dir auch wieder gefallen und ich lese wieder etwas von dir? knuddl

Geza: Ich und LOTR den Rücken kehren?!? Also, dafür müsste schon mein Haus abbrennen, ich auf der Straße landen oder Hirntot im Krankenhaus landen, mit mind. 1 Jahr ITS... dann vielleicht! Neenee, so schnell mache ich nicht Schluss. Fabi 1 – 3 wird beendet – egal, wieviele Jahre ich dafür brauchen werde. By the way, hat dir Kapi 10 gefallen? :-)

SweetJosie: Aah, ein neuer Leser von Fabi. Herzlich willkommen bei uns! Sage mal, kannst du mir bitte mal eine Frage beantworten? Ich bin total neugierig, wie du zu kamst und dich durch meine Geschichte gewurstelt hast, jedoch weder die Filme oder die Bücher gelesen hast? Ich bin darüber total baff und hoffe sehr auf eine Antwort. Würde mich auch sehr über eine email von dir an meine email-Addy freuen... Antwort garantiert! :-)

Agi: Auch dir ein herzliches Willkommen bei uns und Fabienne! Du kannst ganz beruhigt sein... hier bei fing alles an und hier findest du IMMER die aktuellste Form von meiner Geschichte. (Nebst Antworten von mir an die Leser. Die gibt es auch nur HIER!)

Dein Angebot für den Betareader freut mich wahnsinnig... nur leider muss ich dankend ablehnen. Ich schrieb bis jetzt ganz ohne Betareader, nur für die ganz kniffligen Sachen habe ich schon eine ganz liebe Betareaderin, die ich fragen kann. Aber eben auch nur bei diesen Sachen, da wir uns auch gegenseitig Personen ausborgen! zuSenirüberwink

Wenn du mir grammatikalische Fehler aufzeigst, lässt du damit bei weitem nicht den Oberstreber raushängen... im Gegenteil! Man lernt nie aus, ich lerne niemals aus und hey... wozu sind denn feedbacks bitteschön auch da? Für Lob und Kritik. Also immer her damit, wenn du was entdeckst, okay? Es ist für mich von genauso hohem Wert, wenn mir jemand eine konstruktive Kritik schreibt, als nur der Balsam für die Seele eines Schreiberlings! :-)

Hamham: Dankedankedanke! Sorry, dass ich in Kapi 9 nicht deutlicher schreiben konnte, dass die Krönung eben erst in Kapitel 10 stattfindet. Aber hey... wenn ein König zurückkehrt gehört das doch in ein x-tra Kapi, nicht? schmunzel Hat es dir eigentlich auch wieder gefallen?

Liel: Danke auch für dein review, du bist ja auch schon eine Stammleserin und feedbackerin! thumbsup Danke, dass du am Ball bleibst, ich hoffe sehr, Kapi 10 hat dir auch diesmal wieder die lange Wartezeit entschädigt? hoff

Seni: Meine Liebe, du wirst sicherlich schon gemerkt haben, dass ich unmöglich meine Antwort auf dein feedback hier leisten konnte und sie dir als email geschrieben habe. Es ist wirklich überhaupt nicht schlimm, wenn es etwas dauert, bevor dein feedback kommt... du weißt ja, Vorfreude ist doch immer noch die schönste Freude! Auch auf eine neues Kapitel von dir, obwohl du mittlerweile doch ganz schön meine Geduldsfäden strapazierst! lol Lass uns nicht mehr so lange warten, ja? :-)Büddebüdde!!!


	11. Chappy 11

Erklärung: Tolkien gehört alles, mir gehört nichts. Außer Fabienne. -)

On it goes...

Kapitel 11

Kleine Wolken heißen Atems offenbarten die Kühle der Morgenstunde, als Fabienne lautlos und mutterseelenallein auf die Ställe zuschritt. Es war zu jener Zeit, in der die Schwärze der Nacht nur widerstrebend dem ersten Grau des Morgens weicht. Wintervorboten durchzogen bereits verheißungsvoll die Luft, ließen sich erahnen und unbewusst zog sie sich ihren wollenen Umhang etwas fester um die Schultern... doch ihr Lächeln blieb.

Flüchtig nur streiften ihre Fingerspitzen über die dunklen Male auf ihrem Hals, flatternd schlossen sich ihre Augenlider und kurz lehnte sie an einer Säule, die den Eingang einer der Stallgebäude markierte. Ihre Zunge leckte über trockene Lippen und ihr Puls beschleunigte sich, während ihre Gedanken wieder zu jenen Stunden zurückwanderten, welche den besonderen Rang des ewig Unvergessenem im Herzen zweier Liebenden einnimmt...

°

Fingernägel krallten sich in blank poliertes Holz der Tischplatte. Achtlos tropfte Rotwein aus umgestoßenen Pokalen auf den steinernen Fußboden und färbte nach und nach die Fugen zwischen den Quadern immer dunkler. Die Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht, nahmen ihr die Sicht... aber die junge Frau war ohnehin schon weit entfernt von Greifbarkeit und Konkretem. War strudelnd gefangen zwischen fackelnder Begierde, bedingungslosem Vertrauen und devoter Leidenschaft.

Fabienne riss die Augen auf, als seine Zähne lustvoll über ihre entblößten Schulter streiften, süß-schmerzvolle Male hinterließen und sie letztendlich zwangen, sich gänzlich der Kühle der Tafel hinzugeben. Die willkommene Frische auf ihren Brüsten und ihrem Bauch ließ sie ihre Sinne schärfen, zwangen sie zum bewussten Erlebnis dessen, was es bedeutete, für eine Zeitlang Abstand von jeglicher Beherrschung und Haltung zu nehmen.

Niemals zuvor hatte es ein Mann geschafft, sie in dieser Lage zu nehmen.

Aus Schutz hatte Fabienne immer die Oberhand behalten, zumindest niemals ganz das Zepter aus der Hand gegeben. Unter seinen Händen war sie jedoch wie Wachs, wie ein Spielball, so weich, dass man ihn kneten und formen konnte wie man wollte. Und ihr gefiel es... gefiel es, wie seine Blicke auf ihrem Rücken brannten und seine Hände ihre Wanderschaft über ihre Kehrseite und Hüfte niemals unterbrachen, während sie sich vor ihm wand.

In Legolas Augen tobte jener Sturm, den bislang nur Widersacher jemals zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Stürmisches Nachtblau versammelte in sich alles, wofür die tödliche Leidenschaft jenes Elben stand... im Kampf sahen es Gegner in dem Moment, bevor seine Klingen ihre Brust oder Kehle trafen. Jetzt galt es aber ihr... nur das Schlachtfeld hatte sich gewandelt.

Hier wurde nicht tödlich verletzt, hier wurde vergöttert und verehrt.

Hier wurde nicht getötet, hier wurde mit Liebeslust erobert, besiegt, bezwungen. Heraus aus Leidenschaft und purem Verlangen!

Fabienne legte den Kopf in den Nacken... seine Stöße wurden heftiger, seine Hände packten fester ihre Taille und führten sie noch schneller zu sich. Schon vorher hatte der Tisch unter ihrem Gewicht geschwankt, doch jetzt rollte der erste Pokal über die Kante und zerbrach mit hohem Klirren. Hart wurde ihr Unterleib gegen die Tischkante gepresst, unnachgiebig drängte er in sie, immer lauter und heftiger ging beider Atmung. Fabienne richtete sich langsam auf, nur um auf halbem Wege von ihm aufgehalten zu werden.

„Nicht... Fab... dartha... melethnin!" („... bleib...")

Eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Rücken und drückte sie sanft, aber bestimmt wieder vor. Die junge Frau lächelte, beugte sich wieder vor und packte die Tischkante vor sich fester...

°

Krachend schlug die Stalltür gegen das Schloss. Fabienne fuhr auf und blinzelte. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie vor jener Türe gestanden hatte, deren Angeln etwas lose waren und sich durch den Windhauch geöffnet hatte.

Verunsichert blickte sie sich rasch um und schlüpfte dann schnell durch das schwere Tor. Schamesröte stand ihr deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben und erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass sich noch keine Bediensteten in dem Stallgebäude aufhielten. Sie war sich sicher, dass man ihre Erregung förmlich greifen und an ihrem unsicheren Schritt sehen konnte.

Wenn sie in früheren Zeiten in Edoras morgens als Erste die Ställe betreten hatte, dann hatte sie immer dieses tiefe leise Brummen und Vibrieren der Luft genossen und tief den Geruch und den Frieden in sich aufgenommen, welcher von den mächtigen schönen Tieren ausging, die noch zwischen Nachtschlaf und Tagesanbruch schwebten.

Doch nur zerstreut schenkte sie heute ihrem Hengst Aufmerksamkeit. Horas wirkte noch ziemlich schläfrig und so kniete sie neben ihm und zerkleinerte gedankenverloren, jedoch mit leuchtenden Augen, Heu zwischen ihren Fingern.

°

Fabienne sah wieder das Feuer des offenen Kamins, seine glänzende Haut und spürte die Wärme, die von seinem Körper und der Hitze der Flammen ausging. Langsam und genießerisch, bis zum äußersten auskostend, bewegte er sich in und auf ihr... leise Worte voller Zärtlichkeit und Versprechen verloren sich wispernd in der Schwärze des Raumes um sie herum.

Es war das letzte Mal, dass sie sich in dieser Nacht geliebt hatten.

Sie hatte ihm gerade noch die Versicherung abnehmen können, sie vor dem Morgengrauen wieder zu wecken und war schon im nächsten Augenblick in seinen Armen eingeschlafen. Während die Flammen langsam starben und der rötliche Schein im dunklen Gemach immer schwächer wurde, ließ er zärtliche Blicke über ihr schönes Gesicht und ihr Dekollete wandern, nahm tief den nahezu herben Duft ihres Haares auf. Es roch nach Tanz, Ausgelassenheit, Wildbret, Rauch von offenem Feuer, frischem Gras, Freude und Wohlergehen.

Samtigschwarze Schatten spielten in den Vertiefungen ihres Antlitzes und ihrer Brust, welche sich unter ruhigen, entspannten Atemzügen langsam hob und senkte.

Ohne nach unten zu blicken fand seine Hand die ihre und im Schlaf umschlangen Fabiennes Finger seine. Er spürte ihren Ring am Finger und ein Lächeln überflog sein Gesicht. Seine Augen wurden glasig und nun fand auch der Elb die Ruhe, welche nur jene zum Glück erteilt ist, die frei von jeglichen Sorgen und Nöten Unbeschwertheit und Frieden genießen dürfen.

°

Schlurfende, müde Schritte rissen Fabienne aus ihren Tagträumen und hastig wandte sie sich ihrem Hengst zu. Wie sah das denn aus, als Angehörige des Hofes und Vertraute des Königs im Stroh zu sitzen und vor sich hinzulächeln? Schnell nahm sie eine angemessene Haltung ein und machte sich zerstreut an Horas Mähne zu schaffen. Zwei Stallknechte grüßten sie mit einem knappen Kratzfuss und gingen dann weiter, ohne auch nur Anlass zum Argwohn zu geben. Fabienne spähte ihnen hinterher, doch die beiden waren nur damit beschäftigt, ihre Mistgabeln zu holen. Man kümmerte sich nicht um sie.

„Na, mein Schöner? Du bist wohl noch etwas müde?", flüsterte Fabienne und zeigte ihm in der flachen Hand eine Mohrrübe. Horas schnupperte kurz daran, nahm sie jedoch nicht an. „Freust du dich denn gar nicht, mich zu sehen?" Da schnaubte er kurz, erhob sich plötzlich ganz und Fabienne ebenfalls.

„Na, willst du nicht?"

Verwundert musste sie zusehen, wie ihr Hengst sich langsam von ihr abwandte und nun die Hinterwand der Stallbox regungslos anstarrte. Das einzige Zeichen von ihm, dass er ihren Besuch überhaupt wahrnahm war sein Schweif, der ein paar Mal in die Richtung ihres Gesichtes schlug. Fabienne wich zurück und schloss langsam die Boxentür. Doch auch das brachte ihn nicht dazu, sich um sie zu kümmern und auch nicht ihre leisen Rufe und Bitten. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben reagierte ihr Hengst nicht auf sie, missachtete vollkommen ihre Befehle.

Fabienne verstummte.

Sie wusste nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte... oder gestand es sich nicht ein. Noch lange Zeit stand sie an dem hölzernen Gatter und blickte schweigend auf den abweisenden Rücken ihres Pferdes. Ihres Freundes, der doch in allen Zeiten zu ihr gestanden hatte.

Dann ließ sie die Karotte in seinen Futterbehälter fallen und wandte sich ab. Verstört runzelte sie ihre Augenbrauen und trat langsam in den Außenbereich. Der Wind schien aufgefrischt zu haben, er war ihr vorhin noch nicht so kalt vorgekommen. Die letzten Schritte die Freitreppe hinauf rannte sie gar... auf einmal wollte sie nichts sehnlicher, als wieder in seinem Gemach sein, vor dem Feuer auf den schweren Fellen liegen und in seiner Anwesenheit alles vergessen.

Doch schon wenige Schritte, nachdem sie die Innenbereiche betreten hatte, wusste sie, dass es dafür schon fast zu spät war. Emsiges Treiben der Bediensteten brandete ihr entgegen, als sie noch die letzten Stufen hochsprang, doch wie von selbst wichen ihr die Mägde aus. Manche grüßten sogar leise, viele lächelten, steckten hinter ihr die Köpfe zusammen um zu tuscheln und als Fabienne durch die Wachposten schritt, die die Gänge des Königs bewachten standen sie sogar stramm und erwiesen ihr so Ehre. Fabienne musste schmunzeln, ihr war dieses Verhalten immer noch neu, doch so langsam gewöhnte sie sich daran und reagierte immer unbefangener darauf.

„Fabienne... du bist blass. Geht es Horas wieder schlechter?", stutzte Legolas, als sie langsam die schwere Türe hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. „Nein... nein, ihm geht es gut. Ich bin vielleicht noch nicht richtig... wach?", beschwichtigte sie ihn leise und kuschelte sich an seine Brust.

Hauchzart platzierte er einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und verstärkte den Druck seiner Arme um ihren Körper. Er spürte innere Aufruhr, wollte aber nicht darauf eingehen. Zu frisch waren noch die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Nacht, die im Augenblick nur widerstrebend den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wich, welchen den hohen Raum in fahlem Licht langsam erhellten.

„Was geschieht heute?", murmelte sie an dem weichen Stoff seiner Kleidung. „Aragorn wird offiziell und standesgemäß von den Ranghöchsten Mittelerdes, die sich in Minas Tirith versammelt haben, zum König Gondors erklärt."

Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an. „Aber... die Krönung war gestern. Er ist doch schon König!"

Legolas lächelte. „Natürlich ist er das.", erwiderte er ruhig.

„Aber zu einer Krönungszeremonie gehört nun mal, dass ihm die Regierenden eines jedes einzelnen Landstriches eine Eidesleistung erbringen. Es ist rein formeller Brauch, niemand kann ihm den Königstitel mehr aberkennen und doch wird es schon seit der Zeit der ehernen Vorväter Gondors vollzogen. Man huldigt dem gekröntem neuen Oberhaupt eines Landes, nichts weiter!" Mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er sie an und Fabienne erriet seinen Gedankengang.

„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich das nicht gewusst habe!", schnaubte sie kurz, löste sich von ihm und warf die Arme in die Luft. „Ich war ja auch schon auf SO vielen Krönungsfeierlichkeiten anwesend!"

Der Elbenprinz lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam legte er sich seine noch ungeflochtenen Strähnen des Seitenhaares hinter die Ohren und lächelte sie an. Fabienne zog spielerisch eine kleine Schnute, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah ihn abwartend an.

„Nachdem dieses Zeremoniell vollzogen wurde, nehmen die auch zusätzlich von Aragorn ernannten ranghohen Bediensteten neben Landesräten und Schatzmeister und Obersten Beauftragten für Handel und die Prinzipalen für Kuratel und inneren Landesfrieden und..."

„Daro!" („Halt!") Fabienne hielt beide Handflächen in die Höhe und schüttelte ihre lange schwarze Mähne. „Rekapitulation! Aragorn hat schon Landesposten vergeben?"

Legolas schüttelte den Kopf.

„Noch nicht allen. Viele behalten doch noch durch Truchsessrecht ernannte Ränge und Pflichten. Dies sind zuverlässige Männer und Meister ihres Fachwissens. Doch vieles ist durch Verlust an Männern und Material neu zu koordinieren und umzustrukturieren und demzufolge müssen auch noch Ämter vergeben werden. Nachdem dies nun auch geschehen wirdübergibt der Zeremonienmeister unter dem Turme Ecthelions die Insignien des Königreiches Gondors Aragorn, es werden Ehrensalute in Form von Feuerwerken abgegeben, damit das Volk gewahr wird, dass die eigentliche Krönung vollzogen ist und Estel ist König von Gondor! Infolge der nächsten Tage jedoch werden wir Estel immer weniger zu Gesicht bekommen. Er wird sich immer mehr seinen neuen Aufgaben widmen müssen. Die Dinge müssen erst alle in geregelten Lauf kommen und wir als Freunde werden ihm helfen, dann kann auch er wieder ein „normales" Leben führen. Obwohl... ein „normales" Leben als König? Paradox!"

Fabienne stieß angestrengt die Luft aus.

„Klingt... aufregend. Aber Feuerwerk bei Tageslicht? Da ist doch die ganze Wirkung hin." Da lachte der Elbenprinz nochmals kurz auf und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Du warst wirklich noch auf keiner Krönung, melethrin." Und schmunzelte innerlich darüber, wie sehr sie sich noch an diesem Tage wundern würde.

„Was trage ich heute? Ich kann nicht schon wieder... oder kann ich doch?" Fabienne fuhr sich durchs Haar und zog grübelnd die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Es riecht bestimmt schon... ich habe ja getanzt und dann darauf das Liquid von Eowyn verschüttet.", flüsterte sie weiter vor sich hin und zupfte an ihrem wollenem Tuch.

Legolas nahm langsam das Tuch von ihren Schultern und ließ es auf das große Bett gleiten. Dann trat er hinter sie und kämmte ihr langes Haar mit seinen Fingern. Fabienne schloss die Augen und entspannte sich etwas. „Egal was du trägst... es wird schon recht sein."

„Irgendetwas anspruchsvolles... feierliches.", murmelte sie und lehnte sich immer mehr in die geschickten Bewegungen seiner kräftigen Finger hinein, bis sie an seinem Oberkörper anlehnte und er sie nur noch umarmte. „Ich werde Eowyn um Rat bitten müssen. Erneut...", wisperte sie und verstummte vollends.

Legolas Lippen liebkosten bereits federleicht ihren Hals, ihr Ohr, ihre Wange, dabei strich er langsam den Stoff ihres Kleides von den Schultern und küsste ihre Haut, die vorher noch warm verborgen war.

„Is lhûn hammad na Edoras... thinta di vorn... ilfirin bein. Coldis." („Das hellblaue Gewand in Edoras... verblassend zu schwarz... unsterblich schön. Trage das."), flüsterte er etwas heißer zwischen seinen Liebkosungen und Fabienne musste lächeln.

„Iôrni dîn valnya... aber ich kann ihn dir leider nicht erfüllen. Das Gewand ließ ich in Edoras zurück, als ich in den Düsterwald reiste. Amin hîraetha." („Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl...", „Es tut mir leid.")

„Nun... dann muss wohl oder übel nochmals Eowyn aushelfen. Aber ich weiß... selbst in den ärgsten Lumpen würdest du alle noch mit deiner Schönheit überstrahlen." Damit küsste er ihre Hand und strahlte sie an. Fabienne legte ihre Hand um seine Wange und küsste ihn zum Abschied federleicht. „Du vergaßt Arwen... keine sterbliche Seele vermag, an ihre Schönheit und Perfektion heranzureichen."

„Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters!", erwiderte er ruhig. „Und außerdem... anim le ilfirin." („... für mich bist du unsterblich.")

Fabienne verstummte. Dann lächelte sie, nickte ihm nochmals kurz zu und verließ leichten Fußes den Raum. Irgendwie gab er ihr immer wieder von neuem das Gefühl, begehrenswert zu sein.

_Möge dies niemals enden..._, dachte sie, dann bog sie in den Gang zu Eowyns Gemächern ein.

°

Zerstreut wanderten ihre Augen langsam die mächtigen schwarzen und weißen Säulen des Thronsaales hinauf und wieder hinab. Das Gemurmel von zahlreichen Anwesenden wurden von den hohen Wänden und Decken wiedergegeben und die junge Frau verstand akustisch nicht, was sich unmittelbar beim König abspielte.

Und mittlerweile war es ihr auch egal.

Sie stand nun schon seit ungefähr drei geschlagenen Stunden hier neben Legolas und geduldig hatten sie alle Prozessionen und Ehrerweisungen beigewohnt. Manch hohe Dame hatte sich schon unter irgendeinem Vorwand leise zurückgezogen. Sehnsüchtig streifte auch Fabiennes Blick über die Köpfe der Menschen hinweg und wanderte die hohen Fenster hinaus.

Sehen konnte sie nichts, aber die Sonnenstrahlen fielen hell und klar hinein und ein schöner Tag lockte sie ins Freie.

Ihr schräg gegenüber standen die Angehörige der Ringgemeinschaft... und nach deren Gesichtsausdruck erging es ihnen nicht viel besser. Sie wusste genau, hätte Gimli seine schwere Axt bei sich, er hätte sich schon längst darauf gelehnt. Gandalf hielt schon längst nicht mehr seinen Stab nur feierlich in der Hand. Immer mal wieder kniff er müde die Augen zusammen oder rieb sachte mit den Fingern.

Die Hobbits waren auch nicht zu beneiden. Die Zeit für das zweite Frühstück war längst vorüber und sie wurden immer unruhiger und zappeliger. Fabienne schenkte Pippin einen mitfühlenden Blick und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Langsam suchten ihre Fingerspitzen die seinen. Er stand zwar direkt neben ihr, doch wandte stets den Blick zu Aragorn. Ihn einfach anzusprechen traute sie sich nicht, zuviele Ohren lauschten um sie herum mit. Und diese besaßen das schärfste Gehör von ganz Mittelerde.

Sie brauchte ihn nur kurz zu streifen und hatte sofort seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Ein kurzer Seitenblick, ein Lächeln, eine hauchzarte Begrüßung ihrer Finger, mehr war nicht möglich. Und doch gab genau dies Kraft, stundenlang die Feierlichkeiten im Stehen auszuhalten... sie wusste, sie hätte auch jeder gewaltigsten Schlacht standgehalten. An seiner Seite!

Doch plötzlich kam Bewegung in die Menge und die Anwesenden strebten dem Ausgang zu.

„Ist es vorbei?", wisperte sie, ohne ihn anzusehen. Sie wollte mit ihrem Verhalten nicht ein einziges Mal Grund für Gerede bieten. Doch je mehr sie sich anstrengte möglichst würdevoll zu sein, desto mehr spürte sie die Blicke aller auf sich. Fabienne wurde nervös!

„Noch lange nicht. Estel muss noch die Ämter vergeben!", erwiderte er ruhig, während er langsam mit ihr in Richtung des Thrones lief. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und sie brauchte ihn nicht anzusehen, um zu wissen, dass er sich um sie sorgte.

„Mir geht es gut, Legolas.", wisperte sie, dann standen sie vor dem Thron. Der sanfte Druck seiner Hand verschwand und Fabienne sank auf ein Knie hinunter.

Aragorn lächelte müde, erhob sich aber sofort vor seinem Thron. Alle Ringgefährten hatten sich nun um ihn versammelt, desweiteren noch ein paar Bedienstete und Wächter in prachtvoller gondorianischer Rüstung. Doch Augen hatte er nur für sie.

„Fabienne... Tag um Tag wirst du schön und schöner." Er stand nun direkt vor ihr und bewundernd glitten seine Blicke an dem Stoff ihres Kleides hinunter. Leichte Röte stieg ihr in die Wangen, die Angesprochene legte den Kopf leicht schief und schloss halb die Augen.

Die Hobbits traten von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Wann ging es endlich zu Tisch? Gimli verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und hustete schwer, doch nur Gandalf verengte die Augen und beobachtete Aragorn misstrauisch.

Lange, viel zu lange verharrten seine Blicke auf dem dunkelblauem Samt, der sich eng um ihre Figur schmiegte und dann wallend in einer kleinen Schleppe seinen Abschluss fand. Fast zitternd sogen seine Nasenflügel den leicht süßlichen Duft ein, der von dem Gewand ausging. Nah, viel zu nah kam er ihr und noch immer ruhten seine Blicke auf ihr... doch nicht Fabienne stand mehr vor ihm...

_Aragorns POV_: Edoras

Blonde lange Locken umrahmen ihr Gesicht, fallen ins Dekollete und verbergen ihre vor Erregung geröteten Wangen, während sie mir langsam den dunklen Wein eingießt. Ihr Haar hebt sich fast stechend vor dem dunklen Samt dieses Kleides ab, der in der Düsternis ihrer Kammer fast schwarz wirkt. Und ich kann dem nicht mehr widerstehen, kann dem Drang nicht mehr widerstehen, die Finger in diesen blonden Wellen weicher Seide zu verbergen, die zarte cremige Haut gegen die Rauheit meiner zu spüren, widerstehe ihren großen Augen nicht mehr, ihren unausgesprochenen Sehnsüchten...

„Aragorn! Ha dîn elle nath.", zischte Legolas leise. ("Es ist nur ihr Gewand.")

_Ende Aragorns POV_

Seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. Fabienne runzelte die Stirn, verstand nicht, warum der König von Gondor zusammenzuckte, blinzelte und sich dann aufgesetzt lächelnd an Legolas wandte. Sie hatte ihren Liebsten auch nicht verstanden, zu leise und zu schnell hatte er gesprochen.

„Natürlich... natürlich.", erwiderte jener nach einer ganzen Weile ruhig und räusperte sich.

„Nun meine lieben Freunde, begleitet mich zum Mahl. Schöpfen wir etwas Kraft, dann... überstehen wir auch den Nachmittag noch!", lächelte er sie alle verschmitzt an. Fabienne musste schmunzeln... sie hatte ganz vergessen, was es für ihn bedeuten musste, dies alles auszuhalten. Er hatte ihr direkt aus dem Herzen gesprochen und fröhlich blickte sie Legolas an. Dessen Miene war nach wie vor versteinert und sein Blick starr auf Aragorn gerichtet.

„Legolas?"

Fast mechanisch bot er ihr den Arm an, doch als sie ihn berührte und ein Stück wegzog, entspannte er sich auch und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Fabienne nickte knapp mit dem Kopf... sie verstand nicht, was hier vor sich gegangen war, doch spürte, offene Fragen waren jetzt äußerst unangebracht.

Langsam verließ nun der König mit seiner Gefolgschaft den hohen Saal und schwatzte dabei munter mit Gimli, was wohl heute aufgetafelt wäre, was dem Zwerg sein Gemüt sofort wieder aufbesserte.

Arwen und auch Eowyn waren nirgendwo zu sehen, doch das hatte niemand mitbekommen...

°

„Wenn du dich etwas ausruhen oder den äußerst schönen Tag genießen möchtest, dann musst du nicht unbedingt am zweiten Teil der Zeremonie teilnehmen, melethrin. Es wird einer der letzten Tage sein, dann wird Anar an Kraft verlieren. Winter liegt in der Luft.", sprach Legolas ruhig, als sie von dem üppigen Mahle auf dem Weg zum Thronsaal zurückkehrten. („... die Sonne...")

Die junge Frau an seinem Arm drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und hob eine Augenbraue. Legolas sah geradeaus. Er verringerte nicht einmal das Tempo.

Fabienne sah wieder nach vorn. „Wenn das dein Wunsch ist... gern.", erwiderte sie leise. „Ich weiß nur nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe... oder was Arag..."

Seine Hand legte sich über ihren Arm, den er untergehakt hielt und stoppte sie in ihrem Redeschwall. „Nichts... nichts, melethrin. Ich möchte nur... such dir die Gesellschaft von Eowyn. Sieh nach Arwen. Und außerdem..." Seine Augen huschten von einer Ecke in die andere des Ganges, dass auch ja niemand mithören konnte. „... wird es heute Nachmittag noch ermüdender werden als heute morgen.", endete er wispernd.

Fabienne löste sich langsam von seinem Arm und legte sacht eine Hand um seine Wange. In dem Moment kümmerte es sie nicht, wer sie sehen konnte. Sie trat sogar noch einen Schritt näher an ihn heran.

Legolas Augen begannen zu glänzen. Langsam bedeckte er ihre Hand um seine Wange mit seiner und ergriff ihre andere.

„Egal, wo ich mich befände... nichts wäre langweilig, nichts wäre unerträglich, nichts wäre unausstehlich... solange du an meiner Seite bist, solange ich auch nur deine Nähe spüre.", wisperte sie, kaum stärker als ein Hauch. „Verstehst du?"

Der Elb nickte ergriffen. Sie wäre ihm sogar in die Feuer des Schicksalsberges gefolgt.

Auch er trat noch einen Schritt näher an sie heran, hielt nun ihrer beiden Hände locker in seinen, streichelte ihre Handrücken. Dann beugte er sich vor und legte eine Wange an ihre.

„Ni gwaedh thalaso varna a varna... lúmen o lúmen... áre o áre... mornié o mornié.", wisperte er, Augen geschlossen, seine Lippen ihre Wange hauchzart liebkosend. („Der Bund erstarkt mehr und mehr... Stunde um Stunde... Tag um Tag... Nacht um Nacht.") „Spürst du es auch?"

Fabienne lehnte sich noch näher an ihn heran, verschlang ihre Finger mit den seinen, genoss seine Zärtlichkeiten, vergaß alles weitere für Sekunden.

„Wie könnte ich das nicht...", erwiderte sie heißer und hielt inne, als seine Lippen sich immer mehr ihrem Hals näherten, sein Atem auf ihrer Haut ihr Blickfeld immer mehr in ein undurchdringliches Gemisch aus Farben, ihre Welt nur aus ihnen beiden und den Boden unter ihren Füßen werden ließ.

„... wie könnte ich das nicht? Unsere Herzen schlagen denselben Takt, meine Gedanken gelten nur dir, mein ganzen Sein und... Denken...". Wackelige Knie hinderten sie am Weitersprechen. Seine Lippen liebkosten einen Punkt, an welchem sie besonders empfindsam war.

_Fabienne? Melethnin? _

Doch keine Antwort kam. Nur das schwere Heben und Senken ihrer Brust, die erwartungsfrohe Spannung ihres Körpers, nichts weiter. Legolas löste sich nur widerstrebend von ihr und sah sie lange an. Seine Liebste hatte noch die Augen geschlossen und genoss noch immer die Nachwirkungen seiner Zärtlichkeiten. Dann öffnete sie langsam die Augen und lächelte ihn glücklich an.

_Fabienne!_

Da gab sie ihm ein Küsschen auf die Wange. „Lass es mich wissen, wenn ich dir wieder Gesellschaft leisten kann.", flüsterte sie liebevoll und löste sich langsam von ihm. Dabei bemerkte sie den enttäuschten Ausdruck nicht, welcher für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in seinen Augen stand. „Ledian ist ja immer irgendwo zur Stelle."

„Mögen die Stunden nur so schwinden bis dahin.", erwiderte er sanft, küsste ihre Hand und langsam trennten sie sich voneinander, jeder in seine Richtung gehend.

Lange noch blickte er ihrer wallenden dunklen Robe den Gang hinunter nach und versuchte es noch zweimal, durch Gedanken mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen, seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören zu lassen. Doch vergeblich... Fabienne hörte ihn nicht, drehte sich nicht noch einmal zu ihm herum. Die Kraft ihrer Bande hatte also eine Grenze... Legolas hatte sie gefunden.

Als er in den nun schon fast wieder vollen Thronsaal trat und eine junge Elleth ihm knicksend auswich, wusste er auch warum. Fabienne war sterblich... sie würde niemals mit ihm stillschweigend Gedanken austauschen können.

°

Leise vor sich hinsummend ordnete sie die Gemälde wieder um. Fabienne hatte sie auf ihrem großen breiten Bett ausgelegt und betrachtete sie immer und immer wieder.

Sie hatte wenig Lust gehabt, nach dieser kleinen „Unterredung" mit Legolas die Gesellschaft von anderen aufzusuchen, auch wenn es ihre beste Freundin wäre. Sie war viel lieber mit ihren Gedanken jetzt allein.

Langsam nahm sie die dritte Malerei an sich und hielt sie hoch ins Licht. Und wieder runzelte sie die Stirn und wie beim allerersten Mal ihrer Betrachtung warfen sich Fragen auf.

Die Säulen ähnelten jenen hier in Minas Tirithähnelten jenen im Thronsaal. Doch hier gingen die Fenster bis zum Fußboden hinunter, was sie in keinem der Räume der Festung der weißen Stadt jemals gesehen hatte. Auch die weißen Vorhänge, die sich neben der wandelnden Gestalt bei Nacht sachte bauschten, kamen ihr unbekannt vor.

Ähnlichkeiten entdeckte sie in ihnen nur vom unterirdischen Palast des Düsterwaldes wieder.

Plötzlich pfiff sie hell durch die Zähne... sie war sich sicher. Die Säulen ähnelten jenen aus Gondor, die zarten Vorhänge denen aus Düsterwald. „Fehlt nur noch das rohanische Element, dann... nein, BRUCHTAL!"

Hastig griff sie sich das Bild vom Studierzimmer Elronds und platzierte das ihr unbekannte Werk zwischen den beiden anderen. Sie nahm einen Schritt Abstand, verengte ihre Augen und die kräftigen Umrisse verschwammen. Sie lächelte und nickte halb. Es waren doch die hohen Fenster aus Elronds Studierzimmer.

„Doch Rohan fehlt... Rohan fehlt.", flüsterte sie. Aber vielleicht war Legolas zuvor noch niemals in Rohan gewesen, wie hätte er also irgendwelche Symbole dessen hier einflechten können? „Die Vereinigung von Elementen aller Länder an einem Platz... wunderschön."

Doch dieser Ort würde erst noch geschaffen werden müssen.

Langsam wandte sie sich ab und trat vor den hohen Spiegel. Steckte hier und da ein paar Haarnadeln fest, wusch sich die Hände.

Was sollte sie mit dem restlichen Nachmittag anfangen? Ob die Zeremonien im Thronsaal endlich ein Ende gefunden hätten?

„Horas!"

Flink überlegte sie, ob sie in diesem edlen Gewand die Stallungen betreten konnte und entschied sich kurzerhand dafür. Wenn er ihr wieder keine Beachtung schenken würde, dann bliebe sie sowieso nicht lange.

Kurz vor der Treppe, die sie in den unteren Bereich des obersten Ringes zu den Ställen bringen sollte, traf sie auf Eowyn.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei, richtig?", mutmaßte sie nach dem gemächlichen Schritt von Fabienne und warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick hoch zum Thronsaal. „Nein, ist es nicht.", seufzte Fabienne. „Nimmt Faramir teil?"

„Natürlich. Er verkündet die Namen jener, welche geehrt und ausgezeichnet werden, neue Titel und Aufgaben bekommen. Eomer, die Hobbits, Gimli und Gandalf, sie sind alle dabei.", erwiderte Eowyn ruhig und stieg mit Fabienne die letzten Stufen hinunter. „Sie tun mir leid. Müssen an allem teilnehmen. Hast du sie heute morgen schon gesehen?"

Jene blinzelte in die Sonne und nickte Gedankenversunken. „Und Arwen? Hast du sie..."

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Schon den ganzen Tag nicht.", flüsterte Eowyn und hielt ihrer Freundin eine der großen Stalltüren auf. „Merkwürdig, nicht wahr?"

„Naja... Hauptsache, wir treffen sie heute noch in den Gärten.", erwiderte Fabienne zerstreut und setzte ihren Weg die Stallgasse hinunter fort.

„Hast du eine Möhre bei dir?"

„Nein, aber hier...", Eowyn ließ sich von einem Stallburschen, der rot wurde und sie vorsichtig anlächelte, einen Apfel teilen, „...nimm!" Dann trat sie an die Boxentür von Fabiennes Hengst.

„Deine Pflege und Fürsorge bekommt ihm wohl. Du hast gute Arbeit geleistet, meine Liebe." Doch Fabienne nickte nur und sah wortlos zu, wie Horas die halbe Frucht von der offenen Hand ihrer Freundin nahm. Zärtlich fuhr Eowyn ihm noch durch die Mähne und sprach ruhig auf ihn ein.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, hinter mich zu treten, Eowyn? Geh am besten ganz nach rechts. Ich möchte nur etwas austesten, um sicher zu sein!"

Die Schildmaid runzelte die Stirn, tat aber wie ihr geheißen. Sie tätschelte nochmals kurz Horas Hals, dann trat sie hinter Fabienne.

Diese ging seitlich mit der ausgestreckten Hand auf ihren Hengst zu. Horas nahm den Kopf hoch und sah sie abwartend an. Seine Nüstern blähten sich. Fabienne spürte, wie Eowyn hinter ihr etwas näher trat, den Atem angehalten. Schnell warf sie ihr einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Halt!", flüsterte sie schnell. Beide bemerkten nicht, wie Horas die Ohren anlegte. „Nicht näherkom... aaaaahh!"

Im hohen Bogen flog die Apfelhälfte in die Stallgasse.

Fabienne war einen Schritt zurückgesprungen, auf den Samt ihres langen Rocksaumes getreten und hatte den Halt verloren. Der Stoff ihrer bodenlangen Ärmel flog durch die Luft, als sie heftig armrudernd zu Boden ging.

„VALAR! Was... was war denn?"

Eowyn kümmerte es nicht im Geringsten, dass sie ihr Kleid ruinierte, als sie neben ihrer Freundin auf die Knie fiel. Fabienne umklammerte das Gelenk ihrer rechten Hand und starrte fassungslos auf Horas, welcher heftig mit dem Schweif schlagend und hoch wiehernd in der Box stand.

„Er... er hat mich beinahe gebissen.", flüsterte sie. „Das hat er noch niemals gemacht!"

Neugierige Stalljungen standen an jeder Ecke des Ganges und steckten auch ihre Köpfe aus den Boxen heraus. Gemurmel erhob sich und einer machte sogar Anstalten, auf sie zuzugehen.

Rasch erhob sich Fabienne wieder und mit ein paar flinken Bewegungen versuchte sie den gröbsten Dreck von ihrem Kleid zu entfernen. _Nun ist es schmutzig... verdammt! _Ein rascher Blick zu den Stallburschen, dann lächelte sie zum Zeichen, dass ihr nichts zugestoßen war und langsam machten sich die Burschen wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Lange sah sie Horas bekümmert an. Eowyn trat neben sie, sagte aber kein Wort. Dann holte sie den Apfel, bot ihn aber dem Hengst nicht an sondern warf ihn in seinen Futterbehälter. „Komm. Lass uns gehen.", murmelte sie und legte eine Hand auf den Rücken ihrer Freundin, um sie zum Ausgang zu bewegen.

Schweigend schritten die beiden Frauen über den großen Platz. Am weißen Baum blickte Fabienne auf und verlangsamte ihre Schritte. Nur noch ein Wachposten bewachte ihn, schenkte ihr aber keine Aufmerksamkeit. „Wozu bewacht man noch einen toten Baum?", flüsterte Fabienne zu Eowyn, als sie die große Freitreppe langsam empor gingen.

„Das entzieht sich auch meiner Kenntnis." Dann nahm sie prüfend die rechte Hand von Fabienne in ihre und blieb stehen. „Du bist nicht verletzt, den Valar sei Dank. Er hätte dir auch leicht die Finger abbeißen können. Seltsam...", murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. _Seine Verletzungen gehen tiefer, als alle menschlichen und elbischen Augen blicken könnten. Er ist verloren!_

Fabienne entzog Eowyn ihre Hand und bewegte ihre Finger, drehte die Hand hin und her, schloss sie zur Faust und öffnete sie wieder. „Er ist nicht mehr wie früher... er wird nie mehr so werden." Sie holte tief Luft. „Vielleicht will er es auch gar nicht mehr. Unsere gemeinsamen Tage sind vorbei. Ich werde ihn hier in Gondor lassen!"

Damit setzte sie ihre Schritte fort und Eowyn folgte ihr noch ein Stück den Gang hinunter. Sie verstand ihre Freundin und fragte nicht weiter nach.

„Wann werdet ihr aufbrechen?"

Unbewusst stahl sich ein Lächeln in Fabiennes Gesicht und fast augenblicklich war das eben Geschehene vergessen. „Ich... ich weiß es nicht, wir hatten noch keine Gelegenheit, darüber zu sprechen. Ich hoffe, sobald wie möglich.", schloss sie flüsternd und zwinkerte Eowyn an.

„Und in Eryn Galen wirst du ihm die Hand reichen?"

Fabiennes Lippen bogen sich zu einem fast triumphierenden Lächeln und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. „Ja!", war ihre glatte Antwort.

Eowyn sah auf den Fußboden, beobachtete die Spitzen ihrer leichten Stiefel, die beim Laufen immer wieder unter dem Rocksaum kurz hervorkamen, schwieg aber.

„Weißt du noch, als wir noch kleine Mädchen waren, in Edoras im Sommer im Schatten von Meduseld saßen und uns Geschichten ausdachten?", wechselte sie leise das Thema. „Wie wir uns ausmalten, große Schlachten zu bestreiten, ferne Lande zu erkundschaften und gleichzeitig Drachen und Ungeheuer zu besiegen?"

Die junge Frau neben ihr lachte hell auf und blieb stehen.

„Wie könnte ich das jemals vergessen? Ich meine, wenn du mal nicht im geheimen deine Techniken im Kampf ausprobieren warst oder Ausritte auf einem der Pferde deines Bruders unternahmst, dann warst du mit Abstand die beste Geschichtenerzählerin, die Rohan jemals gesehen hat. Du besaßt Phantasie in einer Form, die ich nie wieder so an einer Frau oder einem Mann vorgefunden habe."

Die Schildmaid lächelte, schwieg aber.

„Du hast die besten Abenteuer erzählt, Eowyn!", fuhr Fabienne unbeirrt fort. „Und wir haben uns immer überlegt, wer von uns Beiden wohl am Ehesten zu heiraten hätte. Und wie er wäre, unser Gemahl."

Da lachte die blonde Frau neben ihr auf. „Nun... hätten wir es uns so vorgestellt? Hier? In diesen Hallen, jemals gemeinsam unter hohen steinernen Säulen spazieren zu gehen, wohl wissend, dass unsere Liebsten sich nur wenige Räume von uns getrennt befinden? Bei einer Krönungszeremonie?"

Fabienne schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, doch schwieg. _Nicht mal deine Phantasie hatte sich so etwas ausmalen können, Eowyn, Schildmaid von Rohan._

Doch zugleich brannten schon weitere Fragen auf ihren Lippen. Was wusste Eowyn über sie? Wusste sie, dass ihre Freundin keine Rohirrim war? Wusste sie, das Fabienne die Tochter eines Stammesfürsten der braunen Lande war? Wusste sie, das Theoden sie wegen Not und Mitleid am Hofe Rohans behalten und groß gezogen hatte?

Während sie nebeneinander langsam herliefen, beobachtete Fabienne ab und zu ihre Freundin aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Kein Anzeichen dafür war zu spüren. Wenn Eowyn etwas wusste, dann würde Fabienne es merken, der Augenblick, ihr etwas zu sagen, wäre jetzt genau der Richtige. Doch Eowyn schwieg.

„Ich wünschte, du wärest in Eryn Galen dabei.", wisperte sie und legte flüchtig eine Hand auf Eowyns Schulter.

„Nun, das wünschten wir uns alle.", erklang plötzlich eine tiefere Stimme hinter ihnen und die beiden Frauen drehten sich herum, um gleich darauf auf ein Knie niederzusinken.

Arwen löste sich langsam aus dem Dunkel der Kreuzung des Ganges, kam lautlos auf sie zu und streckte ihnen beide Hände entgegen, um ihnen beim Aufstehen behilflich zu sein. Sie hielt ihre Hände noch etwas länger fest und sah Fabienne und Eowyn lange an.

„Doch auch wenn uns nicht die Zeit gegeben ist, bei eurem wichtigsten Fest teilhaben zu dürfen, Fabienne, so müsst ihr mir versichern, rechtzeitig wieder hier in Gondor zu sein, um Zeugnis für mein Bündnis mit Estel zu liefern. Versprecht es mir!"

Die beiden jungen Frauen senkten gleichzeitig die Köpfe und Arwen verstärkte ihren Händedruck noch etwas mehr. „Sinna gwaedh... anno met le.", („Das Versprechen geben wir beide euch.") antwortete Fabienne leise und etwas unsicher.

Doch Arwen lächelte und ihre Augen glänzten. „Hannon le!" Fabienne hatte fehlerfrei geantwortet.

Eowyn hatte kein Wort verstanden, ließ sich ihre Unwissenheit der elbischen Sprache jedoch weder in Mimik noch in Gestik ansehen und während sich die drei Frauen nun langsam wieder nach draußen begaben, entspann sich zwischen ihnen eine lockere Konversation in Westron.

°

Langsam und schwer schwang der dunkelrote Wein im silbernen Pokal hin und her. Aragorn nahm nochmals tief das kräftige Bukett in sich auf, führte bedächtig den Kelch an die Lippen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

Mit einem silbrigen Laut entfernte er abermals den geschliffenen gläsernen Verschluss der großen bauchigen Karaffe und füllte erneut seinen Pokal. „Auch einen guten Tropfen, mein Freund?"

Legolas drehte sich kurz nach ihm um und verneinte. Dann wanderte sein Blick wieder aus dem hohen Fenster hinaus. „Ich ziehe einen schönen Ausblick dem Genuss eines guten Jahrganges jetzt noch vor. Wein genießt man in der Dunkelheit, Aragorn."

Leise lachend gesellte sich der König von Gondor etwas später zu seinem besten Freund und sah nun ebenfalls hinaus.

„Nun ja...", begann er nach einer Weile und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Legolas, „... ich glaube, ich musste heute soviel sprechen, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Mein Mund fühlt sich so ledern wie der Sattel von Brego an. Und...", damit deutete er mit einem Handwink aus dem Fenster hinaus und holte leise seufzend Luft, „... SOLCH eine Sicht bekommt man auch wirklich nicht alle Tage.", und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Man möchte meinen, die wundervollsten und lieblichsten Blumen Enoraths hätten sich auf einen Flecken zusammengefunden.", flüsterte er noch, dann verstummte er.

Die immer tiefer sinkende Sonne des vorrückenden Nachmittages ließ noch die letzten Winkel der Gärten und Parkanlagen Minas Tiriths golden erstrahlen. Zahlreiche Gäste verlustierten sich darin, doch die beiden Freunde hatten nur für drei Gestalten ihren Blick, die langsam und gemächlich über eine der großen Grasflächen wandelten.

Immer mal wieder blieb eine der dunkelhaarigen Frauen stehen und man sah, wie sie laut lachte oder eine ihrer Ausführungen gestikulierend mit ihren Händen unterstrich. Dann war es an den anderen Frauen, herzhaft zu lachen oder mit den Köpfen zu schütteln.

Aragorn schmunzelte und nahm nochmals einen tiefen Schluck. „Mir scheint, Fabienne hat einiges über dich zu berichten, mein Freund.", während er ihn leicht in die Seite knuffte.

Legolas lächelte nur. „Genau so viel, wie Arwen über dich berichten könnte, Freund.", erwiderte er ruhig, während sein Blick niemals von ihr wich. Aragorn holte Luft, um etwas rasches zu erwidern, besann sich aber und nahm stattdessen noch einen Schluck.

„Ich weiß nicht, was heute Mittag mit mir los war.", fing er nach einer ganzen Weile leise an.

Er merkte, wie sich sein elbischer Freund neben ihm etwas versteifte. „Ich sah nur ihr Gewand und... nichts weiter. Rohanischer Wein ist gut und... wirksam, wusstest du das?" Legolas wandte sich langsam zu ihm um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte niemals zu ihr gehen sollen. Niemals...", endete er flüsternd und tat nochmals einen kräftigen Schluck, doch musste enttäuscht feststellen, dass sein Pokal bereits wieder leer war.

Er wandte sich um, um ihn erneut zu befüllen, doch eine feingliedrige Hand auf seiner Schulter brachte ihn zum Stehen. „Das werde ich an euch Menschen niemals verstehen... dein Herz gehört Arwen und trotzdem... teiltest du das Lager mit Eowyn?"

Aragorn blickte zu Boden. „Nun... nicht richtig. Es war mehr... sich Halt geben in dunklen Zeiten. Wir haben... wir haben nicht..." Doch plötzlich flog sein Kopf ruckartig hoch und fast wütend funkelte er Legolas an.

„Verdamme du nicht unsere Handlungen, wenn du doch immer jemanden hattest, aus dessen Wärme und Nähe du Kraft schöpfen konntest! Die Schildmaid von Rohan ist eine der achtbarsten, tapfersten, wagemutigsten, selbstlosesten und ehrbarsten Frauen, die überhaupt ihren Fuß auf Arda gesetzt haben, Legolas! Sie hat NICHTS getan, wofür man sie auch nur im geringsten in Schande bringen kann!"

Aufgebracht machte er sich von der Hand seines Freundes los, lief zum niedrigen Tisch und öffnete hastig die gläserne Weinkaraffe. „Das hat sie nicht verdient. Einfach nicht verdient!"

Legolas beobachtete ruhig die nervösen Bewegungen seines Freundes und wusste, dass er einen Punkt getroffen hatte, den Aragorn nur schwer verarbeiten konnte. Der Inhalt der Karaffe leerte sich bedenklich schnell, Tropfen des roten Weines glitzerten bereits achtlos verschüttet auf dem Stein der Tischplatte.

„Niemals würde ich das Leben und Licht des Abendsterns in die Finsternis von Verzweiflung und Trauer treiben wollen, Legolas. Niemals!" Aragorns Brust hob und senkte sich schwer, während er mit dem Rücken zu seinem Freund stand und in kräftigen Zügen trank.

„Amin hîraetha, Estelmo.", flüsterte dieser nach einer geraumen Weile, während er seine Hand auf Aragorns Schulter legte.(„Es tut mir leid, Hoffnungmachender.") „Ich hatte nicht das Recht zu zweifeln. Verzeih mir!"

Aragorn zögerte einen Augenblick, dann trank er seinen Pokal ganz leer. Er drehte sich langsam zu Legolas um und sah ihm genau in die Augen. Sein Freund hatte die Wahrheit gesprochen und Aragorn legte ihm nun auch eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. Sagen brauchte er nichts, Legolas wusste, dass ihm verziehen war.

Ein sanftes Klopfen unterbrach die Stille.

„Herein!", rief Aragorn nach einer Weile und lächelte seinen Freund nochmals an, bevor er sich der Tür zuwandte. Faramir und Eomer traten ein und verneigten sich knapp. „Mein König, die Vorbereitungen für die abendlichen Feierlichkeiten sind nahezu abgeschlossen. In weniger als einer Stunde beginnt das Feuerwerk, das Volk versammelt sich bereits. Wünscht ihr desweiteren noch etwas?"

Faramir sah ihn mit großen Augen an, doch mit einem Blick hatte er auch die fast leere Weinkaraffe und die leicht geröteten Wangen seines Landesoberhauptes bemerkt.

„Mein lieber Heermeister von Gondor...", begann Aragorn nahezu feierlich und schritt auf ihn zu, „...ja, ich bin euer König, doch bitte ich euch nur um eines noch: nennt mich auch euren Freund!" Dabei zupfte er etwas an dem breiten blauen Band um Faramirs Brust und rückte es zurecht. Der junge Heermeister senkte leicht seinen Kopf und lächelte Aragorn verlegen an. „Natürlich, wenn das euer Wunsch ist?"

„Es sollte genauso auch deiner sein.", erwiderte Aragorn ruhig und sah Faramir lange und fest an. „Ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicheres, als das du glücklich bist, wieder lachen kannst und pure Freude deine Tage erhellen wird. Ich wünschte es dir von dem Moment an, als ich dich zum ersten Mal gemeinsam mit ihr sah.", flüsterte er und legte zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte eine Hand auf Faramirs Schulter. Nach einigem Zögern tat es ihm der Heermeister gleich und eine Welle der Erleichterung überflog sein gütiges Gesicht.

Seine freie Hand legte sich auf das blaue Band, welches er erst seit einer Stunde trug. „Mit dieser Ehre, Herr von Ithilien zu werden, konntest du mich nicht glücklicher machen, Aragorn. Ich danke dir aus tiefstem Herzen... und für deinen Segen."

Eomer und Legolas tauschten sich einen viel sagenden Blick aus, als der König seinen Heermeister umarmte. Dann wandten sie sich von dieser Szene ab und traten gemeinsam schweigend ans Fenster. Die Parkanlagen waren fast leer und auch Eowyn, Arwen und Fabienne waren nirgendwo mehr zu entdecken. „Aragorn hat Faramir zum Herren von Ithilien gemacht.", raunte Eomer und blickte weiter in die untergehende Sonne.

„Eure Schwester wird es gut haben. Sie hat einen der besten, tapfersten Krieger und loyalsten Landsmänner gefunden. Aber auch Faramir ist sich seiner zukünftigen Frau bewusst, nicht nur ihrer alleinigen Liebe. Er empfängt die Hand jener, die ihr Volk niemals im Stich ließ, mehrer Male ihr Leben dafür riskierte und die mit ihren eigenen Händen den Hexenkönig vernichtet hat. Ihr könnt wahrhaftig stolz auf eure Schwester sein, König Eomer!"

Dieser wandte sich erstaunt zu Legolas um und sah ihm lange in die Augen. Dann verneigte er sich leicht zum Dank. „Und das bin ich auch, Prinz Legolas. Das bin ich! Auch wenn mir ihr Rat und ihre Kraft... ihre bloße Anwesenheit, um Rohan wieder aufzubauen und neu zu befestigen, fehlen wird, das muss ich schon zugeben.", fügte er noch flüsternd hinzu und seufzte leise. „Sie wird mir fehlen. Sie wird mir unglaublich fehlen..."

°

Blutrot wölbte sich das breite Band des endenden Tages über der weißen Stadt, schon fließend überlaufend in die Kuppel tiefdunklen, samtenen Blauschwarz der jungen Nacht.

Grellweiß, hellgrün und goldfarben durchzuckten die ersten Feuerwerkskörper dieses Naturschauspiel und mit einem Schlage waren die Blicke aller an den Himmel gebannt.

Fabienne stützte sich auf die niedrige Brüstung der hohen Mauer und erfreute sich an dem Raunen und begeisterten Rufen des Volkes, welche sich unter das Krachen der Böller mischte. Immer stärker schwoll es unter ihr in den Ringen der Stadt an, immer heller leuchtete der Himmel über ihr, denn immer rascher folgten die krachenden Explosionen aufeinander und auch sie erhob sich nun und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Plötzlich fühlte sie einen wärmenden Umhang um ihre Schultern gelegt bekommen, Fabienne lächelte und lehnte sich seinen Händen entgegen. „Nun, ich hätte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, aber vielleicht solltest du damit auf meinen besten Freund warten.", rief ihr Ledian ins Ohr und Fabienne drehte sich erstaunt um. Gleichzeitig bemerkte sie auch die Blicke von anderen Elleth wie Saeleth und Niphredil, welche sich nicht weit von ihr entfernt hinter sie aufgestellt hatten, sie unverhohlen anblickten und nicht im Geringsten an der Pracht des Feuerwerkes über ihnen interessiert waren.

„Ich danke dir, Ledian.", rief sie zurück und stellte sich gerade hin, wieder ihren Blick zum Himmel richtend. „Ich... deine Hände fühlten sich so wie Legolas seine an.", flüsterte sie, als er neben sie trat. Die Umstehenden konnten es durch den Krach nicht verstehen, doch der Elb hatte alles vernommen. Er nickte und zwinkerte ihr noch zu, dann war er verschwunden.

Saeleth blieb. Fabienne spürte es ohne sich nach ihr umzudrehen, ignorierte sie aber einfach und sah gebannt weiter zum Himmel auf. In kurzer Reihenfolge erstrahlte nun der weiße Baum viermal hintereinander, begleitet vom begeisterten Applaus der Zuschauer. Ein Zeichen, dass das vierte Zeitalter angebrochen war!

Fabienne hob ebenfalls die Hände zum Beifall, dabei rutschte aber ihr Umhang von den Schultern und schnell drehte sie sich herum, um ihn wenigstens davor zu bewahren, im Dreck hinter ihr zu landen. Doch noch schneller als ihre Hand, hatte Legolas den Umhang gefangen und hielt ihn ihr mit einem liebevollen Blick hin.

Fabienne überlegte blitzschnell... Saeleth stand schräg hinter ihr und sah alles. Fabienne könnte sich jetzt einerseits auf Legolas stürzen und ihn hungrig küssen. Andererseits wäre das nur ein Zeichen für Aktionen niederer Gelüste für die weitaus erfahrenere Elbin, deren Augen gefährlich aufblitzten. Legolas sprach etwas, doch Fabienne hörte es durch den Krach nicht.

Nur langsam streckte sie die Hand aus und nahm den ihr angebotenen Umhang wieder an sich. Dann legte sie eine Hand um seine Wange und lächelte ihn an. Da beugte er sich vor und küsste ihre Wange, seine Hand kam dabei auf einer ihrer Hüfte zu liegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln gewahrte Fabienne, wie sich Saeleth hoch erhobenen Hauptes langsam abwandte und durch die Massen hinter ihr verschwand.

Die junge Frau lachte hell auf und kuschelte sich an Legolas heran. Gemeinsam standen sie so aneinandergeschmiegt, sprachen kein Wort und genossen das Schauspiel über ihnen. Der Elb beobachtete sie und lernte die Art zu lieben, wie sich ihre Augen bei jeder Explosion weiteten und sich das Licht in ihnen brach, wie ihr Körper bei einem besonders lauten Krachen leicht zusammenzuckte und manchmal leise Rufe des Erstaunens und puren Entzückens über ihre Lippen kamen.

Wie sehr sie sich über ein Feuerwerk bei ihrer Vermählung freuen würde, wurde ihm in diesem Moment klar, doch hatten die Waldelben damit keinerlei Erfahrung... denn nie im Traum würde ihnen einfallen, die Lebewesen des Waldes durch grelle Explosionen und Rauchschwaden zu verschrecken. Sie hatten andere, jedoch nicht minder schöne Methoden, glanzvoll zu feiern.

Der Elbenprinz lächelte verträumt, als seine Gedanken zu längst vergangenen Frühlingsfesten und Jahreswendefeiern schweiften. Die nächtlich erleuchteten Pfade längs des großen Waldsees, der Duft der guten Speisen, welcher leicht die Lüfte durchzog, die glockenklaren und bezaubernden Gesänge der Elbenchöre, die von weither durch die Bäume ihre Stimmen sandten. All das, und noch tausendmal schöner und überwältigender wartete auf sie beide... wonnetrunken vor Glück verbarg er seine Nase in ihrem offenen Haar und zog sie noch enger an sich heran.

Fabienne schloss die Augen und genoss einfach nur den Moment, ließ sich fallen in ihr unermessliches Glück.

Allmählich versiegten die prachtvollen bunten Explosionen hoch über ihnen im Himmel und ein begeisterter Sturm von Jubel und Beifall brandete die Mauern zur Zitadelle hinauf. Legolas und Fabienne wandten sich langsam ab, doch wurden nochmals von einer mächtigen Explosion über ihnen und lautem „AAAHHH!" und „OOOHHH!" aufgehalten.

Eine Fontäne aus purem Gold zerbarst unter ohrenbetäubendem Getöse hoch über dem Turm Ecthelions, verging aber nicht, sondern die goldenen Funken fielen so tief, das man offenem Mundes dem nicht Fassbaren gewahr wurde. Auf die ganze Stadt regnete Gold, ergoss sich über den Dächern, sank tief und immer tiefer! Besonders Mutige streckten bereits die Hand aus, um sie zu berühren.

Fabiennes Augen weiteten sich und sie zog etwas den Kopf ein. „Feuer!", stieß sie ängstlich hervor und drängte zum Eingang hin. Doch der Elb stand wie eine Steinstatue still und hielt ihren Körper eng an sich gepresst.

„Ja, aber es ist ganz kühl.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und fing vor ihren Augen drei goldene Funken in seiner hohlen Hand. Überall legten sich nun diese wie kleine Sterne auf Haar und Kleidung der Umstehenden, um Sekunden später zu erlöschen. Von allerorts hörte man nervöses Lachen und Worte des Fragens, Erklärens und Erstaunens.

„Was für ein Zauber ist das?", flüsterte sie, nachdem sie das kalte Feuer in seiner Hand ausgedrückt hatte. „Ich weiß es nicht...", erwiderte er ebenso wispernd, „...aber es ist wunderschön!", dann raubte er ihr den Atem mit einem verlangenden Kuss. Als ihre Zungen sich trafen und ihren leidenschaftlichen Tanz begannen, entfachte dies auch aus Fabiennes Brust ein Drängen und sie stöhnte leise auf.

Sein Körper antwortete, Hitze flammte zwischen ihnen auf, ließ sie ahnungsvoll erschaudern. Er spürte, wie ihr Herz hart gegen ihre Brust schlug und ihre Augen trunken und verschleiert vor Lust wurden. Sie trennten sich, um dringend benötigte Luft zu holen und sahen sich lange in die Augen.

„Ich habe etwas in meiner Kammer, was ich dir gerne zeigen möchte.", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und rieb ihre Nasenspitze gegen seine. Legolas schmunzelte und genießerisch wanderte eine seiner Hände über ihre Taille nach hinten. „Und ich bin mir sicher, dass es dich mal wieder danach verlangt zu sehen."

Ein kurzer Blick in die Runde genügte... fast alle hatten sich abgewandt und sahen dem Schauspiel zu, wie Aragorn die Insignien Gondors erhielt.

„Lass uns gehen...", raunte er schnell. Seine Stimme war tief und etwas heißer, das Blau seiner Augen verdunkelt und Fabienne wurde von ihm mehr zum Eingang geschoben, als dass sie selber lief. Gleichzeitig wurde ihr gewiss, dass sie unter zwei grundsätzlich verschiedenen Anlässen die Zeremonien vorzeitig verließen. Nun gut, konnte man noch weiter etwas damit spielen...

°

Nacheinander entzündete sie ein paar Kerzen und ließ sich damit viel Zeit. Sie genoss es, wie seine Spannung ins schier Unermessliche stieg. Fabienne hatte ihm geheißen, mit geschlossenen Augen in ihre Kammer einzutreten und hatte ihn zum Bett geführt. Zweimal war es ihm beinahe gelungen, sie an sich zu ziehen und nicht mehr loszulassen. Doch zweimal war sie ihm geradeso entwischt.

Irgendetwas raschelte in seiner Nähe und Legolas schärfte sein Gehör. Es klang nicht so, dass sie sich ihr Gewand abstreifen würde und er runzelte die Augenbrauen.

Leise lachte sie vor ihm auf. „Gäbe es nur etwas, um diesen Moment für immer zu bannen.", flüsterte sie. „Du siehst... unbegreiflich aus." Das veranlasste ihn nur noch mehr, die Augenbrauen zusammenzuziehen und fast war es ihr, als schmollte er.

„Öffne deine Augen, mein Liebster und sage mir, was das ist.", raunte sie geheimnisvoll.

Langsam öffneten sich seine Lider und zweimal musste er blinzeln. Langsam stand er auf und seine Hand griff nach dem Bildnis, welches sie ihm präsentierte. „Ich vergaß...", begann er leise, „... wie lange das wohl schon her ist?"

„Wer ist das? WO... ist das?"

Da sah er auf und lächelte sie an. „Ich weiß es nicht."

Nun war es an Fabienne, die Stirn zu runzeln. „Du weißt es nicht?"

Sachte fuhren seine Fingerspitzen über die hohen Säulen und den sanft gewölbten seidenen Vorhang, um bei der Figur im Mondschein zu verweilen. „Ich weiß, wo ich es gemalt habe. Es ist schon viele Jahrhunderte her. Ich war noch so jung. Ich träumte..."

„Erzähl es mir. Bitte. Ich... ich weiß doch noch so gut wie gar nichts über dich.", flüsterte sie. „Dies ist mir heute so richtig bewusst geworden. Dein Vater hat mir schon einiges über dich berichtet, und Seni und Ledian natürlich auch. Aber noch niemals hast du mir aus deinem eigenem Munde etwas von deinem Leben preisgegeben, Legolas. Ich... ich wusste nicht einmal, dass du so ein begnadeter Maler bist. Ich kenne dich nur als den Krieger. Doch wie bist du im normalen Leben?"

Er sah auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Ungestellte Fragen, Hoffnungen und Nervosität schimmerten in ihren Augen und harrend wartete sie auf seine Reaktion.

„In ein paar Wochen reiche ich dir meine Hand zum Bund und... wir hatten noch niemals die richtige Gelegenheit, uns über alles zu unterhalten. Gestern in den Gärten erzähltest du mir von meiner Vergangenheit. Heute war ich wieder dort unten und... mir wurde bewusst, dass du mehr über mich wissen musst, als ich über dich?"

Legolas legte das Gemälde langsam auf das Bett zurück und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Hauchzart platzierte er kleine Küsse auf ihren Knöcheln und lächelte sie an. „Du hast vollkommen Recht, melethrin. Wir... hatten partout noch keine Gelegenheit, ausführlich miteinander zu sprechen. Lass uns das nicht noch weiter führen."

Fabienne stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Lass das Abendessen ausfallen. Ich will alles wissen. Die Nacht ist noch jung. Lass uns keine Zeit mehr vergeuden!"

Gemeinsam setzten sie sich vor den großen Kamin und sahen sich lange an.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht in Edoras, als du dem Tode näher warst als dem Leben? Als ich dich in den Armen hielt und dir von unserer Reise in den Düsterwald erzählte, von meinen Plänen unseres Bündnisses?"

Fabienne nickte aufmerksam und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Und du hast nicht übertrieben... alles war so wundervoll, genau wie du es mir beschrieben hast. Aber was ist mit dir? Wie... bist du dort aufgewachsen? Wie war dein bisheriges Leben, als Elb und als... Prinz?"

Legolas schmunzelte und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er wartete noch einen kleinen Moment, dann holte er tief Luft.

„Ich bin 2931 Jahre alt.", begann er mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme. „Wir Elben feiern nicht so den Geburtstag wie ihr Menschen, wir feiern den Tag unserer Empfängnis. Meiner liegt im Frühjahr jeden Jahres. Legolas bedeutet Grünlaub oder Grünblatt in Westron. Meine Mutter schenkte ihn mir, weil..."

Bis weit nach Mitternacht erzählte er ihr von seinem vergangenen Leben und konnte ihr doch nur einen Bruchteil davon berichten. Gegen die dritte Stunde des neuen Tages hatte Fabienne jedoch die Müdigkeit übermannt und Legolas gönnte ihr die nötige Ruhe. Nun würde er ihr aber jeden Tag etwas von sich berichten, sooft es die Zeit erlauben würde.

Leise erhob er sich von seiner schlafenden Frau und nahm abermals das Gemälde in die Hand, entzündete eine Kerze und betrachtete es nochmals eingehend. Sie waren nicht noch einmal darauf zu sprechen gekommen und so wanderten seine Gedanken zu jenen längst vergangenen Tagen...

Er war bei Cirdan gewesen, hatte fünfzig Jahre lang bei ihm das Schiffsbauen erlernen müssen. Bei ihm hatte er auch das Auge des Malers „gefunden"... Legolas hatte schon vorher sich mit Pinsel und Farbe künstlerisch betätigt, doch erst Cirdan zeigte ihm das Geheimnis von Licht und Schatten, Tiefenwirkung und Raum, Perspektive und richtigem Maßstab. Er lehrte ihn die Farbmischungen und die Wirkungen der Farben als Komposition untereinander und er lehrte ihm, nicht nur das zu malen, was er mit dem Auge, sondern was er auch mit dem Herzen sah.

Bei dem Gedanken daran musste Legolas schmunzeln. „Meister Cirdan...", flüsterte er versonnen und studierte wieder das Gemälde.

Er hatte davon geträumt. Es war ungewöhnlich für Elben zu träumen und er war danach so aufgewühlt gewesen, dass er es sofort zu Papier bringen musste. Er fertigte nur eine rasche Skizze davon an, sonst wäre er zu spät zu seinem Meister erschienen, doch in jeder freien Minute hatte er daran gearbeitet. Aus irgendeinem besonderen Grund hatte er es aber bisher niemandem gezeigt, obwohl es verglichen mit seinem damals noch jungen Alter ein wahres Kunstwerk war... nur Ledian wusste davon.

Und sein Freund hatte genau die Reaktion gezeigt, die sich Legolas erhofft hatte: durch die Zähne gepfiffen und geschwiegen. Sie hatten beide geahnt, was es zu bedeuten hatte, waren aber noch zu jung gewesen, es richtig auszudrücken. Und Ledian hatte genau das Richtige getan, hatte es genau der richtigen Frau gegeben.

_Ithilien._, dachte der Elbenprinz und lächelte in die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Er hörte auf die feinen Atemgeräusche Fabiennes, sah, wie sich ihre Brust im Dunkel unter ruhigen Atemzügen hob und senkte. _Ithilien wird unsere Heimat. Wir werden es wieder zum Grünen bringen, meine Liebste und das gemeinsam, Hand in Hand. Und das Bild... ist die weisende Zukunft dahin._

Lautlos sank das Gemälde neben ihr auf das Bett, dann fiel leise die schwere Holztür ins Schloss. Geräuschlos entfernte sich der Elbenprinz von ihrer Kammer und bewegte sich durch das Dunkel der Gänge. Er würde heute mit Aragorn reden. Es drängte ihn nun noch mehr, endlich in seine Heimat zurückzukehren.

Er musste mit Ledian sprechen, Gimli musste unterrichtet werden, die Abreise musste vorbereitet werden, sein Vater musste Botschaft bekommen, die nötigsten Vorkehrungen hier in Minas Tirith mussten getan werden... den Valar war Dank, dass mit der gestrigen Zeremonie nun die Krönung überstanden war.

Er fragte sich gerade, wann der günstigste Zeitpunkt heute sei, mit Aragorn und seinen treuen Gefährten des Ringkrieges zu sprechen, als er seine Schritte verlangsamte und die Augen verengte. Legolas blieb stehen und wartete, bis die Gestalt aus der Finsternis sich gelöst hatte und nun langsam in den Schein einer einzelnen Fackel gelaufen kam.

„Mein Prinz.", sprach Saeleth mit samtener Stimme und ging in einer fließenden Bewegung auf ein Knie nieder.

Legolas verbeugte sich knapp vor ihr und wartete ab. Die Elbin hatte sich wieder erhoben und kam nun ganz langsam auf ihn zu. Weder das Rascheln der Stoffbahnen ihrer kostbaren Robe waren zu vernehmen, noch ihre Atmung oder das Aufsetzen ihrer Füße. Wie ein Geist! Für eine Sekunde dachte er an Fabienne... sie hörte er immer schon um die Ecke des Ganges.

Und schon stand die Elbin vor ihm.

„Die Nächte in Minas Tirith sind so laut und hell... man kommt gar nicht zur Ruhe.", begann sie leise. Als nur ein kurzes Kopfnicken von ihm kam, fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. „Wie ich sehe seit auch ihr rastlos. Wünscht ihr... Begleitung?" Damit streckte sie ihm leicht den Arm entgegen.

„Nun, Saeleth, es passt mir, dass ihr mich hier erwartet habt." Ohne zu Zögern und ohne auf ihre kurze Erschrockenheit zu achten nahm er ihren Arm und setzte sich mit ihr in Bewegung.

„Ich habe vor, innerhalb der nächsten Woche abzureisen. Und da ihr einer der geschultesten und erfahrensten Hofdamen Eryn Galens seit, beauftrage ich euch, alle hier versammelten Elben, die mein Vater gesandt hat, davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Ich zähle auf eure... flinke Zunge."

Saeleth wurde abwechselnd blass und rot, doch ließ sich nichts anmerken. „Die Elben des Waldlandreiches können es nicht mehr erwarten, ihren siegreichen Prinzen daheim begrüßen zu dürfen. Es erfüllt mich mit großer Freude, diese Aufgabe übernehmen zu dürfen."

„Und es wird nicht eure einzige Aufgabe sein. Ihr kennt die Hofdamen genau, Saeleth, ihr habt sie zum größten Teil ausgebildet. Ihr sucht eine heraus... und stellt sie in die Dienste meiner zukünftigen Frau. Sie soll allein für Fabienne zuständig sein! Ich verlasse mich auf euer gutes Urteil. Ich weiß, ihr werdet ihr niemanden zuteilen, der diese Ehre nicht verdient!"

Mit diesen Worten war er stehen geblieben und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Die dunkelblonde Elbe schluckte und sah nervös zur Seite. Sie hatte noch niemals diesem Blick lange standhalten können... nur die Wenigsten konnten das.

Da wurde sein Ton weicher. Er wusste, was das für sie bedeutete. Er fühlte immer noch, wie sehr sie sich nach ihm verzehrte, wie sehr sie unter dem Wissen litt, dass eine Andere nun in sein Leben getreten war. Und nie wieder austreten würde. Doch Saeleth war eine Elbin, die nicht verlieren konnte, keine Kritik vertrug, alles bekam, was sie wollte.

„Erinnere dich an die Zeiten, als du meine Kammerzofe warst...", flüsterte er und legte eine Hand auf ihren Oberarm.

„Wie sollte ich das nur jemals vergessen können, Legolas.", wisperte sie erstickt zurück und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie gerade einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen hatte. Sie hatte ihn mit seinem Titel anzusprechen, doch der Elbenprinz überging ihrer Fauxpas.

Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an und er merkte, wie sie all ihre Gefühle zusammenreißen musste, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. „Ich will, dass sie für Fabienne genauso gut ist, wie du es für mich warst. Immer zur Stelle, lautlos, ich musste dich fast niemals rufen, alles war so, wie ich es haben wollte, niemals musste ich mich über dich beklagen..."

_Weil ich dich begehrte! Verdammt, ich tue es immer noch!_, schrie sie ihn innerlich an. Saeleth presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und schloss verzweifelt die Augen. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie schwach sah.

„Nicht umsonst hat man dich dann nach einigen Jahrhunderten zur Hofdame ernannt, Saeleth. Du hast diesen Titel vollkommen verdient. Du warst und bist seitdem die beste Kammerzofe Eryn Galens. Und führst diesen Titel als Hofdame glänzend weiter.", lächelte er sie an. Da schaffte sie es, ihn ruhig anzusehen und lächelte schwach.

„Alles... was in meiner Macht steht... was ich für... den Hof tun kann, vollbringe ich, Prinz Legolas.", antwortete sie brüchig. „Ich weiß. Am liebsten wäre es mir, du wärst diejenige, die Fabienne zu Diensten wäre. Doch das läge unter deinem Rang und ich bin nicht gewillt, solch eine fabelhafte Hofdame wie dich zu verlieren. Darum sollst du sie aber heraussuchen!" _Fabienne wäre Saeleth gewachsen... und hätte sie so am besten unter Kontrolle. Aber ich muss vorsichtig bleiben!_

Seine schmeichelnde Worte gingen ihr runter wie Öl. Auch wenn sich das Thema um seine Zukünftige drehte, so vermochte sie doch, ihre Gefühle im Zaum zu halten und sie nicht allzu offen zu zeigen.

„Wünscht ihr desweiteren noch etwas, mein Prinz?"

Ihre Stimme klang wieder ruhig, doch gleichzeitig schwang auch dieser samtene Unterton mit, welcher schon von Anfang an vorherrschte. Während sie langsam weiterliefen beobachtete er sie nur ganz kurz von der Seite. Ihr Gesicht war wieder diese undurchdringliche ruhige Maske, kein Anzeichen war mehr davon zu sehen, wie aufgewühlt sie noch vor ein paar Sekunden gewesen war.

„Saeleth. Ihr seit schon seit vielen Jahrhunderten nicht mehr meine Magd. Ich habe euch alles gesagt, was ich von euch wollte. Ihr solltet euch jetzt zur Ruhe begeben. Oder zumindestens Zerstreuung suchen, wenn euer Geist keine Ruhe findet." Unbemerkt war er wieder in die höfliche Anrede übergegangen. Das persönliche Du pflegten sie schon lange nicht mehr miteinander... und jetzt sollte es ihr Anstoß geben, sich zurückzuziehen.

„Wünscht... ihr... wirklich nichts mehr?", wisperte sie, drückte unbemerkt etwas fester seinen Arm und rutschte näher an ihn heran. Legolas rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Er hatte ihr soviel Feingefühl zugestanden, kleine Andeutungen und Signale zu erkennen. Andere konnte sie mit links um den kleinen Finger wickeln und sie taktisch um Längen schlagen. Doch bei ihm war sie wie geblendet. Und ignorierte einfach die Tatsache, dass sie verloren hatte.

„Doch... eines noch."

Damit blieb er stehen und Saeleth blickte ihn mit großen Augen hoffnungsvoll an. Augenblicklich versank sie wieder in diesen blauen Seen, die in dem spärlichen Licht so unglaublich dunkel wirkten und ihr Mund wurde trocken. Sie waren in einem finstereren Teil des Ganges zwischen zwei Kreuzungen. Niemand sah sie jetzt, keine Wachen waren postiert und keine Patrouille kam gelaufen.

„Saeleth...", wisperte er, ergriff ihre Hände und zog sie an sich heran. Je näher er ihrem schönen Gesicht kam, desto stärker pulsierte ihre Halsschlagader, desto weniger atmete sie und langsam schlossen sich schon ihre Augen. Da ließ er ihre Hände los, ergriff sie an ihrer Taille und zog sie ganz an sich heran.

Doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen wandte er sein Gesicht scharf ab und wisperte ihr ins Ohr: „Ich wünsche mir, dass ihr glücklich werdet und euren Seelenpartner findet."

Saeleth erzitterte, stieß einen Laut der Entrüstung aus und wollte sich von ihm losmachen, doch er hatte das kommen sehen und hielt sie weiter fest an seinen Oberkörper gepresst.

„Ich wünsche mir, dass die Giftigkeit eurer Seele und eure Verschlagenheit sich in Wohlwollen und Zufriedenheit wandeln. Sprengt die Fesseln eures Herzens und Verlangens... ihr jagt einem Wunsch, einem Traum nach, der niemals für euch gedacht war! Und wenn ihr das nicht schaffen solltet, wenn euch das Gift der Wollust und Machtgier schon innerlich zerfressen hat, dann haltet euch fern von meiner Familie, von meinem Hof und meiner Frau. Höre ich auch nur einmal, auch nur ein einziges Mal etwas von euren Abwegen... seit ihr die längste Zeit ein Mitglied des Hofes Thranduils gewesen!" Sein Tonfall war wie pures Eis gewesen... jedes Wort wie ein Schwall kaltes Wasser ihren Rücken hinab geflossen.

Kein Laut war zu vernehmen. Nur schweres Atmen und das Heben und Senken ihrer Brust, mehr nicht. Langsam ging er auf Abstand und wollte ihr prüfend ins Gesicht sehen, doch sie stand einfach nur vor ihm, hielt den Kopf gesenkt und atmete bewusst tief ein und aus. Dann nickte sie, kaum merklich.

„Morgen gegen Mittag erwarte ich den ersten Bericht und die Namen derjenigen, die ihr als Kammerzofe bestimmt habt.", sprach er ruhig und wandte sich ab.

Saeleth fühlte sich wie im Nebel. Erst wallte Hitze in ihrem Körper auf, als er sie an sich herangezogen hatte. Es war schon mindestens achthundert Jahre her, dass sie das Bett mit ihm geteilt hatte, doch er hatte nichts von dem verloren, was sie in ihrem Gedächtnis aufbewahrt hatte. Jetzt hielt Eiseskälte Einzug in ihren Magen... seine Worte hatten wie Nadeln dorthinein gestochen.

_Von Thranduils Hof verbannt werden? Nie und nimmer. _

Saeleth biss sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie würde alles für ihn tun, oh ja, alles. Hauptsache, sie war irgendwie in seiner Nähe. Und augenblicklich wusste sie, wen sie Fabienne zur Seite stellen würde. Saeleth hatte einen neuen Plan: Ging es dieser Fabienne gut, so ging es ihr gut.

Außerdem war sie in einem Punkt Fabienne weit voraus und würde auch von ihr darin niemals eingeholt werden! Seine Frau würde irgendwann einmal alt werden, graue Haare und Falten bekommen, unansehnlich und gebrechlich werden und schließlich... sterben. Und Saeleth wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt immer noch frisch und wunderschön. Und wenn er dann Trost suchen würde, wäre sie da...

Langsam strich sie sich ihr Kleid glatt und holte einmal tief Luft. Ein Menschenalter war doch gar nicht so lang!

Ein schadenfrohes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und katzengleich drehte sie sich in die Richtung, aus der sie schwere Schritte vernahm. Sie hatte schon vorher seinen Duft wahrgenommen. Der war zwar jetzt noch mit einer gehörigen Prise Alkohol versehen, doch den Gedanken schob sie gleich beiseite.

Legolas hatte etwas in ihr entfacht, dass gestillt werden musste. Und das würde sie sich jetzt holen. Sie warf die Haare von ihrer Schulter nach hinten, zog sich den Saum ihres Ausschnittes noch etwas tiefer und befeuchtete ihre Lippen.

„Guten Abend, mein Herr Eomer. So ganz allein unterwegs?"

°°

So Ihr Lieben,

dass soll es für längere Zeit mal wieder von mir gewesen sein. Aber ich denke, ihr seit mittlerweile daran gewöhnt, dass ich nur aller Vierteljahre mal aus dem Knick komme, um ein neues Kapi zu schreiben. Es wird sich (leider) bis zum Sommer 2005 nicht mehr ändern! Aber dann habe ich ganz viel Zeit und dann werden wir mal die Reise in den Düsterwald in Angriff nehmen und natürlich das Fest aller Feste... °hihi°, und was noch so alles dazugehört!

Takaya.JD: Ob du es auch dieses Mal schaffen wirst, die Erste beim feedback zu sein? Du und deine himmlischen Sphären, ich gehe jedes Mal kaputt vor lauter Freude, wenn ich das bei dir lesen darf. Gibt es ein schöneres Lob als dieses? Nun ja, Kapi 11 war vielleicht etwas nüchterner, aber halt auch wichtig. Und wenn es zwischen Fabi und Legs mal nicht ganz so knistern darf, na, dann gibt es ja auch noch andere Personen, mit denen man herrlich spielen kann, net wahr°zuSaelethrüberlinst° Ich umarm dich ganz doll und ganz liebe Grüße, deine Fabi!

Seelenspiel: Endlich mal wieder ein feedback-)

Morgenstern: Uih, ich würde ja zu gern mal wissen, was so in deiner „... nicht jugendfreien Fantasie..." sich so alles abspielte. °hihi° Ich könnte mir ja gut vorstellen, dass es sich ungefähr mit dem Anfang des 11. Kapitels gedeckt hatte? Ja, die 11 kommt nicht ganz so hin mit der Länge der 10, aber naja... es kommt ja immer noch auf den Inhalt an, net wahr? Ich danke dir ganz doll für deine Zeilchen... und du darfst ruhig deine Fantasie mit mir teilen°ggg°

Narwain: Wow, du und ohne Worte? Nie und nimmer! Du hast es jedenfalls mit deinem feedback geschafft, mich auch mit einem versonnen Lächeln im Gesicht durch den Tag zu schicken. Aber was soll´s... man schreibt ja nur einmal°lach° Meine Warnung etwas weiter oben hast du gelesen°dichganzdollknuddel°

Celebne: Hey du, meine email bei ff.de bekommen? Da hast du auch die Antwort auf deine Frage zwecks Eowyn und Aragorn enthalten. Und ein ganz liebes Dankeschön für deine stetigen feedbacks! Einfach wunderbar!

Nirvanya: Tja, dass mit dem schneller updaten... das wird wohl demnächst nix! Ich habe es ja weiter oben erläutert! Freue mich aber trotzdem sehr über ein paar kleine Zeilchen von dir, auch wenn ich dir deinen Wunsch, mal etwas schneller upzudaten, bis zum Sommer nicht erfüllen werden kann!

Gummibaerchen: Und ich liebe dich auch-) Ich hoffe, ich habe dich mit Kapi 11 wiederum in mein ME entführen dürfen. Auch wenn du lange darauf warten musstest! Meine Sorge gilt halt immer, das ich so meinen Stil verändere, die langen Zeiträume dazwischen können schon so einiges dabei bewerkstelligen. Man verändert sich als Mensch natürlich auch! Empfindest du es so?

Amicelli: Mmh, Hunger auf dich bekommt... °lach° Ich darf dich beruhigen: mein 2. und 3. Buch von „Fabienne" wird beendet, egal, wieviele Jahre ich noch daran sitzen werde. Ich nutze es ja auch, um mein Können, mit Worten umzugehen, auszubauen... für etwas ganz großes! Aber das wird noch nicht verraten! Vielen Dank für dein feedback! Es freut mich immer von dir zu hören!

SweetJosie: So, die Charas kanntest du schon? Woher denn, wenn ich fragen darf? Und wie kam deine Freundin auf meine fanfic? Kenne ich ihren Namen? Damit ich ihr mal meinen Dank aussprechen darf! Und dir natürlich auch! Ich hoffe, du bleibst dran! Tja, das elbische: Ich besitze zwei Bücher darüber (Wörterbücher und Grammatiklexik) und dann tausche ich mich noch im Netz mit einigen „Experten" aus. Ich denke, bei mir hat noch niemals ein ganzer Satz gestimmt, außer die Wörter wie „Hannon le!" und „Mae govannas", etc., die man ja schon aus den Filmen kennt. Aber ich versuche, so nah wie möglich heranzukommen, verändere die Tempi, pass beim Numerus auf, werkel bissl an den Suffixen und den Präfixen und was am schönsten klingt und aussieht... Bingo, das isses dann°lach°

Hamham: Grins, und diese hier? Wieder gut gefallen? Sag mal, hast du mal eine email von mir erhalten?

Fansusy: Bonjour a toi et merci pour ton message a moi! Mach dir bitte keine Gedanken, wenn du es versäumst oder nicht schaffst, mir mal ein feedback zu schreiben. Wer, wenn nicht ich wüsste denn, was du zu tun hast? Ich habe mir die Passage von Faramirs Gedanken über Eowyn noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und finde, es klingt so im Präteritum sehr schön, aber ich habe mich eben dabei vom Ausdruck her leiten lassen, was eigentlich ein nahezu unverzeihlicher Fehler ist! Du merktest bestimmt, dass ich in diesem Kapitel anders gehandelt habe. Denn du hast vollkommen Recht: Erzählung und zeitlicher Ablauf lagern sich bei diesen Rückbesinnungen zeitlich übereinander. Was er in diesem Moment denkt, passiert auch wirklich in diesem Moment... also in seinen Augen! Tja, durch Fehler lernt man! Also immer her damit, ja? Nur keine Scheu!

Avallyn°prust°... Legolas, der Elefant im Porzellanladen. Tja, da hat der kleine/große Elbenprinz mal ganz schön sein Fett wegbekommen. Vielleicht hätte ich da mehr auf seine Gedanken eingehen müssen, ein sehr schöner Hinweis von dir! Somit hätte ich mehr erklärt, dass er auf Fabiennes Reaktionen richtig vertraut. Aber habe ich das nicht im Garten wenig später angedeutet? Nun ja, was soll es! Ledian mutiert schon wirklich langsam zum Bodyguard von ihr, immer zur Stelle, wenn er gebraucht wird. Freunde machen das aber und sie braucht ihn wirklich noch. Wenn Legolas in Buch 3 dann noch sämtliche Regierungsgeschäfte übernimmt, wird sie es merken! Lasst euch „überraschen"...

Enessa: Oh, du hast meine fanfic auf einer anderen Seite auch entdeckt? Darf ich fragen wo? Ich will nur damit sagen, dass reviews grundsätzlich nur hier beantwortet werden, nirgends wo anders. Ich verliere sonst komplett den Überblick und sitze hierfür eh schon mindestens 1 Stunde vor dem PC... nur, um die Antworten zu tippen. Die jeder von euch erwartet und jeder von euch verdient! Deshalb: bitte nicht wundern, wenn du auf den anderen Seiten nur meine Kapitel findest, aber nicht mehr! Hier fing alles an, und hier wird die Trilogie auch enden! Und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn du die Fabi bis zu ihrem letzten Gang begleitest!

Liel: Tja, die Wartezeit! Ich kann echt nix machen, ich wünschte, ich könnte es! Ich kann es nur immer wieder betonen... es liegt nicht an mir, wenn ich Zeit hätte schrieb ich Tag und Nacht! Nicht böse sein, ja? Kapi 12 kommt im Sommer und bis dahin gibt es sicherlich noch andere sehr schöne fanfics, die auf deine lieben reviews warten! Aber erstmal eins für Kapi 11, ja-)

Little-Dancer: Wow, an einem Tag ALLE Kapitel von Buch 1 und 2 gelesen? Himmel, das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Nun ja, das mit dem Arsch bewegen wird auch nicht funzen... deswegen bekomme ich auch nicht mehr Zeit, als bisher vorhanden. Ich danke dir jedenfalls erstmal ganz doll für ein feedback und deiner sanfter und höflicher Wachrüttler! Du kannst dir sicher sein, Kapi 12 steckt in den Fingern und die wollen auch fleißig tippen... und sobald es ihnen die Zeit erlaubt, werden sie es auch tun! Bleib dran, ja?

Luxf: Hey luxfc, ich weiß, es ist schon mehr als spät dafür, aber auch dir ein „Frohes Neues!". Ich habe mich persönlich sehr über deine Worte gefreut, da du den Kern der Sache begriffen hast: es geht mir wirklich um Realitäten von Beziehungen. Keiner will nur über Sonnenschein lesen! Nun gut, es gibt schon manche da draußen, die nur das wollen (Ich habe sogar eine in meinem Freundeskreis, oh Schreck!), aber das ist nicht mein Ding und du kannst beruhigt sein: so wie es losging, so wird es enden! Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wieder von dir hören zu dürfen! Schreibst du eigentlich auch?

Luthien: Have you received my email? This morn, I´ve sent you something about Cologne. Hope, you can use that for your preparations! So long…

Fiaba: Ganz ruhig, ich schreibe immer weiter! Freue mich, dass meine ff einem so nahe geht! Es wird eine Trilogie, also du bekommst noch sehr viel Stoff zu lesen. Und über feedback freue ich mich immer sehr! Antwort hier garantiert!

Seni: Hey Mama, ich hoffe, deine Nadel ist flink... wir sind schon so gut wie auf dem Weg zu dir! Deine Fragen habe ich dir ja schon per Email beantwortet. Ist ja auch schon so gut wie einen ganzen Monat wieder her°lach° Da fällt mir ein, deine letzte Email ist auch noch schmählich einer Antwort schuldig! Und du kleiner Schlingel: Du geisterst ja auch schon auf fast allen HP´s herum. Klar, dass du mein 11. Kapi schon bei ff.de gefunden hast. Aber ich habe da wirklich nicht dran gedacht und wollte es dir so auch ganz bestimmt nicht vorenthalten, aber es war ja fertig und deshalb dachte ich: Wozu warten? Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen°unschuldigguck°

Leonie: Ein wunderschöner Name-) Ich freue mich, dass du auf meine Sprache zu sprechen kamst! Dies ist eine Sache, die mir sehr wichtig ist, da sie das Werkzeug eines jeden Autoren ist. Wenn man dafür dann auch noch ein Lob erhält... was gibt es schöneres? Und trotz langer Wartezeiten: die Trilogie wird vollendet! Bis zu Fabiennes letzten Gang und dem letzten Schiff nach Valinor. Und wenn es mich noch Jahre dauert! Was ich, angesichts der langen Pausen zwischen einzelnen Kapiteln, nicht wundern würde. Ich hoffe, du bleibst dran?

°

Nun, ich weiß, dass hier noch einigen eine Antwort auf ihre feedbacks schuldig bleibt, aber ich muss gestehen, ich habe vollkommen den Überblick verloren. Ich konnte nur das beantworten, was als feedback hier auf dieser Site angezeigt wird. Was ich zwischendurch auf anderen Sites an feedback bekam oder so als Email, dass ist leider versunken und vergessen.

Ich möchte mich hiermit aber bei ALLEN, die oben genannt sind und JENEN, die oben nicht genannt sind, ganz doll und aufrichtig für ihre allesamt lieben, ermunternden und herzlichen Worte bedanken.

Und gleichzeitig bis zum Sommer allen „Adieu!" sagen!

Mögen eure Tage hell, eure Wege sicher und eure Wünsche in Erfüllung gehen.

_Namárie, lîn Fabienne! _


End file.
